The Sixth Summon! (Rebooted)
by bopdog111
Summary: (A reload version of the original Sixth Summon) We are back in a whole new adventure for our old characters getting ready against the possibility of Sardon's return! Dawn, and the others along with Ace must stick together against the new dangers, and other things they could be against! Can they pull through? Cancelled again. Sorry
1. Prolouge

**bopdog111: Guess what guys?**

**Ulrich362: What's up Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Ace's journey is coming back but in a more organized manner.**

**Ulrich362: Well hopefully that's the key to get through Ace's journey. They say third time's the charm after all.**

**bopdog111: First time we didn't get far with them heading to the VRAINS Timeline, the second we did get far but things we rushed left, and right.**

**Ulrich362: You probably remember that. This time though... well let's get started and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been 4 years ever since the fated duel between the Lancers, and Sardon, the birth of Ace Abaka, the meeting of Tom, and Haru, and now peace of all five dimensions.

Zarc, and Ray were sitting together having breakfast when Dawn came down with a frown on her face.

"Dawn?" Zarc asked her.

"Oh, morning dad." Dawn said quietly.

"IS he still in there?" Ray frowned.

"Yeah, he is." Dawn answered sadly.

"What happened now?" Zarc asked sad.

"I don't know, but he cried himself to sleep and he's still crying in his sleep." Dawn answered looking down. "He was so happy just a few days ago."

Ray walked up stairs, "I'll be back."

Zarc nodded before hugging Dawn. Ray walked up to Ace's door before she knocked. There was no answer.

"Ace honey?" Ray asked.

She cracked open the door and saw Ace with tears running down his face as he slept. Ray looked heartbroken before walking over, and rubbed his back. Ace started shifting before opening his tear-filled eyes only to look away seeing her. Ace just started crying again.

"Ace tell mommy what's wrong." Ray told him.

Ace shook his head. Ray picked him up before gently embracing him. Ace just started crying even more.

"Ace... You can tell me." Ray told him.

"No." Ace repeated.

Ray frowned as she wiped his eyes.

Ring Ring Ring.

Ray answered.

"Hello, is this the Akaba residence?" inquired a male voice.

"Yes this is it." Ray answered.

"This is Mr. Thompson, I'm calling to ask why you and your husband didn't come to last Thursday's meeting regarding your son." the voice stated. "There's quite a bit we need to discuss."

"Well we had been busy actually." Ray answered.

"That may be related to the problem. I'd strongly recommend you and your husband come immediately." Mr. Thompson stated. "And bring Ace with you."

"Okay." Ray nodded hanging up before saying, "Ace come on. Let's get you dressed."

Ace didn't say anything but had even more tears in his eyes. Ray looked heartbroken before picking up Ace, and helping him dressed. After that Ray walked down saying, "Zarc come on we gotta go to Ace's school."

Zarc looked at Ray in confusion before nodding and following her. "Dawn, why don't you go see Yuya and Zuzu for a little while?"

Dawn looked worried but nodding getting ready.

* * *

_A few minutes later at Ace's school..._

"Mr. and Mrs. Akaba." nodded an older man with grey hair.

"Mr. Thompson." Ray nodded shaking the man's hand.

"Come with me." Mr. Thompson told them before leading them to an office.

They entered as they sat down on chairs with Ace sitting on his father's lap.

"Mr. and Mrs. Akaba... there's no simple way to put this. Ace is... a troubled student." Mr. Thompson stated. "Refusing to speak to anyone, not doing any of his work and in the past few days his teacher has noticed him silently crying to himself despite his classmates happily engaging in quite a number of activities he should participate in."

"Well has the students gotten into a activity that gotten him in this?" Zarc asked him.

"They shouldn't have, apart from tag, catch, and other games of the sort most of the activities at our school are related to Duel Monsters as you should be aware." Mr. Thompson pointed out. "Ace simply refuses to participate and when asked why he continues crying."

"Well did the cameras catch anything?" Ray asked.

Mr. Thompson just frowned before pulling out a tape to show them. They looked to see. The tape showed Ace's class talking before the teacher asked a question and Ace raised his hand to answer only for the other students to suddenly appear to laugh and one of them turned and said something before Ace's eyes widened and he looked down and appeared to start crying.

"Zarc? Did you saw that?" Ray asked her husband.

"Yeah, I did." Zarc nodded while Ace had started crying even more.

Ray told Mr. Thompson, "Well now we know what's going on. He's being bullied."

"Ace, is this true?" Mr. Thompson inquired only for Ace to look up with tears spilling from his eyes as he shook his head.

"Ace come on... There's no reason to lie." Zarc told him.

Ace didn't say anything but just started crying.

Mr. Thompson frowned seeing that. "Miss Clark, could you please send Mr. Livingston to my office? He isn't in trouble."

She nodded before walking.

A few minutes later the door opened and they turned to see who it was.

Who walked was a brown haired boy that is Ace's age.

"Mason, you're in Ace Akaba's class correct?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Yes sir." Mason nodded.

"Do you know what happened to make Ace so upset?" Mr. Thompson asked only for Mason to frown.

"Yes." Mason nodded.

"Then please tell us." Ray told him.

Mason looked down sadly. "Everybody in class says Ace should hate himself for being stupid and that you probably are embarrassed he's your son."

The three looked shocked, and stunned by those before Ray turned to her son. Ace was absolutely sobbing. Ray hugged him, "Oh Ace... Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"You're his mommy, you're just supposed to make him happy even if it isn't true." Mason explained only to frown. "Um... if you're both champions why doesn't Ace know what Polymerization does?"

"He'll still learning." Zarc admitted.

Mason nodded before frowning. "My big sister says not to get in the middle of it though. Can I go back to class please?"

Mr. Thompson nodded. Mason looked down before leaving the office.

"Ace we don't think your an embarrassment." Zarc told him.

Ace just continued sobbing. Ray looked saddened before telling Mr. Thompson, "Can you talk to those kids?"

"I'll do what I can." Mr. Thompson nodded.

They nodded before they walked out. Ace was a complete mess bawling into his hands as Zarc carried him.

"Ace it will be okay." Zarc told him hugging him.

"...You and mommy hate me." Ace whispered.

"No we never hate you." Zarc told him. "What those kids were saying are nothing but lies."

"You're daddy. You're supposed to say that." Ace said. "It isn't true though."

"It is true. We loved you deeply." Zarc told him.

Ace just started sobbing again.

"Ace... What did they say to you?" Ray asked saddened.

"They said you don't love me and that you would only be nice because I'm your baby boy but that you would want a different son." Ace answered. "They're right, I'm a dumb stupid idiot."

"No your not." Ray said rubbing his back, "We love you deeply, and we would kill ourselves then hurt you."

Ace's eyes widened and he started bawling. Ray hugged him. When they got back to their house there were several cars and bikes parked outside.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ray asked seeing this.

"That's Lulu's car, and Shay's." Zarc realized. "Yugo and Rin's Duel runners, Yuri's car, and Gale's."

They walked before entering the house.

"Is everything ok, Dawn called and said Ace might be in trouble." Yuya said immediately as they walked in.

"No. Ace had been bullied, and thinks we've been lying to him." Zarc answered.

"What, but why?" Lulu asked.

"Who did it? I'll teach them to upset Ace." Yugo growled.

"The entire class. All but Ace's best friend Mason." Ray answered.

"Mason? Oh yeah, isn't he the boy who came to Ace's third birthday party with his sister?" Shay recalled.

"Yeah. He lived a hard past but Ace helped him get over it." Zarc answered.

"What can we do?" Rin asked sadly. "It's not fair Ace is being bullied."

"The Principal is talking to them." Ray answered. "All we can do is try to help Ace."

Ace meanwhile had snuck upstairs to lie down and cry more.

"It's not fair." Dawn said looking down as tears pick up, "I was suppose to protect him."

Her sisters all hugged her.

"It isn't your fault big sis." Alex whispered.

Dawn continued crying.

"Zarc... I'll handle this." Yuri told him. "There won't be any more bullying after today."

"Yuri... Don't be excessive on them." Zarc requested.

"I'll give them one chance to apologize. If not, I've already committed horrible crimes once. I can do it again." Yuri answered coldly.

"Dad please." Lilly told him worried.

"I'm not sitting around doing nothing Lilly." Yuri told her. "I doubt any of us are willing to do that."

"We're done sealing people in cards Yuri." Yuto told him.

"Then what do you suggest Yuto, just listen." Yuri told him as everyone in the room heard the muffled sobs from upstairs.

They looked up hearing that.

"Acey..." Dawn whispered sadly.

She looked down.

"So what now?" Celina asked.

"Let's invite Mason, and his sister." Rin told them.

"It's worth a try." Yuki nodded.

Rin nodded before rubbing her baby bump worriedly.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Knock Knock Knock.

Zarc answered the door seeing it was Mason, and a blonde haired girl older then him by 4 years.

"You called Mr. Akaba?" the blonde haired girl asked while Mason looked down sadly.

"Yes we need you, and Mason's help." Zarc said inviting them inside.

"What's is it?" the blonde hair girl asked them.

Mason looked down hearing that.

"Ace had been bullied by the whole class except Mason." Ray said to her sadly, "We heard that they are tricking him to believe that we hate him, Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "What, why? Ace is so nice."

"They told him that he's an embarrassment to us." Zarc told her.

Mason looked down even more.

"Mason?" Terri asked him, "Do you know what their talking about?"

Mason nodded.

"Well please tell us Macy." Bonnie said knelling taking her brother's shoulders.

"The teacher was asking questions about how dueling works and Ace said you need a Tuner to Xyz Summon but was wrong and everybody started making fun of him and saying that if his daddy was a champion he should know that stuff and that you probably hate him for being so embarrassing." Mason answered. "They say that you only are being nice cause you're supposed to and... I'm a bad person who didn't try and help make him feel better."

"That's it? All for a mistake?" Bonnie asked.

Mason nodded. "He messed up three times that day, Tuners for Xyz Summoning, he called Polymerization a Ritual Spell, and he called the blue monster a Pendulum Monster."

"Now that's not nice." Lilly said before pausing, "Wait Zarc, Ray have you two teach Ace about the summoning methods?"

"Not yet, he doesn't have his own deck yet." Ray answered.

"I think that was the problem." Lilly said.

"You're saying it's mom and dad's fault?" Dawn questioned angrily.

"No it's not. I am thinking that if he doesn't have a Deck, and practice he might've make mistakes like those." Lilly answered.

Ray frowned. "Then it is our fault."

"It's not Ray." Kelly told her. "We're all to blame."

"So what can we do? After something like that I don't know if Ace will want to learn how to duel." Zuzu admitted.

"We gotta try." Dawn said.

"So what now?" Stacy asked.

Mason walked upstairs. He heard Ace sobbing. Mason knocked on the door, "Ace?"

"Go away." Ace choked out between sobs.

"Ace come on..." Mason said.

He opened the door to see Ace curled up in a ball with his head in his pillow trembling as he cried. Mason walked, and softly patted his back.

"Mason... do you think mommy and daddy would be happier without me?" Ace asked weakly. "If I left and never came back?"

"Of course not. They would be really sad." Mason told him.

"But I'm stupid, you saw it." Ace argued.

"Your not stupid. Everyone makes mistakes once, and a while." Mason told him.

Ace just started to cry again. Mason hugged his best friend. Ace blinked a few times before hugging Mason and just sobbing though his eyes had dried up.

"I used to believe I'm worthless, and un-needed." Mason told him. "...Right up until I met you."

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion. "All I've done is say hi the first day of school and talk to you before I realized I'm stupid."

"Well a hard incident gotten me good." Mason told him, "And it nearly made me give up Dueling for good. But when we met your father, and Uncles have brought smiles to everyone by dueling. And that had helped me find what I thought was lost: My love for dueling."

Ace looked at Mason before slightly smiling. "That's good, you're super nice and... you're the only person who doesn't make fun of me."

"And your really nice, and wants to do things for people." Mason nodded smiling.

"I don't want to go back to school." Ace admitted.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling they won't bother you again. But if we do something first." Mason smiled.

"What?" Ace asked before Mason's duel disc started beeping.

Mason looked at what's up.

_**"All students, please remember that we are having a new transfer student starting tomorrow. Please be polite and make her feel welcome."** _stated a robotic voice.

Mason blinked before telling Ace, "We should get you a Deck."

Ace froze before shaking his head quickly. Mason took his hand, "It will be alright. It will be fun."

Ace looked incredibly scared but slowly nodded. "O... Ok."

Mason smiled patting his back.

"Um... can you get my big sisters?" Ace asked. "All six of them please?"

Mason nodded before walking down-stairs, "Lilly, Stacy, Alex, Terri, Kelly, Dawn?"

They all turned to him.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

"Ace wants to see you six." Mason told them.

They nodded before walking up.

"How is he?" Ray asked.

"He's doing okay now. He said he doesn't want to go back to School, but I managed to tell him to make Deck to get at those kids." Mason answered.

Ray nodded at that.

* * *

_In Ace's room..._

Ace waited until his sisters answered.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked him worried.

Ace shook his head. "Mason says maybe making a deck will help though, but I need help."

"Well we'll be more then happy too." Terri smiled.

Ace hugged her. "Thank you."

She hugged him back.

"What do I do now?" Ace asked.

"Well what we should figure what deck you like to use." Dawn answered.

"I don't know." Ace frowned. "Everything's taken."

"Let's see on the internet." Kelly smiled.

Ace nodded at that. They looked on the internet to see. Fifteen minutes passed and they still had no luck.

"Don't worry something will show." Kelly told him.

Ace looked uncertain but nodded only for his eyes to widen. "Huh?"

"You saw something?" Stacy asked him.

"I think so." Ace nodded before pausing. "Oh, never mind."

"What was it Ace?" Lilly asked him.

"Dragon Rulers, but my teacher uses them already." Ace answered.

They nodded as they continued looking.

Eventually Ace just frowned. "It's hopeless."

"Oh Ace it will be okay." Stacy told him.

"But we keep looking and there's nothing." Ace mentioned tearing up.

They looked saddened before Kelly sees something, "Hey I found something!"

"Huh?" Ace asked looking.

It was an archetype known as Ice Barrier.

"Huh?" Ace asked looking at it before turning to Kelly in confusion.

"It's one of the archetypes which can use Synchro, and if possible all the other methods. Let's stick with the ones from the Extra Deck." Kelly answered, "And it also focuses on Water, Aqua, Sea Serpent, and even Dragon. You always say Fishes are your favorite animals."

Ace looked at it. "Maybe. I can try it at least."

"Well I had seen another Deck you could be interested in." Dawn told him.

Ace turned to her curiously.

"You can use Dragunity." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked at the archetype. "Can I try both?"

"Yeah, and we'll figure out which suits you best." Alex smiled.

Ace nodded before pausing. "Huh, what's that?"

They looked.

It was called Sky Striker.

"Oh... it looks really complicated." Ace frowned.

"An archetype that focuses on huge spells for the advantage, and not only that focuses on Link Summoning." Dawn said seeing it. "Sounds like this would go head to head with the Dark Magician."

"Link Summoning?" Ace asked. "What's that?"

"A new summon method that just came out with new rules to the game." Kelly answered.

Ace's eyes widened hearing that. "That sounds fun, can I try that one?"

"Let's give it a shot." Alex smiled.

Ace smiled. "Yay."

They nodded as Dawn hugged her brother.

He hugged her back. "Thank you everybody, I love you."

"We love you two." They smiled.

Ace smiled as they started heading down to the others. "We should tell mommy and daddy and... oh, what about Max?"

"Who's Max?" Kelly asked.

Ace frowned. "He's the best in class and made fun of me."

Th girls looked angered hearing that.

Ace looked down.

"Don't worry bout him Ace." Alex smiled. "You'll get him."

Ace nodded before swallowing nervously. "Mommy, daddy?"

Everyone turned to him. Ace suddenly blushed from the attention and looked down shyly. "Um... big sis Alex, big sis Dawn, and I found decks I can try. Is that ok?"

"Of course it's okay with us Ace." Ray smiled.

Ace smiled only to frown and turn to his sisters. "Which one should I use though? Learning three is hard."

"You start with whichever your comfortable with." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded before turning back to Zarc and Ray. "It was called Sky Striker and uses the new summoning. It looks confusing but do you think I can learn it?"

"Ah Link Summoning." Zarc said hearing that, "Yeah you can learn that."

Ace smiled before hugging Zarc. "Thank you daddy."

Zarc smiled hugging his son back.

Rin walked over with a smile, and asked "Someone is saying hi Ace."

Ace turned and smiled. "Hi aunt Rin."

Rin giggled, "It's not me."

She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her baby bump where Ace felt it kicking. Ace giggled at that. "It's happy."

"Yeah. Bruno will be here soon." Rin smiled.

Ace smiled even more at that.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): The five magicians had been at LID working with Declan that day.)**

* * *

_Later that day after everyone had left and the Magicians returned..._

Sarah carrying a sleeping 3 year old blond haired girl, and a 3 month baby bump walked, and knocked the door where Declan is.

"It's always open." Declan's voice answered.

Sarah opened the door. Declan was looking at his computer and frowning only to notice her and smile. "Sarah, it's great to see you."

"Amanda, and I wanted to see how your doing." Sarah smiled walking, and sitting down in front of him. "And your hard at work as usual."

"Of course, Double Iris and the others went home to spend some time with Ace but..." Declan started before frowning. "We need to consider the possibility Sardon may return, and more than that he may not be alone this time."

"I know. I dread the thought if he goes after the kids, and likely me, and Rin's expecting angels." Sarah frowned.

Declan got up before embracing her. "That's why I'm doing everything I can to make sure we're safe. Although, I think I can afford to take the rest of the day off and spend it with you three."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Declan."

He smiled before looking down. "Amanda, can you wake up for daddy?"

The blonde girl now Amanda stirred before waking up groggy. Declan smiled. "Sorry for waking you up, but we're heading home for a while ok?"

Amanda before reaching up, "Daddy!"

Declan took her and kissed the top of her head. Sarah smiled seeing them as she placed a hand on her growling abdomen, "I already can't wait for her little brother, or sister is come."

"Neither can we, right?" Declan asked as Amanda smiled happily. "Come on, let's head home."

Sarah nodded before they walked out of the office.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Akaba household..._

Dawn was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of her, and Haru on there first date. It wasn't long that they had confessed, and started going out. But there relationship had ended in a bad way.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Ray was fixing dinner until she hear the door open._

_"Hello?" Ray asked._

_She was off-guard seeing Dawn was the door, and she was upset, and crying._

_"Dawn, what's wrong?" Ray asked in shock while hugging her._

_"H-Haru... He's a jerk!" Dawn sobbed._

_"What happened?" Ray asked._

_"H-He promised t-that we would s-spend the day. B-But this girl walked up, and told H-Haru when is there next date." Dawn sobbed hugging hr mother._

_Ray's eyes widened and she hugged Dawn close. "I'm so sorry."_

_Dawn continued crying in her mother's arms._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

'And why do I still keep this?' Dawn thought staring at the picture,_ 'I don't want to get rid of it, but he's a jerk.'_

"Big sis, can I come in?"

Dawn hearing that put the picture under her pillow, and said "Yes Ace."

Ace walked in before walking over and hugging her. "Are you still sad?"

Dawn hugged him back.

"Can I help?" Ace asked.

"I don't know." Dawn admitted. "I thought Haru was the one in my dreams."

Ace frowned hearing that. "Um... what about Mr. Kite's friend? Three, is he nice?"

"Huh?" Dawn asked hearing that, "Who?"

"Mr. Kite's friend, Three." Ace repeated before frowning. "Um... oh Micheal."

"Oh Trey." Dawn remembered. "I-I don't know."

"You should be happy, you're super nice." Ace mentioned.

Dawn blushed before, "Uh okay, okay I'll try."

Ace nodded. "Ok."

With that she, and Ace walked as she told Ray, "Mom, me, and Ace are going to the Xyz Dimension."

"Ok, just be careful." Ray told them.

They walked before they traveled to the Xyz Dimension.

"Huh, Dawn and Ace?" Hart asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Do you know where Trey is?" Dawn asked him.

"Trey, he's at Spade Branch of You Show." Hart answered.

"Thanks." Dawn nodded as she grabbed Ace's hand, and walked. "Uncle Yusho brought us there sometime back."

"Ok, see you guys later." Hart nodded.

They waved bye as they walked.

* * *

_Later at the You Show Spade Branch..._

They arrived looking around seeing people around them. Dawn looked to find Trey. She saw him smiling and talking with Yuto and Lulu. She blushed when she sees him.

"Huh, oh Dawn." Lulu smiled before waving to her.

"H-Hi Lulu." Dawn smiled as Ace ran over hugging Lulu.

"Hey Aunt Lulu!" Ace greeted warmly.

Lulu smiled hugging him back. "Hi Acey."

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuto inquired with a smile.

Ace frowned, "Well... Big sis deserves to be happy. Haru turned out to be a jerk."

"Huh, what happened?" Lulu asked.

Dawn looked down, "H-He is with another girl."

"What an as-" Trey started before pausing. "Complete jerk."

Ace said, "So... I thought of Three er, Micheal to be with her."

That caught the three off guard.

"Um... Ace I'm too old." Trey told him.

Ace looked surprised as too Dawn. Trey frowned. "I'm really sorry Dawn."

Dawn looked down, "Oh... I understand."

Trey frowned before walking away while Lulu hugged Dawn. Ace looked down, "Ah man."

"Is there anything we can do?" Yuto asked.

"No." Dawn smiled to them, "We tried."

"If you need anything let us know ok?" Lulu asked.

The two nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there we have the new start.**

**bopdog111: Hopefully we can keep going.**

**Ulrich362: As long as we take our time and don't rush it should be fine.**

**bopdog111: You guys can help us on who will be the lucky boy to be with Dawn.**

**Ulrich362: Bopdog's right, leave a review suggesting who you'd like to see Dawn end up with.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Sky Striker Duel!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. Even though Ulrich doesn't use YGOPRO anymore, we did managed to test Sky Striker using Duelingbook.**

**Ulrich362: I'll admit I'm not the best with the deck but I can make it work and after a few tests we've decided Ace will do well with the deck. Of ****course, first things first he needs to actually get it.**

**bopdog111: Both that, and practice with it.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, so let's get right into that. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Mommy... do I have to go today?" Ace asked nervously.

"It will be okay Ace. You can do this." Ray smiled kissing his forehead.

Ace looked nervous before nodding as he took a breath and walked into the building. He sees Mason waiting, and smiled "Hey Ace. You feeling alright?"

"Better." Ace smiled walking up to him only to pause. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes?" Mason asked him.

"Well... your deck uses that new summoning right?" Ace asked. "Link?"

"Yeah the Gyrus Cards. And not only that they also uses a new monster type." Mason answered.

Ace nodded only to look down. "... How does it work?"

"It's simple really." Mason smiled. "Unlike the other mechanics it focuses over the monsters you use like Fusion."

"Save your breath, that idiot won't ever understand." mentioned a male voice before a bunch of voices started laughing.

They turned to see it was the whole class.

"You got something to say Max?" Mason asked with a serious stare.

"You saw how idiotic he is, his parents must be dying of embarrassment." Max smirked. "Oh, good morning miss Clark."

The two looked to see it was a grown woman.

"Alright class settle down." miss Clark told them. "Now, everyone take your seats for today's class."

"We'll talk more after class." Mason told Ace before giving a smile walking to his seat.

Ace nodded before taking his own seat behind Max.

"Alright class, it's a Friday and so what would you like to do today?" miss Clark asked before looking around the room. "Timmy?"

They looked at him.

"Um... I liked talking about the new Dueltainers." Timmy answered as some students cheered.

"That's a good idea, does anybody else have any suggestions?" miss Clark asked with a smile.

Mason raised his hand.

"Mason?" miss Clark asked.

"We can welcome this transfer student, and make her feel welcomed." Mason answered.

The students suddenly started talking excitedly among themselves.

"That's a wonderful idea, can you come up here please?" miss Clark requested.

The student in question slowly walked up as Ace looked, and felt something in his heart. It was a blonde haired girl wearing an orange long-sleeve shirt, and having on pink cotton pants. But one thing is that she is wearing sunglasses.

"Is the light bothering you?" miss Clark asked sympathetically.

The girl answered, "No... It isn't that."

"What's wrong?" Ace asked her.

The girl didn't answered but mentioned miss Clark to knell down, and took off her glasses which the students can't see but miss Clark can showing her eyes are red irises. She smiled gently. "I think your eyes are lovely."

The girl blushed putting them on admitting silently, "Most people make fun of me because of them... That's why I'm wearing these."

"Um... miss Clark?" Ace asked nervously.

She turned to Ace, "Yes Ace? Is there a question you like to ask her?"

Ace looked down shyly. "Um... I just wanted to... never mind."

He looked down with a blush after that. The class started to chuckle slightly making Mason frowned disapprovingly.

"Why are they laughing?" the girl asked miss Clark.

"I'll explain after class." miss Clark answered.

The girl nodded hearing that.

"Do you have anything you'd like to do today?" miss Clark asked.

"Well... I do like to say Ghost Stories." the girl admitted.

A lot of students started cheering at that. Mason smiled before raising his hand.

"Yes Mason?" miss Clark asked.

"Well should we know her name?" Mason asked.

The girl blushed saying, "S-Sorry that slipped my mind. I'm Sandy."

"Sandy..." Ace whispered with a smile.

"And... I hope we all get along." Sandy told the class.

"I'm sure we will Sandy." miss Clark smiled.

Sandy nodded hearing that.

"Miss Clark, maybe you should go over the difference between spell and trap cards first." Max grinned. "Some of us might not know that."

That made Ace looked down.

Sandy offered to miss Clark, "Perhaps I can tell them the difference?"

"Alright." miss Clark nodded.

Sandy then said, "Spell Cards are what you can use during your turn, and you can tell because of their blue border. There are Normal Spell Cards, Continuous Spell Cards, Quick-Play Spell Cards, Equip Spell Cards, Ritual Spell Cards, and Field Spell Cards. You can only use Quick-Play Spells during your opponent's turn, and use your Continuous, and Field Spells to activate effects for you or your opponent. Trap Cards are what you can to defend yourself or give you an advantage, and you can tell what they are from their pink border. Unlike the Spell Cards you can't play them the turn there set. Their are Normal Trap Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and Counter Trap Cards. Traps are like Quick-Play Spells so you can play them at anytime you please."

"Did you hear that Ace, try to remember it ok?" Max teased causing Ace to start tearing up before he ran out of the classroom.

Sandy looked surprised by this before asking Max angered, "Hey! Why did you say that?"

Max just shrugged. "As long as he isn't here we can actually learn things."

"You were like that once you jerk!" Sandy yelled shocking everyone before running out to find Ace, "I'll get him back miss Clark! Don't you worry!"

She ran out. She heard crying from around a corner where she saw Ace crying into his hands.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Sandy asked him softly walking over.

Ace looked up revealing eyes full of tears only to look down shyly and blush. "Shouldn't you be in class Sandy?"

"I'm more concerned for you." Sandy told him embracing him.

Ace blushed even more before unknown to Sandy he noticed her eyes from the bottom of her glasses.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Sandy asked looking up to him.

"You... your eyes look really pretty." Ace admitted. "My uncle has red eyes too but yours are prettier."

Sandy looked shocked before she covered her eyes with her hands with her glasses still on, "Y-You saw them?"

Ace nodded. "Just now, they're really pretty."

"P-People make fun of me when they see them." Sandy told him.

Ace looked shocked. "They shouldn't, your eyes are super pretty and people who make fun of them are just being dummies."

"So is that jerk that said those things back there." Sandy told him.

Ace immediately looked down. "He's right though."

"No he ain't. I didn't know anything at first either." Sandy told him taking her glasses off.

Ace blushed seeing that before closing his eyes. "Thank you for coming to get me, you're really nice Sandy."

"You too Ace. Come on let's head to class." Sandy smiled, "And let's sit together."

Ace blushed again before nodding only to pause. "Oh... but what if we're supposed to practice dueling?"

"It will be alright." Sandy smiled to him. "I can help ya out."

Ace shook his head as they started heading back. "I don't have any cards."

"I said I can help ya out." Sandy smiled to him.

Ace started tearing up again before hugging Sandy. "Thank you."

Sandy hugged him back before they arrived back at the classroom.

"Ace, are you ok?" Mason asked.

Ace nodded to him.

Sandy said, "I offered to help him out. No one deserves to be treated like the way that dummy treat him."

"Hey watch it freak." Max snapped. "I'm the best student in the class."

"That doesn't give you the right to act so bad to him." Sandy told him. "What you should do is say your sorry."

"It's ok." Ace said sadly.

"Your just gonna let this dummy get off easy?" Sandy asked him.

Ace turned to her before blushing again and shaking his head before turning to miss Clark. "Can I duel Max Monday?"

They looked surprised by this.

Miss Clark blinked before asking, "Ace why did you ask that?"

Ace looked down nervously. "He's being mean to me and my friend, and I want to make him stop."

"Well if it's okay to Max then I'm okay with it." miss Clark told him.

The entire class turned to Max.

Max smirked, "Yeah I wouldn't mind crushing this embarrassment here on Monday. And the winner wins the loser's rarest card."

Ace nodded before he and Sandy sat down only for her to notice him put his head down.

"Why did I do that?"

Sandy patted his back.

Ace looked up and smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Xyz Dimension..._

Shark walked up where Girag, Dumon, Rio, Mizar, Vector, and Alito were waiting.

"So you six had the same message?" Shark asked them.

"Wait, it wasn't from you?" Vector inquired. "Who else would call the Seven Barian Emperors to one spot other than our leader?""That was me."

They turned to see it was Trey walking up.

"Trey? Why did you call us here?" Rio asked surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Alito inquired.

"Well yesterday Dawn, and Ace came to me." Trey told them. "They told me that Haru, and Dawn are no longer going out since he had another girl with him."

"What, is she ok?" Girag asked.

"Do we need to have a word with Haru?" Vector questioned coldly.

"Well they came to me saying that I could be with her. But I'm too old for her." Trey answered.

"Yeah, I mean you're seven years older than her and..." Mizar started before his eyes widened.

"Wait a second, what exactly are you asking Micheal?" Shark questioned using his real name.

"...To revert my age, or something." Trey admitted looking down. "Dawn deserves romance more then anything after what we've been through."

Shark frowned. "That might be possible, but it could kill you."

Trey turned to him.

"Unlike Hart, we never gave you any of our power and your Crest is still a factor." Shark explained. "We might be able to pull it off, but there's just as high a chance you die."

Trey then said with a grin, "I accomplished high feats. Being able to wield the power you gave father, managed to control Atlandis, and managed to fight through the invasion hard. I'll face through this, and be there. Besides your only making me 15 again since Dawn's now 12 which means we'll be 3 years apart."

Shark smirked. "Well then, ok."

Trey nodded hearing that. The Barian Emperors all nodded before taking their Barian forms as a red sphere enveloped Trey. Trey held his breath as he waited. Suddenly his body started burning. Trey held in a yelp at this. The pain grew more and more intense every second before abruptly stopping. When it stopped he knelled before he fell forward landing his arms to support him breathing. "Did... Did it work?"

Rio nodded. "Except a bit too much."

Hearing that Trey asked, "D-Do you have a mirror?"

Dumon looked around. "There's a lake over there."

Trey hearing that walked over with a little struggle due to his now bigger clothes, and looked at the lake. He looked exactly the same... as he did when he was 14. He looked at his hands seeing his now smaller hands. "14..."

"Are you ok?" Mizar inquired.

"Yeah. I'm okay. 14 is good too." Trey smiled to them.

"If you're sure." Shark mentioned. "Anything else?"

"I want to surprise Dawn when we meet." Trey answered. "...And maybe smaller size of my clothes."

"That makes sense." Vector smiled.

"Thanks for this guys." Trey smiled to them. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

"Take care of her." Rio told him.

Trey nodded hearing that before pausing, "Wait... Quattro, Quinton, and father... What would they say?"

"You told them about this... right?" Dumon asked.

"Uh... No." Trey said sheepishly.

"Then you might want to explain why you're suddenly five years younger." Vector suggested.

Trey nodded hearing that. With that the Barians walked off.

Trey walked back to his house.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The School Bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Alright class, have a good weekend." miss Clark smiled as the students started packing up.

Sandy smiled, "It was great meeting you Ace, Mason."

"It was nice meeting you too Sandy." Ace smiled back.

Sandy smiled giving Ace a soft kiss on his cheek before waving bye walking out. Ace blushed at that before pausing. "Mason... my chest feels funny."

"Why is that?" Mason asked him.

"I don't know." Ace admitted before looking down. "Why did I challenge Max, I don't even have my deck yet."

"You'll get it by the time it happens." Mason assured him. "You'll show him."

Ace nodded as they walked out. "Hi big sis, hi miss Bonnie."

Dawn, and Bonnie were there as they smiled.

"Hey there Acey. Hey Macy." Bonnie smiled to them. "How was your day at School?"

"Good." Mason smiled.

"Big sis, can I ask you something?" Ace asked only to look down. "Oh, and I think I did something bad."

"What is it?" Dawn asked knelling to him.

"I challenged Max to a duel on Monday, but if I lose I have to give him my best card." Ace answered. "And... I ran away again when me made fun of me but this nice new girl Sandy cheered me up and my chest feels funny, am I getting sick?"

Dawn hearing that smiled. "No your not. It means you have a crush on her."

Ace blinked in confusion. "What's a crush?"

"It's the first start of a relationship like how me, and Ha-" Dawn paused before continuing, "I mean like how Dad, and Mom done when they met, and became in love."

Ace frowned before hugging her. "Haru's a big dummy. You get to be happy big sis."

Dawn smiled hugging him back.

"We'll see you on Monday, Ace." Mason smiled before walking off with Bonnie.

"By Mason." Ace waved to him.

Mason waved back.

"Ok Acey, mommy and daddy are waiting to buy you your cards." Dawn smiled. "Ready to go get them?"

Ace nodded hearing that. Dawn took his hand as they walked to the card shop. They arrived where Zarc, and Ray we're waiting.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Ace smiled seeing them.

"Hey Ace." Zarc smiled to him.

"Are you ready?" Ray smiled.

Ace nodded before pausing. "Can uncle Yuya help me practice?"

"We'll call him when we're done." Zarc answered.

Ace nodded as they walked in. "Um... excuse me, Mrs. worker?"

She turned, and asked "Yes sweetie?"

Ace looked nervous. "Um... do you have a Sky Striker deck?"

"Sky Striker. Yes we do have one." the worker smiled.

"Can we purchase it?" Zarc requested.

"Of course you can. It's 10 dollars." the worker answered.

Zarc nodded giving her the money. The worker hands him a Deck Box. Zarc took it before handing it to Ace.

"Thank you very much." Ray smiled.

"No problem." the worker smiled.

Ace meanwhile had opened the box only for his eyes to widen. "Mommy look, it's named after us."

"Hm?" Ray looked.

The card on the bottom of the deck was Sky Striker Ace - Raye.

"Oh. I didn't realize that." Ray admitted.

Ace smiled before hugging her. Ray hugged him back as they make their way home. When thy arrived they find someone was waiting at the door.

"Hello?" Zarc asked.

The young man turned around where Dawn, and Ace recognized him. Dawn's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Trey?"

Trey smiled, "Hey Dawn. Hi Ace. And you too Mr. and Mrs. Akaba."

"Trey... what did you do?" Ray asked in shock.

"Well... After my meeting with them yesterday, I went to the Barian Emperors for help." Trey admitted rubbing his head, "And they did so. And now I'm five years younger now."

Dawn started tearing up. "Trey... you mean you did that..."

"For you." Trey smiled to her. "You deserve to be happy after everything that you done for all of us, the five Dimensions, and for this entire Universe."

Dawn started crying before embracing him. Trey hugged her back. Ray, Zarc, and Ace all smiled at that.

"I'll take care of you Dawn." Trey smiled.

Dawn smiled before kissing Trey. "Thank you."

Meanwhile Zarc walked inside to call Yuya.

"No Dawn. Thank you." Trey smiled before frowning, "What should we do with Haru?"

"We'll figure something out." Dawn answered.

Trey nodded hearing that. A few minutes later Ace was sitting with them while waiting for Yuya. Soon the door was knocked. Ray walked over and opened the door. It was Yuya who was with Zuzu, and Stacy.

"Hi uncle Yuya." Ace smiled.

"Hey Ace! We heard you have a new deck." Yuya grinned.

Ace nodded. "Um... can you help me practice uncle Yuya?"

"Of course I can." Yuya grinned.

Ace smiled before hugging him. "Thank you uncle Yuya."

"Your welcome Ace." Yuya smiled hugging him back.

A few minutes later they were outside getting ready to duel. They shuffled their decks ready.

"Can you go first uncle Yuya?" Ace asked.

Yuya nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Still Worth Fighting For by My Darkest Days)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya drew. Ace watched nervously.

Yuya then said, "Alright I'll start off by activating Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch, and Scale 8 Timgazer Magician!"

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Trump Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"._

* * *

_Timegazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

Ace nodded seeing that. "Ok uncle Yuya."

"And next I'll Pendulum Summon, Stargazer Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

_Stargazer Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

Ace swallowed nervously seeing the two monsters before nodding.

"And now by using Trump Witch's Pendulum ability, I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Yuya called as Stargazer, and Odd-Eyes fused.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

_Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type monster_

_Apply the appropriate effect, depending on the original Level of the Spellcaster-Type monster you control used as Fusion Material._  
_● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
_● Level 5 or 6: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._  
_● Level 7 or higher: This card can make up to 5 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Um... he's in the Extra Monster Zone right?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded before setting two card. "Your turn Ace."

Ace 1st Turn:

"Um... ok, I start with... Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!" Ace said playing the spell. "If I don't have a monster in Main Monster Zone I can add a Sky Striker card to my hand."

* * *

_Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Add 1 "Sky Striker" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!", then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"I add Sky Striker Ace - Raye."

"Ace, and Raye?" Zuzu asked surprised.

Ace smiled. "Yeah. It's named like me and mommy."

Ray smiled at that.

"Ok... um, next I play Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves to destroy your... left facedown card."

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 Set Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

It was shown to be Last Minute Cancel.

Ace nodded at that before looking at his hand. "I summon Sky Striker Ace - Raye."

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Raye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute this card (Quick Effect): Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster from your Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone. While this card is in your GY, if a face-up "Sky Striker Ace" Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of "Sky Striker Ace - Raye" once per turn._

* * *

"I can do that right?"

"Yeah since she's a level 4 or lower." Yuya answered.

Ace smiled before reading Raye's card. "Ok... um now I use Raye's super power thingy to summon a... Sky Striker Ace monster from my Extra Deck. I pick Sky Striker Ace - Kagari."

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Kagari_

_Fire Type_

_Link 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Top-Left_

_1 non-FIRE "Sky Striker Ace" monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Sky Striker" Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. Gains 100 ATK for each Spell in your GY. You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Kagari(s)" once per turn._

* * *

The monster's appearance surprised everyone.

"It's special ability or effect." Trey told him.

"Oh, ok." Ace nodded before looking again. "Kagari's special ability says I get to take a spell back if I play her, so does that mean I can play Mobilize again?"

"As long as it doesn't say 'You can only play 1 "Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!" once per turn.' then yeah you can." Yuya answered.

Ace took the card and smiled. "It doesn't."

"Then you can play it again." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled at that. "Then I can use it to get and play another Jamming Waves since it doesn't say I can only play it once."

Yuya's second face-down which is Performace Command shattered. Ace looked at his hand before frowning in confusion. "Mommy what does this do?"

He showed her a card called Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor. Ray looked at the card before saying, "Well it's a Quick-Play so you can play it anytime during your turn or Uncle Yuya's. And what it does is said on the card."

Ace nodded before pausing and looking at his cards only to frown. "Uncle Yuya I think I'm cheating."

"Cheating? Why?" Yuya asked him.

"I haven't been doing what my cards say. Mobilize says I'm supposed to draw and Jamming Waves says I'm supposed to destroy a monster too but I didn't." Ace answered sadly. "Look."

He walked over and gave Yuya his spells.

Yuya looked before saying, "Well here's your problem. You haven't fit the requirements for them."

"Requirements?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. It says you need three or more Spells in your graveyard in order to play them." Yuya answered. "When you played Mobilize you had none, when you played your first Jamming you had 1, and when you played your second Jamming you had 2. But now you have three Spells so now you can use these additional effects on the cards when you play another."

"So I wasn't cheating?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Nope." Yuya shook his head with a smile.

Ace smiled at that before walking back. "Ok, then I play Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor."

* * *

_Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects until the end of this turn, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can take control of that monster until the End Phase._

* * *

"It says... I pick a monster and negate its effects and I have three cards so I get it until the end of my turn. Mr. Rune-Eyes can you help me please?"

Rune-Eyes under the influence of the spell jumped to Ace's field. Ace hugged the dragon's leg. "Thank you."

The dragon growled softly which Ace can tell means it's giving a 'Your Welcome'. Ace giggled before turning to Yuya. "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack!"

Rune-Eyes landed an attack with his tail hitting Yuya.** (Yuya: 1000)**

"Kagari attack uncle Yuya." Ace declared before his eyes widened in shock.

Kagari fired a fire blast hitting Yuya.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Yuya: 0000**

**Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace blinked in shock before turning towards Zarc, Ray, Dawn, Zuzu, and Stacy. "Is dueling always super easy?"

**(A/N (Ulrich362): No Ace won't be winning with the same combos all the time, he got lucky and drew Widow Anchor, Mobilize, and Jamming Waves as three of his six starting cards.)**

"Not really." Zarc admitted.

Ace nodded at that before running over to Yuya and hugging him. "Thank you uncle Yuya."

"Anytime." Yuya smiled to him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there we go, Ace has a new friend or more accurately a small crush on the new student Sandy, he's challenged his bully Max to a match and his first ever practice duel with his uncle Yuya went well... oh and the Barian Emperors made Trey five years younger so he could date Dawn. Anything I missed?**

**bopdog111: Not really.**

**Ulrich362: Well then I guess we'll see you in the next chapter. Oh but remember we're going slower this time so the weekend will possibly be a few chapters. Rushing cancelled this once, it won't a second time.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Surprising Developement!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're back.**

**Ulrich362: True, time for more of this fic.**

**bopdog111: Ace has his deck, gotten a crush, and has challenged a bully.**

**Ulrich362: And his sister has lucked into an incredible boyfriend. All things considered, the weekend is looking promising.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what they're up too.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone had gone inside after Ace's victory to catch up.

"Great job Ace." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace smiled happily before hugging her. "Thanks big sis."

Dawn hugged him back.

"Dawn, are you busy?" Trey inquired suddenly.

Dawn turned to him, "No Trey."

"Well, it's not super late so I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together at the park." Trey smiled. "If you wanted to you could even call it a date."

Dawn smiled as she linked her arm to Trey, "Does this answer?"

Trey smiled before turning to Zarc. "How long can I steal her Mr. Akaba?"

"Before dark." Zarc smiled.

"Ok." Trey smiled before walking out with Dawn.

_**"I hope Trey doesn't stab her in the back."**_ Double Iris mentioned.

**_"He won't."_ **Black Fang told him.

_**"Okay Ace. How do you want to celebrate?"**_ White Wing smiled.

Ace closed his eyes in thought before turning frowning. "I don't know."

**_"Your favorite desert?"_ **Blue Frost suggested.

Ace smiled at that. "Yeah. Oh... can we tell the others mommy? I want to tell my big sisters."

"Sure." Ray smiled.

Ace smiled happily at that.

**_"Alright, explain something to me you guys."_** Purple Poison said to the other magicians. _**"How can something so innocent exist?"**_

_**"Though simple luck I guess."**_ Black Fang admitted.

White Wing smiled.**_ "He's just so precious too."_**

_**"I wonder if I get to have an angel like him."**_ Blue Frost admitted.

**_"Huh?"_** Black Fang asked.

_**"Wait, are you... I mean you're going to be a..."**_ Double Iris started before gasping.

**_"How, and when?"_** Purple Poison questioned.

**_"Oh not yet."_** Blue Frost told them.**_ "Just wondering if I can."_**

**_"... Well why couldn't you?"_ **Black Fang asked._** "I don't think there's anything stopping you is there?"**_

_**"Well I haven't founded the perfect man yet."**_ Blue Frost admitted.

Black Fang, Purple Poison, and Double Iris nodded in understanding only for White Wing to blush and look down.

**_"Well I think you could find anyone you want."_ **mentioned an unfamiliar voice.

Hearing that they looked. It was a blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a black, and white outfit holding a red sword.

**_"You look lovely."_** the mysterious woman smiled.

**_"Who are you?"_** Blue Frost asked surprised.

_**"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Raye."**_ the woman smiled.

**_"Wait... Sky Striker Ace Raye?"_** Purple Poison asked.

**_"Yeah, but if we're not fighting you don't need to be formal."_ **Raye answered. **_"Just Raye is fine."_**

Blue Frost smiled, _**"Well thanks for the encouragement. You can find someone also."**_

_**"So can White Wing."**_ Double Iris added.

_**"Maybe, I'm not looking for a family though... at least not in that sense but who knows."**_ Raye smiled only to pause. **_"Why are they staring at us?"_**

White Wing meanwhile had turned bright red and unconsciously put a hand over her stomach.

They turned to see Zarc, Ace, and Ray were looking toward them. So were Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy.

"Is something wrong?" Zuzu asked them.

_**"It was just one of Ace's monsters."**_ Blue Frost smiled to them. **_"Raye was telling me something."_**

"No I wasn't." Ray told her in confusion.

**_"Not you. Sky Striker Raye."_** Blue Frost told her.

"She's here?" Zarc asked in surprise. "Well I think we'd love to get to know her."

"Big sis? Are you having a tummy ache?" Ace asked noticing what White Wing is doing.

_**"No, um... Acey can you play Raye please?"**_ White Wing asked while still looking red.

Ace hearing that places the card on his Duel Disk causing Raye to materialized in the room.

She blinked before looking around and noticing Ace.

**_"Hi there."_** Raye smiled kneeling down.

"Hi." Ace smiled.

**_"You're a cutie aren't you?"_ **Raye asked him. **_"Do you think we could be friends?"_**

"Yeah." Ace smiled nodding.

Raye smiled before suddenly picking Ace up and turning to Zarc, Ray, Yuya, Zuzu, and Stacy. **_"It's nice to meet all of you too... it gets lonely."_**

"Well your with us now." Zarc smiled.

Blue Frost patted White Wing's back, _**"Nice for Raye to say those words to us huh?"**_

**_"Huh, oh... yeah."_** White Wing nodded.

"Hope you'll like us as your friends." Stacy smiled.

**_"I don't think that'll be a problem."_** Raye smiled. **_"I need to go, but if you want to talk just let me know."_**

With that she put Ace down and vanished. Ace smiled before running, and hugging White White at her waist. White Wing gasped slightly before hugging him back. _**"Didn't you want to tell everybody about your duel?"**_

"Yeah, but I just wanted to know I love you." Ace smiled.

White Wing smiled.**_ "I love you too little brother."_**

Blue Frost looked on before she looked down, **_"Ray?"_**

"Yeah?" Ray asked.

**_"Can I talk to you for a moment?"_ **Blue Frost asked.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Ray asked.

_**"Well... After seeing Ace, and him being so innocent, and nice... I can't help but wonder if I'm able to get a baby like him."**_ Blue Frost admitted. **_"I haven't the perfect man yet, but I just can't wait."_**

Ray smiled gently. "Well I think you'll find someone."

_**"But what if it doesn't like me or something?"**_ Blue Frost asked her.

"You're a kind and beautiful young woman. I wouldn't worry." Ray reassured her.

Blue Frost smiled nodding hearing that. Ray smiled back. Blue Frost then asked, **_"Is something wrong with White Wing?"_**

"What do you mean?" Ray inquired.

_**"Well she's been acting strange these last couple of days."**_ Blue Frost admitted.

"Strange in what way?" Zuzu asked.

**_"When did you get in here?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"You were talking next to me. Came with Stacy and Yuya remember?" Zuzu asked.

_**"Well... She was taking trips to the bathroom, and seems to be red sometimes."**_ Blue Frost admitted.

"Is she sick?" Ray asked.

**_"That's what I asked her but she said she's okay."_ **Blue Frost answered.

"Maybe she's under the weather?" Zuzu suggested.

Blue Frost shrugged.

"Well like I said you'll find someone special." Ray smiled.

**_"Thanks."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"Mommy, what's uncle Yugo's phone number?" Ace asked suddenly.

Ray smiled walking over to give him the number.

Ace smiled and picked up the phone.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Bonnie, do you think Ace will be ok now?" Mason asked.

"You got his back along with Sandy's, and he'll beat Max." Bonnie smiled.

Mason nodded before frowning. "Should... do you think we should tell them about what happened?"

Bonnie looked at him.

"I just said something bad happened but... Should we tell them the truth?" Mason asked uncertainly. "I don't know."

"About?" Bonnie asked.

"... The bad thing that happened." Mason said quietly. "Ace helped me a lot, and I think he should know but what if it upsets him or I lose my friend?"

"I'm not sure. But what I am concerned is that Mr. Kogami said he's going to give you something when he arrives." Bonnie admitted.

Mason frowned before hugging her. "I had another nightmare last night."

Bonnie hugged him back, "It will be alright Macy."

A few seconds past before she asked, "...What are you doing Lance?"

A TV went static before what appeared on it was a golden digital being with red lines, and having blue eyes, **_"Doing what you said. Keeping my mouth shut during your talks to Mason!"_**

"I meant what you were doing." Bonnie answered sternly.

**_"Well uh... Tried to charge your Duel Disk."_** Lance admitted. **_"But not over the top he-he."_**

Bonnie sighed at this.

Suddenly Mason's eyes widened. "Maybe Lance can help Ace on Monday!"

"Huh?" The two asked.

"Ace is supposed to duel Max, but he hasn't dueled yet." Mason said. "Maybe... Lance could help him so he knows what he's doing?"

**_"Isn't that like cheating?"_** Lance asked him.

Mason looked down. "Oh, never mind."

"I'm sure Ace will be alright Mason." Bonnie smiled him.

Mason nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_At the park..._

Trey, and Dawn arrived.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Trey asked.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled nodding.

Trey smiled back. "Is there anything you want to do while we're here?"

"I don't know." Dawn admitted.

Trey looked around before noticing some flowers and picking one. "Here you go."

Dawn looked surprised at this. Trey blushed slightly. "Um... actually I've never been on a date before."

Dawn embraced him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks Trey." Dawn smiled placing a kiss on his cheek.

Trey smiled. "You're welcome Dawn."

"What would your family do when they see this?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Trey admitted before smiling. "But I do know it's worth it to help make you smile."

Dawn smiled leaning herself against Trey's chest. Trey smiled as they heard people walking around the park only for a familiar voice to call Dawn. Hearing that they turned. It was Haru who looked confused. "What are you doing here Dawn?"

Seeing him Dawn asked angered, "What do you want you jerk?"

"Huh, Dawn what are you talking about? You haven't returned any of my calls and I haven't seen you in so long." Haru mentioned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't try to deny it. That girl asked when's your next date with her." Dawn reminded.

"You've asked me that before." Haru pointed out.

"I don't want to talk to you." Dawn told him. "Come on Trey."

"Sure thing Dawn." Trey nodded as they walked off.

"What's her problem?" Haru questioned before shrugging. "Oh well, she'll snap out of it once I get them."

With that he walked off.

"Why did he have to get in there?" Dawn asked angered.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Dawn if I knew I would have suggested we go somewhere else." Trey apologized.

"It's okay Trey." Dawn smiled to him.

Trey smiled back before kissing Dawn's cheek. "I still feel like I should make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have too." Dawn smiled.

Trey just closed his eyes before kissing her gently. Dawn kissed him back.

The two of them smiled before looking at a nearby lake.

* * *

_Back at the Akaba residence..._

Blue Frost was mixing a batter for a Chocolate Chip Brownie Mix.

"Do you need any help?" Stacy asked her.

**_"I'm fine Stace."_ **Blue Frost smiled.

Stacy nodded before walking into the other room where Zarc and Yuya were talking. Blue Frost smiled as she continued on mixing before calling, **_"White Wing!"_**

**_"Yeah?"_** she asked walking up to her.

_**"I think you should tell me what's wrong."**_ Blue Frost answered.

**_"Nothing's wrong."_ **White Wing said quickly.

**_"Come on White Wing. You puking is not something that is nothing."_** Blue Frost told her.

_**"I... ate something that made me sick."**_ White Wing explained.

**_"And it kept bothering you these couple of days?"_** Blue Frost asked.

**_"Yes... it happens."_** White Wing said nervously. _**"Why are you attacking me?"**_

**_"Attacking you? What?"_** Blue Frost asked confused.

White Wing looked down. **_"You think I'm lying don't you?"_**

_**"Well I'm only concerned. If you don't want to say it you don't have too, or say it's a secret."**_ Blue Frost told her.

White Wing looked down before frowning. **_"... I'm scared to."_**

Blue Frost embraced her. White Wing hugged her back before whispering. **_"... It is possible."_**

_**"What?"**_ Blue Frost asked.

White Wing blushed. **_"... You can have a child, I'm sure of it."_**

_**"Well... I need to find the perfect man first."**_ Blue Frost looked down getting back to work on the batter, _**"Until then Ace is what we need."**_

White Wing moved the batter to the side. **_"I'm..."_**

She took a slow breath before looking at Blue Frost.

**_"Can you promise not to tell anybody what I'm about to say?"_**

Blue Frost looked curious nodding.

**_"Swear you won't."_** White Wing said.

**_"Cross my heart."_** Blue Frost told her.

White Wing nodded before closing her eyes. **_"I'm... pregnant."_**

Blue Frost widen her eyes in shock.

White Wing just nodded nervously.

_**"How... How long?"**_ Blue Frost asked her.

**_"... I've been trying to hide it for a while, but almost eight and a half months."_** White Wing answered before blushing. **_"I've been hiding it magically."_**

Blue Frost eyes widen shocked,**_ "Why haven't you told anyone? This is serious."_**

_**"... I was scared."**_ White Wing answered before tearing up.

Blue Frost hugged her as she asked, **_"Have you told it's father?"_**

_**"He knows. His name's Broder."**_ White Wing said.

_**"What did he say?"**_ Blue Frost asked him.

**_"He was surprised but really kind."_** White Wing answered.

**_"Well White Wing... You need to tell them soon."_** Blue Frost told her. **_"I understand that your scared but if you go into labor without them knowing your pregnant then they'll be horrified."_**

**_"I can't, please don't make me."_** White Wing requested fearfully.

**_"Well why not tell me why your afraid?"_** Blue Frost asked her.

**_"Zarc and the others will hate me for lying, this might kill me, and... What if I'm not a good mom... we all raised Ace together but this is different."_ **White Wing answered.

**_"Oh White Wing... They will never do that."_** Blue Frost told her. **_"Ace is really kind, and I know he'll help you. And I asked Ray if I can be able to be a good mom, and she said I can. There's no need to be afraid."_**

_**"...What if we die?"**_ White Wing asked as she started crying.

Blue Frost hugged her, and said **_"It will be alright. We will be there for them."_**

White Wing nodded before closing her eyes as a faint white glow enveloped her revealing that she was in fact extremely pregnant. Blue Frost smiled before saying, **_"Okay let's tell them."_**

**_"Can you go first? I need a minute to... prepare myself."_** White Wing admitted.

Blue Frost nodded at that. White Wing nodded as Blue Frost left the room before she closed her eyes and took a few slow deep breaths before putting a hand on her stomach and nervously stepping out of the kitchen.

**_"Zarc, guys?"_ **They turned to Blue Frost who smiled, **_"White Wing has something she wants to tell you guys."_**

"Huh, what is it?" Zarc inquired curiously.

A minute later White Wing walked up to them only to look down nervously. They turned before they see her package widening their eyes. Blue Frost patted White Wing's back with a smile.

**_"I'm sorry for not telling you."_** White Wing apologized quietly.

Ace looked on before walking up, and hugged her. White Wing blinked before tearing up as she hugged him back.

"It's okay big sis. You will have a really cute baby." Ace smiled to her.

Ace didn't notice but everyone else saw White Wing tremble in fear at that.

"White Wing?" Ray asked.

**_"... Acey, can you please go upstairs for a second?"_** White Wing asked him.

Ace looked worried but nodded giving a soft kiss to White Wing, and then to her growing abdomen before walking upstairs. When Ace was out of earshot White Wing closed her eyes. _**"You guys... what if the baby and I die? It's half human, this hasn't ever happened before."**_

"I think it will be okay." Ray assured her. "Things will be fine White Wing."

**_"You don't know that though."_** White Wing argued before trembling again. **_"I've been scared for over eight months Ray."_**

Ray hugged her as she said, "It will be okay. I promise."

White Wing hugged her back but was still shaking. Ray rubbed her back. Suddenly the door slammed open. Hearing that they looked.

"Yugo, I know you're excited but don't slam their door." Rin scolded.

"Sorry, but I had to congratulate him in person." Yugo explained.

**_"Please be careful with the door."_ **Blue Frost told them.

"Sorry." Yugo apologized. "Is Ace still aw..."

His eyes widened when he saw White Wing. White Wing looked nervous looking down.

"Huh... congratulations." Yugo smiled while Alex walked up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

**_"I think... This could kill me."_** White Wing answered.**_ "A hybrid of Human, and Duel Spirit was never born."_**

Alex frowned before pausing. "Could the Crimson Dragon help? Or Mr. Astral?"

_**"I don't know."**_ White Wing answered.

"Well I do know that you'll make it." Rin smiled

She nodded.

"Ace, you have guests." Zarc called.

Ace walked down, and smiled "Uncle Yugo! Aunt Rin! Big sis Alex!"

"There's the future champ, we heard you won your first duel." Yugo smiled.

"Well yeah." Ace rubbed his head embarrassed.

Alex hugged him. "That's great Acey."

"On you'll never get this! Big sis White Wing is having a baby!" Ace smiled excited.

"We can see, that's... wow." Rin admitted.

Ace gave another hug to White Wing. She hugged him back.

"I know you be a great mommy big sis White Wing." Ace smiled.

Suddenly something kicked Ace. Ace beamed looking.

**_"The baby is almost here."_** White Wing admitted.

Ace placed his head on her growing abdomen. "Hi."

He felt another kick.

Ace smiled, "I think it likes me."

"Who's the father?" Yugo asked her.

**_"... Broder."_ **White Wing answered.

Yugo blinked before grinning, "Ah, Team Ragnarok's Trickster, and one of the Aesir God Wielders."

White Wing nodded before the doorbell rang and she gasped as a white glow caused her pregnancy to appear to vanish.

"H-Huh?" Ace asked confused, "Where did it go?"

Meanwhile Rin opened the door.

"Oh, hello Rin." Trey smiled while holding Dawn.

"Hi Aunt Rin!" Dawn smiled hugging her before kissing her abdomen, "Hi Bruno."

**_"Trey?"_** Black Fang asked shocked.

Trey just chuckled awkwardly. "Hey there... Black Fang."

Rin meanwhile hugged Dawn only to pause. "Dawn, were you crying? What happened?"

Dawn looked down, "...That jerk Haru."

_**"Don't let him bother you."**_ White Wing smiled hugging her.

Dawn smiled hugging him back. Ace walked up, and asked "Big sis?"

"Hey Ace. What's up?" Dawn asked smiling.

"Well big sis White Wing is-" Ace began to say.

**_"-Really excited that you and Trey had a good time."_ **White Wing finished quickly. **_"You're such a great girl and Trey clearly cares about you a lot considering well... that."_**

"Huh?" Ace asked confused.

"Oh yeah." Dawn smiled nodding. "Trey even reverted his age for him to be with me."

Ace's eyes widened. "Big sis does that mean he has a crush?"

"Well he does now, and now we're in the relationship." Dawn smiled.

Trey smiled before kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well things are going well for everyone.**

**bopdog111: White Wing is pregnant, Trey, and Dawn got together, Blue Frost is looking forward to be a mother, and Mason with Bonnie are together to make sure they support Ace with this Lance fellow.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and it seems she's almost ready for her baby to be born. True and their first date went mostly well. Perhaps Blue Frost's previous relationship will be repeated in this fic. As for Mason and Bonnie... they're at least going to be supporting Ace in his duel. Oh and just to clarify if the Magicians have kids the other parent will come from their dimension if it isn't a case like Purple Poison and Blue Frost which we might repeat though as of now that isn't finalized.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Tutoring Lesson! Revealing!

**bopdog111: Hello again guys.**

**Ulrich362: This has been quite the eventful day for everyone.**

**bopdog111: And Dawn doesn't know of White Wing's pregnancy yet when the others in the house does including Yugo, Alex, and Rin. And Blue Frost can't wait to be a mother soon.**

**Ulrich362: True, Dawn will probably figure it out soon though. For now though, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

After an eventful day Zarc, Ray, Dawn, and the Magicians had decided to let Ace sleep in while they talked and made breakfast.

_**"This sure was a week wouldn't you say?"**_ Black Fang smiled.

**_"Yeah, it definitely was."_** Double Iris smiled. _**"Everything worked out though."**_

_**"Yeah. Ace got his first deck, Dawn has a great boyfriend who loves her, I am getting practice to be a mother, and White Wing's special occasion this sure is great."**_ Blue Frost smiled.

White Wing blushed at that.

"Special occasion?" Dawn inquired curiously.

**_"It's nothing."_** White Wing answered.

**_"White Wing you have to tell her sometime."_** Purple Poison said to her. **_"She's the only one in this house that doesn't know."_**

"You can't force her." Zarc reminded him.

**_"I know."_** Purple Poison said.

_**"Well, breakfast is almost ready so who's going to wake up Acey?"**_ Blue Frost asked as she started putting pancakes onto the plates with Black Fang.

**_"I'll do it."_** White Wing offered.

Ray smiled as White Wing walked up. She went to Ace's room, and opened the door to see Ace was sleeping while sucking on his thumb.

_'Ace.'_ White Wing thought with a smile as she walked in and gently put her hand on his arm. **_"Ace, can you hear me Acey?"_**

Ace stirred laying on his back sighing before opening his eyes slowly.

**_"Did you have good dreams?"_** White Wing asked gently.

"Yeah..." Ace smiled tired sitting up yawning while stretching.

**_"That's good."_** White Wing smiled kissing his cheek. **_"Do you want to tell everybody about them? They're all downstairs having pancakes for breakfast."_**

"Yeah." Ace smiled nodding before frowning, "What happened to your baby?"

**_"I... I don't want people to know so I'm hiding it."_** White Wing answered before showing Ace.

Ace looked sad before placing his hand on her abdomen, "Why? We are so happy for you, and it."

White Wing looked at Ace before closing her eyes. _**"It's scary."**_

"Scary?" Ace asked.

**_"Yeah, I'm... different."_** White Wing explained.

Ace looked at her not getting it.

**_"I'm not human like you and your mommy and daddy."_** White Wing explained. **_"So things are scary for me."_**

Ace only placed his head with his ear on her abdomen saying, "I know things will be okay."

Suddenly he felt something wet hit his head. He blinked before looking up to see White Wing was crying.

**_"Oh Acey... you're the sweetest boy in the world."_** White Wing whispered hugging him.

Ace hearing that hugged her back. White Wing smiled as she hid her pregnancy again. **_"Come on, everybody's waiting for us."_**

He nodded as he asked while they walked down, "Should you tell big sis Dawn about it?"

**_"I... don't think we should."_** White Wing admitted.

Ace looked worried before looking down, "I understand."

White Wing kissed his cheek. **_"Thank you."_**

With that they entered the kitchen. They turned as Dawn smiled, "Good morning Acey. How are you this morning?"

"Sleepy..." Ace answered before his stomach growled causing him to blush. "And hungry."

Blue Frost chuckled, **_"Well let's get you some breakfast Acey."_**

Ace nodded happily. "Ok."

White Wing sat him down on the chair as she sat down.

"You had any good dreams?" Ray asked him.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I did mommy."

"What are they about?" Zarc smiled to him.

Ace suddenly frowned. "I can't say."

That made everyone have a surprised look.

**_"Why?"_** Purple Poison asked him.

Ace just looked down.

**_"O-Oh..."_** White Wing said looking down.

"Well, it's a beautiful day today." Zarc smiled.

**_"And tomorrow would be your time to show Max your stuff."_** Double Iris smiled. **_"How do you feel?"_**

"Scared." Ace answered.

_**"Well if you weren't we would have been worried."**_ Blue Frost said placing a plate of Waffles, and Syrup in front of him. **_"But don't take that the wrong way hun. We just wanted to know you'll be careful."_**

"I will be... I don't want to lose my special friend though." Ace said sadly.

**_"And you won't."_** White Wing smiled. **_"Just remember what you told me up there. You know things will be okay."_**

Ace nodded happily before...

Ding Dong

Zarc walked, and opened the door. It was Sandy. "Hello."

"Hello. Who are you?" Zarc asked her.

"My name's Sandy, miss Clark said to come here to ask for help with the class. She said somebody could tutor me since I came in late." Sandy explained. "Is that ok sir?"

"Yes it's okay." Zarc nodded before pausing, "What's with the sunglasses?"

"I like wearing them." Sandy answered quickly.

Zarc nodded as Sandy walked in.

"Um... miss Frost?" Sandy asked.

Blue Frost looked, and smiled **_"Just call me Blue Frost. Who are you sweetie?"_**

Before Sandy can answer Ace asked shocked, "Sandy?"

Sandy turned to him in shock. "Huh, Ace? Are you getting tutored too?"

"No... I live here." Ace answered.

Sandy's jaw dropped. "That... wow. You're super lucky."

"Friend from school?" Dawn asked her little brother.

"Yeah... She was the new student." Ace answered.

Suddenly Ace blushed and looked down shyly as Dawn remembered he had a crush on Sandy.

"Can you please help me miss Blue Frost?" Sandy asked.

**_"Oh I be delighted."_ **Blue Frost smiled. **_"Just after breakfast okay?"_**

"Oh... I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were eating. I can come back later if that works better." Sandy offered apologetically.

_**"No no it's fine."**_ Blue Frost smiled. _**"Would you care to join us?"**_

"I'm ok, I'll come back later." Sandy said before walking off before starting to run.

Blue Frost looked on before asking, **_"Was it something I said?"_**

"I don't think she expected the whole family." Ray explained. "This many people might have been a little overwhelming."

Blue Frost nodded hearing that.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

They are finished before Ace yawned a little. Dawn giggled. "You can't go back to sleep already Acey."

"I know..." Ace said groggy rubbing his left eye.

**_"Do you want to watch cartoons?"_** Double Iris asked.

Ace nodded hearing that. Double Iris smiled as they walked into the other room leaving everyone else in the kitchen.

**_"Ace is such a great boy."_** Purple Poison smiled. **_"I wonder how we managed to get so lucky to have him with us."_**

**_"We went through way more than anybody should and managed to come out on the other side. Maybe he's our reward for that."_** Black Fang suggested. **_"That, or Zarc and Ray had the need to make up for their years separated and we got an awesome kid out of the deal."_**

_**"I wonder if I can get that lucky." **_Blue Frost admitted.

"I think you can." Dawn smiled.

Blue Frost smiled before whispering to White Wing, **_"What bout you? You thinking you get that lucky?"_**

White Wing closed her eyes.**_ "I don't..."_**

Suddenly she gasped and gritted her teeth in pain.

**_"White Wing?"_** Blue Frost asked startled at that, **_"What's wrong?"_**

The others looked surprised at this.

**_"I... I don't know."_** she said before crying out in pain again.

"What's wrong with White Wing?" Dawn asked surprised.

Double Iris, and Ace ran in when they heard White Wing cried out. Then a few more seconds later the pain ended. She was holding her stomach and breathing slowly. **_"I think I'm ok."_**

"White Wing? Are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

White Wing turned to her and nodded. **_"I'm ok Dawn, my stomach just hurt for a minute."_**

Ray frowned before asking, "Dawn can you go upstairs for a minute?"

Dawn looked worried but nodded and went upstairs. Once she was out of earshot Ray told White Wing, "White Wing I think you just had a Braxton Hicks."

**_"What?"_** White Wing asked.**_ "What are those?"_**

"Dr. Tsukino told me they are small contractions from your stomach tightening to prepare your body for your baby to be born. They occur when your near 9 months." Ray answered.

**_"... Oh."_** White Wing blushed. _**"Like... eight and a half?"**_

"Very much." Ray nodded.

White Wing nodded before trembling. Blue Frost embraced her rubbing her back. _**"You gotta tell Dawn sometime just before it's born."**_

**_"... I can't."_** White Wing whispered sadly so only Blue Frost could hear. **_"I didn't want to tell anybody because if I... if something happens then... I don't want them to hate babies because of me."_**

_**"Oh White Wing..."**_ Blue Frost frowned sadly for her magician comrade. _**"Dawn isn't like that."**_

**_"But if the baby kills me..."_** she whispered back.

**_"Then we will take care of it in your honor."_** Blue Frost smiled. _**"But that doesn't mean it will do that."**_

White Wing just started to cry. Ace ran, and embraced her. She hugged him close. **_"Acey..."_**

"Big sis White Wing..." He said back.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Mason, and Bonnie were talking there door was knocked. Curious Bonnie walked over and opened it.

Who was there was two men.

One has light-blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights while wearing a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles and white shoes walked in the park looking around.

The other has gray hair, and light blue eyes, and wears a gray coat, white shirt, black vest, gray pants and brown shoes.

"Bonnie." the first man greeted.

Bonnie looked surprised before stepping to the side. Mason looked, and asked surprised, "Mr. Kogami? Mr. Specter?"

"It's been a while." the second man greeted to him.

"A bit more then a while." the first man agreed. "You been doing okay with the Ignis?"

"Actually... not until I made a friend." Mason answered.

"He was still a little shaken up but thanks to a friend of his he was able to help Mason, and put him through recovery." Bonnie explained.

"I see." the first man nodded. "Well just to tell you that more Ignis will be joining the cause soon. We have detected some mass reading will come sometime."

"We're not sure what it is but if it means we can stop it with the Ignis' help we need to team up." the second man explained.

Mason nodded before pausing. "Mr. Kogami, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" the first man now know as Mr. Kogami asked him.

"Um... is it cheating for me to let Lance help my friend Ace duel a bully?" Mason asked. "I just mean help him learn how his cards work and stuff."

"Well the Ignis are partners of the Victims, and since I seen two of them worked together well I say it doesn't count as cheating." Mr. Kogami answered.

Mason smiled at that. Suddenly the other man's duel disc started beeping only for his eyes to widen. "Impossible!"

"What is it Specter?" Mr. Kogami asked him.

A brown figure similar to Lance emerged from his Duel Disc. **_"The Wind Ignis is gone."_**

"Gone?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"His signal just vanished." Specter frowned. "That means one of the two who we haven't reunited with their partners is gone, and the Water Ignis may be in danger as well."

**_"Aqua."_** the brown figure told him. **_"That's the name I wanted for her Specter."_**

Lance emerged from Mason's Duel Disk, and said _**"Yeah seems a little bland to call her Water Ignis, Earth. What about the others?"**_

Specter could only chuckle. **_"My apologies Earth, I forgot."_**

His expression darkened after saying that.

"If memory serves, the code names we gave were Lance for you, Earth, Aqua, Windy, Lightning, Flame, and the Dark Ignis goes by Ai now, however you're all in danger."

"Which means finding Windy is high priority." Mr. Kogami told them. "Bonnie, Mason be sure to look for Windy wherever he went too. Me, and Specter will look around for the other Ignis, there partners, and Windy."

"What about those three, the Fire, Dark, and Light Ignis?" Mason asked fearfully.

"Oh I doubt they'll be captured that easily but in case we need to hurry." Mr. Kogami answered.

"Should we tell anyone?" Bonnie asked.

"Only those who can assist this, and are capable to handle themselves but nothing more." Mr. Kogami answered. "Good day."

With that he, and Specter walked out. Mason looked down before hugging Bonnie. Bonnie hugged him back.

* * *

_Back at the Akaba household..._

Blue Frost was washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Blue Frost... do you think Ace and Sandy should have a playdate?" Ray asked her.

**_"Playdate?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"Yeah, if she wants to come over here or Ace wants to go spend some time with her. The more friends they have the better right?" Ray asked.

**_"Yeah I got nothing wrong there."_** Blue Frost answered.

Ray smiled before calling. "Ace, can you come here?"

Ace walked downstairs.

"Ace, since Sandy's coming over for tutoring with Blue Frost I was thinking. Would you want to go over to her house or let her stay afterwards to play?" Ray asked him. "We'll need to call her parents but would you like that?"

Ace blushed looking down shyly.

**_"Ace?"_ **Blue Frost asked.

"I... Uh..." Ace trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Ray asked.

"N-No nothing." Ace shook his head answering before smiling, "I would like that."

Ray smiled. "Ok, we'll ask when she gets here."

Ace nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile in White Wing's room..._

She had taken her phone and was hesitantly looking at it before taking a breath and dialing. _'Please pick up.'_

Ring Ring.

_"Hello?"_

**_"Broder? It's me."_** White Wing said. **_"Are you busy?"_**

_"Ah, White Wing!"_ Broder said happily, _"No I'm not busy at all. How's the baby?"_

**_"It's ok... I'm just, I'm getting scared."_** White Wing admitted. **_"I know I shouldn't be but... I just had to talk to you. It's almost here and I'm worried what if something goes wrong?"_**

_"You want me to come over?"_ Broder asked her.

**_"... Ok, thanks."_** White Wing answered. **_"Thank you."_**

_"No problem. Be there in a few."_ Broder said before hanging up.

White Wing smiled before going down to wait for him just as the doorbell rang. Ray walked over, and answered. It was Sandy. "Is miss Frost available Mrs. Akaba?"

"Yes. Just head in to the Living Room." Ray smiled allowing Sandy in.

Sandy smiled walking into the room. "Miss Frost?"

Blu Frost was talking to Ace, and they turned to her.

**_"Ah your just in time."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Sandy smiled.

"Oh, Sandy do you think we could call your parents?" Ray asked suddenly.

Sandy froze before she looked down.

"Sandy?" Ace asked seeing that.

"I don't remember my parents. I only live with my grandma all my life." Sandy answered.

Ace's eyes widened and he immediately hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Sandy hugged him back.

"Do you want your grandma to come here so she isn't alone?" Ray offered.

Sandy nodded hearing that.

"Can you tell me her number so I can call her?" Ray asked.

Sandy gave her the number just as Ace noticed White Wing was sitting at the recliner. Blue Frost smiled gently as she sat to help Sandy while Ace walked over.

"Big sis?" Ace asked.

White Wing turned to him.

"Are you ok?" Ace asked.

**_"Yeah. Just waiting for the baby's daddy."_** White Wing smiled to where Sandy can't hear.

"Ok." Ace nodded before sitting next to her with a smile.

Soon a knock was heard. White Wing got up before going over to open the door. It was a gray haired elder woman wearing a blue dress.

**_"Hello?"_** White Wing asked in confusion.

"Ah ma'am. Your here." Ray smiled. "White Wing this is Sandy's Grandmother."

"Yes deary." she nodded as they let her in. "So nice of you to invite me over."

"It's our pleasure." Zarc smiled. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you deary." Sandy's Grandmother answered.

"Um... Mrs. Sandy's grandma, are her mommy and daddy ok?" Ace asked nervously.

She frowned shaking her head.

Ace looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Ah it's okay deary." Sandy's Grandmother said.

**_"Please sit down, you must have had a..."_** White Wing started before gasping and wincing in pain again.

Ray, and Blue Frost immediately went over as Ray rubbed her back, "Just breath White Wing."

Sandy asked Ace, "Is something wrong with her?"

Ace turned to her before frowning only for White Wing to shake her head.

"Mommy I don't want to lie to my friend." Ace frowned sadly.

Ray told White Wing, "She has the right to know White Wing. You can't keep it to yourself any longer."

White Wing looked at her before closing her eyes as a white glow enveloped her revealing her pregnancy. Sandy's Grandmother, and Sandy's eyes widen seeing this. Suddenly White Wing cried out again.**_ "It's getting worse."_**

"Sometime Braxton Hicks are getting more uncomfortable, and painful as your final month comes." Ray told her. "This is natural."

Just then someone knocked on the open door. They turned. It was shown to be a concerned red haired man. Seeing him White Wing immediately walked over and hugged him. **_"Thank you."_**

He hugged her back, "It's no problem."

"Who's this White Wing?" Ray asked her.

White Wing turned.**_ "Everyone, this is Broder... the dad."_**

They looked to him as Ace smiled waving to him, "Hi, Mr. Broder."

"Hey." Broder smiled.

White Wing buried herself in his chest, **_"I'm so glad your here right now."_**

He held her. "Of course I am."

She then winced as she said,_** "These fake contractions are getting worse."**_

"It's almost over, and I can stay with you if you want." Broder offered.

White Wing nodded gripping his hand, **_"If you'll excuse us... Me, and Broder need to head upstairs."_**

**_"Okay we'll check on you two in a while."_** Blue Frost nodded.

They nodded before going upstairs. After seeing them walking upstairs Blue Frost closed the door, **_"Well with that out of the way time to get to business."_**

"Business?" Ace asked.

"Weren't we working before they got here miss Blue Frost?" Sandy asked.

**_"Well me, and Ray had talked, and we decided to let you two had a playdate after."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"Playdate?" Sandy asked before turning to her grandma as Ace blushed and shyly looked down. "Is that ok?"

"Oh it's fine by me." She smiled to her.

Sandy smiled at that before hugging Ace happily. Ace blushed before hugging her.

"Um... Sandy?" Ace asked nervously. "Can you please take off your glasses?"

Sandy flinched as she turned to Ray, Zarc, and Blue Frost at that.

"If you don't want to its ok." Ray reassured her.

Sandy didn't say anything before she slowly reached for her glasses, and pulled them off. Ray, Zarc, and Blue Frost gasped in surprise but Ace smiled.

"They still look really pretty Sandy." Ace said.

Sandy blushed as she waited for the three's response. Zarc smiled. "Your eyes make you look special, and Ace has a point they are lovely."

**_"I agree, they look almost magical."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Sandy started to tear up hearing that. Ace gasped before hugging her. "It's ok Sandy. Please don't cry."

"O-Other people... Make fun of me... Because of my eyes." Sandy sobbed.

"What, why?" Zarc asked in shock.

"They... They said I'm not natural... And don't deserve to be here." Sandy cried.

Ray gasped before turning to Sandy's grandmother. "Is that true?"

Sandy's Grandmother sadly frowned before nodding.

**_"Well, it might not mean much but we'll never say anything mean about your eyes_****_."_** Blue Frost smiled gently as Ace continued hugging Sandy.

Sandy cried, "Thank you."

Ace let go before smiling. "Do you like drawing?"

"Yes." Sandy smiled with slight tears.

Ace took her hand as they walked up to his room to draw together.

The three woman looked on before they smiled.

* * *

_At White Wing's Room..._

White Wing was looking at herself at the mirror as she asked,**_ "Do... I look a bit fat?"_**

Broder gently embraced her. "I don't think so."

White Wing smiled,**_ "Thanks. I just can't believe it's almost over."_**

Then Broder felt that his child was kicking.

"The baby's almost here... I know you're scared but I'll be with you the whole time." he whispered.

White Wing smiled before there door suddenly opened.

"Big sis? I came to..." Dawn pause when she sees the scene.

White Wing's eyes widened in horror as Broder turned to the door. Dawn then smiled, "I knew it. This is great White Wing. I'll support you through this."

White Wing started tearing up. Broder hugged her as Dawn walked up, and hugged her also. She just started crying as they did.

"It's okay big sis White Wing." Dawn smiled to her.

White Wing just nodded slightly as she embraced her younger sister.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well there's a lot going on, none of it that's going to be immediately relevant to everyone... Ace's match with Max and White Wing's baby being the exceptions.**

**bopdog111: Well next chapter will be Ace's match against Max.**

**Ulrich362: Don't get ahead of yourself Bopdog. Let Ace and Sandy have some time to be happy and play first.**

**bopdog111: I know.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough then, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Sky Striker vs Dinowrestlers!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: We sure are.**

**bopdog111: What is next for Ace this time?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully good things. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace and Sandy were in Ace's room coloring but he kept looking at her. She didn't seem to notice until she was able to see him looking at her, "Is there something on my face?"

Ace blushed. "No, but I have to draw it right."

"Hm?" Sandy looked confused.

Ace blushed more before showing an unfinished picture of him, Mason, and Sandy labeled Best Friends Forever. Sandy looked surprised before smiling, "It looks wonderful."

Ace smiled happily at that before getting the red crayon. Sandy gave him a small peck. Ace blushed at that. Sandy continued her coloring. Ace smiled and continued coloring too. Soon Sandy smiled, "Finished."

"So am I." Ace smiled.

"Coincidence?" Sandy chuckled.

_'Her laugh makes my chest feel funny.'_ Ace thought while nodding.

Sandy shows her work of art which shows of several ghosts in a meadow with her, Ace, and Mason playing with them. Ace shuddered slightly but smiled. "It's really good."

"I like ghosts, and they always find peace in the Elysium Fields." Sandy smiled.

"Elysium Fields?" Ace asked. "Can we go there after school if mommy and daddy say ok?"

"It's not that easy." Sandy shook her head. "The Elysium Fields can only be accessed by the Undead."

Ace trembled at that. "Oh..."

Sandy noticed, and asked "Oh... Is there something wrong with it?"

"Ghosts scare me." Ace admitted.

"Oh..." Sandy looked down. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

"It's ok." Ace smiled hugging her.

Sandy smiled before hugging him back

* * *

_Downstairs..._

Blue Frost was looking over the fridge.

"Blue Frost?" Zarc asked.

She looked over. Zarc was standing at the doorway. "Are you alright?"

**_"Yeah. Just figuring what I should make for lunch."_** Blue Frost answered.

Zarc nodded. "Well, if you have time later can we talk?"

**_"What's up?"_** Blue Frost asked closing the fridge.

Zarc walked up to her. "I was talking with Ray and we were thinking it might be good if the two of us spent some time in the Ritual Dimension to... make up for lost time."

Blue Frost asked, **_"You mean when you never used my dragon form before all this happened?"_**

"Yeah." Zarc nodded.

Blue Frost nodded smiling, _**"Yeah that sound good."**_

Zarc smiled.

**_"Okay I just need to inform everyone before we leave. Or is that sometime later?"_ **Blue Frost asked.

"How about tomorrow after Ace gets home?" Zarc suggested.

Blue Frost nods hearing that. Ace and Sandy meanwhile had come down with their pictures.

"Hey kids." Zarc smiled.

"Hi daddy./Hello Mr. Akaba." They smiled.

**_"What you two got there?"_** Blue Frost asked them.

"Pictures." Ace answered.

Sandy asked, "You want to show your's first or mine?"

"Ladies first." Ace said. "Mommy says that's being a... um... what is it called again?"

**_"Gentleman."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Sandy smiled as she shows her picture.

"That's really good." Zarc smiled.

Sandy smiled before they turned to Ace. Ace showed his picture.

**_"Whoa... That's really nice."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Ace blushed while smiling.

"Should we invite Mason so he can see?" Zarc asked him.

Ace nodded only to yawn. Ray chuckled walking over, "Tired?"

Ace nodded before frowning.

"Ace?" Sandy asked noticing it.

"If I lose, I lose Raye and Max is really strong." Ace said sadly.

**_"Have confidence Acey."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Ace just looked down. "I try, but it's scary."

Sandy hold his hand. He blushed at that which his parents noticed. The two glanced at each other at this.

"Should grandma and I go home?" Sandy asked.

"Do you want too?" Ray asked her.

Sandy looked down. "No, but if Ace is tired and we have school tomorrow we should right?"

"All he needs is a little nap." Ray smiled.

"Ok." Sandy smiled.

Ray picked her son up as she rocked him in her arms while walking up to his room.

"Mommy... do crushes make your chest feel funny and go really fast?" Ace asked.

Ray smiled as she answered, "Yes they do Ace. You have one on Sandy?"

Ace turned red but nodded. "She's really pretty, but different than you and all my big sisters."

"Well Ace you need to tell her how you feel soon." Ray said as she placed him on the bed.

Ace blushed but nodded as he closed his eyes. "Night night mommy."

"Night night Acey." Ray smiled before kissing his forehead, and covered him up before walking turning off the light, and closing the door.

"Is he ok?" Dawn asked as Ray walked back down.

"Yeah. He's only taking a short nap." Ray answered.

Dawn nodded at that.

"Should we call Mason?" Sandy asked.

Double Iris nodded while Black Fang walked over and dialed the number.

**_"Did you want_****_ to talk to him?"_** Black Fang asked.

Sandy nodded. Black Fang nodded before pausing. **_"Hello, Bonnie? It's Black Fang."_**

_"Black Fang? Why are you calling?"_ Bonnie asked.

**_"Sandy wanted to talk to Mason, is he busy?"_** Black Fang asked. **_"Oh, she came over for a playdate with Ace."_**

_"No he isn't."_ Bonnie answered.

**_"Ok, you think he can come to the phone?"_** Black Fang asked.

_"Okay. Macy!"_ Bonnie called.

Black Fang handed Sandy the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Mason asked.

"Hey Mason." Sandy smiled.

_"Oh, hi Sandy."_ Mason replied.

"Can you, and Bonnie come over to Ace's house please?" Sandy asked.

_"Huh, um... maybe. Is something wrong?"_ Mason asked.

"No. Ace wanted to show you something." Sandy smiled.

_"Oh, ok we'll be right over."_ Mason said happily._ "Bye bye."_

"Bye bye." Sandy smiled.

* * *

_Later..._

Knock Knock Knock

Purple Poison walked over and opened the door. It was Mason, and Bonnie.

**_"Hey you two."_** Purple Poison smiled.

"Hey Mr. Purple Poison." Mason smiled.

He chuckled before letting them in.

"Acey said he wanted to show my baby bro something?" Bonnie asked.

"Ace is actually napping." Ray told them.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked surprised, "Did we kept him waiting too long?"

"No, he went to sleep before we called." Zarc explained.

"Well can one of you show him instead?" Bonnie asked. "While I need to talk to you, Ray, Dawn, and the magicians."

Zarc looked surprised before nodding as the nine of them walked into the kitchen while Sandy grabbed the pictures.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"Well two friends of me, and Mason a while back Ryoken Kogami, and Specter have informed us of something drastic." Bonnie answered.

**_"_****_Are you guys ok?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"We're fine." Bonnie answered. "They explained they have detected some mass reading is coming soon, and said that we need the Ignis' help to stop it."

"The... Ignis?" Ray asked.

Lance suddenly emerged from Bonnie's Duel Disk, **_"She means me, and my kind my good lady!"_**

"Whoa, what are you?" Dawn asked in shock.

**_"Lance is the name. But my real identity is known as Towairaito, the Twilight Ignis!"_ **Lance grinned introducing himself.

"Lance is one of the seven Ignis out there." Bonnie explained. "Let's say how there made, and such isn't fond memories. But thanks to Ace he managed to help Macy get over them."

The Magicians, Ray, Zarc, and Dawn gasped in shock hearing that.

"But that isn't the problem." Bonnie told them. "Sometime ago Ryoken, and Specter lost the signal of one of the Ignis, and so far we have two on our side. If we don't find them all soon then whatever is coming will overwhelm us."

Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Acey!" Ray cried hearing that as she ran upstairs.

He was sitting up in bed in tears and trembling.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Ray asked him worried.

Ace turned to her before hugging Ray and crying. Ray hugged him back rubbing his back. Mason, and Sandy entered the room alarmed. Ace was sobbing and clinging to Ray.

"Acey... Tell me what's wrong." Ray told him.

Ace shook slightly while telling her about a nightmare where Max beat him, he lost Raye, something happened and Sandy and Mason had to leave forever, and then he was alone and it was dark and there was nobody there even when he started to cry. Mason, and Sandy walked over as Mason patted his back while Sandy hold his hand.

"Oh we would never think of leaving you." Mason told him.

"Yes. You been so kind to us." Sandy agreed.

Hearing that Ace started to cry again before hugging them. His two best friends hugged him back. Ace was shaking slightly. "Thank you... thank you."

"Your welcome Ace." Mason, and Sandy smiled.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Okay Ace... Be careful." Mason told him.

Ace nodded before the three of them walked into the classroom.

"Mason, Sandy, Ace. Good morning you three." miss Clark smiled.

"Good morning miss Clark." Sandy and Mason smiled.

"Ace is your Deck ready?" miss Clark asked him.

"Yeah." Ace nodded despite looking scared.

"Okay. Well you, and Max will duel in a few minutes. We need to get the morning routine in first." miss Clark told him.

Ace nodded before the three of them took their seats.

"Okay class pay attention." miss Clark called. "As you know today is Ace, and Max's duel. Now I want you all to support both of them throughout."

The class all nodded.

"But before we move out Max do want to say something?" miss Clark asked.

"Just that we'll be done in time for a lesson." Max smirked. "Ace is going to lose."

"And what bout you Ace?" miss Clark asked him. "You want to say something?"

Ace swallowed nervously before shaking his head only to pause. "Oh, if I win I want Pankratops."

"Please like your gonna claim him." Max smirked.

Ace looked down nervously. "I can try, and you said the winner gets a card."

"There best." Max reminded. "Now let's quit with the stall, and get to it already!"

"Wait, what do you want?" Ace asked.

"We haven't seen your deck so the card you care for the most." Max answered.

Ace froze hearing that and had to fight back tears. Mason, and Sandy patted his back when they see that. Ace slowly walked up to take his spot for the duel. Max walked to take his spot.

"DUEL!" Max called confidently while Ace called it nervously.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Unbecoming by Starset)**

**Max: 4000**

**Ace: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Max 1st Turn:

Max pulled out a card from his Extra Deck, and said "T Wrextle, I want to test Ace to see if he's worthy of facing the true power. No holding back, you understand?"

**_"Never fear. The brat has no chance against me. I will crush him, like I crush the others."_** T Wrextle answered mentally.

Max smirked, "It was the power of those two cards that defeated them. You won't need them to battle Ace."

"Quit stalling Max!" Mason called.

Max smirked, "I hereby summon forth Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor!"

A purple robed humanoid dinosaur appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is attacked, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. During the Standby Phase, if this card is in Defense Position: You can Special Summon 1 "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor" once per turn._

* * *

Ace swallowed nervously seeing the monster.

"And now I place 2 cards face-down. Your move." Max ended with a smirk.

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew and looked at his cards nervously. "Ok... I um, I play Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast. We both send the top two cards of our decks to the graveyard."

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Each player sends the top 2 cards of their Deck to the GY (or as many as possible, if less than 2), then, if you sent at least 1 card to the GY, and have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can shuffle all your opponent's monsters from the Extra Monster Zone into the Deck._

* * *

Max sent Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi, and Dinowrestler Martial Anga. Ace meanwhile sent a copy of Sky Striker Ace - Raye, and Sky Striker Mecha - Shark Cannon.

"Ok... then I'll play Sky Striker Mecha Hornet Drones, and that summons a token to my field." Ace said playing the spell.

* * *

_Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace Token" (Warrior/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position, which cannot be Tributed, and if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY when this effect resolves, the Token's ATK/DEF become 1500 instead._

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones"._

* * *

Max scoffed, "What's that suppose to be?"

"A Sky Striker Ace Token." Ace answered. "Did I forget to say that?"

"No. I meant what kind of monster it's suppose to be." Max smirked. "And the answer is simple: A weakling."

Ace frowned before looking at Max. "I use my Token to Link Summon Sky Striker Ace - Hayate!"

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Hayate_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left_

_1 non-WIND "Sky Striker Ace" monster_  
_You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Hayate(s)" once per turn. This card can attack directly. After damage calculation, if this card battled: You can send 1 "Sky Striker" card from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"Huh? This kid who didn't get the basics can Link Summon?" a girl asked shocked.

Max looked before smirking, "Not bad, but it's attack points can't beat my Dinowrestler. Do the math more."

"Try reading his monster's abilities Max!" Mason told him.

"Why should I care? There weak like he is." Max smirked before shrugging, "Alright since your insistent."

He looked into it with his Duel Disk, and widen his eyes, "Wait what?"

"Hayate attack Max directly!" Ace declared.

The monster charged before striking Max. **(Max: 2500)**

Max glared at Ace from that. Ace flinched seeing that. "Um... I end my turn by using Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves to destroy your left facedown card, and since I have three spells in the graveyard it also destroys Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor."

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 Set Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

The warrior like dino roared before shattering. The face-down was shown to be Jurrac Impact.

"Your turn." Ace said before glancing at his graveyard and smiling.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Max: 2500**

* * *

Max 2nd Turn:

_'Why this little... He made a fool of me!'_ Max thought drawing, "I activate Gravity Balance!"

* * *

_Gravity Balance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 EARTH monsters in your GY; Special Summon them in face-up Defense Position, but their ATK/DEF becomes 0, also their effects are negated._

* * *

"With this I take two Earth monsters from the grave, and call them out but their effects, attack, and defense points are gone!" Max called as Capoeiraptor, and purple dino humanoid wearing a harness appeared.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Martial Anga_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_During damage calculation, if your "Dinowrestler" monster battles an opponent's monster with an ATK equal or higher (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle, also end the Battle Phase at the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card's effect was activated and this card is in the GY, and your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Two monsters?" Ace asked fearfully.

"Your not the only one who can Link Summon!" Max called. "Appear the Circuit of Prehistoric Times!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Dinowrestlers! I set Martial Anga, and Capoeiraptor in the Link Markers!" Max called as they flew to the top, and left arrows. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio!"

A tanned Dino humanoid appeared wearing a black harness.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dinosaur/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Top, Left_

_2 "Dinowrestler" monsters_  
_If you activate "World Dino Wrestling": You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can target 1 "Dinowrestler" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but its effects are negated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Dinowrestler" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Dinowrestler Terra Parkourio" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh, but Hayate's stronger." Ace mentioned in confusion.

"I now activate the field spell, World Dino Wrestling!" Max called as they appeared in a jungle ring.

* * *

_World Dino Wrestling_

_Field Spell Card_

_While you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, each player can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. If your "Dinowrestler" monster attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 200 ATK during damage calculation only. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can banish this card from the GY; Special Summon 1 "Dinowrestler" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "World Dino Wrestling" once per turn._

* * *

"As long as I control a Dinowrestler we can only attack with 1 monster during the battle phase, and if a Dinowrestler attacks one of your monsters it gains 200 attack points!" Max called.

Ace blinked in confusion. "That still isn't enough though."

"Then Terra Parkourio's effect! Since I activated World Dino Wrestling, I can add a Dinowrestler from my graveyard to my hand!" Max called. "I add Capoeiraptor who I'll summon!"

The monster reappeared.

Ace whimpered seeing the monster back on the field.

"Now appear the second time! The Circuit of Prehistoric Times!" Max called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Dinowrestlers! I set Link 2 Terra Parkourio, and Capoeiraptor in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up as Terra Parkourio duplicate to 2 as they entered the bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"This is bad." Mason frowned.

"Appear from Prehistoric Times, and rise to the cause!" Max called. "Link Summon! Link 3! Dinowrestler King T Wrextle!"

A purple dinosaur humanoid with two dino skulls on his shoulders, wearing a champion belt, and looks tough appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinowrestler King T Wrextle_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Dinosaur/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Dinowrestler" monsters_  
_If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Your opponent's monsters cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one. At the start of your opponent's Battle Phase: You can target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; during this Battle Phase, your opponent cannot attack with other monsters until that one has, and if it does not declare an attack, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"It's too strong!" Sandy cried in shock.

"And when he attacks you can't play your spells or traps!" Max called. "Terra Parkourio's effect! I revive Capoeiraptor from the grave in defense mode since Terra Parkourio was used for a Link Summon however it's effects are negated!"

The Wrestler appeared for defense.

"Now attack Hayate!" Max called as the Link charged. "Due to World Dino Wrestling's effect it gains 200 points!"

_Dinowrestler King T Wrextle: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Hayate shattered.

**(Ace: 3300)**

Ace looked scared before blinking. "I play Sky Striker Ace - Raye's ability from my graveyard!"

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Raye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute this card (Quick Effect): Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster from your Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone. While this card is in your GY, if a face-up "Sky Striker Ace" Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of "Sky Striker Ace - Raye" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Max asked.

"When a Sky Striker Ace Link monster is destroyed I can bring back Raye from my graveyard." Ace explained as the monster appeared and he smiled seeing her.

Max scoffed, "So she's the card you care. I'll gladly take her, when I'm done with you."

"NO!" Ace cried in horror. "You can't!"

"I can, and I will." Max said ending his turn.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace was physically shaking having heard that as he drew his card. "Um... um... I set one card and Link Summon Sky Striker Ace - Kagari."

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Kagari_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Top-Left_

_1 non-FIRE "Sky Striker Ace" monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Sky Striker" Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. Gains 100 ATK for each Spell in your GY. You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Kagari(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"She lets me bring back Jamming Waves, and use it to destroy your other set card and um... your Link Monster."

Max looked enraged as T Wrextle roared shattering.

"Kagari gets 300 more points for every spell in the graveyard too." Ace recalled. "Attack his monster."

_Kagari: **(ATK: 1500 + (4 * 100) = 1900)**_

The monster attacked destroying Capoeiraptor.

"I end my turn." Ace finished before closing his eyes. "It's ok, I won't lose my friend."

* * *

**Ace: 3300**

**Max: 2500**

* * *

Max 3rd Turn:

_'Hmup he swatted T Wrextle from the sky like an insect.'_ Max thought before smirking, "They weren't kidding he has gotten stronger. Impressive."

King Wrextle said in his mind, **_"Ngg give me another chance. I can take him!"_**

"No I think not. Perhaps he's worthy of facing the full evolution." Max told him with a smirk.

_'I don't like that look in his eye.'_ Sandy thought.

"Alright I activate the spell, Monster Reborn!" Max called.

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I use it to revive Terra Parkourio!" MAx called as the Link appeared. "Then I'll summon a second Capoeiraptor from my hand!"

The dino appeared.

"And then I activate the spell, Tyrant Dino Fusion!" Max called.

* * *

_Tyrant Dino Fusion_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Dinowrestler" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, the first time it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed._

* * *

Ace looked scared hearing that.

"And I fuse my two Dinowrestlers!" Max called as they mixed. "To form, Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle!"

At that a stronger version of T Wrextle appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Dinosaur/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 0_

_1 "Dinowrestler" Link Monster + 1 "Dinowrestler" monster_  
_If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. Your opponent's monsters cannot target other monsters you control for attacks. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It gains 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"3500 points?" Mason asked in shock.

"And now we will see that if you can take him down!" Max declared before he smirked.

Ace shuddered fearfully.

"And if try to destroy him in battle don't bother." Max smirked. "Thanks to Tyrant Dino Fusion he can't be destroyed in battle once a turn!"

"He's that strong and can't be destroyed?" Sandy asked in shock.

_**"He had Tyrant Dino Fusion wrong."**_ Lance whispered to Mason._** "It said the first time it should be destroyed not once every turn."**_

Mason nodded. "That still won't be easy though."

"And now T Wrextle! Take out his monster!" Max called as his Fusion Monster charged.

_Chimera T Wrextle: **(ATK: 3500 + 200 = 3700)**_

Ace cried out as Kagari shattered.

**(Ace: 1500)**

"Raye help!" Ace called fearfully as his monster reappeared.

"And now T Wrextle's ability activates! When he destroys your monster he gets stronger by 500 points!" Max revealed, "Go Prehistoric Power Up!"

T Wrextle bumped his fists. **(ATK: 3500 + 500 = 4000)**

Ace started tearing up seeing that.

"Hope you said your goodbyes to your card because you'll lose her in my next turn!" Max smirked before started laughing.

Ace was fighting back tears hearing that.

"Your move now." Max smirked.

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card nervously. "I play Sky Striker Airspace - Area Zero!"

* * *

_Sky Striker Airspace - Area Zero_

_Field Spell Card_

__You can target 1 other card you control; excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, and if you do, you can add 1 excavated "Sky Striker" card to your hand, also shuffle the rest back into the Deck, then, if you excavated a "Sky Striker" card, send the targeted card to the GY. If this card in the Field Zone is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Sky Striker Airspace - Area Zero" once per turn.__

* * *

"A field spell to match mine..." Max muttered.

Ace looked at the card and read its effects before his eyes widened and tears started to run down his face. "Raye I..."

Raye gave him an assuring smile,**_ "Don't worry Ace. You can do this!"_**

"But... I don't want to destroy you." Ace choked out.

_**"Ah don't worry about me Ace."**_ Raye smiled. _**"I'll be back just as soon as you summon me in one of my Link Forms again!"**_

Ace looked heartbroken. "But if I use that effect you can't come back."

**_"Don't worry about me! Lot of things in dueling are never easy, but I promise you, I'll be back!"_** Raye smiled giving a thumbs-up.

Ace actually broke down into tears at that. "I play Area Zero's ability. I target Sky Striker Ace - Raye to look at the top three cards of my deck and if I get a Sky Striker card I add it to my hand but... Raye goes to the graveyard."

Raye smiled giving a wink before vanishing as the top three cards ejected from Ace's Duel Disk.

Ace looked at the cards; Sky Striker Maneuver - Afterburners, Sky Striker Mecharmory - Hercules Base, and Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor.

Ace's eyes widened seeing them. "I add Widow Anchor!"

"Widow huh? Coming to bear your loss for your monster?" Max smirked.

The entire class saw Ace was completely devastated hearing that as he silently played the spell.

* * *

_Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects until the end of this turn, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can take control of that monster until the End Phase._

* * *

The anchor charged grabbing T Wrextle who roared before before transferred to his side.

"Wait what the heck?" Max asked shocked.

Mason looked on his duel disc.

"Widow Anchor targets any Effect Monster on the field and negates its effects until the end of the turn, and if Ace has three spells in the graveyard he takes control of it." Mason read.

"So if this hits... He wins!" Sandy smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Mason smiled only for Ace not to say anything.

"Most impressive." Max smirked, "But futile."

**_"Hmup, that's the best those cards can do?"_** link T Wrextle asked, **_"Max, let me finish him. I will demolish him!"_**

"You wanna battle? Don't be so anxious, T Wrextle." Max smirked, "Why don't you just sit back, and enjoy the carnage?"

He turned to Ace, and asked "Well? What's keeping you?"

_'Ace...'_ Sandy thought sadly.

"Chimera T Wrextle attack." Ace weakly choked out before starting to cry again.

The Fusion charged at that.

"I activate the effect of Dino Defense in my hand!" Max called. "With this I can discard it, and destroy your monster and deal damage equal to half it's points! It's 1850 so guess what you lose!"

At that the blast charged but to everyone's shock Chimera T Wrextle bashed the blast aside.

"What the...?" Max asked shocked.

"Max, do you remember how you summoned Chimera T Wrextle?" miss Clark asked him.

"Yeah with Tyrant Dino Fusion, and it's suppose to keep Chimera T Wrextle from being destroyed in battle once a turn." Max answered.

"That's not how the card works." Mason told him. "Tyrant Dino Fusion protects the monster it summoned from being destroyed by battle or card effect the first time, not by battle once a turn."

"And how do you know that?" Max asked arrogantly.

Mason flinched. "That's... I..."

"He read the card, just like you did before with Ace's Hayate!" Sandy told him.

Before Max can make a remark Chimera T Wrextle struck him.

* * *

**Ace: 1500**

**Max: 0000**

**Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Max knelled, and said in disbelief, "I lost... No way."

The entire class was dead silent. Sandy ran, and embraced Ace. He turned and just started sobbing on her shoulder. Sandy rubbed his back as she glared at Max who scoffed when he noticed. Mason walked up to him. "Ace won, so he gets your card."

"Fine. He can take Pankratops." Max said tossing a card to Mason who caught it. "I'm outta here."

He walked off.

"Max!" miss Clark cried. "You do not have permission to leave the classroom."

* * *

_Meanwhile at Mason and Bonnie's house..._

**_"Bonnie!"_** Lance said popping out of her duel disc.

"Oh!" Bonnie yelped before sighing, "Don't do that!"

**_"Look, can you call Ace's parents? They need to hear this."_** Lance told her.

"Hear what?" Bonnie asked him.

**_"Just do it."_** Lance told her.

Bonnie nodded as she made a call. It rang for a few seconds before Zarc answered.

_"Hello?"_ Zarc asked.

**_"Mr. Akaba, it's Lance get everyone to where they can hear the phone."_** Lance said quickly.

_"Okay. Guys!"_ Zarc called.

_**"Is everyone there?"** _Lance asked after a minute.

_"Yes. What's going on?"_ Ray asked.

**_"Just listen, this was Ace's match."_** Lance said before playing the audio of the match including Max's taunts and insults and Ace's crying.

Bonnie's face contorted to horror even when it's finished.

**_"He was sobbing as Sandy held him when I left."_** Lance finished.

**_"Oh... Acey..."_** Blue Frost said in horror.

**_"I don't know what we can do to help the poor kid."_** Lance admitted. _**"I was hoping maybe one of you might know."**_

"I'm going to pick him up." Ray told him, "Bonnie can I pick Mason up as well?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Bonnie nodded.

With that they hanged up.

"Thanks Lance." Bonnie told the Ignis.

**_"Yeah... I'm worried about him though. The poor kid's really shaken."_** Lance frowned.

With that Bonnie walked to the school. They both nodded as they walked in.

"Mrs. Akaba, miss Livingstone, is everything alright?" asked a young man in the front office.

"No. We heard that Ace had a bad day so we decided to pick him, and his friends Sandy, and Mason up." Ray answered.

"Alright, just sign them out and I'll call them down. Have you spoken to Sandy's primary caregiver and informed her of the situation?" the young man asked.

"Yes I talked to her grandmother." Ray nodded.

"Alright." the young man nodded before pressing a button. "Miss Clark, please send the following students to the main office."

He proceeded to name Ace, Mason, and Sandy. The two waited before they hear footsteps turning over. Mason walked into the room before his eyes widened. "Bonnie?"

"Hey Macy." Bonnie smiled.

"What's going on?" he asked just before Sandy and Ace walked in as everyone could see Ace's eyes were red from crying.

"We're here to take you three home." Ray frowned walking over, and embracing her son.

That broke Ace as he started sobbing again.

"Huh, why?" Mason asked.

"Lance told us everything." Bonnie answered.

"Lance?" Sandy asked while Mason blinked and nodded.

"Mo... mommy." Ace choked out hugging her.

"Come on Ace. Let's go home." Ray said before signing the three out, and picked up Ace as they walked off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Wow... just wow. Poor Ace.**

**bopdog111: He did won, but that's just harsh.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully his friends and family can help cheer him up.**

**bodpog111: From what Max did at the beginning him getting better will happen again.**

**Ulrich362: With any luck, and at least he didn't lose Raye. As for what's coming up next well... see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	6. Meeting with the Ignis! Armatos Battle!

**bopdog111: Well guys... Ace needs help.**

**Ulrich362: That's an understatement.**

**bopdog111: Well now he has friends, and family to help him out.**

**Ulrich362: Very true.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see where this leads to.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The five arrived at home. Dawn immediately ran and hugged Ace. He hugged her back sobbing.

"Can we do anything?" Mason asked.

**_"You can help me make brownies for him."_** Blue Frost smiled.

Mason nodded before following her into the kitchen. Sandy patted her friend's back. Ace was still crying but turned to Sandy only to look away blushing before pausing and crying even more.

"It's okay Ace." Sandy told him.

Ace looked down and was clearly still crying. "Um... Sandy I... I wanted..."

Sandy payed attention hearing that. Ace was blushing bright red before looking down and hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Go on Ace." Dawn smiled to him, "You can do it."

Ace shook his head in clear embarrassment before hiding behind Ray as she felt less tears but he was still crying. Ray hugged him. Suddenly Ace's eyes widened and he sat down before taking off his Duel Disc and looking for Raye only to hug her when he found her card. Sandy turned to the people at that.

"Acey, can I tell her?" Ray asked.

Ace was still red but nodded slightly.

"About what?" Sandy asked.

Ray smiled gently. "Sandy, Ace has a crush on you."

Sandy's eyes widen slightly. Ace was completely red. Sandy looked before she blushed taking her glasses off, and smiled with slight tears, "...I do too to you."

"You... huh?" Ace asked.

She kissed his cheek. Ace blushed even more before nervously swallowing and hugging her. Sandy hugged him back. Everyone smiled at that. White Wing now with her pregnancy no longer hiding was with Broder as she smiled, **_"I wonder what our angel will do when it gets someone like Sandy."_**

Broder smiled. "Who can say, but hopefully the baby will be happy."

Suddenly Ace looked down. "Mommy, am I a bad person?"

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Oh, I think he means because of what Max said about Raye and Widow Anchor." Mason said walking into the room.

"No of course not." Ray told her son.

Ace wiped his eyes and smiled a little bit.

"I love your smile." Sandy smiled to him.

Ace blushed at that before pausing. "Mommy, did you love anybody before daddy?"

"I don't remember." Ray answered. "It's been too long."

Ace looked down and started tearing up again. Sandy hugged him. Ace started to cry even more. "I don't want to fight with my friend."

"It's okay Ace. It doesn't always be that way." Sandy told him.

Ace looked at her with his eyes absolutely full of tears. Sandy wiped his eyes with a smile. Ace broke down and started crying again while hugging her. Sandy hugged him back. Suddenly Bonnie's Duel Disc started beeping intensely.

"Huh?" She looked.

It was a message from Ryoken.

_"We're all meeting up, where are you and your brother?"_

She messaged, _"At a house owned by the champs Zarc, and Ray Akaba."_

A few seconds passed before she received a message.

_"Can they be trusted?"_

_"Yes. I told them about the threat."_ Bonnie answered.

_"... We're on our way. Flame and his partner are the closest."_ Ryoken messaged.

_"Got it."_ She messaged before asking, "Zarc, Ray?"

"Yes?" Zarc asked as they turned to her.

"You remember what I told you, Dawn, and the Magicians yesterday?" Bonnie asked them.

"We remember." Ray nodded.

"Well Mr. Kogami, and Specter are coming over with Flame, and his partner." Bonnie told them.

They looked surprised but nodded.

"Just a heads up." Bonnie told them.

"Alright." Zarc nodded.

Then White Wing gasped, and winced again.

"Big sis White Wing!" Ace cried hearing that before running to her. "Are you ok?"

It happened a few more seconds before it stopped as she breathed before smiling, **_"Don't worry Ace. The baby is just getting too big."_**

Ace looked scared hearing that. "You won't explode will you?"

White Wing couldn't help but giggle, _**"No I won't explode. Once I greet it to the world, I'll be fine."**_

"But the baby is too big for your tummy." Ace said in confusion.

**_"Yes, but that means it's almost ready to be greeted, and it's healthy."_** White Wing smiled.

Ace nodded despite still looking confused. "Ok."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"No disrespect, but are we certain we can trust that many people to know about them?" Specter inquired.

"Of course." Ryoken nodded to him. "If I know Bonnie, and Mason they wouldn't tell people unless they are absolutely sure."

"Of course." Specter nodded.

They continued walking where they need to go. Suddenly Specter paused. "Hm, what's this?"

"What is it Specter?" Ryoken asked as he turned.

It was a new Duel School called the Charisma Duel School.

"Huh?" Ryoken asked. "When was that there?"

"Apparently it only opened its doors a few days ago and there are only two students currently, a girl named Skye Zaizen, and a man named George Gore." Specter noted. "Though it seems the school is funded by the Leo Corporation."

"Well we need to find Flame, and his partner, and head over to where Bonnie is." Ryoken told him.

"Agreed." Specter nodded before following Ryoken.

They looked around before Earth said, **_"Ahead."_**

"Thank you." Specter said calmly as they walked ahead.

They see a gray haired teen with yellow rimmed glasses, and having a black school uniform was looking over some cards.

"Takeru." Ryoken said walking up to him.

"Huh?" the teen known as Takeru looked over.

"I would have expected you to be there already." Specter mentioned. "What are you doing?"

"I was only checking over my Deck for changes." Takeru answered putting the cards up as a red figure like Earth, and Lance emerged from his Duel Disk.

**_"Anything new?"_** the Ignis asked.

"We're meeting everyone else at the home of Zarc and Ray Akaba." Ryoken answered. "Their entire family knows and it's likely they may have told others they trust."

"Okay." Takeru nodded. "Well lead the way."

Ryoken nodded as they walked to the house.

* * *

_Back at the Akaba household..._

Ace had managed to completely calm down and was upstairs with Mason and Sandy while everyone else was talking and waiting for Ryoken and the others.

"Thanks for helping us out with this." Bonnie smiled.

"It's not a problem, I just hope we can help." Zarc admitted.

She nodded at that.

**_"So, the Ignis... what exactly are they?"_** Purple Poison asked.

"AI with free will." Bonnie answered.

**_"We know that, but... Lance is connected to you and Mason, and these other Ignis are connected to people too right?"_ **Black Fang asked. **_"It isn't exactly the same, but wouldn't that make them at least a little like us and our relationship with Zarc?"_**

"With who they originated from what happened, and how their created." Bonnie answered. "Mason was the one who Lance originated from, but he allows me to use the Light Side of his Deck since I'm Mason's older sister by 4 years."

Knock Knock Knock.

"And their here." Bonnie said walking over, and opened the door.

"Bonnie." Ryoken nodded while standing outside.

"Mr. Kogami." Bonnie greeted back allowing them inside.

Ryoken however glanced towards Ray and Zarc. "May we come in?"

The two nodded. With that Ryoken, Specter, and Takeru walked in.

"How much have you heard?" Specter inquired calmly.

Zarc told them what Bonnie told them.

The three of them nodded.

"The others will be here soon enough, but if you know that then you should know that Takeru and I shared in Mason's experience." Specter stated. "Where is this Ace we've heard about?"

"He's upstairs with Mason, and his new girlfriend Sandy." Ray answered.

"Girlfriend, if he's the same age as Mason isn't he like... four at most? How can he have a girlfriend?" Takeru questioned. "I mean... that's the 'Girls are icky' age isn't it?"

"Sandy has lived constant bullying for her eyes." Zarc answered. "She's a pretty sweet girl, and lives only with her Grandmother."

"Wait, who are you?" Ray asked Takeru.

"My name's Takeru, and it's like he said I went through the same thing as Mason. I still don't fully get why he's so much younger than the rest of us though." Takeru answered before frowning. "It was the worst thing in the world, kids being tortured, electrocuted, and starved."

They all gasped hearing that.

Bonnie frowned, "When I heard that Mason was treated like that, and changed I searched day, and night for the one who put him in that so I can get him for changing Macy. But thanks to Ace, I have dropped it."

"If anything good came from it besides the Ignis, the seven of us became strong enough duelists that we can keep ourselves and others safe." Specter noted calmly. "This Ace won't have to worry, Mason will be able to protect him."

"Well Bonnie told us you lost signal with one of them?" Dawn asked.

"The Wind Ignis, he was one of two that separated from their partner." Ryoken explained. "Once Jin and... he arrive we can discuss more."

**_"Sound I make you three something to drink?"_** Blue Frost offered. **_"You must had a busy day."_**

"Water is fine, thank you." Ryoken said calmly.

"Ryoken, perhaps we should test their skills?" Specter suggested.

"Test them?" Ryoken asked hearing that.

Ryoken nodded before asking, "Which one of would like to test your ability against Specter?"

"I will." Dawn offered.

"Very well." Specter nodded as Earth emerged from his Duel Disk. "However we will put in several things in this."

"Several things?" Dawn asked.

**_"Yes."_ **Earth nodded, **_"My name is Earth, Specter's Ignis. The thing is me, and Specter work together in duels as a true team."_**

"But we do work in one-on-one duels where you picture me, and him as 1 player." Specter told her. "Me, and Earth will have a hand of five, but we'll share the same field, Life Points of 4000, and graveyard. And when my turn ends, and your turn ends it will be Earth's turn, then your's, and vise versa."

"Wait, so do you use two decks?" Dawn asked.

"Me, and Earth uses 1 Deck each." Specter answered as he holds a Deck that has a metal cover before it started to float, "Me, and Ryoken had worked on how the Ignis can duel in the real world without needing their partners to manage their decks."

"Then... should I use two decks and alternate?" Dawn inquired.

**_"Just use the one you have."_** Earth told her. **_"Think of me, and Specter as one single player."_**

Dawn nodded as they stepped outside.

"You ready?" Specter asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Dawn answered.

**_"Then let this begin!"_** Earth declared.

"DUEL!/**_DUEL!_**"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Lickin Park)**

**Dawn: 4000**

**Specter/Earth: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So you're first." Dawn recalled.

Specter 1st Turn:

Specter nodded drawing before saying, "I'll start off by activating the field spell, Catapult Zone!"

At that a Catapult appeared behind him.

* * *

_Catapult Zone_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if a monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Once a turn when one of me, and Earth's monsters should be destroyed in battle I can send 1 Rock Type monster from my Deck to the graveyard instead." Specter told her.

"That's a useful card." Dawn nodded.

"And next I'll summon Delta the Magnet Warrior!" Specter called as a magnet like warrior appeared.

* * *

_Delta the Magnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh, big sis is dueling?" asked a male voice. "She's going to win."

They looked to see it was Ace with Mason, and Sandy. Ace and Sandy were holding hands while Mason blinked in surprise. "Mr. Specter?"

"I have suggested for me, and Earth to test some of your friends." Specter told him. "And right now we're up against Ace's sister. And as Delta was summoned I can send 1 level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior from my Deck to my graveyard. Such as Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior."

He sent the card.

"Ok." Dawn nodded.

"And then I'll place three cards face-down." Specter said. "That ends my turn."

Dawn 1st Turn:

"Ok... since I don't have any spell or trap cards I can summon Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and then I summon Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Dawn started.

* * *

_Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card on the field; return that target to the hand._

* * *

_Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a monster that is not a "Burning Abyss" monster, destroy this card. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If you control no Spell/Trap Cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate its effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I activate the trap card, Rock Bombardment!" Specter called.

* * *

_Rock Bombardment_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Send 1 Rock-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Earth took this to explain, **_"What this does is allow Specter to send 1 Rock-Type monster from his Deck to his graveyard, and deal you 500 points of damage."_**

Dawn nodded hearing that.

"I'll pick... Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior." Specter selected.

"Wait a second... do you mean Alpha the Magnet Warrior?" Dawn asked.

"No. I mean Electromagnet." Specter answered showing her the card.

Dawn blinked. "I've never seen that card, but I won't let it stop me. Plus, 500 damage isn't enough to beat me in one move."

"We know." Specter said sending the card as Dawn was hit.

**(Dawn: 3500)**

"Well, I'll Overlay my two Burning Abyss monsters." Dawn called.

The two flew up.

"Warrior of the Burning Abyss join here, and now to bring peace back to this world! With your power shape the world to our image! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Dawn chanted as her Xyz Monster appeared.

* * *

_Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Fiend/Xyz_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and choose a number from 1 to 3, then send that many cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; until the end of this turn, this card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Burning Abyss" card in your Graveyard, except this card; add it to your hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Impressive." Specter remarked.

"Next... I play Dante's ability, using one Overlay Unit to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and give him 500 attack points for each one." Dawn continued. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

**_"Self-Mill."_ **Earth said knowing this.

"I milled Seven Tools of the Bandit, Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss." Dawn stated. "Farfa's ability banishes Delta until the end phase, and by removing Barbar and Farfa from play you take 600 points of damage."

Delta vanished as both Human, and Ignis took damage. **(Specter/Earth: 3400)**

"Now I'll set three cards, and attack with Dante." Dawn mentioned.

The Xyz attacked hitting them. **(Specter/Earth: 0900)**

"Since Dante attacked he switches to defense mode, and that ends my turn." Dawn finished.

Earth 1st Turn:

**_"And it's mine."_** Earth said using his hand to draw as he looked at the six floating cards. **_"Hm... Specter?"_**

"It's yours to use Earth." Specter grinned.

**_"In that case I'll sacrifice Delta to summon G Golem Rock Hammer!"_** Earth called as Delta vanished before what appeared was a rock like monster.

* * *

_G Golem Rock Hammer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 3 "G Golem Tokens" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your field._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened seeing the monster. "Wow."

**_"And next I'll activate it's Special Ability! By sacrificing Rock Hammer, I can summon 3 G Golem Tokens!"_** Earth called as Rock Hammer vanished as three rock tokens appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is treated as a "G Golem" Token._

* * *

"Three level one tokens, you're Xyz Summoning." Dawn realized.

**_"Actually you had that wrong."_** Earth told her. **_"Appear the Circuit that Roars the Earth!"_**

The circuit appeared.

"He can Link Summon?" Sandy asked in surprise.

**_"The summoning conditions are 2 Earth Attribute monsters."_** Earth stated as the two tokens flew, **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"_**

A stone like tablet appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Stubborn Menhir_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 EARTH monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Monster that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" once per turn._

* * *

_'It's not able to beat Dante.'_ Dawn thought seeing that.

**_"And now I activate it's Special Ability!"_** Earth called.**_ "Once every turn I can summon a Earth Attribute monster from my graveyard as long as it can't be normal summoned, but it's effects are negated! Come back Rock Hammer!"_**

Rock Hammer reappeared.

"Oh no!" Ace panicked seeing that.

**_"And now appear again the Circuit that Roars the Earth!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared, **_"The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Stubborn Menhir, and Rock Hammer in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up as Earth created an Energy Heart, and flew it to the circuit.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! G Golem Crystal Heart!"_**

At that what appeared was a blue crystal like heart.

* * *

_G Golem Crystal Heart_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it so that it is co-linked to this card, then place 1 G Golem Counter on this card. All EARTH monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK for each G Golem counter on this card. If this card has 2 or more G Golem counters on this card, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

Dawn looked at the card in confusion. "Huh, why do you have a water monster?"

**_"Before me, and her were separated the Water Ignis... Who I named Aqua gave me this card."_** Earth answered, **_"And I WILL find her, and we will be reunited!"_**

Lance told them, **_"Just like you Ace, Earth has a bit of a crush on Aqua. And he vows to always use that card in her honor."_**

Ace blushed a bit before closing his eyes. "We'll help him find her."

**_"And now I activate Crystal Heart's Special Ability!"_** Earth called. **_"Once every turn, I can summon a Earth Attribute Link Monster from my Graveyard, and co-link it with this card! Revive Stubborn Menhir!"_**

The tablet appeared.

**_"And with it out, Crystal Heart gains a G Golem Counter."_** Earth added as a part of Crystal Heart glowed, **_"And for each counter all Earth Attribute Monsters gains 600 attack points!"_**

_Stubborn Menhir:** (ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100)**_

"Even with 2100 points it isn't strong enough." Ray pointed out.

**_"I'm not done yet."_** Earth told her. **_"Appear the Circuit that Roars the Earth!"_**

The circuit appeared again.

**_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Earth Attribute monsters! I set Link 2 Stubborn Menhir, and G Golem Token in the Link Markers!"_** Earth called as Stubborn Menhir, and the last Token flew to the Markers,**_ "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! G Golem Invalid Dolmen!"_**

A huge rock monster with two floating fists appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Invalid Dolmen_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Top_

_2+ EARTH monsters_

_Co-linked monsters you control are unaffected by the effect of monsters your opponent controls. Monsters your opponent controls must target this card for attacks. If this card battles a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. When this face-up card you control is destroyed; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._

* * *

"I play Solemn Judgment!" Dawn cried.

* * *

_Solemn Judgment_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"I can pay half my life points to negate your Link Summon and destroy Invalid Dolmen!"

**(Dawn: 1750)**

The Link Monster shattered.

**_"Invalid Dolmen's effect! When destroyed the effects of all face-up cards on your field are negated!"_ **Earth called.

"My only face-up card is Dante." Dawn said.

"All those moves, and it came from one card in his hand..." Sandy said in shock.

"The Ignis are so strong." Ace added before smiling. "But I think big sis wins."

**_"I place 3 cards face-down, and end my turn."_** Earth said before saying seriously, **_"But make no mistake... I won't let you lay a finger on Crystal Heart!"_**

Dawn 2nd Turn:

Dawn flinched at that as she drew her card only to pause. "I pass."

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"It's your turn Mr. Specter." Dawn said quietly.

* * *

**Dawn: 1750**

**Specter/Earth: 0900**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

"Very well." Specter said drawing, "And since Invalid Dolmen wasn't summoned successfully I can't use Crystal Heart's ability to summon him back."

Dawn nodded sadly hearing that.

**_"What's wrong with Dawn?"_ **Blue Frost asked concerned seeing that look.

"Dawn's a kind girl, she doesn't want to hurt Earth or Crystal Heart even if it costs her the match." Zarc answered.

Earth hearing that told Dawn, **_"I appreciate it... But honestly I only said that because I care about Aqua. Specter, and Ryoken have told me that even if Crystal Heart is destroyed, I will keep going."_**

Dawn nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well I'll use one of the face-downs Earth left me. The Spell, Gravity Balance!" Specter called.

* * *

_Gravity Balance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 EARTH monsters in your GY; Special Summon them in face-up Defense Position, but their ATK/DEF becomes 0, also their effects are negated._

* * *

"So I can summon 2 Earth Attribute monsters from the graveyard but I have to negate their effects, and reduce their attack, and defense points to zero!" Specter explained.

"Ok." Dawn nodded.

"I summon Alpha, and Gamma the Electromagnet Warriors!" Specter called as the two warriors appeared.

* * *

_Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 8 "Magna Warrior" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

_Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Rock_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

__If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your hand, except "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior". You can only use this effect of "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior" once per turn. During your opponent's turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck (this is a Quick Effect).__

* * *

Dawn frowned seeing them. "You're not holding Beta are you?"

"No, but I got this. Magnetic Field!" Specter called as Catapult Zone was replaced by a new field spell.

* * *

_Magnetic Field_

_Field Spell Card_

__If you control a Level 4 or lower EARTH Rock-Type monster: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Magnetic Field" once per turn. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, when an EARTH Rock-Type monster you control battled an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand.__

* * *

"This should be interesting." Ryoken noted calmly.

"While me, and Earth control a level 4 or lower Rock-Type monster we can summon a level 4 or lower Magnet Warrior from the graveyard. And once per turn, when a Magnet Warrior battles one of your monsters but your monster isn't destroyed it's returned to the hand!" Specter told her the effects of the new Field Spell.

"And since Dante's an Xyz Monster it returns to my Extra Deck instead." Dawn realized.

**_"They only got 900 Life Points so if he attacks with Gamma he'll lose. But he'll still have 100 from Alpha."_** Black Fang told them.

"First I use Crystal Heart's effect to summon Stubborn Menhir from the graveyard!" Specter called as the tablet appeared, "Crystal Hart gains a G Golem Counter."

_Crystal Heart:** (G Golem Counter: 2)**_

_Stubborn Menhir: **(ATK: 1500 + (600 * 2) = 2700)**_

"2700?" Dawn asked in shock.

"And now Magnetic Field's effect! I summon Delta!" Specter called as Delta appeared. "And since Delta is summoned, I send Beta from my Deck to the graveyard."

He sent the card.

"Big sis..." Ace said nervously.

"And Stubborn Menhir attack Dante!" Specter called as the Tablet charged.

Dawn flinched as Dante shattered.

"And now Crystal Heart's other effect. Since it has 2 G Golem Counters, all monster linked to it can attack twice!" Specter revealed.

Dawn's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Stubborn Menhir attack Dawn directly!" Specter called.

"I play my trap card, The Traveler and the Burning Abyss!" Dawn cried. "It revives Dante in defense mode!"

* * *

_The Traveler and the Burning Abyss_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target any number of "Burning Abyss" monsters in your Graveyard that were sent there this turn; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "The Traveler and the Burning Abyss" per turn._

* * *

Dante reappeared only to shatter.

"Huh. Delta attacks directly!" Specter called.

Dawn braced herself as the monster hit her.

**(Dawn: 0150)**

"I end my turn." Specter ended.

Dawn 3rd Turn:

Dawn drew her card. "I reveal my facedown card, Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

_Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard and send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Burning Abyss" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss" once per turn._

* * *

"I send Calcab, and Rubic to my graveyard in order to summon my Ace monster."

**_"Your ace."_** Earth said seeing this.

Dawn nodded before closing her eyes and chanting. "Demon Lord of the Abyss reach out to our cries, and be revived through these sacrifices! With your power of darkness let them be used for peace! Ritual Summon! Level 6, Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!"

* * *

_Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Ritual_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2200_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can send 1 "Burning Abyss" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that target loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of the "Burning Abyss" monster sent to the Graveyard this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 card on the field; send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

**_"Ah! Glad to be back Lady Dawn!"_** Malacoda smiled.

Dawn smiled. "It's been way too long Malacoda."

She then turned to Earth silently asking for permission. Earth looked surprised before he nodded.

"Malacoda, attack G Golem Crystal Heart!" Dawn declared.

Malacoda charged.

Earth thought,_ 'The cards Specter left are Magnet Force, and Magnet Reverse. The ones I left are Love Gravity, and Gravity Protection... This means we lose.'_

Malacoda slashed destroying Crystal Heart.

* * *

**Dawn: 0150**

**Specter/Earth: 0000**

**Dawn wins the duel!**

* * *

Dawn immediately looked down. "I'm so sorry."

**_"It's fine."_** Earth told her, **_"It's a bit of a habit."_**

"Still, it doesn't make it right." Dawn frowned. "It was a special card."

"Yes. But you can't always protect it. Much like your Malacoda." Specter pointed out.

"I guess..." Dawn nodded though she still looked upset.

Ace ran over, and hugged his sister. She hugged him back. "Thank you Acey."

Ace smiled.

"So these people are our allies?"

They turned to see a blue haired teen that has a violet, and black Ignis, a purple haired teen that's wearing a white robe that has a yellow, and orange Ignis, and a man with a purple gootae, and having a brown jacket.

"It would seem so." Ryoken nodded.

"Um... excuse me, Mr. Ryoken sir?" Ace asked hesitantly.

Ryoken turned to him. Ace looked nervous. "We... we need to duel to help Mason and the others right?"

"Yes if you have what it takes." Ryoken answered.

Ace looked down uncertainly. "How do I know if I can help my best friend?"

Mason patted his back with a smile.

"Well you haven't lost yet Ace." Ray pointed out.

"And we need to see what your skill is." the blue haired teen said walking over, "I am Yusaku Fujiki, and this is my Ignis, Ai."

_**"Hello there!"**_ Ai greeted kindly.

"Are you named that because your an AI?" Dawn asked curiously.

Ai stammered, **_"N-No it's a long story!"_**

**_"Well... it is true that Ace hasn't lost a match yet but..."_ **Lance started only for Bonnie to glare at him causing him to flinch and stop talking.

**_"Sometimes I wonder why you talk without thinking."_** the yellow Ignis sighed, **_"That aside, I am Lightning. I am the leader of the Ignis. And this is my partner. Jin Kolter."_**

"Hello." Jin waved.

"I'm Cal. Jin's older brother." the man greeted with a smile, "If you need anything let me know."

**_"You're our guest, we're the ones who should be asking you if you need anything."_** Double Iris pointed out.

"Well I have a Food Truck called Cafe Nom." Cal told him. "That's why I said that."

**_"Oh."_** Double Iris nodded in understanding.

"From what it looks we're missing 2." Bonnie said looking over, "Alright Ryoken. You said when Yusaku, and Jin get here you'll tell us more."

"I did, and now I wi..." Ryoken started.

"Please wait." Ace interjected nervously. "I have to know if I can help my best friend."

"You want the next duel?" Mason asked him surprised.

Ace looked nervous but nodded. "If I lose, I don't want to get in the way but... I want to help you like before."

"Thanks Ace." Mason smiled.

Ryoken turned to Specter who said, "Me, and Earth have enough fun for today."

Ryoken nodded at that. "Of course."

_**"So who's taking this guy on?"**_ Ai asked curiously.

**_"Why not we let him pick?"_ **Lightning suggested.

"Huh, um..." Ace started nervously before closing his eyes and randomly pointing at Lightning.

The Ignis, and humans looked surprised but Lightning remained calm at this.

**_"I see."_ **Lightning said to him. **_"Very well."_**

**_"Before you start though, Ace is undefeated... with only two duels in his life."_** Lance revealed.

**_"Sounds like a small experience... But big things come in small packages is what they say."_** Lightning told them.

"I'll do my best." Ace said before blushing as Sandy kissed his cheek.

"Good luck." she smiled.

Lightning floated off Jin's Duel Disk as a Deck Box like Earth's floated as a light blade appeared in front of Lightning.

**_"Just keep in mind, I am strong."_ **Lightning told Ace.

"I'll do my best Mr. Lightning." Ace nodded.

**_"I appreciate the formally but just call me Lightning."_** Lightning told him.

Ace nodded. "After you."

"DUEL!/**_DUEL!_**"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Lightning: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lightning 1st Turn:

Lightning used his hand to drew as his hand floated in front of him, **_"Hmm..."_**

"Lightning won't be mean will he?" Dawn asked Yusaku quietly.

"He plays by effective swarming." Yusaku answered.

"I meant he won't be mean if Ace loses." Dawn clarified.

"No. Lightning is always calm, and collected, and doesn't act like a bully." Yusaku answered.

Dawn nodded before turning back to the duel.

**_"Ah. I summon Armatos Legio Gradius."_** Lightning said as a white statue of a warrior holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Gradius_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Armatos Colosseum" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Zero attack points?" Zarc inquired. "That doesn't bode well."

**_"When Gradius is summoned, I can add Armatos Colosseum to my hand."_** Lightning said adding a field spell to his hand.

"Ok." Ace nodded.

_**"And then I activate said Field Spell."**_ Lightning added as they appeared in a roman Colosseum.

* * *

_Armatos Colosseum_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Armatos Legio" card from your Deck to your hand. If you Link Summon an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster: You can send 1 "Armatos Legio" card from your hand to the GY, then target "Armatos Legio" monsters in your GY equal to the Summoned Link Monster's Link Rating; Special Summon them in Defense Position to your zones that Link Monster points to._

* * *

Ace looked around in awe.

**_"When this card is activated, I can add 1 Armatos Legio card from my Deck to my hand."_** Lightning told him, **_"I add Armatos Sacrifcium."_**

He shows a trap card.

"Ok." Ace nodded seeing the trap.

_**"Now appear the Circuit that Guides the Light!"** _Lightning called as the circuit appeared, **_"The summoning conditions is one Armatos Legio! I set Gradius in the Link Marker!"_**

Gradius entered the bottom arrow.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"_** Lightning called as what appeared was a tanned gladiator who wields a blade with 1000 attack points.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Decurion_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Armatos Legio" monster_

_If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by a card effect, except this card: You can destroy this card_ _instead._

* * *

"Do you all know how to Link Summon?" Ace asked.

**_"Yes of course."_** Lightning answered,**_ "In fact were the ones who created it."_**

Ace's eyes widened hearing that.

**_"And now Armatos Colosseum's effect activates."_** Lightning added. **_"When I summon a Link Monster that has Armatos Legio in it's name by discarding an Armatos Legio in my hand I can summon Armatos Legio monsters from my graveyard equal to it's Link Rating, and summon them to where they point too."_**

He discarded Armatos Legio Scutum, as Gradius appeared at where Decurion is pointing.

"So now he can Link Summon again." Broder said thoughtfully. "Impressive."

**_"And next I activate Armatos Legio Speculata's effect in my hand."_** Lightning added, **_"By sending an Armatos Legio from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon this card."_**

Another white statue appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Speculata_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position by sending an "Armatos Legio" monster from your hand to the GY._

* * *

"He's strong, but the duel just started." Dawn pointed out.

**_"Appear the Circuit that Guides the Light!"_** Lightning called as the circuit appeared. **_"The summoning conditions are two Armatos Legio! I set Gradius, and Speculata in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew to left, and right arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Armatos Legio Centurion!"_ **At that a sliver version of Decurion wielding a spear appeared grunting as it points it's spear at Ace with 1700 attack points.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Centurion_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1700_

_Link Arrow: Left, Right_

_2 "Armatos Legio" monsters_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack on an "Armatos Legio" monster: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Ace nodded nervously seeing that.

**_"And next up Armatos Colosseum's effect."_** Lightning added, _**"By discarding an Armatos Legio, I can summon Scutum, and Seeker next to Centurion's Links."**_

The two appeared.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Scutum_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card: Monsters of your opponent cannot attack other monsters, except that monster. Once per turn, an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card cannot be destroy in battle or by a card effect._

* * *

_Armatos Legio Seeker_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_You can only activate the effect of "Armatos Legio Seeker" once per turn. If an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that point to this card battle with a opponent monsters: Destroy that opponent monster before Damage Step._

* * *

"Wait, if I'm counting right is that a Link 5 monster?" Dawn asked in shock.

**_"Now I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."_** Lightning ended.

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card and he immediately smiled happily.

**_"Hm?"_** Lightning caught the smile.

Ace looked at his hand before pausing. "Oh yeah, I won. I summon Dinowrestler Pankratops with his ability since you have more monsters than me."

* * *

_Dinowrestler Pankratops_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Dinosaur_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls more monsters than you do, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn this way. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Dinowrestler" monster, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Dinowrestler Pankratops" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I play his effect, sacrificing him to destroy..." Ace started before looking at Lightning's field. "Um... your stronger Link Monster."

**_"Not bad... However I activate Decurion's special ability."_** Lightning told him, **_"By sacrificing him his destruction is negated."_**

Ace looked surprised hearing that. "Oh... um, then I play Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves to destroy your facedown card."

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 Set Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can destroy 1 monster on the field._

* * *

It was shown to be the trap Lightning added earlier.

"Ok... then, um... Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast so we both send the top two cards of our decks to the graveyard." Ace continued.

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Each player sends the top 2 cards of their Deck to the GY (or as many as possible, if less than 2), then, if you sent at least 1 card to the GY, and have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can shuffle all your opponent's monsters from the Extra Monster Zone into the Deck._

* * *

**_"Very well."_** Lightning said sending Armatos Lex, and Armatos Legio Magica Alcum.

Ace meanwhile sent Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones and Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!

"Yes." Sandy smiled seeing that.

"He has 3 or more spells." Dawn smiled.

"I summon Sky Striker Ace - Raye!" Ace smiled happily as his monster appeared.

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Raye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute this card (Quick Effect): Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster from your Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone. While this card is in your GY, if a face-up "Sky Striker Ace" Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of "Sky Striker Ace - Raye" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Hm. Not a bad monster but she's not strong enough to defeat Centurion."_** Lightning told him.

"I know, and..." Ace started before pausing. "Oh... um can I take that back please?"

**_"Hm?"_** Lightning asked.

"Can I put Raye back in my hand please? I messed up my turn." Ace explained.

**_"Well looks like Lance wasn't joking when he said you only have 2 duels."_** Lightning said hearing that, **_"Just this once yes, but not again."_**

Ace nodded.

"It's because he almost lost Raye earlier today." Mason said before explaining the duel with Max.

"I see." Ryoken nodded.

Earth nods, **_"I know how that feels."_**

Ace nodded picking up Raye. "Thank you Mr. Lightning, I'm sorry for messing up."

**_"Just remember this is the only time I'll allow it."_** Lightning told him. **_"When you fight alongside us you'll not be allowed to do those."_**

Ace nodded again. "I won't mess up again, I promise. I play Sky Striker. Maneuver - Afterburners."

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Afterburners!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap on the field._

* * *

"This destroys... the one with more defense points."

Scutum shattered.

Lightning said, **_"Had you not done that Scutum's ability will protect Centurion from being destroyed in battle or by effects once a turn."_**

"Oh... I just thought it was strong." Ace admitted before pausing. "Oh yeah, I also get to destroy your colosseum."

The Colosseum shattered as Lightning looked around, **_"Intriguing. No one destroyed my field spell before."_**

"Nice job Acey." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled happily at that before looking at his Duel Disc. "Um... Ok, I play Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor now and that negates Centurion's abilities and since I have three spells in the graveyard I get to control him this turn."

* * *

_Sky Striker Mecha - Widow Anchor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Target 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects until the end of this turn, then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can take control of that monster until the End Phase._

* * *

**(A/N (Ulrich362): If it isn't obvious yet, Ace runs multiple copies of all of his cards.)**

Centurion flew to his side.

**_"Interesting. You just wiped out my whole defensive strategy."_** Lightning said cupping his chin. **_"Centurion negates an attack made at an Armatos Legio once a turn, and when an Armatos Legio Link Monster pointing to Seeker battles that monster is automatically destroyed."_**

Ace nodded before looking down. "But I'm cheating."

**_"Hm?"_** Lightning asked.

"You let me take back my card when you're not supposed to." Ace answered. "Even if I do good, I'm still a bad person for cheating."

**_"Well even if I didn't allow it, there was a way you can activate your spells."_** Lightning told him.

Ace just nodded. "Well, I can summon Raye now."

The monster appeared again.

"Raye, attack Mr. Lightning's last monster please." Ace requested.

Raye nodded attacking Seeker destroying it.

"Now Mr. Centurion, can you please attack?" Ace asked.

Centurion charged as Lightning avoided a strike quick. **(Lightning: 2300)**

"Um... now I play Raye's effect to use her and summon Skye Stiker Ace - Kagari, I can do that right?" Ace asked.

**_"Of course."_** Lightning nodded, **_"As long as it's a Quick Effect or during your Main Phase 2."_**

Ace smiled. "It is, so I can summon Kagari."

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Kagari_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Top-Left_

_1 non-FIRE "Sky Striker Ace" monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Sky Striker" Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. Gains 100 ATK for each Spell in your GY. You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Kagari(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Kagari's special ability lets take Widow Anchor back to my hand, and for every spell in my graveyard she gets 100 more points."

_Kagari: **(ATK: 1500 + (100 * 5) = 2000)**_

"Attack."

The monster attacked hitting Lightning.** (Lightning: 0300)**

"Now I play a facedown card and end my turn... so Mr. Centurion goes back now." Ace finished.

Centurion returns back to Lightning's field.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Lightning: 0300**

* * *

Lightning 2nd Turn:

**_"Well done Ace. You truly have an advantage."_** Lightning praised.

Ace blushed at that. "Thank you."

Lightning drew as he looked, **_"I activate the spell, Pot of Greed."_**

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

**_"What this does is allow me to draw 2 cards."_** Lightning said drawing twice, **_"And then I'll activate Cynet Mining."_**

* * *

_Cynet Mining_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 card from your hand to the GY; add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Mining" per turn._

* * *

**_"By sending Armatos Legio Galea from my hand to the graveyard, I can add a level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Deck to my hand."_** Lightning said as he shows he is adding a second Gradius.

Ace nodded seeing that.

**_"And then I'll summon Gradius."_** Lightning said as the Cyberse statue appeared, **_"Now I activate Gradius' Special Ability. Since it's summoned I can add a second copy of Armatos Colosseum from my Deck to my hand."_**

"Ok." Ace nodded.

He added the card before activating it, **_"And since Colosseum is activated again, I can add Armatos Lex from my graveyard to my hand."_**

He shows the spell.

**_"He's planning something big."_** Ai noted.

**_"And now I activate Armatos Lex."_ **Lightning added,

* * *

_Armatos Lex_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Add 1 Spell Card in your GY to your Deck, then add 1 "Armatos Legio" from your Deck to your Hand. If both players control monster on their field, and an opponent's monster declare a direct attack: You can negate that attack. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Armatos Legio" monster you control: Draw 1 card._

* * *

**_"When this card is activated, I can shuffle my first Colosseum back to my deck, and then add an Armatos Legio from my Deck to my hand."_** Lightning said as his Colosseum was shuffled as he added a second Magica Alcum.

"Wow." Ace whispered in shock.

**_"And finally I banish Armatos Sacrifcium from the graveyard. By doing that, I can add an Armatos Legio monster from my Deck to my hand."_** Lightning told him, **_"I add Armatos Legio Speculata."_**

"He basically undid all of Ace's work." Mason frowned.

**_"And now I activate Armatos Lex's effect."_** Lightning said, **_"By tributing an Armatos Legio, I can draw a card. I sacrifice Gradius."_**

The Cyberse vanished as Lightning drew looking.

_'__Ace...' _Sandy thought nervously.

Lightning chuckled, _**"Ace congrats."**_

"Congrats?" Ace asked in confusion.

**_"Your actually the first I test this on. I have been working on this card for a while, and I couldn't pick a better time to test it."_** Lightning told him. _**"Appear the Circuit that Guides the Light!"**_

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning condition's is 1 Armatos Legio! I set Centurion in the Link Marker!"_ **Lightning called as Centurion entered the bottom arrow again. **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"_**

A second Decurion appeared ready for brawling.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Double Iris questioned. "Centurion is a stronger monster."

**_"You'll find out. Now I activate Armatos Colosseum's effect. By sending Speculata to the graveyard, I can summon Seeker next to Decurion's Link."_ **Lightning said as the monster appeared, **_"Appear again the Circuit that Guides the Light!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning condition's is 1 Armatos Legio! I set Seeker in the Link Marker!"_ **Lightning called as Seeker entered the bottom arrow again. **_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"_**

A third Decurion appeared in place.

**_"And now appear the arrows of judgement! Judgement Arrows!"_ **Lightning called as what was there was a spell but this one has Link Arrows.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Up, Up-Left, Up-Right_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgment Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

"Wow, what's that?" Ace asked in awe.

**_"This is something new I made. A Link Spell Card. You like it?"_** Lightning asked him.

"Yeah." Ace smiled happily. "I do."

**_"Well here's how this works. This card can only be activated in a Spell/Trap Zone a Link Monster points to. When a Link Monster I have battles that monster's attack points are doubled. And when this card leaves the field all monsters linked to it are destroyed."_** Lightning told him the effects.

"That's a powerful spell." Ray admitted.

"Wow, you're really cool Mr. Lightning." Ace smiled.

**_"I appreciate your compliment. I am the leader of the Ignis after all."_** Lightning told him.

"We can talk all about this after you win Lightning." Ryoken reminded him.

**_"That is IF that can happen."_ **Lightning told him.**_ "Appear the circuit that Guides the Light!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions are two Armatos Legio! I set the two Decurions in the Link Markers!"_**

Both Decurions flew to left, and right arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Armatos Legio Centurion!"_** At that a second Centurion appeared grunting as it points it's spear at Ace to where Judgement Arrows points at.

Ace just stared at the monster.

**_"I think he means summon the big one Lightning."_** Ai clarified.

**_"And now Colosseum's effect! By discarding Magica Alcum which is the last card in my hand, I can summon Seeker, and Scutum next to it's Link!" T_**he two appeared in place.**_ "And appear 1 final time! The circuit that Guides the Light!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning Conditions are at least 3 Armatos Legio!"_ **Lightning called as Centurion, Scutum, and Seeker flew to the Link Markers to Up, Left, Right, and Bottom, **_"Appear! The Commander that advances on the chaotic network battlefield! Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Armatos Legio Magnus Dux!"_**

At that what appeared was a golden armored elephant thrumpeting it's horn as a solider was armed on top of it.

* * *

_Armatos Legio Magnus Dux_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

_3+ "Armatos Legio" monsters_

_Once while face-up on the field: You can target cards on the field and/or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card; return them to the hand._

* * *

"... Wow." Ace whispered.

**_"And now I activate Magnux Dux's Special Ability!"_ **Lightning called, **_"Once while it's on the field I can target cards in the graveyard, or field co-linked to this card, and return them to the hand!"_**

Ace nodded still staring in awe at the monster.

**_"I select Sky Striker Ace - Kagari!"_** Lightning called as the elephant trumpeted charging at Ace's Link Monster.

Ace's eyes widened seeing that. "I play Raye's ability to summon her."

**_"What?"_ **Lightning asked not expecting that.

"Since Kagari left the field I get to summon Raye from my graveyard." Ace explained before showing Lightning Raye's card. "See?"

**_"Well well. What an interesting counter-play."_** Lighting said cupping his chin. **_"Alright Magnus Dux attack Raye!"_**

Magux Dux armed cannons at Raye.

**_"And then due to Judgement Arrows' effect it's attack points double!"_ **Lightning called as his Link Spell glowed. **(ATK: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**

Ace ran in front of Raye and spread his arms as though to protect her.

_**"Ace?"**_ Raye asked shocked seeing this.

"I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." Ace explained just as Magnus Dux hit him causing him to scream and get sent flying back.

* * *

**Ace: 0000**

**Lightning: 0300**

**Lightning wins the duel!**

* * *

"Ace!" Dawn cried running over to her brother.

As Magnus Dux vanished Lightning floated over to Ace. Ace had a few burns and was banged up but he wasn't badly hurt.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

"I think so... was Raye hurt?" Ace asked nervously.

**_"No I'm fine."_** Raye smiled to him.

Ace smiled hearing that. "Yay."

Lightning floated over him,**_ "I didn't do much to you did I?"_**

"No Mr. Lightning." Ace answered before sitting down. "But can I take a little break please?"

**_"Of course. Though just curious what was your face-down card?"_** Lightning asked him.

"Widow Anchor." Ace answered showing him the card. "Remember, Kagari got it back for me."

Lightning looked, and said **_"Huh. Had you activated it before Magnus Dux attacked you would've lasted another turn."_**

Ace looked down. "I deserved to lose though."

_**"Well even if you did make mistakes how could I fail you?"**_ Lightning asked him. _**"For the talent you displayed mistake or not I strongly recommend you help us out."**_

Ace smiled before falling onto his back asleep.

**_"Yep the duel took a lot out of him."_** Lightning said before turning to Dawn,**_ "You have 1 strong brother."_**

"He's amazingly kind too." Dawn agreed.

Suddenly White Wing cried out in pain.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... the Akaba family has met the victims of the Lost Incident.**

**bopdog111: And Ace had just experienced what the Leader of the Ignis can do.**

**Ulrich362: Lightning definitely deserves that title, he's a powerful duelist who created a powerful spell.**

**bopdog111: But it looks like White Wing is in trouble.**

**Ulrich362: Not really Bopdog, it's just time.**

**bopdog111: Well what will be next?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Birth of Wendy! Cyberse Clock Dragon!

**bopdog111: Ace had a tough duel against Lightning.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, he lost but put up a great fight.**

**bopdog111: And Lightning in return showed him why he was the Leader of the Ignis, and displayed vast skills of power, and Link Summoning.**

**Ulrich362: True, but now it's time.**

**bopdog111: Yep. White Wing, and Broder's baby is coming.**

**Ulrich362: Let's not keep them waiting. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

White Wing cried out again.

"White Wing!" Broder cried as everyone turned startled, "What's wrong?"

She was in tears as Zarc and Ray immediately recognized what was wrong.

"Quick! We need to take her to the Hospital! She's going in labor!" Ray told him.

"She... wait what?" Broder asked in shock before taking her hand. "It's ok, we'll get to a hospital."

**_"Come on!"_** Blue Frost called to them.

They nodded before everyone ran to go to the hospital while Black Fang picked up Ace. They arrived where the receptionist looked startled seeing this many people.

"Please, she's going into labor." Broder explained as White Wing cried out again.

"Oh. We'll prepare a room for her." the receptionist said.

Broder nodded before taking her hand. "It'll be ok, everyone's right here."

White Wing smiled to him weakly before saying, **_"I'm worried though..."_**

"It'll be ok, I promise." he said kissing her cheek.

She smiled before screaming, **_"These are worse then Braxton Hicks!"_**

"Come with me." a nurse said quickly.

She led them to a room where a doctor and two other nurses were waiting.

_**"Thank Goodness..."**_ White Wing breathed.

"Help her onto the bed." the doctor instructed.

Broder nodded as he helped White Wing to the bed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_"So... what's happening?"_ **Ai asked.

"Huh?" everyone but Yusaku, Cal, Ryoken, Jin, Lightning, Takeru, Flame, Specter, and Earth stared at him in disbelief.

**_"I have to admit, I'm a bit curious myself."_** Flame agreed. **_"Nobody was attacking her."_**

"Your kidding us right?" Zarc asked.

**_"No."_** Lightning answered.

"The Ignis maybe knowledgeable but not _that_ knowledgeable." Ryoken cleared in the blank.

"Well... White Wing is greeting her baby in the world." Dawn told the Ignis.

Ai blinked in confusion while Flame and Lightning nodded.

"Well now we're waiting for the magic to happen for it to come." Dawn told them, "It's painful, but White Wing will be okay."

* * *

_Back in the hospital room..._

_**"Broder!"**_ White Wing cried squeezing his hand to hard.

He winced but held it while kissing her head. "I'm right here."

White Wing breathed while still holding his hand.

"How close is she?" Broder asked.

The doctor checked as she said, "She's close. She's almost ready."

"That's good." Broder smiled.

**_"I... I never thought giving birth would feel like this..."_ **White Wing breathed.

"Do you want anybody?" Broder asked her.

**_"Just you..."_** White Wing breathed. _**"But bring Dawn over, and Ace if he's awake."**_

Broder nodded before turning to one of the nurses. "Can you go ask Dawn and Ace to come here, their big sister wants to see them."

She nodded as she walked out of the room.

"They'll be here soon." Broder whispered kissing White Wing's cheek.

She smiled weakly before wincing squeezing his hand.

_'I just hope things end up ok.'_ Broder thought while smiling.

The nurse walked in where Dawn, and a groggy Ace walked in with her.

**_"Hi Acey..."_** White Wing whispered.

"Big Sis White Wing!" Snapped out of his groggy condition seeing her like this he ran over to her.

**_"Are you ok?"_ **she asked him.

"I'm fine. You look hurt." Ace said worried.

**_"No... well I'm not hurt like that. This is just really painful."_** White Wing answered as she squeezed Broder's hand again.

"The magic she's doing to greet her baby in the world is painful." Dawn told her brother, "Mommy was like that when she greeted us, but she was okay."

Ace nodded but looked confused before White Wing cried out again.

"The baby's coming, just a little more." the doctor told her.

"You two better get back to your family, and let White Wing focus on the magic." Broder told them.

Dawn nodded but Ace shook his head and ran next to White Wing. "I have to stay and help big sis be ok!"

**_"Ace... This isn't something you should see."_ **White Wing told him.

He shook his head. "I have to make you feel better. Like when mommy felt sick before."

White Wing turned to Broder for help. Dawn put her hand on Ace's shoulder. "I want to help too, but there are too many people and the doctor needs to do the magic Acey. We can come in again, right big sis?"

White Wing nodded breathing, **_"Just as soon as the baby is here... That's a promise."_**

Ace nodded before quickly kissing her cheek and walking out with Dawn. She smiled tiredly before screaming just as soon as they left. Suddenly White Wing's body started to glow.

"White Wing?" Broder asked startled.

Her eyes were closed as the glow got brighter.

"Gah!" Broder, the nurses, and the doctor covered their eyes from the glow.

Suddenly the glow faded and a piercing cry echoed. Surprised they looked to see. Somehow in the doctor's hands was a crying baby with bright orange hair.

"That's..." Broder said breathless, "What is it?"

The doctor checked and smiled. "She's your daughter, congratulations."

"A girl..." Broder smiled before realizing, "White Wing!"

She looked exhausted but was smiling. Broder smiled taking her hand as he whispered to her, "I told you... Both you, and her will stay alive."

**_"You were right..."_** White Wing smiled weakly before Broder noticed she was starting to fade.

**(A/N (Ulrich632): No she is not dying.)**

"White Wing?" Broder asked startled.

She just smiled before vanishing.

* * *

_Outside..._

Zarc's deck started to glow.

"Huh?" Zarc took his Deck to look.

White Wing Magician was glowing and on the image instead of looking like she normally did she looked tired and like she was resting.

"Huh? White Wing?" Zarc asked startled.

"Big sis?" Ace asked nervously.

"Zarc?" Ray asked.

"It's White Wing." Zarc told Ray showing her the card.

Ray looked at it before smiling. "Oh. That makes sense."

"Think she'll be back when she's done resting?" Zarc asked her.

"Definitely, remember how exhausted I was after Dawn and Ace were born?" Ray asked.

"Yeah I know." Zarc smiled.

"... and she just vanished after having a baby... in front of Broder, and the doctor." Ray realized.

"Yeah that's gonna be a problem." Zarc admitted just as Broder walked in carrying a pink blanket.

"Huh, what's that?" Ace asked.

"That's the baby Acey." Dawn smiled to her brother.

His eyes widened in excitement.

"And seeing that pink blanket it's a girl." Ray smiled.

"A baby girl." Ace repeated.

Broder before knelling to let Ace have a look. Ace looked at the baby before his eyes widened even more and he smiled. "Mommy, can I have one? It's small and cute."

"One day, Ace. One day." Ray smiled to him.

Ace smiled even more before kissing the baby on the head and giggling.

The baby giggled a little.

"What's her name?" Dawn asked Broder.

"White Wing liked the name Wendy." Broder answered.

**_"Wendy. Sounds perfect."_** Blue Frost smiled.

"Well, should we head back?" Specter asked. "We have things to discuss after all."

They all nodded.

* * *

_Later back at the Akaba household..._

They arrived back to the house.

When they did everyone turned to Ryoken.

"Ok, now what were you going to tell us?" Zarc inquired.

They payed attention. Ryoken explained it to them. Ace and Sandy looked horrified before hugging Mason. Mason hugged them back, "Thanks to Ace, I was able to recover."

"And the rest of you went through the same thing?" Ray asked.

"Yes me, Takeru, Mason, Specter, Jin, and two others." Yusaku answered. "I was about to give up hope right until Ryoken had called to us saying someone will help us."

Ace swallowed nervously. "I can try."

"Ace?" Mason asked hearing that.

"I helped you... and I can to help them too." Ace explained before pausing. "Mr. Lightning, can you help me get stronger?"

**_"What Yusaku meant was when he was about to give up hope before the Incident ended."_** Lightning told him.

"Oh... that's good." Ace smiled.

**_"However Ace if you want to help I'll be happy to get you stronger."_ **Lightning told him. **_"But it won't be just me alone."_**

Ace nodded. "Thank you very much."

**_"No problem. After all you displayed true talent, and great skill against me, and it isn't easy to get me down to a corner like that easily."_** Lightning told him. **_"Where did you learn to duel like that?"_**

Ace blushed at the compliment.

"We helped him read his cards that's all. He's still learning how to duel." Ray explained before smiling.

"I see well I have 3 observations about him." Yusaku said holding up three fingers before using the first, "The first is that beginners are often inexperienced but they can surprise you at any time."

The second finger, "Second is that he has bonded with his cards, and allows his heart to do the dueling."

And the third, "And lastly he has tough combos, and can manage to counter anything his opponent's try when he has them to where both his Spells, and Monster Cards are like Trap Cards."

"You still have that habit?" Ryoken inquired.

"Ever you taught it to me." Yusaku answered, "I never forgot about it."

Ryoken nodded.

**_"Should we tell the others?"_** Black Fang asked.

"Others?" Jin asked.

"The rest of our family." Dawn explained.

"And all of them are willing to help?" Cal asked.

"I'd be surprised if they weren't." Zarc answered. "I'll see if they can come over."

"The more the merrier no?" Takeru smiled.

"I suppose so." Specter nodded.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Yugo, Rin, Alex, Leo, Luna, Yuto, Lulu, Shay, Terri, Hart, Kite, Yuri, Celina, Lilly, Sora, Yuya, Zuzu, Stacy, Yusho, Yoko, Skip, Tate, Yuki, Gale, Kelly, Kaiba, and Mokuba had arrived.

**_"Whoa. That's a lot of 'other's'."_** Ai said amazed by how many there are.

"It could be more, but this is our family and Stacy, Terri, Alex, Lilly, and Kelly's boyfriends and their siblings." Ray explained. "Except for Seto Kaiba."

**_"Are they good at dueling?"_ **Earth asked.

"Yes we are." Yuri stated calmly. "The questions are, are you any good, and why are we here?"

**_"Yes we are."_ **Flame told him.**_ "And why we're here is a bit of a recuse mission, and preparing for what is coming."_**

"Rescue Mission?" Shay asked before nodding. "What do we need to do?"

"We need to look for Windy the Wind Ignis." Ryoken answered. "And while we're at it we should also find Aqua the Water Ignis."

"Where do we start?" Rin asked just before Ace gasped.

"There's a test tomorrow!" Ace cried.

**_"What?"_ **Ai asked him confused.

"Miss Clark said there was a test on Tuesday, remember?" Ace asked as Mason and Sandy nodded.

"Oh yeah, after what happened I almost forgot." Mason admitted.

**_"So? Can't you three call in sick?"_** Lance asked them.

"No, it's bad." Ace pouted.

**_"Well sounds like we will be three short temporary."_ **Lightning said hearing that.

"School isn't all day and they can help afterwards." Dawn explained.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lightning." Ace apologized sadly.

**_"No don't apologize. You just can't help your day of learning."_** Lightning told him.

"In the meantime the rest of us can look for them." Zarc offered. "Though there is one other thing that's been bothering me."

"What's that?" Yuya asked him.

"You Ignis were created by Mason and the others... but just how does that connection work? If something were to happen to you would your partners... are your lives linked?" Zarc asked.

Hearing that Ignis, and partner alike turned to each other on that.

**_"Well... If something happens to one of us we will feel it... But we would still be around kicking butt."_ **Ai told him.

"I see." Zarc nodded before closing his eyes. "Well hopefully we find everyone before that happens."

"With all of these people, I say we can if we work hard enough." Ryoken told him.

"Ok, then to steal a phrase from you." Dawn smiled turning to Yusaku. "We have three plans. One, split up and search for your other friends wherever and whenever we get the chance. Two, Lightning and the others can help Acey. And three, keep you guys safe and with friends."

Yusaku, and Ai blinked turning to each other.

**_"Uh... Not bad for a first timer."_ **Ai admitted rubbing his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn asked.

**_"Uh what I mean is uh..."_** Ai started nervous.

"What he means is that for a first time trying it you did well." Yusaku told her.

Dawn nodded.

"So... what now?" Zuzu asked.

Ryoken asked, "Specter?"

Specter nodded before...

"There he is bro, the brat who stole from me."

Hearing that they turned to see who said that. It was Max and an older boy who looked two years older than Dawn who walked over to Ace. "My brother says you stole his card, now give it back you brat."

Ace whimpered as Mason stepped in front of him saying, "Ace never stole anything. He won Max's Pankratops card fair, and square. Didn't he Sandy?"

"Yeah, everybody saw it." Sandy nodded.

"That's crap, now give him back the card before I make you." the boy threatened.

"Not so fast. Who are you?" Dawn asked him.

"My name's Christopher." the boy said before holding out his hand. "Now hand over the card, this is the last time I'll ask nicely."

"Didn't you hear them? They said he earned the card." Dawn told him, "He never stole anything."

"Lance can you show him the video?" Mason asked his Ignis.

**_"It's only au..."_** Lance started before Christopher grabbed Ace and picked him up by his shirt before noticing his deck.

"Thieves don't deserve cards."

With that said he took Ace's deck before turning to walk off. Suddenly Yusaku was in front of him taking the Deck back to fast for him to notice, "And bullies like you need to learn the truth."

"Excuse me? You're defending this thief?" Christopher questioned.

"I believe you heard what his sister, and friends said." Yusaku said handing the Deck back to Ace, "He never stole anything, and only earned the card. And there are three reasons why."

He hold the first finger, "1. Max was understimating Ace, and was beaten."

The second, "2. Ace's Heart did the dueling, and had earned him the victory."

And third, "3. Max had set up an ante rule to where the winner gets the loser's card of there choosing. And as such Ace had earned Pankratops when he won."

Christopher glared at Yusaku before activating his own Duel Disc. "That's it, you're obviously lying so I'll just beat you and then this whole mess will be over and done with."

"It's not wise to duel me." Yusaku warned him.

"I could say the same thing to you." Christopher stated. "I've never lost a match. Only strong duelists deserve cards."

Yusaku sighed annoyed, "Fine. Then in this case I'll teach you respect."

**_"Oh yeah! Time for a slammer!"_ **Ai grinned now as an eye on his Duel Disk as it activated.

"Once I take care of him Lance will fill in the blank for him." Yusaku told Ace, Dawn, and the others.

Dawn and the others nodded but Ace was hugging his cards close to his heart.

"Are you gonna talk or duel?" Christopher smirked.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Kingdom Come by Cold Driven)**

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Christopher 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Well, I'm waiting." Christopher mentioned.

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Yusaku called drawing, "By discarding a level 2 or lower monster from my hand I can summon out Bitrooper!"

A white cybernetic being appeared.

* * *

_Bitrooper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can send 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Whatever." Christopher shrugged.

"And then I'll summon Cyberse Gadget!" Yusaku called as a white computer being appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"When he's summoned, I can summon back a level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard but I have to negate it's abilities." Yusaku told him, "I summon back Swap Cleric!"

A purple being with a staff appeared.

* * *

_Swap Cleric_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can make the Link Monster that used this card as material lose exactly 500 ATK, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Swap Cleric" once per turn._

* * *

"Three monsters, but none of them are tuners and they're not all the same level. Which means it's one of the other three." Christopher noted. "Not that it'll help you."

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared.

"Not bad I guess." Christopher shrugged.

"The summoning conditions is 1 level 2 or lower Cyberse! I set Swap Cleric in the Link Marker!" Yusaku called as Swap Cleric flew to the bottom arrow, "Link Summon! Arise Link 1! Talkback Lancer!"

A yellow, and blue monster appeared.

* * *

_Talkback Lancer_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 Level 2 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_You can Tribute 1 other Cyberse monster, then target 1 "Code Talker" monster in your GY with a different original name from that monster's; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Talkback Lancer" once per turn._

* * *

"All that effort for nothing." Christopher rolled his eyes.

"Swap Cleric's ability! When it's used for a Link Summon by dropping the Link Summoned monster's attack points by 500, I can draw 1 card!" Yusaku called drawing.

_Talkback Lancer: **(ATK: 1200 - 500 = 700)**_

"Appear the second time! The circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the Circuit appeared again.

"Wow." Ace whispered.

"The summoning Conditions are at 2 level 3 or higher Cyberse!" Yusaku called, "I set Cyberse Gadget, and Bitrooper in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the top, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Elphase!" Yusaku called as a blue robed ninja man appeared.

* * *

_Elphase_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Top, Right_

_2 Level 3 or higher Cyberse monsters_  
_Gains 300 ATK for each monster it points to. If this face-up Link Summoned card leaves the field: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but until the end of this turn its effects are negated, also it cannot be used as Link Material. You can only use this effect of "Elphase" once per turn._

* * *

"He's definitely impressive." Zarc nodded.

"Cyberse Gadget's effect activates!" Yusaku called, "When it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Gadget Token!"

He summoned it where Elphase's Right Arrow is.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Summoned by effect of "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

"And appear the third time! The circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called.

"Three in one turn?" Christopher asked in surprise.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Elphase, and Talkback Lancer in the Link Markers!" Yusaku called as they flew up to the Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Decode Talker!"

At that a purple digital warrior holding a digitized sword appeared.

* * *

_Decode Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Ok, now you have my attention." Christopher told him.

"Elphase's ability activates! When this Link Summoned card leaves the field, I can summon a level 4 or lower Cyberse in my graveyard, and summon it but it's effects are negated, and it can't be used for a Link Summon till the end of this turn! I summon back Cyberse Gadget!"

The Gadget appeared back to the Bottom Left Arrow, Decode Talker.

"Ok, that's impressive." Stacy admitted.

"Decode Talker's ability activates! Power Integration!" Yusaku called as Decode Talker glowed purple, "Decode Talker gains 500 attack points for each monster linked to it!"

_Decode Talker:** (ATK: 2300 + (500 * 2) = 3300)**_

Ryoken smirked seeing that.

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Yusaku ended.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yeah... no surprises here but I am not familiar with this Archetype... might be safe to assume that for most duels in fics Bopdog and I write.)**

Christopher 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the Unexpected Dai spell card, this lets me summon a level four or lower normal monster from my deck since I don't have any monsters in play, specifically I'll summon Chosen by the World Chalice!" Christopher stated.

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

_Chosen by the World Chalice_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_Inspired by the World Hero legends he heard as a boy, this crusader adds a piece to his armor from every Mekkstrosity he destroys. He has set out on a quest from Fairy Lee to recover the Seven World Legacies and save their world._

* * *

**_"What can he do with that?"_** Ai asked curious.

"I can do a lot, appear my circuit!" Christopher smirked. "The summoning conditions are one normal monster. I place Chosen by the World Chalice in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

Chosen by the World Chalice flew to the top Link Marker.

"I Link Summon Imduk the World Chalice Dragon to the zone your Decode Talker points to!"

* * *

_Imduk the World Chalice Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrows: Top_

_1 Normal Monster, except a Token_  
_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster this card points to: You can destroy that opponent's monster. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster from your hand._

* * *

**_"Huh? To the zone Decode Talker points at?"_ **Ai blinked confused.

"Decode Talker's ability! Power Integration!" Yusaku called as Decode Talker glowed.

_Decode Talker:** (ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800)**_

"Power up however you want, Imduk's special ability allows me to summon twice each turn as long as the second monster is a World Chalice monster so I'll bring out another Chosen by the World Chalice, and I'll set my other monster facedown." Christopher revealed. "Now Imduk attack Decode Talker!"

**_"Why's he doing that!? Decode Talker is stronger!"_ **Ai cried totally off.

"Imduk, teach that freak why the World Chalice is the strongest deck." Christopher stated as his monster destroyed Decode Talker.

Yusaku called when his monster was destroyed, "I activate my trap card! Recoded Alive!"

* * *

_Recoded Alive_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster you control or is in your GY; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 of your banished "Code Talker" monsters; Special Summon it._

* * *

"What?" Christopher questioned.

"When I activate this card by banishing a Link 3 Cyberse Link Monster from my graveyard I can summon a Code Talker from my Extra Deck!" Yusaku called, "I banish Decode Talker, and summon Encode Talker!"

At that a blue version of Decode Talker appeared armed with a shield.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Christopher glared at him. "I set two cards, and now I'll use Imduk and Chosen of the World Chalice to Link Summon Auram the World Chalice Blademaster!"

* * *

_Auram the World Chalice Blademaster_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 "World Chalice" monsters_  
_Gains 300 ATK for each "World Legacy" monster in your GY with a different name. You can Tribute 1 "World Chalice" monster this card points to, then target 1 other monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Auram the World Chalice Blademaster" once per turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster from your hand._

* * *

"For every World Chalice monster with a different name in the graveyard Auram gains 300 attack points, oh and in case you were curious since Imduk was sent from the field to my graveyard I can summon a World Chalice Monster from my hand and I pick Crowned by the World Chalice in defense mode."

_Auram: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

* * *

_Crowned by the World Chalice_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_With her magical staff, she can channel the living heart of her world to shield her people from the Mekk-Knights that have overrun it._

* * *

"I end my turn."

* * *

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Christopher: 4000**

* * *

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Yusaku called drawing.

Christopher frowned.

"And I'll activate the Field Spell, Cynet Universe!" Yusaku called.

* * *

_Cynet Universe_

_Field Spell Card_

_All Link Monsters you control gain 300 ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in the GY; shuffle it into the Deck. If this card on the field is destroyed by a card effect: Send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones to the GY._

* * *

"With this all Link Monsters on my field gains 300 attack points!" Yusaku called as Encode glowed. **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600)**

"They're equal!" Ace cried.

**_"Not for long!"_** Ai grinned.

"I activate Cynet Universe's effect! I can shuffle a monster in the graveyard to the Deck!" Yusaku called, "I pick one of your Chosen of the World Chalice!"

Christopher's eyes widened as his monster was shuffled into his deck.

**_"I kinda expected that Link Dragon."_** Ai told Yusaku.

"He would easily call it back." Yusaku told him, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters! I set Link 3 Encode Talker, and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers!" Yusaku called as they flew to the Top, Left, Right, and Bottom markers.

"Wait what the?" Christopher questioned.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Firewall Dragon!"

At that a white, and blue digital dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

_Firewall Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrow: Up, Bottom, Left, Right_

_2+ monsters_  
_Once while face-up on the field (Quick Effect): You can target monsters on the field and/or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card; return them to the hand. If a monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

"Well, that's impressive." Yuri smirked.

"Cynet Universe's effect! Firewall Dragon gains 300 attack points!" Yusaku called.

_Firewall Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

_'That field spell...'_ Christopher frowned.

"And now Firewall attack Blademaster! Tempest Attack!" Yusaku called as Firewall charged a blast firing at Chris' Link Monster.

"I play Heavy Storm Duster! This destroys one of your set cards and your field spell!" Christopher countered.

* * *

_Heavy Storm Duster_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"In that case I'll activate my face-down! Cynet Backdoor!" Yusaku called.

* * *

_Cynet Backdoor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish it, and if you do, add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is lower than that monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase, return that monster banished by this effect to the field, and it can attack directly that turn. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Backdoor" per turn._

* * *

"What?" Christopher asked.

Yusaku called, "This banishes Firewall Dragon until my Stand-By Phase!"

Firewall vanished in place.

"And then I can add a Cyberse monster from my hand who's attack points are equal or less then Firewall's. I pick Backup Secretary!" Yusaku called showing the monster.

"Whoa he's so skilled!" Alex remarked amazed.

"Yeah, I knew Link Decks were strong but he's something else." Terri agreed.

"And during my Stand-By Phase the monster I banished due to Cynet Backdoor will attack you directly!" Yusaku added.

"Wait what?" Christopher asked in shock.

"And there's more! Since Cynet Universe was destroyed by a card effect all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones are destroyed!" Yusaku called.

Christopher's eyes widened as Auram shattered.

"My hand's empty so I can't summon."

"And my battle phase isn't over yet! I banish Recoded Alive to activate it's effect!" Yusaku called.

"A trap from the graveyard?" Christopher asked shocked.

"With that I can summon a banished Code Talker! Come back Decode Talker!" Yusaku called as Decode Talker reappeared on the field.

Christopher's eyes widened in horror.

"Banishing Firewall from getting destroyed, set it to attack directly next turn, using Cynet Universe's downside to destroy Blademaster, and summon Decode Talker back from banishment?" Terri asked in shock, and disbelief. "Who is Yusaku?"

"Amazing." Ace answered in awe.

"Decode Talker attack Crowned by the World Chalice!" Yusaku called, "Decode End!"

Decode Talker readied his sword charging. Christopher's monster shattered.

"And he still has 3 cards in his hand." Mason said in shock, "Ryoken how long have you know him?"

"In person, only a little longer than I've known you and Bonnie and not nearly as long as I've known Specter." Ryoken answered. "Though... I spoke to him during the incident."

"Now during my Main Phase 2, I'll summon out Backup Secretary!" Yusaku called as a woman wearing a visor appeared, "I can summon her when I have a Cyberse on the field."

* * *

_Backup Secretary_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"How disappointing." Specter frowned. "I was hoping his skill would be able to somewhat back up his words but no."

"You talking about Chris?" Bonnie guessed.

"Of course." Specter smiled.

"Yeah. This outta teach him an important lesson." Bonnie told him.

"And now I'll summon out Cyberse Wizard!" Yusaku called as a wizard appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Wizard_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Attack Position opponent's monster; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, your monsters cannot attack, except to attack that monster, and if your Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Gadget Token, Backup Secretary, and Cyberse Wizard in the Link Markers!"

The three flew to the markers which is bottom, left, and top.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Shootingcode Talker!" Yusaku called as a bow wielding version of the Code Talkers appeared.

* * *

_Shootingcode Talker_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left, Top_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_At the start of your Battle Phase: You can activate this effect; during this Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of monsters this card points to +1 when this effect resolves, also, if your opponent controls exactly 1 monster and this card battles with that monster, this card loses 400 ATK during that damage calculation only. At the end of the Battle Phase: You can draw cards equal to the number of monsters this card destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

Christopher was just staring dumbfounded.

"Finally I place 1 card face-down. It's your move now." Yusaku ended.

**_"By the looks of things it isn't long now."_** Lightning told them.

"Definitely not." Ryoken nodded.

Ray smiled to Sandy, Mason, and Ace. "Do you three want to head inside to study?"

They nodded smiling.

Lance appeared in Bonnie's Duel Disk, **_"I'll just stay here, and tell you how the Duel goes when it's over kay Mason?"_**

"Sure Lance." Mason smiled nodding.

With that the three of them walked into the house.

Christopher 2nd Turn:

Christopher drew his card before taking a breath. "Ok, I flip a second Crowned by the World Chalice and Link Summon another Induk!"

A second Chalice dragon appeared.

"Now... I'll... I mean I can..." Christopher started while looking at his hand and field as though searching for some move that could save him.

Yusaku waited crossing his arms knowing he can't do anything now.

"Now you'll admit it?" Zarc asked Christopher, "Ace never stole anything, and he demonstrated how tough we are."

"And that Max set the ante rule." Bonnie added, "Lance play the audio of that."

"All you shut up!" Christopher snapped. "I'm not beaten yet, I activate World Legacy's Heart! This spell returns Chosen and Crowned to my hand and I'll summon them both thanks to Imduk's ability!"

* * *

_World Legacy's Heart_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 "World Chalice" monsters in your GY with different names; add them to your hand. If your linked Link Monster would be destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy's Heart" per turn._

* * *

The two appeared in place.

"Now, I Link Summon another Auram using Chosen and Crowned!" Christopher continued.

The second Blademaster appeared.

"Now appear again my circuit, the summoning conditions are two Link Monsters! I place Link 2 Auram the World Chalice Blademaster and Imduk the World Chalice Dragon in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

Imduk entered the top arrow while Auram entered the left and right arrows

"I Link Summon Ningirisu the World Chalice Warrior!"

* * *

_Ningirisu the World Chalice Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Left, Top, Right_

_2+ Link Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: Draw cards equal to the number of "World Chalice" monsters this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 card from each player's field to the GYs. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now attack Shootingcode Talker!"

The monster attacked which destroyed Shootingcode as Yusaku stayed calm. **(Yusaku: 3800)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Christopher declared._ 'Alright you brat, this duel is over.'_

* * *

**Yusaku: 3800**

**Christopher: 4000**

* * *

Yusaku 3rd Turn:

Yusaku calmly drew his card, "During my Stand-By Phase, Cynet Backdoor allows Firewall to come back!"

Firewall Dragon reappeared roaring.

**_"Yep which means it's over for you."_** Ai grinned.

"I activate the spell, Pot of Greed!" Yusaku called.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With this spell I can draw 2 cards!" Yusaku called drawing, "And then I'll summon Clock Wyvern!"

A digital small dragon appeared.

* * *

_Clock Wyvern_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Christopher questioned.

**_"Hey! Yeah! Firewall can attack directly! What's keeping you!?"_** Ai asked him.

"A Duel isn't just for deciding a winner and a loser." Yusaku told him, "Since I summoned Clock Wyvern by dropping his attack points by half I can summon a Clock Token!"

_Clock Wyvern:** (ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**_

A small digital being appeared.

* * *

_Clock Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Wyvern"._

* * *

"And now I activate Cynet Fusion!" Yusaku called.

* * *

_Cynet Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Ruthless, but effective." Takeru mentioned.

"So now I fuse Clock Wyvern with my Clock Token!" Yusaku called as the two fused, "I Fusion Summon, Diplexer Chimera!"

A yellow digital wolf appeared howling.

* * *

_Diplexer Chimera_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 800_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Cyberse monster; Spell/Trap Cards, and their effects, cannot be activated during the Battle Phase of this turn. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to your GY: You can target 1 "Cynet Fusion" and 1 Cyberse monster in your GY, except this card; add them to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Diplexer Chimera" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you up to?" Christopher questioned.

"I now activate Diplexer Chimera's ability! By sacrificing himself your spells, and traps, and their effects cannot be activated during the battle phase this turn!" Yusaku called as his Fusion Monster vanished.

"Wait, no you're kidding me!" Christopher cried in shock.

"And then since Diplexer Chimera was sent to the grave when Fusion Summoned, I can add both Cynet Fusion, and 1 Cyberse from my graveyard to my hand." Yusaku said adding the spell, and Clock Wyvern back. "And then I activate, Limit Code!"

* * *

_Limit Code_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you have any Cyberse Link Monsters in your GY: Place 1 counter on this card for each of those monsters, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck, and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Remove 1 counter from this card. If you cannot, destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Limit Code" per Duel._

* * *

"I summon a Code Talker Link Monster from my Extra Deck, and equip it with this card, and place a Counter on Limit Code for each Cyberse Link Monster in the graveyard!" Yusaku called as the trap card glowed** (Counter: 4)**, "Arise Powercode Talker!"

A red Code Talker appeared.

* * *

_Powercode Talker_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left_

_3 monsters_  
__Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn. Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during that damage calculation only.__

* * *

**_"Uh Yusaku... Are you going a bit overboard on him?"_** Ai asked him.

"This is just to teach him a lesson." Yusaku answered.

"Your new monster is no match for mine." Christopher pointed out.

"Maybe but this next one will. I activate Cynet Fusion again!" Yusaku called, "This time I'm fusing Clock Wyvern, Firewall Dragon, Powercode Talker, and Decode Talker!"

The four flew up fusing.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Yusaku chanted.

At that a purple, gold, and blue digital dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

_Cyberse Clock Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"You just fused away the only monster that could deal me any damage." Christopher smirked.

"When Cyberse Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned I can send the top cards of my deck to the graveyard equal to the combined Link Rating of the Link Monsters combined to summon it!" Yusaku revealed. "And for each one Clock Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

"Wait a second, he used Link 3 Decode Talker, Link 3 Powercode Talker, and Link 4 Firewall Dragon right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah... And that equals..." Luna widen her eyes.

**_"10 cards baby!"_** Ai grinned.

"Go Cyberse Clock-Up!" Yusaku called discarding the top ten cards as Clock Dragon roared.

_Cyberse Clock Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 10) = 12500)**_

"12500!" Christopher cried in horror.

Yusaku told him, "Let this be a lesson for you. It's not cards, or strength that counts in duels. It's what you do with them that matters. Ace done the same against Max, and it earned him Pankratops. You can't deny it anymore. Clock Dragon attack Ningirisu! Pulse Pressure!"

The dragon roared charging a purple blast before firing it at Christopher's Link Monster.

The blast destroyed Ningirsu and sent Christopher flying back.

* * *

**Yusaku: 3800**

**Christopher: 0000**

**Yusaku wins the duel!**

* * *

Yusaku turned as he admitted, "I barely broke a sweat."

"If you need a challenge I'll duel you later." Ryoken stated.

Yusaku nodded at this as Bonnie said, "Lance play the audio. Now."

"I would, but they ran." Lance pointed out.

**_"Think they learn their lesson, or Chris finally admits Ace didn't stole Pankratops?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"Who knows, but we should head back inside to talk." Ray answered.

"Yeah, and where I can finish my question to Specter before those two rudely interrupted." Ryoken agreed.

With that they walked in only for Ace to almost bump into Ryoken.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine." Ryoken smiled to him.

Ace nodded before turning to Alex and Kelly. "Big sis, was it Ritual or Synchro you could do more stars?"

"Hm?" The two turned to each other.

"I remember one of them let you use more stars but I forget which one." Ace admitted.

"Well it's Ritual." Kelly answered, "Synchro's way to get more levels is more difficult."

"Ok, thank you." Ace smiled hugging them before running back upstairs.

"Quite a young man isn't he?" Yusaku asked.

"Yeah." Zarc smiled.

"Back to business. Specter?" Ryoken asked turning to him.

"Yes." Specter nodded.

"Remember that Duel School we passed by on the way here?" Ryoken asked him.

"Of course." Specter nodded.

"Well we're gonna need this Skye, and George's help." Ryoken told him.

"Skye and George?" Yuya asked.

"Two people who attended a new Duel School called Charisma Duel School." Ryoken answered.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." Ray recalled.

"Since Mason, Ace, and Sandy will not be with us to look for Windy, and Aqua we need more strong people to help as their in School." Ryoken told them.

"They can help after school." Dawn pointed out.

"I know. The more the merrier like Takeru said yes?" Ryoken smiled.

Dawn smiled back.

"And should we also find their partners?" Alex asked them, "That would make finding those two easier right?"

"True, so that's our plan?" Celina asked.

"Definitely." Ryoken nodded hearing that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well things are going well.**

**bopdog111: Yusaku sure did display how good he is.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah.**

**bopdog111: But what will happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Probably three new duelists appearing. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Charisma Duel School! Sunvalon Deck!

**bopdog111: Yusaku sure was pretty good by his dueling skills there right?**

**Ulrich362: Definitely.**

**bopdog111: And another thing White Wing, and Broder's daughter is born.**

**Ulrich362: Little Wendy. She has so many people who will take care of her.**

**bopdog111: And right now the others are gonna search for Windy, Aqua, and their partners while Ace, Sandy, and Mason are at School.**

**Ulrich362: They're also going back to that Charisma Duel School, hopefully they'll find someone who can help.**

**bopdog111: Right. What will happen?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Do you think they'll be willing to help out?" Rin asked Ryoken.

"I know they will." Ryoken nodded before pausing, "You should also take an easy a couple of times during this search."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dawn nodded before turning to Specter and Earth. "We'll definitely find your friend Aqua."

**_"Thank you."_** Earth nodded to her.

"Is that the place?" Yuri inquired.

They looked as Ryoken nodded, "Yes that's it."

"Well, let's go in." Rin mentioned as she opened the front door.

They entered in.

"Hello, are you here to enroll as Charisma Duelists?" asked a woman at the front desk.

"Not really. We're here for George Gore, and Skye Zaizen." Ryoken answered.

"Ah, the Gore and Blue Angel. They're dueling right now." the woman smiled.

"The Gore, and Blue Angel?" Ryoken asked confused.

"Here at the Charisma Duel School students are encouraged to be inventive with their dueling identity. A face to present to the world while they duel that people can be excited to see." the woman explained. "They can probably explain it better than I can, I only started working here today."

"Blue Angel?" Specter asked having some thought, "That sounded like that story I read a while back."

"It must be the same story that Skye read. Please come with me." the receptionist offered.

They nodded walking with her. She led them to where two people were dueling. One was a man that has a golden harness, and is tanned. The other was a blue haired girl with angel wings and from the look of things they seemed to be enjoying their match.

**(Gore: 1100)**

**(Blue Angel: 1400)**

"...My circuit!" the man called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Gouki monsters! I set Gouki Suprex, and Gouki Headbat in the Link Markers!"

A blue ogre, and a purple ogre flew to the right, and bottom Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Gouki Jet-Ogre!" the man called as a blue ogre wielding a sword appeared with 2000 attack points.

"Not good." the girl frowned.

"And as Suprex, and Headbatt were sent to the graveyard, I can add two Gouki cards from my Deck to my hand!" the man called showing two spells.

"You're as tough as ever, but I'm not beat yet." the girl mentioned. "I activate the effect of Trickstar Lycoris!"

A red dressed woman like fairy on her field giggled readying herself.

"For each card you added she deals 200 points of damage, and thanks to my Trickstar Lightstage you take another 200 points of damage." the girl smiled as the fairy fired a blast before a spell appeared and fired another one. "Only 500 more points Gore."

The blasts hit. **(Gore: 0500)**

"Always quick on those Blue Angel. But I'm just getting warmed up!" the man known as Gore grinned.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't, unfortunately this one's my win Gore." the girl known as Blue Angel smiled. "I play Trickstar Reincarnation!"

A trap showing a fairy appeared.

Ai did a quick scan before widening his eyes,**_ "Oh my gosh! That's a powerful trap! It banishes the opponent's hand, and redraw the same amount!"_**

"And combined with the effect she just used makes for a powerful combo." Yusaku nodded.

Gore's hand vanished before redrawing as Lycoris shot a beam as Lightstage done the same.

Gore: 0000

Winner Blue Angel.

"Looks like I win this one." Blue Angel smiled offering her hand.

"Yes you did." Gore grinned taking her hand.

"Excuse me, George, Skye. You have visitors." the woman from the front mentioned.

Hearing that the two turned over.

"That was quite the... well end to what was clearly an impressive duel." Ryoken said calmly.

"Hi there." Blue Angel smiled waving.

"Do you two have a few minutes to talk about some... wait, Skye Zaizen?" Ryoken asked.

"This is a function that Charisma Duel School has to offer." Blue Angel told him, "Let me just turn this off."

She pressed some buttons on her Duel Disk. With that her appearance changed to a brunette girl in a school uniform.

"You misunderstand. Your name came up during an event known as the Lost Incident." Ryoken told her. "One of three contacts for one of the victims, someone we're trying to locate."

"Huh? One of those kids know me?" Skye asked as Gore turned his off but still looked the same.

"Yes, you remember Miyu don't you?" Ryoken asked.

Skye widen her eyes in shock.

"Judging by that reaction it's a yes." Specter remarked.

"We need your help to find her and three others." Ryoken told her before explaining the situation to them.

When he finished Skye, and Gore turned to each other.

"It's a lot to take in, but I assure you it's all true." Specter added.

Skye said determined, "I'll do anything to help my best friend."

"Well first things first, we should have a match." Yuri noted. "We only caught the end and it helps to know each other's strategies wouldn't you agree?"

**_"Yes we should get to know what you two can do."_** Flame agreed.

"Of course ultimately it is your choice. Though the vast majority of us are at a significant disadvantage." Yusaku mentioned.

"I see no reason not to." Gore told them.

"Then since we challenged you who do you want to duel?" Rin asked.

"Gore I think I should take this one." Skye told him as he blinked before nodding, "Okay... I'll take on her."

She directed to Luna.

"Me?" Luna asked in shock. "Well ok."

Skye smiled before pressing the buttons as she appeared back as the blue haired angel.

"My name maybe Skye but just call me Blue Angel!" Skye smiled.

Luna nodded before pausing. "Oh um... Master Rule 4 right?"

"That's the Link Rules." Blue Angel answered.

"Oh... the thing is I don't own Link Monsters." Luna admitted.

"Well you can still use the Extra Monster Zone for other Extra Deck Monsters." Blue Angel told her.

"I know, I just feel a little disadvantaged. I'll manage though." Luna smiled. "Do you mind if I go first?"

Skye nodded as the Master Duel Layout appeared.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

**Luna: 4000**

**Blue Angel: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set one monster in defense mode, and play three cards facedown to end my turn." Luna stated. "That's all for now."

Blue Angel 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Blue Angel drew as she said, "And I'll start by activating the field spell, Trickstar Light Arena!"

At that they appeared at a arena where people that looks like Lycorius were cheering.

* * *

_Trickstar Light Arena_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Trickstar" monster: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY, that was used as material for that Link Summon; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Light Arena" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else return it to the hand. Once per turn, during damage calculation, if your "Trickstar" Link Monster battles: You can make all battle damage from that battle become 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the original damage._

* * *

"A field spell?" Luna asked in shock.

"And now I'll summon Trickstar Nightshade!" Blue Angel called as a fairy wearing a brown dress appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Nightshade_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Nightshade" once per turn._

* * *

Luna nodded with a smile. "I like your cards."

"Thanks." Blue Angel smiled, "But it ain't over yet. Since all the monsters I have are Trickstars, I can summon Trickstar Corobane!"

Another fairy wearing a dress appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Corobane_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control no monsters, or all monsters you control are "Trickstar" monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the Damage Step, when your "Trickstar" monster battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; your monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK, until the end of this turn. You can only use 1 "Trickstar Calobane" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Two monsters, that probably means a Link Summon." Luna guessed.

"Pretty much! Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel smiled as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Trickstars! I set Corobane, and Nightshade in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" Blue Angel called as a woman like fairy appeared wearing a blue dress.

* * *

_Trickstar Holly Angel_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_

_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. "Trickstar" monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"She's beautiful." Luna smiled.

"Well here's more! Since Nightshade was used for a Link Summon I can summon her!" Blue Angel called as Nightshade appeared, "And then I use Light Arena's effect to call back Corobane also!"

The other fairy appeared.

"And now Holly Angel's ability! Since Trickstars were summoned to where their linked with Holly Angel you take 200 points of damage for each one!" Blue Angel called as Holly Angel fired slight blasts.

**(Luna: 3600)**

"And now Holly Angel gains power equal to the damage you took!" Blue Angel added.

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2000 + 400 = 2400)**_

"Wow." Luna whispered.

"Come out again, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel smiled as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Trickstars! I set Corobane, and Nightshade in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the makers.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Trickstar Crimson Heart!" Blue Angel called as a red fairy appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Crimson Heart_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Right_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_

_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, gain 200 LP. You can discard 1 "Trickstar" card; both players draw 1 card, but if your LP was at least 2000 higher than your opponent's when this effect was activated, you draw 2 cards instead. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Crimson Heart" once per turn._

* * *

Luna nodded.

"And now Holly Angel deals you damage!" Blue Angel called.

**(Luna: 3400)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

"Next I'll activate Crimson Heart's ability! By discarding a Trickstar from my hand we both can draw 1 card." Blue Angel told her.

Luna nodded as they drew their cards.

"And then Trickstar Mandrake's effect activates!" Blue Angel called, "When I discard her from my hand she comes to the field!"

Another fairy having a pink dress appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Mandrake_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is sent from the hand to the GY: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster: You can target 1 monster an opponent's Link Monster points to; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Trickstar Mandrake" once per turn._

* * *

"... I'm completely outclassed." Luna frowned.

"And now I activate Trickstar Lycorius effect in my hand!" Blue Angel called, "So now by revealing this card, and adding Mandrake back to my hand, I can summon her!"

The monster vanished as Lycoris appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Lycoris_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Then Holly Angel's ability!" Blue Angel called as the blast hit.

**(Luna: 3200)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2600 + 200 = 2800)**_

"Now I'll set 1 card, and now battle! Holly Angel attacks your face-down monster!" Blue Angel called as her Link Monster charged.

The monster was revealed to be Marshmallon.

* * *

_Marshmallon_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 500_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle. After damage calculation, if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: The attacking player takes 1000 damage._

* * *

**(Blue Angel: 3000)**

"Huh, not bad. You caught up to all the damage I just dealt." Blue Angel smiled.

"Yeah, but I think the duel's pretty much over." Luna admitted.

"Well it's your turn now. And with that happening Holly Angel's power gaining effect wears off so her attack points return to normal." Blue Angel told her.

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2800 - 800 = 2000)**_

* * *

**Luna: 3200**

**Blue Angel: 3000**

* * *

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna nodded drawing her card before her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Draw something good Luna?" Leo asked with a smile seeing his sister smiling.

"Yeah." Luna nodded before pausing. "Oh wait, your monster's ability activates right?"

"Yeah. Since you add a card to your hand Lycoris deals you damage." Blue Angel answered as a rapier appeared in Lycoris' hand as she fired a beam from it.

**(Luna: 3000)**

"Then Holly Angel gains attack points equal to the damage you took." Blue Angel added.

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Luna nodded. "Ok, well I'll summon Fairy Archer in attack mode, and her ability deals 400 points of damage for every Light Monster on my field."

* * *

_Fairy Archer_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

Fairy Archer aimed before firing at Blue Angel. **(Blue Angel: 2200)**

"Next I play the spells Star Changer and Lightwave Tuning." Luna continued. "Star Changer increases Fairy Archer's level by one and Lightwave Tuning turns her into a tuner monster."

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

_Lightwave Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

_Fairy Archer: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"So you use Synchro." Blue Angel said seeing this.

"Yeah, level four Fairy Archer tune with level three Marshmallon!" Luna called as Fairy Archer became four green rings and Marshmallon became three stars. "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

* * *

_Ancient Fairy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Whoa..." Blue Angel said amazed seeing it. "She's radiant."

Luna smiled. "Thanks. Now, I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's special ability, Plain Back!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon roared as Light Arena shattered surprising Blue Angel as she looked around.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon can destroy all field spells in play, then I regain 1000 life points and can add a field spell to my hand." Luna explained.

**(Luna: 4000)**

"And she undid all the damage Skye done." Gore said seeing this.

"Yup." Leo grinned.

"Now I'll attack Trickstar Crimson Heart. Eternal Sunshine!" Luna declared.

Ancient Fairy Dragon roared firing a blast that destroyed one of the Trickstar Links. **(Blue Angel: 2100)**

"I end my turn." Luna finished.

"Huh well done." Blue Angel smiled. "Holly Angel's effect ends so her attack points are restored."

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2200 - 200 = 2000)**_

Blue Angel 2nd Turn:

Blue Angel drew, "My turn!"

Luna nodded before smiling at the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Alright I'll activate the Spell, Trickstar Bouquet!" Blue Angel called.

* * *

_Trickstar Bouquet_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control and 1 other face-up monster on the field; return that "Trickstar" monster to the hand, and if you do, the other monster gains ATK equal to the returned monster's original ATK, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Bouquet" per turn._

* * *

"So by returning Lycoris to my hand, I can give your Synchro attack points equal to Lycoris'!" Blue Angel called.

"Huh?" Luna asked in confusion.

_Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 + 1600 = 3700)**_

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can activate my face-down card!" Blue Angel grinned. "Trickstar Temptation!"

* * *

_Trickstar Temptation_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a "Trickstar" monster: Target 1 monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; return it to the hand._

* * *

"So now since I have a Trickstar 1 monster on the field who has different attack points then it's original is returned to the hand!" Blue Angel called.

Luna's eyes widened in horror seeing that spell. "No, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"That's right! Ancient Fairy Dragon returns to your Extra Deck!" Blue Angel called.

Luna watched in complete horror as her dragon vanished.

"Oh no..." Alex trailed off in horror.

"That's it... she loses." Rin frowned. "The game evolved past us... none of us can help anymore."

"We can still help them out." Dawn told them. "Even with all these Link Rules we can still make a stand like how I did against Specter, and Earth."

"No, Rin has a point. We're essentially useless now Dawn." Leo agreed.

"I... No Leo. Your wrong. We can help." Luna told her brother.

"That's the spirit!" Blue Angel smiled. "Well I'll summon Mandrake!"

Mandrake appeared as Holly Angel fired. **(Luna: 3800)**

_Holly Angel:** (ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"Then Lycoris' effect!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris appeared.** (Luna: 3600)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

"Now battle! Holly Angel attack Luna directly!" Blue Angel called as her link charged.

"I activate Twinkle Wall!" Luna called.

* * *

_Twinkle Wall_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase._

* * *

"With that I only take half the damage!" Luna called as she got hit.** (Luna: 2400)**

"Lycoris your turn!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris attacked. **(Luna: 0800)** "Okay that's my turn."

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2400 - 400 = 2000)**_

* * *

**Luna: 0800**

**Blue Angel: 2100**

* * *

Luna 3rd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Luna drew.

"Lycoris' effect!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris fired a beam from her rapier. **(Luna: 0600)**

_Holly Angel:** (ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Luna looked at her card before smiling. "I summon Kuribon."

* * *

_Kuribon_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 200_

_During damage calculation, if this card is being attacked by your opponent's monster: You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and you return this card to your hand._

* * *

Blue Angel raised an eyebrow at the monster.

"That's it." Luna finished.

Blue Angel 3rd Turn:

"Okay." Blue Angel drew as she looked, "Okay I'll summon Mandrake again in defense mode."

Mandrake appeared again.

**(Luna: 0400)**

_Holly Angel:** (ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

**(Luna: 0400)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"And now Holly Angel will attack Kuribon!" Blue Angel called.

"I play Kuribon's ability, by returning her to my hand you gain life points equal to Holly Angel's attack points." Luna revealed.

Blue Angel blinked, "Your willing to risk me gaining those points?"

Luna shook her head before pointing to a trap card, Oberon's Prank.

* * *

_Oberon's Prank_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

**"Oberon's Prank is a trap card that activates when a player gains Life Points. It is instead dealt as damage to both players."** Blue Angel's Duel Disk explained.

Blue Angel widen her eyes before smiling, "GG Luna."

"GG." Luna nodded as the trap triggered.

* * *

**Luna: 0000**

**Blue Angel: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Blue Angel smiled as she turned off the cloak turning back to normal.

"Pathetic." Yuri frowned. "We'll be fine without you two."

"You just seen what they can do." Lilly told him.

"Yes I did, and after seeing a full duel I'm incredibly disappointed." Yuri told her. "To be completely honest, Blue Angel was pathetic."

"You do know I don't care what you think?" Skye told him.

"I'm not saying it to offend you, it's just a simple fact. One that I'll happily demonstrate right now." Yuri replied.

"Excuse me... is this the Charisma Duel School?" asked a voice.

Hearing that they turned.

"Yes this is." Bonnie answered.

The boy swallowed nervously. "Can... I enroll? Please?"

"Who are you?" the woman asked kneeling to him.

"Timmy." the boy answered shyly.

"Why are you here by yourself?" the woman asked him.

The boy looked down before whispering two words. "Car Crash."

"Oh." the woman looked stunned before hugging, "I'm so sorry."

He hugged her back.

"Of course you can enroll here. You'll have a fun time here." the woman smiled to him.

Timmy smiled back.

"Yeah a real good one!" Gore grinned.

Timmy turned to him only for his eyes to widen as he ran to hide behind Skye.

"Huh?" Skye looked surprised as she knelt to him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"He's scary looking." Timmy answered.

"Oh don't worry about that. Gore may be tough, and strong but inside he's a kind hearted soul." Skye smiled to him.

Timmy nodded before blushing seeing her. "You look pretty."

"Thank you." Skye smiled to him.

Timmy smiled before pausing. "Oh, do I have to duel first?"

"Only if it's your call." Skye answered, "Can I see your Deck first please?"

Timmy looked unsure. "It was a birthday present from mommy and daddy before... I don't want to let go of it."

"I'll hand it back to you. Promise." Skye smiled. "Though if you don't want to I understand."

"... Can I show you in a duel so I don't have to give my present away?" Timmy asked with big innocent eyes.

Skye looked surprised seeing the eyes before smiling, "Sure. You can do that."

Timmy smiled. "Yay."

**_"Budding duelists like him huh?"_** Ai asked Yusaku who just nodded.

"But he has a bright future." Yusaku told him.

Hearing that Timmy turned to him. "Can we duel? You look friendly."

"Huh?/**_Huh?_**" Yusaku, and Ai turned to him.

Timmy repeated his request. "You look friendly."

"You talking about me?" Yusaku asked.

Timmy nodded. "Is that ok?"

"Well..." Yusaku gave some thought, "Ryoken what do you think?"

"Just remember he's only a little boy." Ryoken said before nodding.

Yusaku nodded, "Okay."

Timmy smiled happily. Yusaku stepped to the field as Skye walked beside Gore.

"Yusaku's really strong." Rin frowned.

"Yeah, he is." Yuya nodded.

"Can I go first?" Timmy asked.

Yusaku nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Timmy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Timmy 1st Turn:

Timmy looked at his cards before swallowing nervously. "I summon Sunseed Genius Loci in attack mode."

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

**_"Huh? What card is that?"_ **Ai asked confused.

"No attack, or defense points. Something's up." Yusaku said seeing this.

"Ok... next is um... oh yeah, I use Sunseed Genius Loci to Link Summon Sunavalon Dryas." Timmy said before blushing. "I don't know the words yet."

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Now I put this down and that's it."

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw." Yusaku said drawing,_ 'It's gonna be hard to go easy on him.'_

"Yusaku." Ryoken said bluntly.

He turned to him.

"Do not go full force against a child." Ryoken stated. "Understand?"

Yusaku nodded, "In that case, I'll summon Stack Reviver."

A small gadget appeared.

* * *

_Stack Reviver_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is used as material for a Link Summon: You can target 1 other Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY, that was used as material for that Link Summon; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Stack Reviver" once per Duel._

* * *

Timmy swallowed nervously. "He looks strong."

"Well as I have a Cyberse on my field, I can summon Backup Secretary." Yusaku said as the woman Cyberse appeared.

Timmy looked at the monster before looking at his monster. "I'm too weak."

"Well let me show you the words of how Link Summoning works." Yusaku told him.

Timmy nodded.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at 2 effects Monsters! I set Stack Reviver, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the markers which is bottom, and top.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Code Talker!" Yusaku called as a small blue version of Decode appeared.

* * *

_Code Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1300_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Top_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while it points to a monster._

* * *

Timmy nodded. "Ok, thank you."

_'I could use Stack Reviver's ability to summon Backup Secretary to boost Code Talker, and make it immune to being destroyed, but I need to hold back.'_ Yusaku thought before saying, "Okay Code Talker will attack your monster."

"Wait please... um... it's ok." Timmy said. "Daddy said losing is ok."

"Huh?/**_Huh?_**" The two asked confused.

"Daddy said if I lose it means I can get better." Timmy answered.

Yusaku turned his eyes to Ryoken. Ryoken just smiled. "Well, turn on the safety features at least."

Yusaku nodded as he done that, "Okay Stack Reviver's ability activates! When used for a Link Summon, Backup Secretary revives!"

The monster appeared defending.

"And then Code Talker gains 500 points from this ability." Yusaku added as Code Talker powered up. **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800)**

"Wow." Timmy said in awe.

"And next up Code Talker will make his powered up attack!" Yusaku called as Code Talker charged.

That's when to everyone's shock the monster passed Timmy's monster and hit him but due to the safety features he wasn't hurt.

**(Timmy: 2200)**

"Huh?" Yusaku asked surprised.

**_"Wasn't the attack directed to his Link Monster?"_ **Ai asked confused.

Timmy shook his head. "You don't get to attack my monster, you attack me instead."

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I can summon Sunvine Gardna now and my points come back."

* * *

_Sunvine Gardna_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Markers: Top_

_1 Plant monster_

_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase._

* * *

**(Timmy: 4000)**

"Summon a Link Monster, and regaining Life Points?" Specter blinked.

"That's what it looks like." Ryoken nodded.

"Okay I'll set two cards, and that's it." Yusaku ended.

* * *

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Timmy: 4000**

* * *

Timmy 2nd Turn:

Timmy drew his card. "Um... I summon Sunseed Twin?"

* * *

_Sunseed Twin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

**_"Another monster with 0 points."_** Ai blinked.

"Sunseed Twin says I can summon Genius Loci since I have Sunavalon Dryas." Timmy read. "So... is that ok?"

Yusaku nodded.

Timmy nodded. "Um... Ok I think... oh... how many do I need to play this one?"

As he asked that Timmy ran up to Show Yusaku a Link 3 monster named Sunavalon Dryanome.

"It says two on it."

Yusaku looked, and answered, "It says that because it requires at least 3 Plants monsters. If you use a Link Monster for something as this their Link Rating will count as the Materials. If your using a Link 2 Monster, and another monster you would make a Link 3."

Timmy nodded. "Ok, then can I use Dryas, Twin, and Genius Loci?"

Yusaku nodded. Timmy nodded before running back only to pause and take out a card. "Um... Appear the circuit of Nature. The summoning conditions are two Plants. I put... Sunavalon Dryas, Sunvine Gardna, and Sunset Twin in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine?"

The three monsters entered the three bottom Link Arrows.

"I Link Summon Sunavalon Dryanome."

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_

_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Yeah that's how you do it!" Jin smiled encouragingly.

Timmy blushed at the compliment. "Now I... oh, I forgot I played a trap before."

"Happens to everyone." Yusaku told him.

Timmy nodded before looking. "Oh, I can't use it yet. Um... but I can use Sunseed Genius Loci to Link Summon again. I Link Summon Sunvine Thrasher!"

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_

_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

**_"800 points?"_** Ai asked. **_"Then it must have an effect."_**

"Um... it says when I summon it I can target a Sunavalon and he gets 800 more points for its Link Rating. What's a Link Rating?" Timmy asked.

"That's how much Materials that is used like Link 3 or such." Yusaku answered before pausing, "Wait what?"

_Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (800 x 3) = 3200)**_

"Holy cow!" Stacy gasped.

Timmy looked at his monster in awe. "I can do that?"

**_"Ah! It's way stronger now!"_ **Ai cried shocked.

"Um... Sunvine Thrasher attack... the not Link Monster please." Timmy requested.

Thrasher attacked destroying Backup Secretary.

_Code Talker: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300)**_

Suddenly Backup Secretary appeared next to Sunvine Thrasher.

"Huh?" Timmy asked in confusion seeing that.

"Maybe it's your monster's ability." Bonnie guessed.

Timmy nodded before closing his eyes. "I'm done now."

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Yusaku drew.

Timmy nodded.

"And I'll summon Cyberse Wizard from my hand!" Yusaku called as the wizard appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Wizard_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Attack Position opponent's monster; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, your monsters cannot attack, except to attack that monster, and if your Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Wow, he looks cool." Timmy smiled.

"Well now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Link 2 Code Talker, and Cyberse Wizard in the Link Markers!"

The two flew to the markers as Code Talker turned to two entering the markers.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Encode Talker!" Yusaku called as the shield wielding Code Talker appeared.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Interesting." Specter noted thoughtfully.

"Battle! Encode Talker attacks Backup Secretary!" Yusaku called as Encode attacked.

The monster shattered while Timmy was looking at his cards to try and figure out what to do.

"Did you say you had a trap before?" Dawn asked Timmy.

"Yeah, I do." Timmy nodded. "But I'm not supposed to use it yet."

"Well that's my turn." Yusaku ended.

* * *

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Timmy: 4000**

* * *

Timmy 3rd Turn:

Timmy drew his card before looking at his field. "Appear the circuit of Nature. The summoning conditions are two Plants Link Monsters. I put... Sunavalon Dryanome, and Sunvine Thrasher in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine."

Dryanome split into three while entering the bottom three link markers while Thrasher entered the top marker.

"I Link Summon, Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!"

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryatrentiay_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_2+ Plant Link Monsters_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Plant Link Monster this card points to, then target face-up Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the Tributed monster's Link Rating; destroy them. Monsters in your Main Monster Zones cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**_"Whoa! An even bigger tree!"_** Ai cried amazed.

"Um... now I summon another Genius Loci." Timmy said. "And if I have a normal monster this card says I can summon him, Sunseed Shadow."

* * *

_Sunseed Shadow_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a Plant Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card form the GY, then target 1 Extra Linked Link-2 or lower Plant Link Monster you control; Speical Summon 1 Link Monster with the same name to your field so that it is co-linked. You can only use each effect of "Sunseed Shadow" per turn._

* * *

**_"He's summoning another of these Plant Links. But which one?"_ **Flame asked.

"Um... I use Genius Loci to summon another Thrasher, and Shadow to summon another Gardna." Timmy said as the two monsters appeared.

_Sunvine Thrasher:** (ATK: 800 + (4 * 800) = 4000)**_

_**"Oh boy!"**_ Ai said nervously.

"Now... I play Sunvine Cross Breed." Timmy said playing the spell. "It says I can sacrifice a Link Monster to bring back a plant."

* * *

_Sunvine Cross Breed_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 Link Monster you control, Special Summon 1 Plant monster from your GY, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"And he has plenty to chose from." Yusaku said hearing that.

"I sacrifice Gardna to summon Genius Loci and I use Genius Loci to Link Summon another Thrasher." Timmy mentioned.

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (4 * 800) = 4000)**_

**_"...Now that's something."_ **Lightning commented.

"Um... now I play my trap card Sunavalon Bloom." Timmy said.

* * *

_Sunavalon Bloom_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by negating the effects of all monsters your opponent controls, then target 1 Link-4 or higher Plant Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone; its ATK becomes equal to the total ATK of all monsters it points to, during damage calculation only. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"It negates all your monster's effects."

"What?" Yusaku asked shocked.

Encode Talker knelt weakened.

"Oh yeah, I also get to target a Link 4 Plant monster and it gets the attack of everybody it points at when it battles. I pick Dryatrentiay." Timmy added.

The monster glowed. **(ATK: 0 + 4000 + 4000 = 8000)**

"What the... 8000?" Lilly asked in shocked.

"Dryatrentiay attacks Encode Talker." Timmy said.

The monster charged vines.

"I activate my face-down! Recoded Alive!" Yusaku called as Encode vanished where the vines missed.

* * *

_Recoded Alive_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster you control or is in your GY; banish it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 of your banished "Code Talker" monsters; Special Summon it._

* * *

"By banishing a Link 3 Cyberse Link monster on my field, I can summon a Code Talker from my Extra Deck." Yusaku explained, "I summon Transcode Talker!"

At that a orange Code Talker appeared.

* * *

_Transcode Talker_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Right, Top_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked monsters gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in your GY, except "Transcode Talker"; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Transcode Talker" once per turn._

* * *

"Um... do I get to attack again?" Timmy asked.

"No it's a replay so you can choose wither or not you continue the attack with Dryatrentiay on a different target or not." Yusaku answered.

"Ok, I want to continue." Timmy said.

Dryatrentiay's vines charged as Yusaku looked at his face-down, _'My face-down is Parallel Port Armor which will keep Transcode from getting destroyed... But I still take damage.'_

The vines hit Transcode destroying it.

* * *

**Yusaku: 0000**

**Timmy: 4000**

**Timmy wins the duel!**

* * *

"Oh... I'm sorry." Timmy apologized.

"It's okay." Yusaku told him. "Like you said it's okay to lose."

Timmy nodded as they walked back to the others.

"Great job." Skye smiled kneeling to him.

He smiled at that before frowning. "Are my cards not fair?"

"Don't worry their not unbeatable." Skye smiled to him.

Timmy nodded at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... for those of you asking, there we have it.**

**bopdog111: Specter's original Deck is here.**

**Ulrich362: Whether or not Timmy will duel again is to be seen. Though with Skye and George offering to help... finding the other Ignis and their partners just might be possible.**

**bopdog111: And next chapter we will find of the partners will attempt to deal against a man who wishes to terminate the Ignis.**

**Ulrich362: Well, after a test of course and some training for Ace.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Battle of Salamangreat! Drone Chaos!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully you appreciated a certain duelist's cards from the previous chapter.**

**bopdog111: Yeah came as a surprise but you guys wanted it, and we hereby deliver.**

**Ulrich362: Of course right now Ace, Sandy, and Mason have a test to take and then Ace has some work to do with the Ignis before an uninvited guest arrives.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see where this goes.**

**Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"I'm really sorry Mr. Lightning, we'll help as soon as we can." Ace apologized as he put on his bag to go to school. "I promise."

**_"It's fine. You can't really help it when it's a day of learning."_** Lightning told him who was on the pad he had his Deck Box in. **_"Just don't let Max take you down. If he does anything tell me or your family, and we'll be sure to teach him the same lesson Yusaku gave his brother."_**

"I won't." Ace smiled before walking off.

When Ace was out of earshot Zarc walked up. "Lightning... can we talk for a minute?"

The Light Ignis turned to him.

"You and the others should hear about our past... It's different from what you all went through but considering everything it's probably for the best that you know what happened." Zarc told him. "About... Sardon."

**_"Sardon?"_** Lightning asked as they walked (Or in Lightning's case flew) to where the others are.

Zarc nodded. "Yeah, you see..."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Ace's classroom..._

"Welcome back everyone." miss Clark smiled. "Is everyone ready for the test?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes miss Clark."

"Okay kids. Good luck. And if I catch any of you cheating you'll get a zero." miss Clark said as she passed them out. "When your done just lay them on my desk."

The class all started taking the test with the occasional question from one of the students about what a question said. Ace was concentrating on his while thinking on what the answer is.

_'Um... I know I remember what that picture is, but was it on a spell or a trap?'_ Ace thought looking at the curved arrow on his test paper. _'Ok, calm down what did Sandy say before? The one with arrow like that was for a counter card... counter spell? Wait that doesn't sound right. I'll guess trap cards.'_

_'Okay what was it that it said about this?' _Mason thought as he stared at the flame like symbol on his test paper,_ 'Been a while but I know this is something involving a spell... I'm gonna have to say Ritual.'_

_'Which of the following isn't a real type of monster effect: Flip, Quick, Battle, Trigger?'_ Sandy thought reading the question. _'Um... well I know Flip Effects are real, and Ace has Raye and she's Quick, I remember that one. Some effects happen when you attack but that sounds kind of funny... I hope that's the right answer, I don't remember.'_

Soon Max handed his to miss Clark.

"Thank you Max." miss Clark said politely.

Max only nodded, "Sure thing."

He walked to his seat before without miss Clark noticing gave Ace a short glare before turning back. A few minutes later everyone had turned in their tests.

"Alright class. While I grade your tests you can talk to each other." miss Clark smiled to them.

The students all started talking while Ace turned to Mason and Sandy.

"That was really hard."

"How do you think you do?" Mason smiled to him.

"A lot better thanks to you two." Ace smiled before whispering. "I hope we can help Mr. Lightning and his friends."

"Us too." Sandy whispered back.

"Ace Akaba?" miss Clark called.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion. "Yes miss Clark?"

"Can you please come to my desk?" miss Clark asked him.

Ace looked nervous but walked over to her desk. She noticed his nervousness, and smiled "Oh don't worry yourself Ace. Your not in trouble or anything."

"Oh." Ace said in relief.

She instead handed him his test sheet that she just graded. Ace blinked and looked at it.

A- was on the sheet.

Ace smiled seeing that.

"One week ago you were just learning dueling, and now you had manage to know it like a genius even with how you use your cards." miss Clark smiled. "How did you manage to do it?"

Ace blushed. "My best friends helped a lot."

"Well otherside from that do you think of Dueling as a thing where winning is all that mattered, and that losing is not an option?" miss Clark asked him.

Ace immediately shook his head. "Winning is only important when bad people are being mean."

"And if a person wasn't being mean?" miss Clark asked.

"Um... winning is nice but I want to have fun. And keep Raye safe." Ace answered.

Miss Clark smiled hearing that, "You tapped in what dueling is about. You learned from your friends, and understood what to do with your cards, and bonded with them well."

As she said this she opened a cabinet door, and pulled a card, "It's called respect Ace, and it brought you this. Congratulations. You earned it."

She handed the card to Ace. Ace's eyes widened as he slowly took the card. It was a trap card called Pulse Mines.

* * *

_Pulse Mines_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a Machine monster: Change your opponent's Attack Position monsters (if any) to Defense Position, also, until the end of this turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field, change them to Defense Position._

* * *

Ace looked at the card and smiled. "Thank you very much, I'll take super good care of it."

Miss Clark smiled patting his shoulder, "I know you will. Thanks for coming Ace, and be sure to use it well, and wisely."

Ace smiled.

* * *

_Later at the Akaba household..._

The door opened revealing Ace, Mason, and Sandy just as Zarc finished his explanation.

**_"You all seriously done all of that!?"_** Ai asked shocked.

"All except Ace." Ray nodded. "He was born after it all happened."

"What's doing on?" Mason asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Akaba just told us... about their adventures." Bonnie answered still in complete shock.

"Can't believe all that happened to them." Jin said amazed.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"You haven't told Ace them?" Cal asked Zarc, and Ray.

"Not yet." Ray answered.

They all nodded as Dawn smiled to three, "How was your test?"

"I got an A- big sis." Ace smiled happily.

"That's a great grade." Dawn smiled to him.

Ace smiled happily before closing his eyes. "Now I need to get stronger to help Mr. Lightning and his friends."

**_"Your determined."_ **Flame remarked.**_ "I like that."_**

"That changed really recently." Zarc admitted. "I think having met his two best friends helped a lot."

"Well friendship always bring good things." Takeru smiled.

"Yeah." Mason smiled.

"More then you know." Yugo grinned. "Some people think of it as a weakness. But we call it a strength."

"True." Yuto smiled. "So... should we head outside and get started?"

"Indeed." Gale nodded.

Everyone nodded and walked out.

_**"So who's dueling this time?"**_ Lance asked.

"Why don't you pick?" Yuri offered.

**_"Huh? I'm dueling one of you this time?"_** Lance asked surprised.

"He meant you pick who duels." Yuya clarified. "Any two people you want."

_**"Oh well... Let's try Flame, and... Celina."** _Lance picked.

Celina smiled. "Alright."

Flame nodded as the same Duel Box floated as he made his spot where it formed like Lightning's.

"Aunt Celina's really strong." Ace smiled. "She'll win."

"I don't doubt she's strong." Takeru admitted. "But she should be careful around Flame."

"DUEL!" Celina and Flame called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**Flame: 4000**

**Celina: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Flame 1st Turn:

**_"I go first. Draw!"_** Flame said drawing as his hand appeared in front of him. **_"Okay. I'll start off by summoning Salamangreat Falco."_**

At that a falcon monster that has flames on him appeared screeching.

* * *

_Salamangreat Falco_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_If this card in sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap in your GY; Set that target to your field. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster you control, except "Salamangreat Falco"; return that monster to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Salamangreat Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ok." Celina nodded.

"Appear the Circuit of Fire!" Flame called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or lower Cyberse. I set Falco in the Link Marker!"

Falco flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx!" Flame called as a cat like monster with flame on his tail appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Balelynx_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok... that's a problem." Celina frowned.

**_"When this monster is summoned I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my Deck to my hand."_** Flame said adding a field spell.

Celina nodded. "Alright, that's fine."

"Next by discarding Salamangreat Jack Jaguar from my hand, I can summon Salamangreat Meer!" Flame called as a small mole like creature appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Meer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

__If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal it; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn.__

* * *

**_"Not even close. I activate Falco's ability in my graveyard!"_ **Flame called. **_"By adding Meer back to my hand I can summon it!"_**

Falco reappeared.

**_"And next up when Meer is added to my hand other then drawing I can summon it!"_** Flame added as Meer appeared a second time.

"Wow." Ace whispered in awe.

"That's four monsters!" Rin cried in shock.

**_"And now appear! The Circuit of Fire!"_** Flame called as the circuit appeared again. **_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire Effect monsters! I set Balelynx, Falco, and Meer in the Link Markers!"_**

The three flew up to the Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right markers.

**_"Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!"_** Flame called.

At that a red, and orange glowing lion monster appeared with 2300 attack points roaring.

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

"Not bad." Celina admitted.

**_"I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."_** Flame ended.

Celina 1st Turn:

"Ok, I think I'll start by activating a spell card called Double Fusion." Celina mentioned. "Unlike the normal Polymerization card this one costs 500 life points to play, but I can Fusion Summon twice in one turn."

**(Celina: 3500)**

* * *

_Double Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

**_"Two fusions at once?"_** Flame asked curious.

"That's right, so first up I'll fuse Lunalight Purple Butterfly with Lunalight White Rabbit." Celina said as the two appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "Butterfly with violet poison! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

* * *

_Lunalight Cat Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other "Lunalight" monster; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. If this card declares an attack: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"But she won't be staying because I fuse Cat Dancer with Lunalight Black Sheep!"

A third Lunalight appeared before entering a Fusion Vortex alongside Cat Dancer.

"The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!"

* * *

_Lunalight Panther Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2500_

_"Lunalight Cat Dancer" + 1 "Lunalight" monster_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, the first time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, twice each, this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: This card gains 200 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

**_"That card's crazy."_** Ai admitted about the spell.

"It's one of our better spells." Yuri mentioned revealing his own copy.

"Now I'll set two cards facedown, and activate Panther Dancer's special ability." Celina called. "Now, attack his Heatleo!"

The monster charged.

_**"I activate Balelynx's ability in my graveyard!"**_ Flame called. **_"By banishing this card from the graveyard Heatleo isn't destroyed!"_**

"That's a waste because he wouldn't have been destroyed anyway." Celina revealed. "Panther Dancer's ability lets her attack all of your monsters twice, and they aren't destroyed after the first attack. Though once she destroys a monster she gains 200 more attack points during the Battle Phase."

"Whoa that's surprising." Takeru admitted.

**(Flame: 3500)**

"Now Panther Dancer attacks again destroying your Link Monster!" Celina mentioned.

The monster charged destroying Heatleo. **(Flame: 3000)**

**_"A monster that doesn't destroy any monster during the first attack..."_ **Flame trailed off.

"My hand's empty, so I'll pass things over to you." Celina mentioned.

* * *

**Flame: 3000**

**Celina: 4000**

* * *

Flame 2nd Turn:

**_"Okay draw."_** Flame said drawing looking over.

"You know watching, you Ignis get kind of caught off guard a lot." Yuya admitted. "Do you guys not know a lot about Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Ritual, and Pendulum?"

**_"Well admittedly we only been around Link the longest."_** Ai told him. **_"For 10 years straight."_**

"Point taken." Yuya smiled. "So while you guys help out Ace, Sandy, and Mason we can help you with the other mechanics."

They nodded.

**_"Well you three get ready for an education."_ **Lightning told the three.**_ "Because Flame is gonna test the newest thought we have of Link Summoning."_**

"Newest thought?" Mason asked.

"Ok." Ace smiled.

Flame called, **_"I activate the Continuous Spell, Will of the Salamangreat!"_**

* * *

_Will of the Salamangreat_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from your hand or GY. You can send this face-up card from the field to the GY, then target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material; Special Summon "Salamangreat" monster(s) from the hand and/or GY in Defense Position, up to the number of that monster's Link Rating. You can only use 1 "Will of the Salamangreat" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

**_"So now once a turn during my main phase, I can summon a Salamangreat from my Deck, or graveyard. So let's welcome back Heatleo!"_ **Flame called as Heatleo reappeared roaring.

"Oh... well then." Celina noted.

**_"Then I play the field spell, Salamangreat Sanctuary!"_** Flame called as they appeared at a field where their are volcanos.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control with its same name as the entire material. During damage calculation, if your monster battles: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Link Monster you control; make its ATK 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

Sandy looked up the card before pausing. "Wait, why would you use a monster to play itself?"

**_"This is what Lightning meant. Observe. Appear the Circuit of Fire!"_** Flame called as a red magic circle appeared before Heatleo entered it, **_"This is Link Summoning's new potential! Surging flame, awaken Heatleo's true power with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon!"_**

At that a fire portal as what appeared was Heatleo. **_"Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"_**

Heatleo roared from this.

"Wow. That's really cool." Ace grinned.

_**"First up Heatleo's ability! When Link Summoned 1 spell or trap on your field is shuffled to your deck!"**_ Flame called.

Celina nodded as she shuffled away her card.

**_"And this is where things get fun."_ **Flame grinned. **_"I activate Heatleo's true ability! When Reincarnation Link Summoned once a turn I can target a monster on your field, and make it's attack points equal to the attack points of a Salamangreat in my graveyard!"_**

Celina's eyes widened in shock at that.

**_"I target Panther Dancer, and make it's points equal to Meer's 800!"_** Flame called.

_Lunalight Panther Dancer: **(ATK: 2800 - 2000 = 800)**_

"This is going to hurt." Celina frowned.

_**"So Heatleo! Attack!" **_Flame called.

Celina's Fusion Monster shattered.

**(Celina: 2000)**

"I play Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" Celina called. "Since you sent my Lunalight to the graveyard, I can add two more to my hand."

* * *

_Lunalight Reincarnation Dance_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Add up to 2 "Lunalight" monsters from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance" per turn._

* * *

"I add Lunalight Wolf, and Lunalight Tiger!"

Flame nodded at that. _**"Okay that's my turn."**_

Celina 2nd Turn:

Celina drew her card and smiled. "I put Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone."

* * *

_Lunalight Wolf_

_Dark Type  
_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Beast-Warrior/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1800_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Lunalight" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: you can Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your Field or Graveyard._

_**Monster Effect:** If a "Lunalight" Monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

**_"Pendulum?"_** Flame asked.

**_"Isn't that the thing you told us about Lance?"_ **Ai asked the Twilight Ignis who nodded.

"True Lunalight Wolf is a Pendulum Monster, but I'm not Pendulum Summoning. I am using her Pendulum Ability though, to banish Lunalight Black Sheep, Lunalight White Rabbit, and Lunalight Panther Dancer from my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon the monster I'm going to beat you with." Celina smirked as the three monsters appeared and entered a Fusion Vortex. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

* * *

_Lunalight Leo Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

**_"So that's your true power."_** Flame said seeing this.

"It's my strongest monster if that's what you're asking." Celina smiled. "But... I still have one Lunalight in my graveyard, Lunalight Purple Butterfly."

**_"Your fusing those two?"_** Flame guessed.

"Not exactly, by banishing Purple Butterfly her special ability lets me summon Lunalight Blue Cat." Celina explained as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Blue Cat_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Now since Blue Cat was special summoned, Leo Dancer's attack points become double their original value. In other words, 7000."

_Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 * 2 = 7000)**_

Flame gasped in shock seeing this.

"Looks like it's my win, Lunalight Leo Dancer attack Salamangreat Heatleo!" Celina declared.

Leo Dancer charged.

_**"Face-down open!"**_ Flame cried. **_"Rising Energy!"_**

* * *

_Rising Energy_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

**_"By discarding a card Heatleo gains 1500 points!"_** Flame called as Heatleo powered up. (ATK: 2300 + 1500 = 4800)

The monster was then destroyed.** (Flame: 0800)**

_**"And with that I last another turn!"** _Flame told her.

"Actually, you don't." Celina mentioned. "On top of Blue Cat who could attack you, Leo Dancer gets two attacks each Battle phase. So I have two more attacks, one with a monster with 7000 points, and the other with a monster with 1600."

Lance grinned to the other Ignis, **_"What did I tell you guys huh? Pendulum is super powerful like I said."_**

**_"Okay, okay Lance."_** Ai sighed, **_"You proved it to us."_**

**_"Along with Fusion thanks to Celina."_** Earth added.

"I think Link is strong too." Ace said. "All of it is super strong."

The Ignis nodded hearing that.

"By the way, that Reincarnation Link Summon. How did you come up with it?" Zuzu asked.

**_"I figured that limiting Link the way it is will eventually get low-powered."_** Flame told her. **_"I have my way of improving it, and Lightning had his way of improving it. In fact Lance had added Reincarnation Link to his Cyberse cards."_**

That made Lance chuckle.

"Oh... Mr. Lightning, is that the only Link Spell card?" Ace asked.

**_"Currently yes."_ **Lightning added. **_"But I can make more Link Spells if given time."_**

"I think he means if you made only 1 copy of Judgement Arrows." Jin told him.

**_"Oh then no. I had 2 copies."_** Lightning said.

Ace blushed at that. "Um... can I please have a copy?"

**_"Hm?"_ **Lightning blinked as Celina won the duel.

* * *

**Flame: 0000**

**Celina: 2000**

**Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"Is that ok?" Ace asked.

Lightning gave some thought before shrugging, **_"Eh, why not?"_**

With that his Deck ejected a card as he grabbed it, and hand it to Ace showing it was Judgement Arrows.

**_"Be careful on how you use it."_** Lightning warned him. **_"If it's removed from the field then the monsters it points to are destroyed."_**

"I will be Mr. Lightning, thank you." Ace smiled.

Lightning only nodded.

"So who's up next?" Ray asked. "Sandy vs Ryoken maybe?"

"Maybe." Ryoken answered.

"So everybody's together, does that mean we can start the search?" inquired a male voice.

They turned to who said that. George and Skye were walking up to them.

"Hey guys." Zarc smiled.

"Hey." George smiled.

"Did we miss anything important?" Skye asked.

"We're having a few practice matches." Specter answered.

"Makes sense." Skye nodded.

"And we're figuring out who is next." Ryoken added.

"Sounds like fun." George smiled.

"Yeah it is." Yuya nodded in agreement.

"So who's up next?" Yugo asked. "Maybe Ace can try out his new spell, or how about a tag duel?"

"I'll take this next one." Bonnie answered.

"Really big sis?" Mason asked. "You're super strong."

"I know but I could use the exercise." Bonnie answered.

"I think he means you're really strong so you'll probably win." Ray smiled. "He looks up to you doesn't he?"

Bonnie smiled, "I had been at his side ever since he was just a little baby."

"Bonnie..." Mason blushed.

"Hehe sorry Macy." Bonnie chuckled.

"Well Bonnie, who do you want to duel?" Zarc asked.

Bonnie looked over before smiling at Zuzu. Zuzu smiled. "Alright, sounds good to me."

They walked to the field ready.

"Make no mistake. I am a kid, but I'm nothing to take lightly." Bonnie smiled.

"I wouldn't do anything like that." Zuzu replied before smiling. "Although... why don't we make things a little more interesting?"

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

Zuzu just smiled as she pressed a button on her Duel Disc.

**"Action Field Crossover."** stated a robotic voice.

* * *

_Crossover_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

At that what spread was the Action Field.

_**"Huh? What is this?"**_ Ai asked looking around.

"This is our specialty, Action Duels." Zuzu smiled. "After you Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Will Power)**

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Bonnie: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bonnie 1st Turn:

"Here we go!" Bonnie called drawing as she looked.

Zuzu meanwhile immediately ran before jumping to one of the floating platforms.

"Action Duels let you move around." she explained.

Bonnie nods before saying, "Okay well I'll summon Gyrus Viking from my hand."

A viking appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Viking_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1900_

_When you Normal Summon this card you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Ok." Zuzu nodded.

"And next up since I summoned Viking I can pay 500 Life Points to summon another Gyrus from my hand." Bonnie told her. **(Bonnie: 3500)** "Such as Gyrus Gladiator!"

A gladiator appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Gladiator_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1100_

_While this card is face-up all "Gyrus" monsters you control are unaffected to the effects of your opponent's monsters except this one. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to increase this card's ATK by the original ATK of all Level 4 or lower "Gyrus" monsters you control except this card until end of turn._

* * *

"Not a bad start." Zuzu smiled.

"And now I..." Bonnie paused as she looked.

"What's she doing?" Takeru asked.

"Uh... I can't play a Field Spell can I?" Bonnie asked.

"You can." Zuzu answered.

Bonnie nodded, "Okay good. Because I'll play the field spell, Gyrus Heaven!"

At that they appeared in a angelic kingdom.

* * *

_Gyrus Heaven_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Target 1 "Gyrus" monster you control it gains 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" Monster you control. Once per turn: "Gyrus" Monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot be destroyed by battle. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

"Wow, it's so pretty." Ace smiled before looking down shyly and running over to Ray. "Mommy, can Sandy and I come here for a thingy boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"Hm?" Ray asked.

Ace was blushing as Ray realized Ace was talking about having a date in the field spell. Ray giggled before saying, "I think sometime after we ask Bonnie."

"Okay appear the Circuit of the Nexus!" Bonnie called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Gyrus monsters! I set Viking, and Gladiator in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up entering the Right, and Top-Right Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Gyrus Spy!"

A cloaking person appeared with 800 attack points.

The spy appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

_Gyrus Spy_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Top-Right, Right_

_2 "Gyrus" Monsters_  
_Gains 800 ATK for each monster this card points too. If you pay more then 1000 Life Points this turn you don't take any effect damage._

* * *

"A Link two with only 800 points? He must have a strong effect." Zuzu noted.

"When he points to a monster he gets 800 points stronger." Bonnie answered.

"Fair enough." Zuzu nodded.

"Finally I'll set a card, and end there." Bonnie said before smiling, "And now Gyrus Heaven's effect activates."

Zuzu looked on curiously.

"During each of my End Phases I gain 500 Life Points for every Gyrus out on my field." Bonnie explained.** (Bonnie: 4000)**

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Wow, that's a pretty strong start." Zuzu smiled drawing her card. "Ok... I think I'll start things off with scale 2 Treble the Melodious Conductor and scale 9 Bass the Melodious Conductor to set the Pendulum Scale."

* * *

_Treble the Melodious Conductor_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale 2_

_Fairy/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn you can banish Melodious Monsters from your hand, field, or graveyard to Special Summon one Melodious Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

_**Monster Effect:** You can banish this card from your graveyard, add one Polymerization from your deck or graveyard to your hand._

* * *

_Bass the Melodious Conductor_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale 9_

_Fairy/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Melodious Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effect once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** You can sacrifice this monster, summon two Melodious Monsters from your deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"This lets me summon monsters from level three through eight all at the same time."

"3 through 8?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. You see when you Pendulum Summon you take the two scales of your Pendulum Cards, in my case two and nine, and then any monster who's level fits inside that scale can be summoned from your hand." Zuzu explained. "So I'll Pendulum Summon Aria the Melodious Diva, Sonata the Melodious Diva, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, and Soprano the Melodious Songstress all in attack mode."

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Whoa..." Bonnie said amazed.

"There's more, since Pendulum Summoning counts as special summoning Aria and Sonata activate their special abilities." Zuzu continued. "Aria's ability means you can't target my Melodious monsters with card effects or destroy them in in battle, and Sonata gives all my Melodious monsters 500 more attack and defense points."

_Aria:** (ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

_Mozarta: **(ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

_Soprano: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900/DEF: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

"I think that's just about it."

**_"This is why I love Pendulum!"_ **Lance grinned gleefully. **_"Always summoning monsters from the hand for powerful combos!"_**

**_"Note to self, add Pendulum to our decks."_** Lightning said seeing that.

"Mozarta, attack Gyrus Spy!" Zuzu called.

The higher fairy charged for the attack.

Bonnie called, "I activate the trap card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

_Negate Attack_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Wait but... she can't target Mozarta and Negate Attack targets doesn't it?" Ace asked. "So doesn't that mean it won't work?"

"O-Oh yeah." Bonnie blushed at her mistake as Spy shattered. **(Bonnie: 1700)** "Pendulum, and this Action Duel is something new for me to face."

Zuzu nodded hearing that. "It might take some getting used to, but we can help you just as much as you help us. Sonata attack Bonnie directly."

Bonnie looked around before running to a card she sees.

"She's catching on." Yuya smiled.

Bonnie grabbed the card, and looked seeing it was a sword in chains. Bonnie looked at the card, and play it.

* * *

_Battle Lock_

_Action Spell Card_

_Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"I play the Action Spell No Action!" Zuzu called playing the card she grabbed at the very start of the duel.

* * *

_No Action_

_Action Spell Card_

_Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"An Action Spell, during Action Duels they're scattered across the field. The Battle Lock spell you played is also an Action Spell and you can play them whenever you want, it's part of the reason you need to keep moving." Zuzu explained. "No Action negates one Action Card and destroys it, which means I win the duel since Battle Lock won't stop me from declaring an attack this turn."

Battle Lock shattered at that. Sonata's attack continued hitting Bonnie.

* * *

**Zuzu: 4000**

**Bonnie: 0000**

**Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"We can help you practice Action Duels if you want." Yuya offered.

Bonnie nodded as she turned to Mason, "Sorry I lost Macy."

"It's ok, we can learn together." Mason smiled before hugging her. "Action Duels look fun though."

Bonnie smiled hugging her brother. Ace smiled seeing that.

"Ah brothers, and sisters huh?" George grinned. "How is Akira doing Skye?"

"He's doing his interview right now." Skye answered.

"Interview?" Ryoken inquired.

"Yeah. He was looking forward to be in LID for a while." Skye answered.

"LID? You mean uncle Declan's company?" Dawn asked.

Skye nodded.

"Well I hope he gets the job." Ray said with a smile.

Skye smiled when she heard that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Declan was talking to a blue haired man with a gray tuff while wearing a blue suit.

"Well, I can certainly tell you'd be welcome here." Declan smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Akaba." the man nodded, "Things have been rough ever since me, and my sister were alone with nothing to our names. I'm doing everything I can to make sure we can keep going."

"Well if you need anything just let us know." Declan told him.

The man nodded hearing that as he went to leave when he nearly bumped to Sarah, "Oh sorry miss."

"It's okay thanks." Sarah smiled as the man nodded walking off as Sarah walked, and sat on the chair, "Anything new?"

"Nothing so far." Declan replied.

Sarah nodded, and said "Oh Ray had called a while back. She said that White Wing had a daughter yesterday."

Declan's eyes widened. "What?"

"White Wing was scared that it would kill both her, and the baby so she hide it from us for 8, and a half months. It wasn't until that she called it's father she was no longer afraid." Sarah told him, "She's resting right now so we don't need to worry about her."

"I see... should the three of us pay them a visit then?" Declan suggested with a smile.

"Soon." Sarah chuckled. "Their actually doing something important, and you know Amanda wants to be with us when we visit, and a lot more with her having a sibling soon."

"True." Declan nodded. "I'll head home in a bit I just have to check one more thing."

Sarah nodded before walking out to head home.

Declan smiled before turning to his computer.

* * *

_At the Akaba household..._

Dawn was packing a small snack bag for Ace, and his friends in case they get hungry during the search.

"You dote on him a little don't you?" Skye asked.

"Dote?" Dawn asked.

"You've never heard of a doting sister?" Skye asked. "It basically means you take care good of him and really love him."

Dawn smiled at that, "Well thank ya. I was never called that before."

Skye smiled back.

"Ace, Mason, Sandy! Your snack bag is ready!" Dawn called.

Mason walked in and picked it up. "Thank you."

Dawn smiled.

"Are we ready?" Specter asked.

"Yeah, almost everybody's outside." Mason answered.

They walked out.

Everyone was there except Ace.

"Where's Ace?" Dawn asked.

"He's... arguing with Raye about something." Ray answered.

"Arguing? That doesn't sound like him." Dawn said surprised.

"Not that kind of arguing, she doesn't want him to get hurt but he's arguing that he has to protect her... and Mason... and Sandy." Zarc clarified. "After what he did in the duel with Lightning, Raye's worried about him."

Dawn nodded hearing that.

A few minutes later Ace walked down but was pouting.

"Acey?" Sandy asked.

"Raye's mad at me." Ace said sadly. "I don't want my friends getting hurt, that's not bad is it?"

"No. But she wants you to stay safe." Dawn answered.

Ace looked down sadly. Dawn hugged her brother.

"Alright, let's go." Yugo grinned.

They nodded as they walked off.

"So... do we have any idea where to start?" Yuto inquired.

"There are several stops." Skye told them. "Why don't we split up?"

"Alright." Zarc nodded.

They looked around all over.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Jin, Takeru, their Ignis, and Zarc were looking around as they see someone at a cementery, and rose up.

"Huh, who's that?" Takeru inquired.

"I don't know, I don't recognize him." Zarc answered.

He walked out showing it was a man with combed blue hair, having a blue suit, and having black glasses as he noticed them.

"Do you think he's one of the people we're looking for?" Zarc asked.

That was when he suddenly glared at Flame, and Lightning.

"He recognizes the Ignis." Jin noted.

"But it doesn't look like he's fond of them." Takeru noted.

"Duel me. Both of you!" the man declared to the Ignis.

**_"What, why?"_** Flame questioned.

"Don't bother lying! You know what you, and your kind done!" the man yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Zarc asked.

"They were the ones that made that AI malfunction, and case the car to crash... And greatly injure my mother! And I won't forgive them!" the man told him.

"What?" Zarc asked in shock turning to Flame and Lightning. "Is that true?"

The two Ignis shook their heads no.

**_"We never harm any humans."_** Lightning told him.

"You're mistaken, they wouldn't do something like that." Zarc told him. "If something happened to your mother let us help you, my name's Zarc Akaba."

"You don't know what happened... Stand aside, and let me-" the man was cut-off.

"Kengo!"

They all turned to see a young man having a dark brown school uniform, and has blue eyes was there. But they can also make out what looks like a scar on his left cheek.

**_"Flame, be on guard."_** Lightning advised.

Flame only nodded.

"Kengo, I know you hate AI because of it... But I know they didn't do it." the young man said to the man.

The man now known as Kengo grunted, "You think you do just because of the Lost Incident?"

"What?" Jin questioned in shock.

"How do you two know about that?" Takeru questioned.

The young man looked down hearing that.

Kengo was silent before saying, "The young man your seeing in front of you is also a victim."

"Just like us." Takeru realized before walking up to him. "The others are waiting."

The young man looked over to him, "Who are you?"

"My name's Takeru, and this is Jin. We were involved in the incident too, but our friends are helping us." Takeru answered.

The young man looked before saying, "Hiro."

**_"If you let us, we can try to help you."_** Lightning offered.

The young man now Hiro nodded before saying, "But before we do... Let me help my step-brother see the Ignis didn't do it."

"That's fine." Zarc smiled.

Hearing that Kengo turned to Hiro, "You really want to do this?"

"Yes. Ever since what happened you had been at my side... Wanting nothing more then to make me, and our mother happy." Hiro told him before giving out a small smile, "And now I'm gonna repay the debt by helping you out with this."

Zarc, Jin, and Takeru stepped back.

"Very well." Kengo said as the Master Duel layout appeared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo)**

**Hiro: 4000**

**Kengo: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

_'I wonder which Ignis he was partnered with.'_ Zarc thought.

Kengo 1st Turn:

"I go first draw!" Kengo draw. "I summon Drone XL!"

A small machine appeared.

* * *

_Drone XL_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card that was Normal Summoned this turn is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can Special Summon 1 "Drone Token" (Machine/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

"Appear the Circuit that leads to Victory!" Kengo called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Drone! I set XL in the Link Marker!"

The monster flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

A white plane appeared in place.

* * *

_Battledrone Sergeant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Drone" monster_

_If a "Drone" monster, except "Battledrone Sergeant" inflict battle damage by attacking directly: During this turn. This card can attack directly. You can only Special Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" once per turn._

* * *

"Drones?" Jin inquired.

"And now I activate XL's ability!" Kengo called. "Since this Normal Summoned card leaves the field when used for a Link Summon, I can summon a Drone Token!"

A small copter like machine appeared.

* * *

_Drone Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is treated as a "Drone Token"._

* * *

**_"Impressive."_** Lightning noted calmly.

"And now since I control a Drone, I can summon Scud Drone!" Kengo called as another machine appeared.

* * *

_Scud Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control a "Drone" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Scud Drone" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY by the effect of a "Drone" monster: You can draw 1 card, also banish this card when it leaves the field_.

* * *

"And appear again! The Circuit that leads to Victory!" Kengo called as the circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least two Drones! I set Sergeant, Scud, and Drone Token in the Link Markers!"

The drones entered the Bottom, Left, and Right Link Arrows.

"Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!" Kengo called as a black jet plane appeared.

* * *

_Battledrone General_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ "Drone" monsters_

_Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

**_"Impressive."_** Lightning noted calmly.

"And now I activate General's Special Ability! I can summon a Drone from my graveyard next to it's Link!" Kengo called. "Come back Scud Drone!"

The drone appeared.

"And when Scud Drone is summoned from the graveyard by a Drone, I can draw 1 card!" Kengo said drawing.

"You brought your ace on your first turn, and are going all out." Hiro said seeing this before grinning, "Who can ask for a better challenge?"

Jin and Takeru smiled seeing Hiro's grin.

"Well now I activate Drone Unity!" Kengo called.

* * *

_Drone Unity_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a "Drone" monster you control in Attack Position is target for an opponent attack: Increase its ATK by the total ATK of all other "Drone" monsters you control. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Drone" monster you control: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now when you attack a Drone, it's attack points increase by the total amount of Drones I have on my field!" Kengo told him.

**_"He's a powerful duelist."_ **Flame admitted.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Kengo ended.

Hiro 1st Turn:

"Kengo... You don't hold back even against relatives. Thanks for that." Hiro grinned. "And I'll do the favor, and do the same! I draw!"

He drew.

"And I'll think this will do. I summon Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten!" Hiro called as a small green plane appeared.

* * *

_Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 "Mecha Phantom Beast Token" (Machine/WIND/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0), also you can only use "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters as Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Link Material for a Summon, for the rest of this turn. This card's Level is increased by the total Levels of all "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" you control. While you control a Token, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"Mecha Phantom Beast?" Zarc inquired.

"They are like Kengo's Drones in several ways. Wind Attribute, Machines, and the use of Tokens." Hiro smiled.

**_"Wind... So he might be Windy's Partner."_** Flame told Lightning.

**_"Windy."_** Lightning frowned. **_"You felt it before didn't you, something happened to him."_**

_**"Yeah... I lost his signal."**_ Flame frowned.

**_"We have to assume the worst."_** Lightning frowned.

"And next up, I activate a Continuous Spell of my own. Dragonoid Generator!" Hiro called.

* * *

_Dragonoid Generator_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 1000 LP. During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Dragonoid Token" (Machine/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 300) in Attack Position, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also during the End Phase your opponent Special Summons 1 "Dragonoid Token" to their field in Attack Position (even if this card leaves the field). You can use this effect of "Dragonoid Generator" up to twice per turn._

* * *

"I have to pay 1000 Points to use this card but it's worth it." Hiro said to Kengo. **(Hiro: 3000)** "But I'll get to it later."

"I wonder what he's planning." Zarc whispered before pausing and sending a message to the others telling them they found Windy's partner but not Windy.

"So now by discarding a card from my hand, I can use Raiten's Special Ability to summon a Mecha Phantom Beast Token!" Hiro said as a small transparent plane appeared.

* * *

_Mecha Phantom Beast Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Mecha Phantom Beast Token"._

* * *

"I wonder what his strategy is." Takeru noted.

Raiten glowed. **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"His monster's level increased?" Zarc asked in surprise.

"Similar to Kengo's Drone Unity the Mecha Phantom Beast's have the ability to increase their stats in this case their levels. They gain a level equal to the amount of the levels of the Mecha Phantom Tokens!" Hiro grinned.

"That's a useful ability, I'm guessing you focus on Synchro or Xyz Summoning then?" Zarc asked as the others ran up.

"Not just them. I also use Link." Hiro answered before the two noticed the others.

"Daddy, you found Mr. Windy's partner?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. It's the younger man." Zarc answered.

Hiro smiled, "I love kids. Always back to the duel. I activate the spell, Scramble! Scramble!"

* * *

_Scramble! Scramble!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If your opponent's monsters on the field outnumber your non-Token monsters on the field: Tribute any number of "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens"; Special Summon an equal number of "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters from your Deck. Shuffle them into the Deck during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Scramble! Scramble!" per turn._

* * *

"So now since your monsters outnumber my non-Token monsters, I can tribute any number of Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens to summon Mecha Phantom Beasts equal to the tributed Tokens but those monsters must be shuffled during the end phase. I tribute my only one to summon Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing!" Hiro called as a white helicopter like plane appeared.

* * *

_Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1500_

_When this card is Special Summoned: Special Summon 2 "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0). You must control another "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster to activate and to resolve this effect. This card's Level is increased by the total Levels of all "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" you control. While you control a Token, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn: You can Tribute 2 Tokens, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, banish it._

* * *

"And now Coltwing's ability! Since he's Special Summoned while a Mecha Phantom Beast is on the field, I get two more Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens!" Hiro called as two more planes appeared.

_Raiten:** (LV: 4 + 3 + 3 = 10)**_

_Coltwing: **(LV: 4 + 3 + 3 = 10)**_

"Two level ten monsters on his first turn." Terri mentioned in shock.

"But that's not what I'm going for. First off I use Dragonoid Generator's effect to summon a Dragonoid Token!" Hiro called as a small brown machine appeared.

* * *

_Dragonoid Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 300_

_This card can be treated as a "Dragonoid Token"._

* * *

"He's planning something big." Yusaku noted.

"And now I activate Coltwing's Special Ability!" Hiro called as a Mecha Phantom Beast Token, and the Dragonoid Token vanished, "By tributing 2 Tokens, I can destroy, and banish a card on your field!"

_Raiten:** (LV: 10 - 3 = 7)**_

_Coltwing: **(LV: 10 - 3 = 7)**_

"What?" Kengo asked.

"And my pick is your Drone Unity!" Hiro called as Coltwing took aim at the spell.

"Don't think it'll be that easily!" Kengo called, "Trap card open! Drone Barricade!"

* * *

_Drone Barricade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Your opponent's monsters cannot attack directly. Your opponent cannot target Spells/Traps on the field with effects, except this one. If this face-up card is targeted by your opponent's card or effect: You can banish this card; Set 1 "Drone Barricade" directly from your Deck. It can be activated this turn. You can only use this effect of "Drone Barricade" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you two doing?" asked a female voice.

Hearing that Hiro, and Kengo turned. A young woman with pink hair was walking up to them.

"Why are you two dueling each other here of all places?" she asked.

"Emma." Hiro said surprised.

"I had located two Ignis." Kengo told her.

Emma blinked in surprise before frowning. "And you wanted to destroy them?"

"You know what they done to me, and mother Emma." Kengo told her.

"No, I know that you jumped to that conclusion just because of what happened." Emma replied. "What would they even gain by killing her?"

Kengo grunted.

Hiro told Emma, "Emma thanks for helping. But I want to repay a debt that he gave me long ago. So let me help him out."

"Can you at least duel somewhere other than mom's grave?" Emma requested.

"Follow us." Zarc offered as they nodded.

They walked as they arrived to where it is pretty open space at the park.

"This good enough?" Ray asked Hiro, Kengo, and Emma.

"Yeah, thanks." Emma smiled before turning. "Ok you two, go ahead I guess."

"Um... Miss Emma? I'm sorry your mommy is gone." Ace whispered.

Emma smiled to him. Suddenly Ace's eyes widened. "Sandy, do you think they could see their mommy in the Elysum Field?"

"Elysum Field?" Emma asked.

Ace blushed. "Sandy says it's where dead people are, so you can see your mommy again. I think."

"I don't know Ace. We can try sometime." Ray told him.

Ace nodded. "I just want to make people feel better."

Hiro smiled hearing that, _'Big-Hearted Child...'_

"Back to the duel." Kengo reminded as their cards appeared where was left off. "Drone Barricade prevents you from targeting Spells or Traps with cards or effects except this one!"

"So he wasted that ability." Yuya realized.

"Alright. Well in that case I use both Coltwing, and Raiten to build the Overlay Network!" Hiro called as the two now level 7 Mecha Phantom Beasts flew to the Overlay Network.

Terri smiled hearing that.

"Plane of the Skies! Cut through the storms of breahthrough, and display your might of the winds! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack!"

A white plane appeared with a mechanical dragon head above Hiro.

* * *

_Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack_

_Wind Type_

_Rank 7_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_2 Level 7 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 2 "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0). While you control a Token, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"That's impressive." Lulu admitted.

"I activate Dracossack's ability! By tributing a Mecha Phantom Beast, I can destroy a card on your field! If I can't destroy Drone Unity, I can go for your Barricade!" Hiro called as the last Token fired as Dracossack charged missiles.

"I activate Barricade's other ability!" Kengo called.

"Other ability?" Dawn asked.

"When targeted by a card or effect, I can banish this card, and set another Barricade from my Deck!" Kengo called as the trap vanished as he set another copy, "And what's more is that the set Barricade can be activated this turn like so!"

He activated the Barricade he just set.

"That's so unfair." Lilly frowned.

"Kengo has 1 more in his Deck." Emma told her. "Once those two are gone then Drone Unity will be defenseless."

"Drat." Hiro grunted. "Ah well I'll set two cards, and call it a turn."

A Dragonoid Token appeared on Kengo's field.

* * *

**Hiro: 3000**

**Kengo: 4000**

* * *

Kengo 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Kengo drew, and looked switching the Token to defense mode, and called, "I summon Drone Pawn!"

A small machine appeared.

* * *

_Drone Pawn_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is the only monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Battle Phase: Gain LP equal to the battle damage you took this turn involving this card._

* * *

"And appear the Circuit that leads to Victory!" Kengo called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning Conditions are 2 Drones! I set General, and Pawn in the Link Marker!"

The two flew to the markers.

"Using General?" Hiro asked surprised.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Battledrone Warrant!" Kengo called as a gray plane appeared.

* * *

_Battledrone Warrent_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom_

_2 "Drone" monsters, except Tokens_

_During your End Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Battledrone Warrant" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok... they're both strong." Alex admitted.

"And now I activate the Equip Spell, Assemble Drone!" Kengo called as a spell appeared before General appeared back.

* * *

_Assemble Drone_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Drone" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, also it cannot declare an attack while you control "Drone Pawn"._

* * *

"This revives General from the grave, and equip this with him! He also gains 500 attack points!" Kengo called as General glowed. **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)**

"Oh... That's why..." Hiro said amazed.

Suddenly Zarc's duel disc began glowing before a flash of light enveloped the area and White Wing appeared looking extremely well rested with a smile.

"Whoa!" Emma cried not expecting that.

"White Wing?" Zarc asked surprised.

**_"What did I mi... where's my baby?"_** she asked suddenly looking around fearfully. **_"What happened?"_**

"Calm down." Ray assured her. "Wendy is with Broder at home don't worry."

White Wing sighed in relief hearing that.

"How did you recover that fast though?" Yugo asked before pausing, "Oh wait your a Duel Spirit nevermind."

White Wing nodded back.

"And now using General's ability Sergeant returns!" Kengo called as Sergeant appeared, "And now his other ability allows Scud Drone to attack you directly!"

"A direct attack, but he has two facedown cards." Mason mentioned.

"Go Scud attack him directly!" Kengo called as Scud fired shots.

"Trap card Damage Diet!" Hiro called before the shots hit him making him grunt.

* * *

_Damage Diet_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

**(Hiro: 2600)**

"And with General's ability, I tribute Scud to inflict damage equal to it's attack points!" Kengo called.

Scud turned to a light ray, and hit Hiro. **(Hiro: 2200)**

"And then Sergeant's ability allows him to attack directly since a Drone inflicted damage from a direct attack!" Kengo continued as Sergeant fired missiles hitting Hiro.** (Hiro: 1800)** "And then General tributes Sergeant to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!"

Sergeant fired at Hiro hitting him. **(Hiro: 1400)**

"Wait, even with the damage cut in half General can deal 1450 points of damage." Bonnie realized. "He wins."

"General can't attack directly though." Emma told her. "But he's still stronger then Dracossack with Assemble Drone."

"General attack Dracossack!" Kengo called as General fired missiles destroying the monster. **(Hiro: 1100)** "You weren't close enough. Warrent attack-"

Dracossack suddenly popped up roaring.

"Oh." Bonnie mentioned.

"Did he make a mistake giving up his monsters?" Ace asked.

"No. That's how Kengo does it. It isn't a total loss for him." Emma told him.

Hiro grinned showing he activated, Xyz Reborn.

* * *

_Xyz Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

_Dracossack: **(ORU: 1)**_

"Oh, ok." Ace nodded.

"Okay Hiro you proved me wrong. Show me your resolve." Kengo told him. "I end my turn."

Hiro 2nd Turn:

"Okay draw!" Hiro cried drawing.

**_"I wonder what he has planned."_** Black Fang noted.

Hiro grinned, "Okay I use Dracossack's ability to detach an Overlay Unit, and summon two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens!"

The two tokens appeared. **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"Then I use Dragonoid Generator's effect to summon 2 Tokens!" Hiro called as the two Dragonoid Tokens appeared. "Then Dracossack's ability! I tribute one of my Tokens to destroy Barricade!"

"Barricade's ability!" Kengo called as the second Barricade vanished, and he set the third, and activated it.

"What's the point of that?" Yuri questioned.

"Your now on your last." Hiro grinned. "Which means as soon as that Barricade goes you'll be open!"

"You planned for that?" Kengo asked.

"Yeah. Such as playing Pot of Greed." Hiro said drawing twice.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"And here some doozies. First is summoning the Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala Tuner monster!" Hiro called as a blue plane appeared.

* * *

_Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

__Cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Machine-Type monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) are "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters in your hand or on your side of the field. While you control a Token, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Mecha Phantom Beast Token" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 3/ATK 0/DEF 0).__

* * *

"A tuner now?" Rin asked in surprise.

"And now level 3 Impala tune with level 3 Mecha Phantom Beast Token, and the level 1 Dragonoid Token!" Hiro called as the three flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 3 + 1 = 7)**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7! Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda!"

A orange jet appeared with a dino's head.

* * *

_Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1200_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Tokens you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can Tribute all Tokens you control, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

Alex and Terri exchanged a glance before smiling.

"And now I activate, Limiter Removal!" Hiro called.

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"Limiter Removal?" Yuri asked in shock. "That's an incredibly powerful card for a Machine deck."

_Dracossack:** (ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

_Concoruda:** (ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

_Dragonoid Token:** (ATK: 300 x 2 = 600)**_

"So now even with Drone Unity your done!" Hiro called. "Go attack General, Concoruda!"

The Synchro destroyed the General. **(Kengo: 3400)**

"Attack Warrent, Dracossack!" Hiro called as Dracossack charged to the 1200 point Drone which shattered as Kengo held a small smile.

* * *

**Hiro: 1100**

**Kengo: 0000**

**Hiro wins the duel!**

* * *

"Whoa." Dawn whispered in awe.

"I think he has me beat." Jin admitted.

**_"We still need to work on that confidence."_** Lightning remarked.

Hiro offered a hand to Kengo who softly smiled taking it before standing up, "Okay Hiro... You made it clear the Ignis haven't done it. Can you forgive your step-brother?"

"What kind of brother would I be if I don't?" Hiro smiled.

_'They're all so much stronger than I am... maybe Max was right and I did just get lucky.'_ Ace thought frowning.

"Ace?" Sandy asked seeing his expression.

He turned to her and smiled before taking his copy of Judgement Arrows. "Here Mr. Lightning."

**_"Hm?"_ **Lightning turned hearing that.

Ace was handing him the Link Spell.

**_"You giving back Judgement Arrows?"_** Lightning asked.

Ace nodded before looking down. "Everybody is stronger than me, and I don't think I can use it."

"I think you can do it. Plus we believe in you." Sandy smiled to him giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Ace smiled at that but shook his head. "No I can't, my monsters aren't supposed to be in the main zone so I can't play it."

Sandy looked before she said, "Okay... I challenge you."

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "Huh? No, I don't want to hurt my be..."

He blushed as he was saying that.

"My girlfriend."

Sandy smiled, "Don't worry your head Ace. It'll just be for right fun."

Ace looked down and shook his head. "I don't want to."

Sandy took his hand. Ace looked at her. Sandy smiled, and placed another kiss, "Please Acey? For me?"

Ace blushed heavily before nodding. "Ok, for you."

Sandy smiled.

* * *

**bopdog111: Okay. Any thoughts on how this turns out?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

**bopdog111: Agreed.**

**Ulrich362: Though if you recall our last attempt at this Ace is likely going to do pretty poorly in this match due to overwhelming fear. Not a fan of ghosts after all.**

**bopdog111: And I soon realized that the Ghosts are a bit under-powered so she'll use something else for now.**

**Ulrich362: Well then, look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. Creation Madness! Raye's Resolve!

**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

**Ulrich362: After seeing so many skilled duelists and powerful combos Ace lost some confidence but Sandy's challenged him to a match.**

**bopdog111: And like I said the Ghosts are a little underpowered so she'll use another deck before she uses Ghosts.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" Ace asked hesitantly.

Sandy nodded before saying, "I want you to do one thing in this match."

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"Even though I'm your girl, don't hold back." Sandy told him. "Duel me with everything you got."

"Huh, but holding back because you're a girl is mean. Mommy says not to do that." Ace replied. "Letting people win isn't nice."

"Well people usually hold back because of friends, and family." Sandy told him. "But I'm telling you to come at me full force."

Ace nodded only to pause. "Is saying ladies first holding back?"

"No it means I can go first." Sandy smiled.

Ace nodded. "Ok, then ladies first."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: You May Call Me Father)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Sandy: 4000**

****Let the duel begin!****

* * *

"Mason? Have you seen Sandy's Deck?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Mason answered. "Nobody has."

Sandy 1st Turn:

Sandy drew, and smiled, "Okay I'll activate the field spell, Creation Salvation!"

* * *

_Creation Salvation_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add 1 "Creation" Card from your Deck to your hand. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"Creation?" Ray asked curiously.

"I guess we'll find out." Rin replied.

"When this card is activated, I get to add a Creation card to my hand." Sandy said adding a card.

"A useful ability for her field spell." Yusaku noted calmly.

"Next up I'll summon Creation Angel." Sandy said as a angel appeared.

* * *

_Creation Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn while you control a Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon 1 "Creation" monster from your GY except "Creation Angel"._

* * *

"That's a pretty monster." Alex smiled.

"And since their is a Field Spell in play, I can summon Creation Sage from my hand!" Sandy called as a white cloaked man appeared.

* * *

_Creation Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1000_

_While you control 1 Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Creation Sage" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Wow." Ace whispered in awe.

"Next I activate the Spell, Creation Grace!" Sandy added.

* * *

_Creation Grace_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While there is 1 Field Spell Card in play: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Creation" monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Creation Grace" once per turn._

* * *

"While their is a Field Spell in play, I can summon a level 4 or lower Creation Monster from my hand! Like Creation Priest!" Sandy called as a priest like figure appeared.

* * *

_Creation Priest_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is summoned: You can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, however you cannot play that Field Spell for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Three monsters already?" Ace asked in surprise.

"She's definitely not holding back." Ryoken noted calmly.

"And now as Priest was summoned, I can add a Field Spell to my hand." Sandy said adding a Field Spell to her hand, "However one of Salvation's effects is that I can't play another Creation Field Spell this turn."

"She... might be out of his league." Yuto admitted quietly to Zarc and Ray.

"And now I tune level 2 Sage with level 3 Priest, and Angel!" Sandy called as the three flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 3 + 3 = 8)**

"Lumen Sage! Transcend the ways of Creation, and come forth in your dazzling gaze! Synchro Summon!" Sandy called. "Level 8! Father Balder, the Creation Sage!"

At that what appeared was a gold, and white robed gray haired man that has a golden mask covering the right side of his face with a eye monocle on it, and having white angel wings that fits like a peacock's.

* * *

_Father Balder, the Creation Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Creation" Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner LIGHT Monsters  
__Must be Synchro Summoned. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

Ace stared at the monster in shock. "Um... Sandy, I can't beat that."

"Don't worry Acey. You can do that. You just have to believe, and remember not to hold back." Sandy said setting a card. "Your turn now."

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card uncertainly. "Um... ok I play Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast."

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Each player sends the top 2 cards of their Deck to the GY (or as many as possible, if less than 2), then, if you sent at least 1 card to the GY, and have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can shuffle all your opponent's monsters from the Extra Monster Zone into the Deck._

* * *

Sandy nodded sending the top two cards to her grave.

Ace did the same only to frown seeing Dinowrestler Pankratops and Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!

"I set a monster and end my turn."

Sandy blinked, "Are you holding back?"

Ace shook his head. "No, I'm not."

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Sandy: 4000**

* * *

Sandy 2nd Turn:

Sandy drew as she looked. "Okay I'll start off by activating Creation Salvation's effect."

"Ok." Ace nodded. _'I need to draw something helpful next turn so Sandy doesn't get mad.'_

"Since a Creation Synchro Monster is the only monster on my field we both pick a card from our graveyards, and add them to our hands." Sandy told him.

Ace blinked in surprise. "Ok, I add Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage."

"I add Creation Beauty." Sandy said showing a Continuous Spell.

Ace nodded.

"Next I activate, Creation Beauty." Sandy said showing a spell.

* * *

_Creation Beauty_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated while their is 1 Field Spell Card in play: If you control no Monsters in your Main Monster Zone, you can Special Summon 1 "Creation" monster from your GY but send it to the GY during the End Phase. You can activate this effect once per turn. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 "Creation" monster except the monster summoned by this card's effect, draw 1 card. If their is no Field Spell Card in play: Destroy this card._

* * *

_'Acey...'_ Dawn thought sadly seeing him staring in shock at Sandy's field.

"When this card activates while a Field Spell is in play, I can summon a Creation Monster from my graveyard, as long as I control no monsters in the Main Monster Zones." Sandy said as Creation Angel appeared in defense.

Ace's eyes widened. "Wow."

He suddenly blushed and looked to the side shyly. Sandy looked confused seeing this.

"You're nice, pretty, and super strong." Ace explained shyly.

Sandy smiled blushing when she heard that. "Okay Angel summons Sage back."

Sage appeared in defense also.

"And now battle. Balder attacks your face-down!" Sandy called as Balder charged with his hand forming a light energy blade.

Ace ran in front of the card as Raye appeared.

**_"Ace!"_** Raye cried as Balder stopped when he saw that.

"I don't care if you said no, I don't want my friend being hurt." Ace said while standing in front of her.

Balder having heard that continued the attack. Ace closed his eyes as the attack hit and Raye shattered only to frown as she did.

"When Balder destroys a monster you take 300 points of damage for every Creation monster on my field." Sandy told him.

"Huh?" Ace asked before being hit.

**(Ace: 3100)**

"And after it Balder switches defense mode." Sandy said as Balder conducted a light sphere defending him.

"Ok." Ace nodded before closing his eyes. _'I think I have an idea, but it's super risky.'_

"Then using Beauty's effect, I tribute Sage to draw." Sandy said drawing as she said, "I end my turn. So now the last effect of Beauty sends Angel to the graveyard."

Angel vanished before Balder's sphere grew stronger.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace drew his card before nodding. "I play Mobilize and add Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones to my hand."

* * *

_Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Add 1 "Sky Striker" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Sky Striker Mobilize - Engage!", then, if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Then... I play Hornet Drones to summon a Sky Striker Token." Ace continued.

* * *

_Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace Token" (Warrior/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position, which cannot be Tributed, and if you have 3 or more Spells in your GY when this effect resolves, the Token's ATK/DEF become 1500 instead._

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__Special Summoned by the effect of "Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones".__

* * *

"A Token that is like Raye." Sandy said seeing this.

Ace nodded. "Now I'll use my token to Link Summon Sky Striker Ace - Kagari!"

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Kagari_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Top-Left_

_1 non-FIRE "Sky Striker Ace" monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Sky Striker" Spell in your GY; add it to your hand. Gains 100 ATK for each Spell in your GY. You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Kagari(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"Kagari gets back Mobilize so I can play it again and get another copy of Raye."

Sandy nodded with a smile.

Ace looked at his hand before closing his eyes. "I use Kagari to Link Summon another monster, Sky Striker Ace - Kaina!"

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Kaina_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Right_

_1 non-EARTH "Sky Striker Ace" monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack until the end of your opponent's turn. Each time you activate a "Sky Striker" Spell Card, or its effect, gain 100 LP immediately after the card or effect resolves. You can only Special Summon "Sky Striker Ace - Kaina(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"When I play Kaina I can pick a monster and it can't attack until your next turn ends... can I target Balder?"

Sandy nodded.

Ace nodded back. "Ok, then I summon Raye."

* * *

_Sky Striker Ace - Raye_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can Tribute this card (Quick Effect): Special Summon 1 "Sky Striker Ace" monster from your Extra Deck to the Extra Monster Zone. While this card is in your GY, if a face-up "Sky Striker Ace" Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of "Sky Striker Ace - Raye" once per turn._

* * *

The moment she appeared Ace looked down as she glared at him.

"Raye don't blame him. He wanted to keep you safe." Dawn told her.

**_"And if he gets himself hurt?"_ **Raye argued. **_"You saw what Lightning's monster did and he didn't want to hurt Ace, imagine if someone did. He can't do that, it's too dangerous."_**

"He just doesn't want to see his friends hurt. Can you really blame him for trying?" Zarc asked her.

**_"Yes I can."_** Raye told him. **_"What kind of parents would approve of that kind of behavior?"_**

**(A/N (Ulrich362): No Raye is not saying Zarc and Ray are bad parents but she's worried about how they aren't stopping Ace from getting himself hurt.)**

Hearing that Ace started tearing up as he surrendered the duel. Sandy looked shocked at what Raye said. Everyone was just staring in shock. Sandy looked down as she walked to Ace, and embraced him. He hugged her back while starting to cry.

* * *

**Ace: 3100 (Surrendered)**

**Sandy: 4000**

**Sandy wins the duel!**

* * *

_'This was to boost his confidence... But now it's shattered.'_ Sandy thought gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry." Ace choked out. "I broke my promise, I'm a bad friend."

"No Ace... It's not your fault." Sandy told him.

"What should we do?" Zuzu asked quietly.

"Scold Raye for one." Ray said angered.

"She has a point though, as cruel as her words are imagine if Ace had gone up against Zane, or one of the Doktor's victims... or Sardon himself and pulled a stunt like that." Yuri pointed out. "He wouldn't have survived."

"Still she shouldn't say that in front of Ace." Mason told him as he also embraced Ace.

"Zarc I think your family, Mason, Bonnie, and Sandy should head back. We'll keep looking and let you know if anything comes up." Ryoken told him.

Zarc nodded hearing that, "Just be careful. One bad move, and we could lose one of you, and lose another Ignis's Signal like Windy."

"We will be." Specter nodded. "Besides, if there was any good thing to come from that incident it's that we became rather skilled duelists."

Zarc nodded again.

* * *

_Later back at the Akaba residence..._

Broder was rocking Wendy to bed. Suddenly the door opened. He turned. Zarc, Ray, Dawn, Ace, Sandy, Mason, Bonnie, and the Magicians were walking in.

"How did the search go?" Broder asked them.

**_"We'll tell you later, but the short version is really bad."_** White Wing answered before picking up Wendy and kissing her forehead.

The baby girl giggled softly leaning close to her. White Wing smiled gently while Zarc explained what happened to Broder. To say Broder being horrified was a bit of an understatement.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen to Wendy." Zarc admitted.

Broder nodded hearing that. Ace meanwhile had managed to stop crying but was hugging Ray. Ray rubbed his back hugging him.

**_"What are you going to do Ray?"_ **Black Fang asked.

"I... don't know." Ray admitted.

Sandy looked down, "I... I had hoped the duel would boost his confidence... Until Raye decided to say those hurtful things."

"It isn't your fault." Dawn told her.

"She's right, you were just trying to help." Mason agreed.

Sandy still looked down only nodding.

**_"I think the kids should head upstairs while we have a word with Raye."_** Purple Poison suggested.

Ray, and Zarc both nodded as Dawn took Ace, and Sandy's hands taking them upstairs with Mason, and Bonnie following. When the door closed the five magicians cast a spell to summon Raye. When it happened she appeared as she looked around.

SLAP!

Blue Frost slapped her across the face.

**_"Ow!"_** Raye cried rubbing her cheek.

**_"You're a horrible person."_** Blue Frost told her.

**_"Apparently Yuki's rashness rubbed off on her a little bit."_** Black Fang whispered.

They nodded at that. Blue Frost glared at Raye before walking over to stand next to Zarc and Purple Poison.

**_"Are you all really okay with Ace getting hurt when someone wants to at moments like those?"_** Raye asked them.

"Of course not." Zarc answered. "... But do you even understand what you did?"

**_"Trying to get you all to see Ace needs to stop that or he'll get hurt, or worse."_** Raye answered.

"No, you made him feel like he lost one of the only three friends he's ever had." Ray told her angrily. "Ace cares about other people and doesn't want them to be hurt and what do you do? Yell at him and make him feel like a horrible person, he was in tears because of you."

**_"What you can do is apologize about this, and don't do anything like that again."_** Purple Poison agreed crossing his arms staring disappointely at Raye.

Raye looked around in shock. **_"He's a little kid, not some kind of soldier. You're all willing to let him risk dying, what if he hadn't gotten up after Lightning's attack?"_**

_**"We know that. But guess what? We sometimes do that as well. You don't know of protecting your friends since your the only monster card in Sky Striker."**_ Black Fang told her. _**"Ace carried a full definition of it, and like us is willing to risk his life to protect his friends. And we will do everything we can to make sure he's still alive, and kicking."**_

**_"You didn't answer my question, what would you have done if Lightning's attack killed Ace?"_** Raye questioned them.

"I think you already know. We would be really heartbroken. But we know that would've been an accident." Zarc told her. "But he would do that to protect you. Like how we'll protect him."

Raye stared at him before frowning. **_"Fine, let him do what he wants. He'll never see me again."_**

_**"We understand that you want Ace to stay safe."**_ White Wing told her. _**"But both you, and him want to protect each other."**_

Raye just glared at her before vanishing as her voice echoed in the room.

_**"Maybe once Ace gets himself killed you'll understand how you were wrong."**_

That made everyone stare at each other.

"You don't think she's really gone do you?" Broder asked uncertainly.

**_"Ace still has her card."_** Blue Frost answered before she kicked a wall not to hard.

"The card... but what about the Spirit?" Broder clarified.

They didn't answer before Zarc said, "We... Don't know."

**_"Should some..."_ **Double Iris started before the doorbell rang.

Ray answered the door.

"Hi Ray." Sarah smiled. "Can we come in?"

"Sarah, Declan, Amanda." Ray said surprised before letting them in.

"We heard about the baby and thought we'd stop by." Declan explained before pausing. "What's going on?"

Zarc explained what happened.

Declan frowned. "I see."

"Ace only wanted to protect his friend, and this is how she repays him?" Ray asked angered.

"Aunt Ray, is Ace ok?" Amanda asked nervously.

"He's upstairs with his friends, Dawn, and new girlfriend Sandy." Ray answered.

"Can I go see him, and try to make him happy?" Amanda asked.

Ray nodded. Amanda nodded before going upstairs. She knocked on the door. Bonnie opened it revealing Dawn, Sandy, and Mason trying to cheer up Ace who looked really upset.

"Ace?" Amanda asked walking in.

He looked up with tears only to smile seeing her. "Amanda? Yay."

Ace walked over and hugged her. "It's been forever."

Amanda hugged him back.

"Who's this?" Sandy asked.

Ace blushed. "Oh, this is my cousin Amanda."

"Cousin?" Sandy asked hearing that before smiling, "Hi."

"Hi... who are you?" Amanda asked before frowning. "Are you the mean person?"

"No I'm not." Sandy told her. "My name is Sandy."

Amanda nodded before hugging Ace again. Mason smiled seeing this.

"Oh yeah, there's a baby?" Amanda asked happily.

"Yeah. Big sis White Wing had a baby girl." Ace smiled wiping his eyes.

"Just like mommy." Amanda giggled.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Dawn smiled to her.

Amanda nodded. "Yeah."

"Trust me 'Manda." Bonnie smiled, "It sure will feel like a great journey is gonna begin. I was like that when Macy came to my life."

Amanda giggled happily. Suddenly Ace looked down before walking downstairs. "Mommy?"

Ray was talking with Sarah when she heard him, and looked over.

"Miss Clark needs to come here." Ace said sadly.

"Why?" Ray asked him.

"I have to give this back." Ace answered showing the Pulse Mines trap.

Ray looked at it, and asked "Why did she give that to you?"

"She said I understood what dueling means... but I don't want to anymore. I lose friends." Ace answered sadly.

"No that's not true Ace." Ray told him. "Raye was just worried about you, and didn't understood why you would risk yourself to keep her safe."

Ace looked down. "She doesn't want to be friends anymore... does she?"

"Just give her some time." Ray told him.

Ace looked down before shaking his head with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to duel anymore mommy."

Ray frowned as she told Sarah, "Raye really shattered his confidence. Sandy wanted to boost it, but Raye done this instead."

"I hate to say it, but he's only four. Maybe taking a break for a while is the best idea." Sarah admitted. "When he's a little older let him start again."

"But I wanted Ace to have fun dueling like how I started to when I was five." Ray sighed. "There must be something."

"Has he had any fun matches so far though Ray?" Zarc asked.

"Against Lightning." Ray answered, "And almost with Sandy."

**_"And Yuya also."_** Double Iris added.

**_"Lightning was pretty serious, he was dueling to help his friends. As for Sandy... you saw what happened Ray."_** Black Fang frowned while White Wing picked up Ace and gently hugged him.

**_"I guess..."_** Black Fang relented.

Mason was eavesdropping, and he does look pretty angry walking upstairs back to the kids, and asked "Big sis?"

"I want to help Ace. So I'm gonna challenged Raye." Mason told her.

The four other people in the room stared at him in shock.

"Huh, why do you want to fight aunt Ray?" Amanda asked.

"Not that Ray, Amanda." Mason told her. "That's the name of the bad person that made Ace like this. If I could get her to apologize then he'll be back to normal."

"Mason... how will you even find her, and what if you lose?" Sandy asked.

"I overheard that the Magicians managed to summon her with their magic. And besides I'll help Ace even if I do lose." Mason told her.

Bonnie looked unsure before frowning. "If you're doing this... you're using the full power."

"Yes. The Twilight abilities." Mason nodded.

Bonnie nodded handing him her deck. "Promise you'll be careful."

Mason smiled before saying, "I will."

He took the Deck.

* * *

_Later..._

Mason ready walked down with the kids. Ace was smiling and sitting while holding Wendy as the adults were quietly talking about how to let Ryoken know what's going on. Mason looked around before asking the magicians, "Can you get Raye back here?"

**_"Huh, why?"_** Blue Frost questioned.

"I'm gonna challenge her." Mason answered.

"Mason no!" Ace cried hearing that.

"I'll be okay Ace. I'm just gonna teach her a lesson." Mason smiled with a thumbs-up.

The five magicians exchanged an uncertain glance before Double Iris nodded.

**_"Ok, but outside."_**

Mason nodded as he walked out. The others followed as the five Magicians began glowing. Mason armed his Duel Disk ready. A few seconds later Raye appeared only she looked confused.

**_"What's going... wait why am I here?"_** she questioned.

"Your here because I'm challenging you." Mason told her.

**_"I refuse. Besides, I'm no duelist."_** Raye told him.

"Well your gonna have to apologize to Ace for saying those hurtful things." Mason told her.

**_"You're the ones who want to see him die, not me."_** Raye replied coldly before trying to leave again.

A digital demon appeared in front of her preventing her.

"We don't want him to die Raye. There isn't anything wrong with trying to protect our friends." Mason told her.

**_"I'm not going to apologize for doing the right thing."_** Raye said.

"The right thing?" Mason asked angered, "Your words are making him give up dueling, and I don't think that was right at all. We all understand your concern but we all want to protect our friends no matter what."

**_"Then let him, let's both be honest he hates dueling and only does it to help people like you which causes him to put his life at risk!"_** Raye shouted. _**"Every match he's had so far, Yuya he had to make sure he was strong enough to not lose to that bully, he was in tears after his second match, could have died after his third, and the same thing happened in his fourth duel.**_

"I don't hate dueling!" Ace cried.

Raye froze and turned to him. _**"It's caused nothing but pain for you Ace."**_

"Daddy said dueling is about bringing friends together... And I wanted to try it ever since Mommy, and Daddy showed it." Ace told her, "I don't want my friends getting hurt! I don't care if I get hurt, I want to keep you safe! Don't want you to suffer!"

Raye stared at him before clenching her fists.**_ "Do you even know what causes people to suffer?"_**

Ace nodded.

**_"Then you should know what you're doing is even worse."_ **Raye told him coldly before vanishing.

The digital demon kept her from vanishing.

"Your not leaving." Mason told her.

Raye turned to Mason. **_"There's no reason for me to stay here."_**

"There are three reasons for you to stay." Mason said before doing what Yusaku does.

He held 1 finger, "1. You need to apologize to Ace."

The second, "2. I challenged you so you need to duel me now."

And the third, "3. We already told you we know what your thinking, but you need to quit saying we don't."

Raye frowned.**_ "One, I'm not apologizing for doing what's right, and if anyone should apologize its you all for encouraging him to put his life at risk. Second, I already told you I'm not a duelist so we can't duel. And third, If you understood we wouldn't be having this discussion."_**

"We all know you want Ace to stay safe, and we want to do the same. But we don't have anything wrong with him wanting to keep you safe." Mason told her.

**_"Then you're a horrible friend to him."_** Raye replied.

"No, your the horrible friend." Mason told her.

Raye stared at him before closing her eyes and vanishing. The digital demon kept her from vanishing.

"As I said your not leaving." Mason said sternly.

Raye drew her blade and stabbed the demon before disappearing. The demon didn't seemed fazed still keeping her.

"Mason... stop." Ace whispered.

"She needs to apologize for saying those hurtful things, and shattering your confidence." Mason told him.

**_"I told you, I'm not going to apologize for doing the right thing."_** Raye repeated.

"Mason... just let her go." Bonnie said quietly.

"She needs to apologize." Mason told her.

"Mason stop it! Can't you see this is upsetting Ace?" Sandy questioned.

"I... I want him to not have any worries. And we need his help." Mason told them.

"Wouldn't seeing his friends fight cause him to worry?" Sandy asked.

"I want him to have fun at dueling." Mason told her, "And want him to continue it."

"You mean like you had fun all those years ago? During the incident?" Raye questioned.

"No! It was pure torture. It was going through six months of suffering. I was gonna give up until Ace had helped regain my sense of hope." Mason told her

**_"In other words you want Ace to suffer too, by getting hurt badly every time he has a match. You're a heartless person Mason, you don't deserve friends."_ **Raye stated coldly.

"Your wrong!" Mason cried starting to shed tears, "I would hurt myself then to see my friends suffer! Seeing Ace suffering is terrifying to me!"

Raye just glared at him before turning to the Demon. **_"I'm leaving, now."_**

The demon shook his head. Suddenly the Demon vanished. Mason couldn't handle this before running back in the house in tears.

"Mason!" Bonnie cried running after him.

Seeing this Ace looked down before running embracing Raye. Everyone stared in shock at that.

"Miss Raye..." He started crying, "I'm so sorry..."

"Ace... you don't need to apologize to her." Dawn said quietly.

"I... I don't want her getting hurt... Or killed." Ace sobbed.

**_"So you should be hurt or killed?"_ **Raye questioned.**_ "Ace... you have people who care about you. A loving family, a girlfriend at your age, and more friends than most people get in their entire life, and you'd throw it all away in a second?"_**

"I... I don't want my friends to suffer." Ace looked up at her in tears. "I... I don't trash my life... I love it."

**_"... Goodbye forever Ace Akaba."_** Raye stated before vanishing.

Ace started to cry cupping his face. Sandy ran up and hugged him close.

"S-Sandy." He sobbed.

"Shh shh... I'm right here Acey." she whispered holding him. "I'm right here."

"I'm I... A bad person?" Ace sobbed.

"No, you're not." Sandy answered. "You're one of the best people ever, Raye just lived by herself for too long and forgot how to be nice to people."

Ace sobbed hugging her back. She just held him close as he cried.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that backfired wonderfully.**

**bopdog111: This is really terrible for Raye's part.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, you can say that again. At least Ace has his friends and family with him.**

**bopdog111: Well readers don't worry. Ace will continue to duel but remember he's a 4 year old kid, and this isn't something he'll get over easily.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, and with his parents, sisters, and two best friends supporting him that just might be sooner rather than later.**

**bopdog111: And Mason is the same thing if your wondering about him. But what will they do with Raye?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure, they can't do anything right now at least.**

**bopdog111: What will happen in the next chapter?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure, but we'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Lightsword Judgement vs Stormrider Blast

**bopdog111: Well... That was left off terribly.**

**Ulrich362: That's putting it mildly, someone needs a hug.**

**bopdog111: Both Ace, and Mason.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully things work out for those two.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: Well... let's see what happens now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Sandy was still holding Ace as he sobbed.

"S-Sandy." Ace cried in her arms.

"I'm right here." she whispered gently.

Dawn rubbed her little brother's back, "Acey."

Suddenly Ace started coughing.

"Ace?" Sandy asked surprised.

He was still crying but looked like he was starting to choke.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Crying so hard he started to cough.)**

"Ace breath." Sandy told him. "Breath."

Ace nodded weakly before trembling and holding her tighter with tears running down his face. Sandy wiped his tears before kissing him. Ace blushed at that before kissing her. "Thank you... thank you."

Sandy only kept him in her arms. "Your welcome."

* * *

_Meanwhile inside..._

Mason was outright sobbing in Ace's room for Raye's words getting to him.

"Mason?" Bonnie asked from the door.

"B-Bonnie?" He chocked hearing that.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"No. It isn't your fault." Mason sobbed.

"I know, is there anything I can do?" Bonnie asked walking over to him and hugging her younger brother.

"T-Tell me what she said are lies." Mason sobbed.

"Of course they are." Bonnie reassured him before frowning. "Lance, where are the others?"

Lance answered, **_"There still looking around."_**

Bonnie nodded before frowning. "Can you check if any of them have any suggestions to help Mason or Ace?"

**_"I'll do my best."_** Lance told her.

"Thanks." Bonnie whispered.

Lance nodded before retreating to her Duel Disk. Bonnie looked for a few seconds before turning to Mason. "Do you want to draw with Ace and Sandy for a while?"

Mason only asked, "Do... Do I really want Ace to suffer?"

"Of course not." Bonnie reassured him.

Mason continued staying in her arms crying, "Thank you..."

Bonnie just held him close.

"Bonnie." Mason cried as this reminds her of the times she comfort him when he was freed from the Incident.

She kissed the top of his head gently. "It's going to be ok."

Mason continued being close to her before she notices he's now asleep. She gently put him in the bed and tucked him in before going back outside. Ray turned to her, and asked "Is Mason okay?"

"He will be, he's asleep now. What about Ace?" Bonnie asked.

Ray gestured her to where she sees Ace was still in Sandy's arms. Bonnie frowned._ 'Lance, please come back with some kind of idea.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The crew of human, and Ignis still look around.

**_"Ah this is taking forever."_** Ai groaned.

**_"We have five dimensions to look through to try and find two Ignis and one person Ai, it's not going to happen immediately."_** Flame told him.

**_"I know but this is still a long time!"_** Ai complained.

"What are you looking for?" asked a voice.

They turned to see it was Haru.

"Things you wouldn't understand." Ryoken told him.

"Try me." Haru replied calmly.

"Looking for two Ignis, and someone." Cal told him interested to test him.

"Ignis... I may have heard something about that." Haru mentioned. "Though I don't feel like just telling you."

They looked surprised as Lightning asked, **_"Wait you do?"_**

"I do, but if you want answers..." Haru started before activating his Duel Disc. "You'll have to earn them."

"We don't have time for this." Yusaku said to them.

Jin looked on before saying, "Lightning you watch."

**_"Huh?"_ **Lightning seemed surprised as his partner smiled.

"I think it's my turn to try." Jin smiled, "After all I need to be back on my feet."

"Alright, then after you." Haru mentioned calmly.

Lightning detached floating on the drone as Jin got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Dismiss by BBS)**

**Jin: 4000**

**Haru: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jin 1st Turn:

"Okay here goes!" Jin called drawing as he looked.

Haru watched calmly.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Not really needed, but yet another deck I'm not familiar with. Going to do the best I can with it though. Also if anyone has a deck they'd like to see represented... feel free to ask, I'm willing to try it for the fic at least.)**

"Okay I activate the field spell, Realm of Light!" Jin called as they appeared at a small kingdom.

* * *

_Realm of Light_

_Field Spell Card_

_Each time a card(s) is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard, place 1 Shine Counter on this card. All "Lightsworn" monsters gain 100 ATK for each Shine Counter on this card. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, remove 2 Shine Counters from this card instead._

* * *

Haru nodded calmly.

"Next I activate, Charge of the Light Brigade!" Jin added.

* * *

_Charge of the Light Brigade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"By sending the top three cards of my Deck to the graveyard, I can add a level 4 or lower Lightsworn to my hand." Jin explained as he discarded, and added Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. "Then Realm of Light's effect!"

"Your field spell's effect, in other words... I can activate the effect of this monster, Stormrider Gargoyle." Haru stated. "By discarding him, I can activate Stormrider Turbulence from my deck."

* * *

_Stormrider Gargoyle_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent activates a Field Spell Card or its effect: You can send this card from your hand to the GY; activate 1 "Stormrider Turbulence" directly from your Deck or GY. If you control a "Stormrider" Field Spell in your Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; send 1 "Stormrider" Field Spell you control to the GY, and if you do, take 1 "Stormrider" Field Spell from your Deck with a different name, and either activate it or add it to your hand._

* * *

_Stormrider Turbulence_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Stormrider" monsters you control gain 300 ATK. While you control exactly 1 "Stormrider" Link Monster, if your opponent Special Summons a Link Monster(s) whose Link Rating is equal or higher: Negate that opponent's Link Monster's effects until your opponent's next Standby Phase. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. While you control a "Stormrider" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, your opponent's monsters must attack it, if able._

* * *

"What in the...?" Jin looked around at this.

**_"Stormrider?"_** Lightning asked shocked.

**_"That's Windy's Deck!"_** Ai cried.

"Anything else?" Haru questioned.

Jin grunted, "Since a card was sent from my Deck to the graveyard, Realm of Light gets a Shine Counter!"

_Realm of Light: **(Counter: 1)**_

"And next I'll summon, Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner!" Jin called as a white robed woman appeared.

* * *

_Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 4 or lower "Lightsworn" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

"Alright." Haru nodded.

"Realm of Light gives all Lightsworns on my field 100 attack points for each Shine Counter." Jin added.

_Lumina: **(ATK: 1000 + 100 = 1100)**_

"Then I activate Lumina's ability. By discarding a card from my hand, I can summon a level 4 or lower Lightsworn from my graveyard." Jin said as he discarded a card, and summoned a warrior wearing white armor.

* * *

_Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1850_

_DEF: 1300_

_Each time a card(s) is sent from your Deck to the GY by the effect of a "Lightsworn" monster you control, except "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior": Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY, then draw 1 card for each "Lightsworn" monster sent to the GY by this effect._

* * *

Haru nodded calmly.

_Garoth: **(ATK: 1850 + 100 = 1950)**_

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Jin ended. "Now Lumina gets me to discard the top three cards of my deck."

He discarded them. **(Counter: 2)**

"One of them was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast which is who I'll summon." Jin said as a white beast appeared.

* * *

_Wulf, Lightsworn Beast_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 300_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect. If this card is sent from your Deck to the GY: Special Summon it._

* * *

_Wulf:** (ATK: 2100 + (100 *2) = 2300)**_

_Garoth: **(ATK: 1950 + 100 = 2050)**_

_Lumina: **(ATK: 1100 + 100 = 1200)**_

"Then Garoth's ability. Since a card was discarded from my Deck, I can send the top two cards, and draw cards equal to the Lightsworn monsters I discard." Jin said discarding the top two.

_Realm of Light: **(Counter: 3)**_

_Wulf: **(ATK: 2300 + 100 = 2400)**_

_Garoth: **(ATK: 2050 + 100 = 2150)**_

_Lumina: **(ATK: 1200 + 100 = 1300)**_

"I didn't get any but the trap Lightsworn Judgement's effect activates." Jin told Haru. "Since it was sent from my Deck to the grave, I can add Judgement Dragon from my Deck to my hand."

He added the dragon which finishes his turn.

Haru 1st Turn:

"Ok, then as for my move... I think I'll start by summoning Stormrider Skyfisher from my hand with its ability." Haru started.

* * *

_Stormrider Skyfisher_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone and Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, then your opponent Sets 1 Spell/Trap from their GY to their field, but it cannot be activated. If you control "Stormrider Turbulence": You can return this card to the hand._

* * *

"Then since you control a monster I can also Special Summon Stormrider Griffore."

* * *

_Stormrider Griffore_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_f your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

**_"Where did he get Windy's Deck?"_ **Ai asked.

**_"I think you know Ai."_** Flame frowned.

"Appear, the circuit of the Winds." Haru called. "The summoning conditions are two Stormrider monsters, I place Griffore and Skyfisher in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine!"

Griffore flew into the top link marker while Skyfisher entered the bottom one.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Stormridership Rockbuster!"

What appeared was a winged ship like monster with two heads cawing.

* * *

_Stormridership Rockbuster_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 "Stormrider" monsters_

_When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can destroy 2 cards in your or your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. You cannot activate nor Set Spell/Trap Cards the turn you activate this effect. When a Link-3 or higher Link Monster is Link Summoned to your opponent's field: You can Set 1 Trap from your opponent's GY to your field. It can be activated this turn. You can only use 1 effect of "Stormridership Rockbuster" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Next I'll summon another Skyfisher with its special ability to the zone Rockbuster points to, and in exchange two cards in your spell and trap zone will be destroyed."

"What?" Jin asked surprised as his face-down Lightsworn Barrier shattered.

"Now, appear again the Circuit of Winds. The summoning conditions are two Stormrider monsters, I place Skyfisher and Link two Rockbuster in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine!" Haru called as Rockbuster entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right markers while Skyfisher entered the Bottom Marker. "Link Summon! Link 3, Stormridership Bahamut Bomber!"

A whale ship like monster appeared in place.

* * *

_Stormridership Bahamut Bomber_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_2+ "Stormrider" monsters_

_If this card is Special Summoned while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them. (Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them._

* * *

"When this monster is summoned if I have no spell or trap cards on my field I can destroy one of your cards and deal 500 points of damage. I destroy your field spell!"

Bahamut Bomber charged a blast.

"Don't think so!" Jin countered, "Whenever Realm of Light should be destroyed, I can remove two Shine Counters instead!"

_Realm of Light: **(Counter: 3 - 2 = 1)**_

_Wulf: **(ATK: 2400 - (100 * 2) = 2200)**_

_Garoth: **(ATK: 2150 - (100 * 2) = 1950)**_

_Lumina: **(ATK: 1300 - (100 * 2) = 1100)**_

Haru frowned. "Well in that case... oh I should mention my field spell gives all my Stormrider monsters 300 attack points, and since he's in the Extra Monster Zone you need to attack him."

_Bahamut Bomber: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

"Attack Lumina!"

Bahamut Bomber charged a blast destroying Lumina. **(Jin: 2000)**

"Jin!" Cal cried worried to his brother.

"I'm fine." Jin told him.

"Forced to attack his monster?" Takeru asked shocked.

"I end my turn." Haru stated calmly. "You've lost."

* * *

**Jin: 2000**

**Haru: 4000**

* * *

Jin 2nd Turn:

"Not yet. Draw!" Jin called drawing.

"None of your monsters have enough points to match my Bahamut Bomber." Haru pointed out.

"Not for long! Since I have 4 or more Lightsworns in my graveyard, I can summon Judgement Dragon from my hand!" Jin called as a white scaled drawing appeared roaring.

* * *

_Judgement Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2600_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 4 or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your GY. You can pay 1000 LP; destroy all other cards on the field. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 4 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

Haru's eyes widened seeing the monster. "Wait... Judgement Dragon?"

"And now I activate his ability! By paying 1000 points all other cards on the field are destroyed!" Jin called. **(Jin: 1000)** "Go Lightsworn Judgement!"

At that Judgement Dragon charged a blast. Haru's eyes widened as every card shattered.

"And now go Judgement Dragon attack him directly!" Jin called as Judgement Dragon fired a blast at Haru.

Haru cried out from the blast.

**(Haru: 1000)**

"Now I place 2 cards down, and activate Card of Sanctity." Jin added.

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"Now we both draw till we hold 6." Jin said drawing 5 cards.

Haru drew his cards before looking at his hand and smirking. _'And this makes two.'_

Jin looked at his hand seeing 2 of them was Blasting the Ruins, and Card Destruction.

_'Alright... As soon as it's my turn again my Needlebug Nest, and Card Destruction will drop my deck below 10, and fit the conditions for Blasting the Ruins.'_ Jin thought, "Okay I set a card, and a monster. Your turn."

Haru 2nd Turn:

"I start by summoning Stormrider Tubieloof in attack mode, and then I'll use him to Link Summon Stormridership Stratastorm." Haru stated.

* * *

_Stormrider Tubieloof_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; negate that effect._

* * *

_Stormridership Stratastorm_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Level 2 or lower "Stormrider" monster_

_Once per turn: You can banish this card until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"A Link 1 right now?" Skye asked.

"Next, I play the spell card Stormrider Return, and this brings Bahamut Bomber back from the graveyard." Haru stated.

* * *

_Stormrider Return_

_Normal Spell Card_

__If you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: Target 1 "Stormrider" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target.__

* * *

The whale ship appeared again.

"Now to end this, appear one final time the Circuit of Winds! The summoning conditions are two or more Stormrider Link Monsters, I place Stratastorm and Link 3 Bahamut Bomber in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Haru called as Stratastorm entered the left Link Arrow and Bahamut Bomber entered the Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right Link Arrows "Link Summon! Link 4, Stormriderflagship Bahamut Bomber Custom!"

A much more stronger version of Bahamut Bomber appeared.

* * *

_Stormriderflagship Bahamut Bomber Custom_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right_

_2+ "Stormrider" Link monsters_  
_Once per turn, if you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 monster in your opponent's Monster Zone; place it face-up in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell. Once per turn, if you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone (Quick Effect): You can destroy as many cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"3000?" Jin asked shocked. "But they have the same points!"

"Once per turn if I don't have any cards in my spell and trap zone, I can turn one of your monsters into a continuous spell card. I choose Judgement Dragon!" Haru declared.

Jin widen his eyes as his dragon vanished only to appear in his Spell/Trap Card Zone. Just then Lance emerged from Ryoken's Duel Disk, **_"Hey guys what did I miss, and-"_**

His eyes widen seeing Bahamut Bomber Custom,**_ "You found Windy!?"_**

"I activate Bahamut Bomber Custom's special ability, since I don't have any spell to trap cards on the field I can destroy all your spell and trap cards and for each one you take 500 points of damage." Haru stated. "Oh, and no cards or effects can stop this damage!"

"Wait what?" Jin asked shocked as Custom fired rays at all of Jin's Spells/Traps as he cried out being pushed back.

* * *

**Jin: 0000**

**Haru: 1000**

**Haru wins the duel!**

* * *

"Jin!" Cal ran to his brother to help him knelling over, "Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine, but to the winner goes the spoils. You used a Light Deck, and so the Light Ignis is now mine." Haru told them pressing a button on his Duel Disc before a golden glow enveloped them and Lightning started crying out in agony as he was drawn into Haru's Duel Disc.

"Lightning!" Jin cried in horror as his Ignis was being forced in Haru's Duel Disk.

"So that's how he took Windy!" Hiro grunted.

Lightning resisted with all his strength as he called to Haru, **_"Whatever your planning with us... You will not succeed!"_**

Haru just stared at the Ignis before frowning. "Two down, four left. I'll be back once I've figured out how this one duels."

With that he turned and walked off.

"Hey get back here!" Takeru yelled about to run after him.

"Leave him." Ryoken told him calmly making him turn to him, "We'll get Windy, and Lightning back but we need to find Aqua, and her partner for them to help us."

"What if he finds them first?" Takeru questioned.

"That's why we need to make sure we beat him to them." Specter told him.

Takeru frowned before pausing. "Lance?"

Lance was looking on in shock by what he just saw but snapped out of it shaking his head he heard Takeru talking to him, **_"Uh yeah?"_**

"What's going on, why aren't you with Mason or Bonnie?" Ryoken questioned.

Lance looked down before he explained the situation.

"What?" Takeru asked in shock. "We need to go there now!"

They nodded agreeing but Jin was looking down. Cal put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, we're sticking together."

Jin looked to his brother, and nodded.

"We should let the others know we're heading back, and when we're together tell them what happened." Yusaku noted.

They nodded as Lance said, "I'll bring them the message."

He retreated from Ryoken's Duel Disk.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Blue Frost offered Ace a cookie. Ace took it but was still clearly upset when someone knocked on the door. Ray opened it.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Akaba." Trey smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Ray answered letting him in.

Dawn smiled seeing him, "Trey!"

"Hey Dawn." Trey smiled before pausing. "Where's Ace? Yuto, Lulu, and Terri mentioned he had a big duel that he won so I thought I'd come congratulate him."

Dawn looked down, "He's... Upset about what happened a while ago..."

"Upset, what happened?" Trey asked.

Dawn sadly told him what happened.

Trey's expression went from shocked to enraged to heartbroken hearing that.

"... Do you think I can do anything for him?" he asked.

Dawn only shrugged.

"Yeah... I guess there isn't any..." Trey started before they heard voices as everyone else was approaching the house.

They looked over.

"Bad news, Lightning was captured." Takeru mentioned since he was in the front of the group.

"What?" Zarc asked shocked. "How?"

Ryoken explained while Specter described Jin's opponent to them.

"Haru!" Dawn cried realizing who it was.

"Haru?" Yusaku questioned before his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "How do you know his name?"

"He... was my ex-boyfriend." Dawn answered.

"Please tell me you're joking." Takeru requested.

Dawn shook her head.

"So in other words we've lost two Ignis, because you dumped someone?" Ryoken questioned.

"No! He was with another girl while me, and him were going out!" Dawn told him.

"Big sis?" asked a small voice. "Why are you yelling?"

They turned to see it was Ace before he noticed Lightning isn't with them.

"Huh? Where'd Mr. Lightning go?" Ace asked as everyone saw his eyes were red and he still had some tears in them.

Dawn looked down before hugging her little brother. He hugged her and started trembling again.

"Ace?" Trey asked walking over to him before gently rubbing his back.

Ace looked toward him, "M-Mr. Trey?"

"Your big sis told me what happened, and I just wanted to let you know if you need anything you can talk to me." Trey smiled gently.

Ace choked up slightly before hugging him. "Thank you... big brother."

Trey looked surprised at that. Jin seeing this looked down whispering to Cal, "How can we tell him that Lightning was captured by Haru when he's like this?"

"We have to." Cal replied.

Jin only nodded sadly.

"Lightning was captured Ace." Hiro told him.

Ace froze. "Huh?"

"Apparently by your sister's ex." Yusaku answered.

Ace gasped before frowning. Jin looked down, "I dueled him so we can free Windy... But I lost, and Lightning's taken."

"So what now?" Yugo asked.

"We gotta find Aqua, and her partner, and we don't have much time." Kengo answered.

"Actually..." Ray started before nodding to Dawn as she hugged Ace while Zarc explained what happened.

They listened in.

"...So she's gone." Zarc finished.

"Her spirit might be, but not the card." Yusaku told him. "She just needs to be taught some manners."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Yuya questioned.

"Clearly but the Magicians will easily bring her back." Yusaku reminded.

"And then what?" Zuzu asked. "She hurts them more?"

"That's why we need to plan it out." Yusaku told her.

Ace started crying again. Dawn embraced him.

"Why do bad things happen big sis? Why are people mean?" Ace asked.

"I don't know Acey." Dawn muttered to him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, Lightning and Windy were captured by Haru.**

**bopdog111: What's gonna happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully somebody can help Ace and Mason now that they're all together.**

**bopdog111: They need it.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Little Date Adventure! Messed Up Bullies

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: True, and hopefully something can cheer up Mason and Ace.**

**bopdog111: What can do that?**

**Ulrich362: Not sure, we'll have to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"It's disgusting what she did." Rin frowned.

"A total jerk is what she is." Lulu agreed.

"Maybe some cute spirits would cheer them up?" Gale suggested. "Winged Kuriboh, or Ruby?"

"Won't that remind them of Raye?" Sarah asked.

Gale frowned. "Oh yeah."

Sandy looked down having a thought.

"We should head out, Aqua's still in danger." Ryoken pointed out.

They nodded.

"And we need to beat Haru to her." Hiro told them.

"Assuming we can, he has Lightning's cards now and you saw how powerful they were." Specter pointed out. "Not to mention whatever his own deck is capable of."

"And so far Ace is the only one who had came close against him." Yusaku agreed.

_**"So what, we should just give up now because some nasty spirit hurt him?"**_ Ai questioned. _**"Who cares, nothing she says matters."**_

"I think I have an idea." Sandy said before walking over to Ace.

He still had tears running down his face and it looked like the conversation was making him even more upset. Sandy gently took his hand, and asked, "Acey?"

Ace looked at her before looking down with a faint blush. She kissed his forehead wiping his eyes before asking, "Do you know what a date is?"

Most of the people in the room turned in shock as Ace shook his head.

"It's something what boyfriend, and girlfriend to have fun." Sandy smiled to him. "And it always help them with problems."

"Really?" Ace asked.

Sandy nodded with a soft smile. Ace blushed. "Um... ok."

Sandy smiled before turning to Dawn, "How long can I take him out?"

"Um... I don't know." Dawn admitted.

"How bout until 8:00?" Sandy suggested.

Zarc nodded. Sandy smiled as she takes Ace's hand, "C'mon Acey. We're gonna have some fun."

Ace nodded uncertainly. "Bye everybody."

"Have fun." Dawn smiled to her little brother as they nodded or waved.

"Do you think she can help him?" Yuto asked.

"I think she will." Terri smiled.

Amanda then has some thoughts. Suddenly the group heard crying. Hearing that they looked. Wendy was crying. White Wing picked her daughter up holding her, **_"Mommy's here, Wendy."_**

She started crying less and trying to hug her. White Wing hugged her daughter close to her. Ray smiled at that. "You're a wonderful mother."

White Wing smiled gently, **_"Thank you for helping me no longer be afraid."_**

_**"You're welcome."**_ Black Fang smiled.

Suddenly a scream from upstairs got their attention. Shocked they ran upstairs. When they opened the door they see Mason was terrified awake breathing in, and out to calm down.

"Mason!" Bonnie cried running up to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Mason hugged her back, "Bonnie..."

"It's ok, I'm right here." She whispered.

Amanda seeing him looked worried as she asked softly to Sarah, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked her.

"Raye reminded him of scary things." Sarah answered.

She nodded before walking over, and managed to get on the bed taking Mason's hand. He froze at that before trembling.

"It's okay. We're all here for you." Amanda smiled.

He just kept trembling before screaming again.

Bonnie held him close.

"Bonnie... Please don't leave." Mason told her.

"I won't." Bonnie promised.

"Raye is just cruel." Cal frowned.

"What can we do? Dueling her won't work." Yuya asked.

"... give her Ace's deck." Yusaku suggested.

"Yusaku?" Skye asked hearing that.

"He uses Sky Striker cards." Yusaku stated.

"Well Ace is on his date with Sandy so not until he gets back. Until we get in contact with him." Specter told them.

"What would four year olds even do on a date? They don't have any money." Yugo pointed out.

"No. But they do go to things that four year olds like to do." Cal said having an idea. "Parks, play around, observe nature, and other things."

"That's true." Trey smiled.

Amanda blushed before pulling on Sarah's pant leg mentioning her to knell. Sarah knelt down next to her. Amanda whispered, "My chest feels funny."

Sarah nodded. "You're probably sad he isn't happy, but we'll all help him feel better."

"No. I think it's more then that." Amanda told her.

Sarah looked at her for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she whispered. "Like your chest hurts or your heart?"

"Heart." Amanda answered. "It isn't bad but..."

Sarah nodded before closing her eyes and talking to Declan. Declan listened.

"I think Amanda has a crush on Mason." Sarah explained. "Though... I'm not sure we should let her tell him right now."

Declan nodded hearing that, "Indeed."

Sarah nodded before gently rubbing Amanda's head.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sandy was taking short pictures of a Catterpillar, "...And after some days these small bugs turned to beautiful Butterflies."

"Butterflies are pretty." Ace said before frowning.

Sandy softly took his hand.

"I'm sorry... this is supposed to be happy but, I'm just making it sad." Ace apologized before looking down sadly.

"It's alright Acey." Sandy smiled to him.

Ace looked away with another blush. Sandy then noticed a small field before smiling, "Have you ever danced?"

Ace shook his head. "I don't know how."

"Well come on." Sandy smiled taking his hand.

"Um... ok." Ace nodded letting her lead him to the field.

Sandy smiled kissing Ace's cheek, and said, "Watch me."

That was when she started to dance. Ace watched her dance. Sandy was doing gracefully well that it awed him as she smiled to him. Ace blushed even more before his eyes widened and he turned to run away. Sandy looked concerned grabbing his hand, "Ace?"

"Payback time you spoiled brat." stated a familiar voice.

Hearing that they turned to see it was Max. Sandy glared, "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Out of the way freak." Max told her coldly before activating his Duel Disc. "Chimera T Wrextle, bring Ace to me so I can make him suffer."

The Dinowresteler appeared charging at Ace who screamed.

"Father Balder get rid of him!" Sandy called as her Synchro tackled the Link Monster out of thee way for it to crash down as Father Balder sighed shrugging.

Suddenly Ace screamed in horror. Shocked both Sandy, and Father Balder turned. Ningirsu had grabbed Ace and his staff was positioned in a way it could break his neck as Christopher glared at her.

"Unless you want me to give the order to kill the brat, you'll sit still like a good little freak." he told Sandy.

Sandy grunted, "Is this still about him beating your brother? He won fair, and square!"

"Shut up." Max growled before smacking her. "I'm going to make Ace suffer, and I'll start by burning his deck."

Ace widen his eyes, "N-No don't please!"

"Shut it." Christopher told him coldly as Max walked up only to frown. "What the, she brings her cards and you don't? Where are they?"

Sandy grunted standing up. Ace meanwhile had started crying again.

"You two are making this worse! Just leave us alone!" Sandy yelled.

Max slapped her again. "Don't speak you stupid..."

"Please... stop it." Ace choked out. "Don't hurt her. I'll go get the cards if you promise to leave her alone."

"Ace no..." Sandy told him.

"I promise, please." Ace begged with tears in his eyes.

The two brothers looked at each other.

"Fine, but no tricks." Christopher stated. "I'll stay here with the girl, you and Max get the cards."

Ace nodded with tears in his eyes as Ningirsu let him go.

"Ace don't do this!" Sandy cried.

Ace just shook his head before walking off with Max.

_'He's really throwing away his time as a duelist... For me...'_ Sandy looked sad started to cry,_ 'If only Raye haven't said those things this wouldn't happen!'_

* * *

_Back at the Akaba household..._

Ace looked uncertain before knocking on the door. Dawn answered, "Ace? Where's Sandy?"

"Big sis... can I have my deck please?" Ace asked. "Sandy... she thought maybe just playing for fun might make me feel better and maybe we can talk with Raye again."

Dawn frowned before asking, "Ace are you telling the truth?"

He nodded. "Can I please have my cards big sis?"

_'Something doesn't feel right...'_ Dawn admitted. _'Malacoda can you go with him so that you can find out?'_

"Big sis?" Ace asked. "Sandy is waiting."

She soon nodding walking to get it. A few minutes later she came back with the cards.

"Thank you big sis, bye bye."

Dawn nodded a bit uneased, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm ok." Ace said before running off.

Dawn looked on, _'Hope he's alright. Tell me what you can do Malacoda.'_

She felt Malacoda nod as he followed them. Ace walked back as he arrived.

"Ace." Sandy sobbed.

Ace walked over to Christopher and handed him his deck. "Here, now let Sandy go."

"That's a good boy." Chris smirked taking the Deck as he released Sandy as he searched the Deck as he handed Max a card, "What belongs to you Max."

Ace ran to Sandy and hugged her.

"Ace... You gave up your Deck for me." She sobbed.

"I don't care, you're ok." Ace whispered clinging to her.

Sandy was still sobbing hugging him, "Why is all the times I tried to make you better... It always goes worse?"

Ace didn't say anything but just kissed her as Max set his deck ablaze. Sandy kissed him back with tears still running. Max and Christopher stared at them before walking off. Sandy stared at them in anger, "Sore losers... They pick on you because they feel like it... I should just beat them right now for doing this!"

Ace shook his head as he held her. "I don't want you to be hurt... or go away."

She only hugged back crying.

"Ace!" a voice cried.

Ace froze turning to see who called him. It was Dawn along with everyone else.

"Big sis?" Ace asked in surprise seeing them before looking down and just hugging Sandy again.

"We're too late." Dawn said seeing the burned Deck, and knelled, "It's destroyed."

Ryoken walked, and brush some ash seeing something, "Only 1 card survived the destruction."

"Huh?" Ace asked in surprise hearing that.

Ryoken picked it up, and hand it to Ace. Ace hesitantly took the card and looked at it. It was a trap card called, Infinite Impermanence. Ace closed his eyes before giving the trap to Ryoken. "I don't need it anymore."

Ryoken took the card back. Amanda frowned, "Why would those meanies do this?"

Ace looked down before Sandy explained what happened as she cried.

"Now they've gone too far." Dawn said in anger. "Calling Ace a thief, and bullies him is one thing, but they are too stubborn to accept the truth, and gone, and do this."

**_"I think we should take care of those two once and for all!"_** Ai agreed, **_"Completely unforgivable!"_**

"I just wanted Sandy to be ok." Ace choked out before starting to cry.

Mason looked on as he walked hugging Ace while Sandy done same, and Amanda ran, and embraced him.

"You two are in charge. What do you think we should do?" Yusaku asked Zarc, and Ray.

Ray looked angry. "We unleash the Supreme King on them, Zarc get the dragons."

Zarc nodded agreeing.

"Everyone get back." Ray told the group as Zarc took the dragons from his Yuya and the others.

They nodded doing so as Earth remarked to Specter,**_ "I can tell this won't be pleasant... For them."_**

"I agree." Specter nodded.

"Ray, have the cards ready for after this." Zarc told her before holding up six cards. "Astrograph Sorcerer who governs spacetime! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!"

Frozen Heart, Starving Venom, Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion appeared as Astrograph Sorcerer appeared also. Zarc closed his eyes. "This time... we're doing this for Ace."

With that he began floating before a flash of light merged him with his five dragons.

**_"What's he doing?"_ **Ai asked confused.

Seconds later Supreme King Z-ARC appeared roaring. The group who haven't seen it gaped at the sight.

"Zarc, make them pay for hurting our baby boy." Ray said before the dragon took to the skies and flew off.

**_"Uh... How long would this take?"_** Flame asked.

"Who knows." Ray answered. "As long as it needs to."

They nodded hearing that.

"Big sis... please don't be mad." Ace said looking at all of his big sisters.

They turned before walking over hugging him. He hugged them back as he started to cry even more. "It's ok... she won't hurt me or Mason anymore right big sis?"

"No... She won't." Dawn answered.

Ace nodded before blushing. "Sandy... can you teach me how to dance now?"

Sandy smiled as she nodding.

Amanda blushed before asking Mason, "M-Mason? Do you want to dance as well?"

Mason froze before turning to her. "Huh?"

"Do you want to dance?" Amanda asked again blushing redder.

"Oh... um, ok." Mason nodded before blushing himself.

Amanda smiled as she offered him a hand. With that the four of them walked off and started dancing as Ace and Mason had slightly embarrassed smiles. Both Sandy, and Amanda had encouraging smiles to them.

"... Mom, was it worth it?" Dawn asked.

Ray turned to her.

"Ace looks happier, but his cards..." Dawn started before looking down.

"We will get him some others." Ray assured her. "The other two he thought was Ice Barrier, and Dragunity."

Hearing that Skye said surprised, "Hey Miyu uses Ice Barrier herself."

"Then that leaves Dragunity." Rin smiled. "It's a Synchro based deck so we can help him learn it."

"Of course we can." Yugo smiled before turning to Ryoken. "You guys don't mind helping him get a few Link Monsters for the new rules do you?"

"Of course." Ryoken nodded. "We have plenty."

Yugo nodded.

"Ace/Mason!" Sandy and Amanda cried suddenly before everyone heard laughing.

They turned. Ace and Mason had both fallen during the dance but were laughing.

"I guess we need more practice." Ace smiled while Mason nodded in agreement.

"Listen Ace... Do you think it was my fault you suffered?" Mason asked him.

"Huh? No I would never think that." Ace answered. "You're my best friend in the world Mason."

"Well..." Mason looked down, "She told me that..."

Ace just hugged him. "She's gone, she can't be mean anymore."

Mason smiled, "Yeah your right. Sorry."

Fifteen minutes later Supreme King Z-ARC appeared in the sky before landing near them. At that Ray uses the Five Natural Energy Cards. The dragon roared in pain before the five dragons appeared along with Zarc who looked incredibly weak and tired. Ray ran, and helped Zarc.

"I... didn't know it hurt that much." Zarc admitted.

"You didn't do too much to those two right?" Ray asked him.

"I wanted to... believe me I wanted to Ray." Zarc answered before closing his eyes. "But I just warned them to never hurt Ace, Mason, or Sandy again. If they do though, I'll make them regret it."

Ray nodded patting his back before Ryoken's phone started to ring. Ryoken answered it. "Hello?"

"Ryoken, I had just been notified that Lightning's signal is lost. What happened?" an older male voice asked.

"A young man named Haru defeated his Partner in a duel and somehow captured him. He's also the reason we lost Windy's signal." Ryoken stated. "Fortunately it seems Aqua is still out there somewhere and the others are with us."

"I see. Well I have located the location of Aqua after some hard skills." the voice told her.

"What? Where is she?" Ryoken asked in shock. "What about Miyu Sugisaki?"

"She appears to be in the Networking Computer of LID." the man answered, "As for Miyu... I don't know. I'm still looking."

"LID..." Ryoken started before turning to Ray. "Get in touch with your brother, Aqua is in the LID Networking Computer."

"What?" Ray asked shocked, "How did you know that?"

"Trust him." Yusaku told her. "She's there."

Ray nodded as she made a call on her phone.

"Ryoken." the man told him.

"Yes?" Ryoken asked.

"Be careful son." the man told him. "Both you, Specter, and other Ignis."

"We will be." Ryoken nodded before hanging up.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that's the end of Ace's Dueling as Sky Strikers.**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it.**

**bopdog111: And it looks like next chapter they'll meet Aqua, and boy will Earth be happy to see her.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely... assuming Haru doesn't reach her first somehow. Then again that's pretty unlikely.**

**bopdog111: Though they haven't found Miyu yet. Where do you think she is?**

**Ulrich362: Two ideas come to mind... but for now, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Times of Change! Dragunity Build Up!

**bopdog111: Hey again guys.**

**Ulrich362: We're back after the interesting events from the last chapter.**

**bopdog111: And now we're at to where one of the two last Ignis makes her appearance.**

**Ulrich362: Aqua, the water Ignis.**

**bopdog111: And the Ignis of Miyu.**

**Ulrich362: Well, no point in delaying any longer. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"We're heading to LID then?" Yusaku asked.

"It would seem so, hopefully they'll understand why once we get there." Ryoken nodded before glancing at Ace and Mason. "It's a shame what happened, but hopefully they can move forward now that she's gone for good."

Yusaku nodded in agreement.

"Acey, Amanda, Mason, Sandy?" Celina asked walking over to them. "We're going to find a friend. Do you four want to stay here or come with us?"

The four looked at each other.

"You want to head on Ace?" Mason smiled offering his best friend a hand.

Ace looked down before smiling. "Ok."

As he said that he took Mason's hand as all four walked over to join them. Dawn hugged Ace. "I'm sorry Acey."

"It's okay big sis." Ace hugged her back.

"It still isn't fair you had to get rid of your cards." she mentioned.

"I can get new ones." Ace smiled, "But a different one."

Dawn nodded. "Well, we're going to see uncle Declan ok?"

He nodded. With that the group walked off.

**_"You know one thing does allude me."_** Lance said from Bonnie's Duel Disk.

"What?" Bonnie asked him.

**_"How did Haru know about the Ignis?"_** Lance asked. **_"They were suppose to be kept secret."_**

"That...maybe he saw Windy?" Bonnie suggested.

**_"I don't know."_** Lance admitted. _**"And I doubt Dr. Komagi's computer would be easily hacked."**_

Bonnie frowned. "Sorry."

**_"You don't have to apologize, Little Bon."_** Lance told her. **_"You know maybe after we get Aqua we should get you guys to meet Dr. Kogami."_**

Her eyes widened. "Huh, are you sure?"

**_"Yeah. He might have the answers we need."_** Lance answered, **_"And he's also the Ignis' Creator."_**

Bonnie nodded.

* * *

_At LID..._

The man that was with Declan was looking over the Network as Declan walked in.

"Mr. Akaba, I've shut down all access to the system. Whatever this virus is we'll be able to destroy it soon enough."

"Don't destroy it Akira." Declan told him. "It isn't a Virus after all."

"What?" Akira asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"My sister called, and told me what it is." Declan told him. "It turns out it is an AI of Free Will."

Akira's eyes widened. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Keep it here for Ace, and the others to arrive." Declan told him.

"I under..." Akira started before looking at a screen where Dawn and Ryoken were being detained by one of the security guards at the entrance.

Declan frowned seeing this before saying in a Walkie Talkie, "Guard those two, and some friends are allowed to enter."

"Mr. Akaba, there are traces of ashes on their hands and clothes and the distinct scent of smoke." the guard explained.

"Two bullies have burned the Deck of my nephew is all." Declan told him. "Nothing to worry about."

"They're coming to your office." the guard said before turning and speaking to Ace before they walked past.

"Make sure the AI remains here when we get in here." Declan instructed Akira before walking off.

Akira nodded at that. "An AI with free will... why does that sound familiar?"

Declan walked in his office. A few minutes later the group arrived.

"I'm sorry for making the guard mad uncle Declan." Ace apologized sadly.

"Making him mad?" Declan asked.

"No worries about that. I was already informed by your mother." Declan told him. "Come. The AI is being watched by Mr. Zaizen."

"Wait, Akira?" Skye asked in surprise.

"So you must be his sister." Declan said hearing that, "I sympathize with you, and your brother's misfortune."

"Thanks." Skye nodded.

"Well, shall we go meet the Ig..." Specter started before Akira walked in.

"Mr. Akaba, this AI... what do you know about it?" he questioned.

"Akira why aren't you watching it?" Declan asked him.

"I isolated that section of the computer mainframe, and I came because I just recalled something." Akira mentioned before turning to Skye. "Do you remember the last message Miyu sent before you stopped hearing from her? About the AI she got to speak with?"

"Yeah, Akira." Skye nodded.

"This might be the same AI, in other words it might know where she is." Akira pointed out.

Skye's eyes widen in shock.

"Is that possible?" Dawn asked Ryoken.

"If Aqua still remembers in which any case it's urgent." Ryoken answered. "You all ready to meet Aqua, the Water Ignis?"

They all nodded.

"Well, come with me then." Akira mentioned.

They walked following Akira. He led them to a room before his eyes widened and he ran to a computer. "Someone's trying to hack into our systems, and they're moving fast."

"Cal!" Yusaku said as Cal nodded as they ran, and he said, "Let me, and Cal handle it!"

They typed in to make counters to the hacker.

**_"What the... that's Lightning's work!"_ **Ai realized.

"But Lightning's been taken... Which means..." Dawn trailed off in horror.

"It means Haru is following us somehow, but how?" Specter questioned.

"Yusaku, Cal get Aqua out if you can't stop Haru!" Ryoken told them.

They nodded as they continued working.

"Someone get your Duel Disc ready to receive Aqua." Yusaku said quickly.

Dawn meanwhile frowned as she took her deck out of her Duel Disc and looked through it before frowning and tearing a card in half.

Ace ran forward, and said "Here! Get her in mine!"

Seconds later a blue glow enveloped his Duel Disc as a blue eyes appeared on it.

**_"Ugh... Huh?"_** the eye widen in surprise seeing Ace.

"Hi." Ace greeted with a smile.

_**"W-Where I'm I?"**_ the eye asked scanning around the room, **_"Who are you?"_**

Ace opened his mouth to answer before Yusaku pressed a few more keys and the eye turned into a blue female Ignis that floated out of his Duel Disc.

"Sorry about that, it was the fastest way to get you to safety. You're not linked to his Duel Disc anymore." Cal explained.

"I'm... so sorry." Dawn whispered.

Ray turned, and sees the torn up card, "Dawn... What did you tore?"

She frowned. "The monster Haru gave me, Cherubini. I think that's how he was following us mom."

Ray nodded hugging her daughter.

The Blue Ignis looked around only to stop seeing Earth, **_"E-Earth?"_**

**_"It's so good to see you Aqua."_ **Earth said happily.

The Blue Ignis blinked,**_ "Aqua?"_**

**_"You forgot your name?"_** Ai asked her.

**_"No. I just haven't been called that for a while."_** Aqua admitted. **_"But whatever the case we're back together, and-"_**

She stopped seeing they were two Ignis short.

**_"Where is Lightning, and Windy?"_** Aqua asked.

Dawn looked down and started tearing up.

"They were captured Aqua, by a human named Haru." Specter answered.

**_"What?"_ **Aqua asked shocked.

"He was trying to capture you too." Ryoken mentioned.

"Um... Aqua?" Skye asked hesitantly.

She turned to her, **_"Eh? Skye Zaizen?"_**

Skye nodded. "I just wanted to ask... do you know where Miyu is?"

Hearing that Aqua closed her eyes to think before opening them, **_"Yes I do."_**

"Really? Can you take us to her?" Skye requested.

_**"Of course."**_ Aqua nodded with a smile.

Skye smiled. "Thank you so much."

Ace suddenly gasped before looking down. "Miss Clark is going to be mad at me."

"About what?" Jin asked him.

"She gave me a card, and I let it get burned." Ace answered sadly. "I just wanted him to stop hitting Sandy though."

"I'm sure she'll understand Ace." Sandy smiled to him kissing his cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

Ace blushed but nodded before kissing her cheek where Max hit her. "You're ok right?"

Sandy smiled nodding.

**_"That's true love."_** Earth remarked.

"Hopefully it lasts." Specter agreed.

"So now we're going to find... Miyu?" Zarc asked.

"Yes. We need all the help we can to free Lightning, and Windy." Ryoken answered, "After that we will take Lance's suggestion, and allow you all to meet my father."

"... He was the one who started the Lost Incident though." Mason mentioned nervously.

"Father is anything but ruthless, and sadistic. He regretted putting you, and the others through that." Ryoken told him.

Mason nodded but still looked scared.

"Well, I guess we follow Aqua now?" Yuto asked.

They nodded as Aqua lead the way.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Aqua was still leading until she stopped which made them stop as she looked around before seeing someone working on a garden to which she smiled, **_"That's her."_**

Skye's eyes widened before frowning and looking away.

"Skye?" Takeru asked seeing that.

"When we were kids... something happened." Skye answered in a tone telling him she didn't want to go into detail.

Ace softly took her hand, "It will be okay Miss Skye. Miss Miyu will still be happy."

She frowned. "You don't understand Ace."

**_"It's about that isn't it?"_ **Aqua asked her.

Skye nodded.

**_"It's alright though. Miyu doesn't blame you for it. She wanted to apologize for it."_** Aqua told her.

Skye looked down uncertainly before slowly walking to Miyu. She was working on the gardens as she went to grab a water kettle only to notice Skye.

"It's... been a really long time Miyu." Skye mentioned quietly.

"S-Skye?" Miyu asked standing up.

Skye just nodded hesitantly. Suddenly she felt Miyu embracing her burying her head deep in her shoulder. Skye's eyes widened before she started tearing up and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"No... I'm the one who should be sorry." Miyu teared up also, "You said that just for me... And my mom was so mad for believing that I've..."

Skye just hugged her.

"Miyu Sugisaki?" Ryoken asked walking up to them.

Hearing that she turned to him.

"We need your help." Ryoken told her as the rest of the group walked up.

"My help?" Miyu asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes." Ryoken nodded before explaining everything to her.

Miyu looks shocked, and horrified about it.

"We can't force you to do anything, but we would appreciate your assistance." Specter stated.

Miyu nodded, "Okay. I have done nothing to help Skye before, but I won't make that mistake again!"

"It's dangerous." Skye pointed out.

"I know. But I will help you." Miyu smiled to her.

"Oh... Mr. Ryoken?" Ace asked.

Ryoken turned to him.

"I just remembered, daddy said Haru's cousin dueled him before." Ace said. "I think... could he and Christopher be friends?"

"What made you have that idea?" Ryoken asked curious.

"I think they're the same age... and maybe Max heard us say we needed to help you and told them." Ace answered. "Mean people usually stay together don't they?"

Hearing that Ryoken cupped his chin in thought, "Before we get to Tom we better prepare, and learn what we can from father."

"That would make the most sense." Zarc nodded. "Though is he expecting this many people?"

"He's a scientist working along with many people, that he wouldn't be surprised seeing more." Ryoken answered.

Zarc nodded. With that they walked off to where they arrived at a house that appears fancy, and has an ocean overhead.

"Wow." Alex whispered in awe.

"Very rarely at night luminescent plankton gather and cause the ocean to glow at this stage." Ryoken told them, "Me, and father usually call that the Stardust Road."

"Stardust Road, that's like Yusei's Stardust Dragon." Yugo noted.

With that they entered the house where they see the rooms are really big. The kids all looked around while the group followed Ryoken. Ryoken knocked on a door as who opened it was a man that has gray hair, a gray mustache, goate, and having on a scientist coat. Mason shuddered slightly seeing him as Amanda held his hand to reassure him.

"Father." Ryoken nodded to the man.

"Ryoken." the man nodded back before seeing the group, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Kiyoshi Kogami."

"Mr. Kogami, Zarc Akaba." Zarc said politely offering his hand. "I hope we can help somehow."

Kiyoshi shook his hand with a smile.

"There are others who aren't here but they can help too." Yuto mentioned. "But... you heard what happened to Windy and Lightning right?"

"Indeed. Captured by this young man." Kiyoshi answered. "For what ever reason I don't know."

Dawn looked down sadly at that. Ace embraced his sister. She hugged him back.

"Me, and my co-workers are being of what little assistance we can." Kiyoshi told them. "But so far we haven't had much luck to locate where this young man is."

"Still, with two Ignis under his control he's incredibly dangerous." Ryoken frowned.

"Indeed. Using what I've created as humanity's safeguard for his own amusement worries me." Kiyoshi admitted. "Have any of you got any leads?"

"Actually Ace told us something how we should locate Haru." Specter told him.

Ace looked down. "But what if I'm wrong though?"

"It's our only thing we can do to find him." Sandy told him taking his hand, "We have to take this."

Ace nodded before smiling at her and telling everybody his idea about Max and Christopher knowing Haru and Tom.

"Those kids would know Tom, and Haru?" Yusaku asked cupping his chin in thought. "Zarc when was the last time you, and your family seen Tom?"

Zarc paused. "It's been... actually I haven't seen him since we dueled just under five years ago. Haru mentioned he was doing well but he never actually stopped by."

"Well either way we should ask those two if they seen him." Miyu told them.

"No way, they burned Ace's cards and have been bullying him." Dawn told her.

**_"You got a better idea how we can find Haru?"_** Flame asked her.

Dawn looked down before turning to Trey. "I'm sorry Trey. I can take him back."

"No Dawn." Trey told her. "You deserve to be happy, and he instead shattered your happiness."

"How else can we find him?" she asked with tears.

"We can talk those two. Don't worry." Trey assured her. "If they try anything we will teach them."

She nodded before hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Anyone who agrees to talk to Max, and Chris say 'aye'." Ryoken told them.

Everyone except Ace, Sandy, and Mason said Aye.

"Then it's a plan." Ryoken nodded as he turns to Kiyoshi, "It's great seeing you again Father."

"Same, Ryoken." Kiyoshi nodded, "I'll stay here, and work with Aso, Genome, and Clarissa. We will tell you if we find anything. Good luck."

With that he walked back to the room he was in closing the door.

"Can we not?" Sandy asked.

**_"It's our only option Sandy."_** Aqua told her floating beside her, **_"Like Trey said if they do anything, we will teach them."_**

"What if Ace gets hurt?" Sandy asked nervously. "They tried to kill him today."

**_"We won't let that happen. We have great duelists on our side, and such."_** Ai grinned to her.

Sandy looked uncertain but nodded. Lance appeared in Mason's Duel Disk, and said **_"Don't worry Mason! Those two punks wouldn't think of doing anything when we're around."_**

Suddenly they heard crying. They turned to see. Ace was looking down and he was clearly crying despite trying to be quiet. Sandy embraced him as Amanda did the same while Mason patted his back.

"Why do they hate us?" Ace choked out.

"Bullies are like that. They pick on people who they think is weaker then them." Mason told him softly, "But we proved that we aren't weak, and we'll keep proving it."

"I let them win though." Ace said sadly. "And I let her hurt you."

"It's okay Acey." Sandy told him. "We will keep them from getting you."

"And we can take back Pankratops from them." Amanda suggested, "You won it, and they stole it from you."

"Then we'll go visit them now?" Specter inquired.

They nodded as they walked off.

"Where did you find them Zarc?" Ray asked him.

"A pretty big house just outside of the city." Zarc answered.

They nodded heading to the location. When the got there they saw a light in an upstairs window. Ryoken knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and a rough looking man stared at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we're here to talk to your sons. Chris, and Max?" Ryoken asked him.

The man stared at him. "I'll get them."

Ryoken nodded as the man walked to get his sons. The group heard muffled arguing and complaining before Max and Chris walked to the door only to pause and slam it in Ryoken's face. Rolling his eyes Ryoken opened the door with great force, "Get out here... Now."

The door opened to King T Wrextle charging at him. A dragon with a gun barrel as a torso appeared grabbing it, and pinned it down effortlessly.

"What do you people want with us?" Christopher questioned.

"Come out here you two now. We only got some questions." Ryoken told them. "And don't try anything stupid."

They glared at him as they walked out. Ryoken shut the door as Hiro walked over, "Do you two know of any people named Tom, and Haru?"

Max stared in confusion but Christopher briefly recoiled before looking confused too.

"Where are they?" Yusaku asked when he noticed the recoil, "And don't play dumb."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked. "I've never heard of those two and neither has Christopher."

"Your brother knows of something." Yusaku said giving a stern stare to Christopher.

"What are you talking about?" Christopher asked. "I've never heard of cousins with those names."

**_"Cousins?"_** Ai asked shocked.

Christopher flinched at that.

"Start answering honestly." Kengo told him sternly, "Don't play dumb."

"So I know them, big deal." Christopher shrugged.

"Tell us where they are." Specter told him sternly.

"Give me one reason why I should." Christopher told him. "You guys are in way over your heads."

"We need them to give back what Haru took." Ryoken told him.

"Forget it, it's gone for good." Christopher told him.

"Tell us where they are." Yusaku told them now getting irritated, "Or do you want us to tell your dad that your done horrible things?"

"We didn't do anything so get lost." Max snapped.

"You bullied, stole, and burned a innocent boy's deck." Miyu told them angered, "He never done anything to you two, and you also cheated to get what you want."

Christopher frowned before walking back into the house. Ryoken however blocked his way, "Your staying out here until you answer what we want too know."

"... They're insane, at least that Tom guy." Christopher relented.

"That's not what we ask!" Ryoken snapped having enough making Chris, and Max flinch, "We are asking where they are!"

"I don't know!" Christopher shouted. "They mail places to meet up."

Ryoken grunted hearing that.

**_"This is great!"_** Ai cried frustrated, **_"What now?"_**

Christopher frowned. "If I help you, I have two conditions."

They turned to him as Ryoken told him, "Go on."

"First, you leave us alone from now on." Christopher said. "And second those three brats leave Max's class for good."

Hearing that Ray, and Zarc turned to Sandy, Ace, and Mason.

"Yes." Ray smiled nodding.

Ryoken told Chris, "Alright we'll take your conditions. But you have take one of ours."

Christopher stared at him.

"Give Pankratops back to Ace." Ryoken told him, "Your brother said Ace 'stole' it from him? Well from that stunt you two are the thieves when he earned the card. And as such Pankratops is rightfully Ace's."

"... it's ok Mr. Ryoken. I don't have cards and I don't want to take his card." Ace said. "That's just mean."

"You've earned Pankratops fair, and square Ace." Mason told him, "And these two punks stole it from you."

Ace shook his head. "I don't want it."

Ryoken was hearing that as he said, "Alright if Ace is fine with you having Pankratops then very well."

Christopher nodded before walking and handing Ryoken an envelope. "There, now leave us alone."

Ryoken only snatched the envelope, "Don't expect a thank you."

Christopher and Max walked back into the house. Ryoken looked on before he opened the envelope, and read it aloud to everyone.

"Behind You Show Duel School."

Included with the letter was a Link Monster named Twin Hydradrive Knight. Ryoken looked at the card, "Twin Hydradrive Knight. A Link 2 monster that is Cyberse, and having 1200 attack points."

"Wait behind You Show?" Yuya asked shocked. "Come on!"

They followed him. They arrived at You Show.

"My card?" asked a familiar voice.

They turned hearing that. It was someone in a shadow extending his hand.

"Tom?" Zarc asked.

Suddenly Haru walked out of the shadows with Tom.

"What the?" Haru questioned.

"Give Lightning, and Windy back Haru!" Dawn told him.

"We can't. We only have their cards." Haru stated.

"Don't make things up Haru!" Dawn cried.

"He's telling the truth, we sent those programs to a friend who provided us with new prototype cards. The Hydradrive deck." Tom mentioned.

"What friend?" Ryoken asked him.

Haru ignored him but stared at Zarc. "I wonder... he expressed a fairly strong hatred towards you so defeating you might cheer him up."

"Ryoken asked you a question." Specter told them.

**_"Quiet you pathetic human."_** Stated a voice from Tom's Duel Disc.

"Huh?" They turned to it.

Dawn started trembling in horror.

"Who said that?" Yusaku asked.

"That... Sardon!" Zarc cried in shock.

**_"Zarc... I haven't forgotten what you did. Once the remaining creatures are in my control the Hive will return and destroy you all."_**

**_"Wait... THE Sardon!? The one you guys had trouble with!?"_** Ai cried shocked.

**_"It's only a matter of time before the full strength of the Hive can arrive on your world. This time, you'll pay for what you and your spawn did!"_** Sardon cried.

"Just be aware, we won't let you succeed." Ryoken told him.

Sardon's mocking laughter echoed before fading.

"Where is Lightning, and Windy now?" Yusaku asked Tom, and Haru.

"They're with Sardon, just like you heard." Tom answered. "Now, return Haru's card and we'll be on our way."

"That wasn't what he meant." Ryoken told him.

"We don't know where Sardon is, we just know he offered us a chance to get what we wanted most in the world in exchange for a way to let him and his Hive army arrive here." Haru stated. "So if that's all I'll be taking back my monster, and another of them."

**_"The card yes, but one of us no!"_** Ai argued as Ryoken threw Twin Hydradrive Knight back to Haru.

Haru caught the card before placing it in his deck and activating his Duel Disc. "I wasn't asking permission."

**_"Well guess what buddy we won't let you do this to us again!"_** Lance yelled at him.

"Huh, what are you?" Haru questioned seeing him.

**_"What do you mean what I am?"_** Lance asked him,**_ "I'm an Ignis like them!"_**

Haru and Tom exchanged a glance before Haru deactivated his Duel Disc and they ran.

"H-Hey Haru wait!" Dawn cried to them.

They were already gone by the time she said that.

"What's up with them?" Jin asked confused.

"I don't know, but things are a lot worse than you guys know." Zarc told them before turning to his aspects. "We need everyone to be ready if he comes back... every single duelist from all five dimensions."

The five nodded at this.

"And we need to protect the Ignis from them." Miyu added.

Ace frowned. "What about Mr. Lightning and your friend Windy though?"

**_"We will get them back."_** Flame assured him.

Ace nodded before looking down. "I hope you will."

Sandy softly kissed his cheek. He smiled sadly before turning to walk back to the Akaba Household.

"Zarc?" Ryoken turned to him.

Zarc turned towards Ryoken.

"If you mind can we have a match?" Ryoken asked him, "Sardon had proclaimed a Declaration of War, and we need to know our duel styles."

"You against me, right now?" Zarc asked in surprise.

"It doesn't have to be against you. It can be anyone of you." Ryoken answered.

"Ok, then choose your opponent." Zarc mentioned.

Ryoken looked over them before he stopped his gaze to Yuri.

"You're challenging me?" Yuri inquired. "Alright, Link Rules I assume?"

"Indeed." Ryoken answered.

Yuri nodded before activating his Duel Disc. "Alright."

Ryoken activated his own in response.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Ryoken: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I set two cards. That's all." Yuri smirked.

Ryoken 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Ryoken drew looking over his hand.

"I wonder how long until Yuri takes this seriously." Yuki noted.

"It depends on how strong Ryoken is." Celina replied.

"I activate the field spell, Boot Sector Launch!" Ryoken called as they appeared in some area that shows of ammunition being loaded.

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"A field spell?" Yuri inquired.

"I activate the first effect of Boot Sector Launch!" Ryoken called. "I summon two rokkets in my hand in defense mode! Appear Autorokket Dragon, and Shelrokket Dragon!"

A pink, and a yellow bullet like dragons appeared.

* * *

_Shelrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Due to Boot Sector Launch's effect rokket monsters gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Ryoken called.

_Shelrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 300 = 1400/DEF: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

_Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"A useful ability." Yuri noted.

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Dark attribute Dragon monsters! I set Shelrokket, and Autorokket in the Link Markers!"

The two flew up to the top, and bottom markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Dillingerous Dragon!" Ryoken called as a blue dragon that has a gun barrel body appeared roaring with 1600 attack points.

* * *

_Dillingerous Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters_

_Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: You can target 1 opponent's Attack Position monster that did not declare an attack this turn; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. If a "Rokket" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in the GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Alright." Yuri nodded.

"And then I summon Sniffer Dragon from my hand!" Ryoken added as a red cybernetic Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Sniffer Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I play Sniffer Dragon's special ability! Whenever this card is summoned, I can add another of it to my hand!" Ryoken added showing the card.

"Wow... they're so cool." Ace whispered seeing the dragons

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared, as Ryoken called, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 non-Token monsters! I set Sniffer Dragon, and LINK-2 Dilingerous Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the Link Markers.

"Circuit combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!" Ryoken called as a three turret like dragon appeared.

* * *

_Triple Burst Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Up, Left, Bottom_

_2+ monsters, except Tokens_

_Once per turn, during the Damage Step, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was Special Summoned: You can Tribute this card, then target 1 Link-2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"2400 points?" Yuri inquired.

"Now Triple Burst Dragon! Attack him directly!" Ryoken called as Triple Burst Dragon charged an attack.

Yuri braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Yuri: 1600)**

**_"Why did he leave himself open?"_ **Ai asked confused.

"Just watch." Lilly smiled.

"I place two cards down, and end my turn." Ryoken ended.

* * *

**Yuri: 1600**

**Ryoken: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"Tell me Ryoken, was that your full strength just now?" Yuri questioned.

"No." Ryoken answered.

"I see, well unfortunately you've lost our duel." Yuri told him. "And it all begins with a card my daughter taught me the value of, I reveal Giant Trunade. This turns all spell and trap cards in play to their owner's hand."

* * *

_Giant Trunade_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Ryoken called, "I'll chain it with the continuous Trap Card, Imperial Order!"

Imperial Order

Continuous Trap Card

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effects of all Spell Cards on the field. Pay 700 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you do not, this card is destroyed.

23m agoYuri's eyes widened in shock seeing the card before frowning. "I summon Predaplant Stapeliaworm in attack mode, and attack Triple Burst Dragon."

* * *

_Predaplant Stapeliaworm_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would change the ATK of a monster(s): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Trap Card open! Magic Cylinder!" Ryoken called.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

**(Yuri: 1500)**

"I end my move." Yuri frowned.

* * *

**Yuri: 1600**

**Ryoken: 4000**

* * *

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

Ryoken drew, "Due to Imperial Order, I can chose to pay 700 points or destroy it. I chose not to pay."

Imperial Order shattered at that.

"What, why would you make a stupid decision like that one?" Yuri questioned. "You have more than enough life points to afford the cost."

"I still need to play my spells." Ryoken answered, "Besides that stuff is what happens when you won't defend yourself, and leave yourself open like that."

"You've already won the match Ryoken, I don't have the means to stop you and your Triple Burst Dragon has more than enough attack points to end this duel so just finish it." Yuri told him.

"I haven't. If this is how you duel then your wasting our time." Ryoken told him.

Yuri just stared at him. "Then get it over with, we both have better things to be doing with our time."

"Go ahead Triple Burst." Ryoken told his dragon who fired a blast.

Yuri's monster shattered.

* * *

**Yuri: 0000**

**Ryoken: 4000**

**Ryoken wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well then, I guess that more than sufficiently proves the lack of skill I'll be bringing to our mission. I take it you'll want the residents of the Fusion Dimension to stay out of your way then?" Yuri questioned coldly.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open like that. What if I had a card to double Triple Burst Dragon's points, and you don't have anything defending yourself?" Ryoken questioned.

"I'd lose." Yuri answered bluntly.

"Exactly which is why you don't do that." Ryoken told him.

"No, it's why you don't." Yuri stated calmly.

Lilly ran to her father. Yuri smiled and hugged her. "Sorry about that Lilly."

"It's okay Daddy." Lilly told him, "He might just got lucky with Imperial Order."

"More than likely, then again that's the weakness Yuki and I share, cut off our spells and we have no way of coming back." Yuri admitted. "It's the weakness of Fusion and Ritual monsters."

"Yeah. But then again that's why we have some Traps to formulate our plans to counter Imperial Order." Yuki admitted, "Can't remember how many times Rebecca used that card on me."

Yuri suddenly frowned. "Ryoken, you were saving Imperial Order for when I used a spell card weren't you?"

"Always gotta know when to use it." Ryoken answered, "Like your daughter said, I was lucky I got it. Generic traps like them are not common like there used to be, and they are still as possible as they were in the past."

Yuri just frowned. "Well, good luck to the rest of you."

With that said he walked off.

Celina looked worried to him.

"I think you might've overdone it." Cal admitted to Ryoken.

"You're joking right?" Yugo asked.

Ryoken turned over.

"Overdid it, you know he wasn't taking that duel seriously at all right?" Yugo questioned. "I mean yeah him walking off is a little weird, probably to laugh at how that went but Yuri obviously wasn't using anywhere near his real skill. He was testing you."

"Testing me?" Ryoken asked hearing that.

"Yeah, don't you remember what he asked at the start of his second turn?" Yugo asked. "That whole 'Tell me Ryoken, was that your full strength just now?' stuff. Believe me, if Yuri wanted to win that duel he'd have gotten around your trap without a second thought."

"So why'd he do that?" Yusaku questioned him. "Tried to attack his Triple Burst Dragon with a weaker monster?"

"Ryoken must have proven himself to be decent, if a move like that wasn't your best then you're obviously a skilled duelist." Yuto answered.

"He was admitting you were strong." Lilly realized.

"My best comes from my valued Link 4 Dragons, Synchro Monster, and Xyz." Ryoken told them. "I could summon them when I have the cards."

"How long does that normally take, more than one turn I'm guessing?" Yuya asked.

"Indeed." Ryoken answered, "It takes 2 to 4 turns at most."

Yuya nodded. "If Yuri was serious about beating you, he just needs one turn."

"But then again Ryoken isn't one to take out that easily." Yusaku told him. "He pulled off an OTK against 3 opponents at once."

"Really, a triple OTK? Try a quintuple OTK." stated a voice from a nearby roof.

They turned over. Yuri was staring down at them. "If three is your limit then I'm sadly disappointed in you Ryoken. Oh, and for the future pay more attention to your opponent's words, you might learn a thing or two."

"Underestimating your opponent is one mistake that will cost you." Ryoken told him, "I do win using a ton of strength, and I'll prove it to you."

Yuri stared at him. "Fine, then I have a proposition for you Ryoken. We'll duel again however this time neither one of us holds anything back... after we get Ace his new deck."

Ryoken nods accepting that challenge. Yuri smirked before activating his Duel Disc and placing a card as his dragon appeared. "Well then, Starving Venom and I are looking forward to wiping out your life points."

Ryoken grinned as he summoned the same Dragon that stopped T Wrextle, "Me, and Borreload Dragon are looking forward to the same to you."

Yuri jumped down alongside his dragon before walking over to Ace. "So, want to get a new deck? One that will let you keep enjoying the game with your friends?"

Ace nodded eager. Sandy smiled seeing that.

"Well, since Miyu uses Ice Barrier cards already I guess that leaves Dragunity for you?" Stacy asked.

"Or I can teach him about Ice Barrier." Miyu offers.

"That's kind of you, but Ace wanted to use a deck other people don't use." Alex explained. "He didn't use Dragon Rulers because his teachers used them plus dragons are kind of a thing in our family. Almost all of us use them."

"She has a point." Kelly smiled.

Miyu smiled, "He has a big heart doesn't he?"

Skye nodded in agreement.

"Okay Ace. Let's go get them." Alex smiled offering her hand.

Ace smiled taking her hand. Alex walked with Ace as they followed.

Eventually they reached the card shop but Ace shuddered seeing it. Sandy softly patted his back.

"What if it happens again?" Ace asked her.

"It won't Acey." Sandy smiled kissing his cheek.

Ace nodded before blushing. "Mommy, can I pay this time?"

"Sorry Acey but you don't have any money." Ray told him.

Ace nodded. "Ok."

With that they walked in. Ace sat down with Sandy and Mason while the adults bought the cards.

"Um... Sandy?" Ace asked nervously.

Sandy turned to him.

"Can we try again?" Ace asked. "You wanted to make me happy but it got messed up."

"I don't know..." Sandy said looking down.

Ace frowned hugging her. Sandy hugged him back as he feel something wet hitting his shoulder.

"Sandy?" Ace asked before gently rubbing her back like everybody did for him.

He felt her trembling as she sniffed a little.

"I'm right here Sandy." Ace whispered.

"A-Acey." Sandy choked.

Mason hugged her too. That was enough she started to cry. Ace closed his eyes before kissing her forehead.

"I'm-I'm so sorry..." She cried.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong." Ace reassured her.

"B-But... Your Deck..." She tried to say.

"You're more important." Ace said.

She started crying more hearing that.

Ace frowned while holding her. _'Why can't I make her happy? I don't want her to cry.'_

"Acey... Your a Saint." Sandy smiled despite still crying.

Ace blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Sandy cried holding him tight.

Ace held her close. "You're welcome."

She kept him in her arms sniffing.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well now we figure out who's behind the Ignis kidnapping.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: Ace is getting new Dragunity Cards, and how do you think he'll do with them?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out, and see how Yuri's real duel with Ryoken goes.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Rokket Potential against Predaplants!

**Ulrich362: Well then we're back again.**

**bopdog111: Sardon is behind the Ignis' Kidnapping with Haru, and Tom at his side.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: Well now their getting Ace new Dragunity Cards.**

**Ulrich362: True, and then he'll have to test them while Yuri and Ryoken have a true match. So let's get right into things, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The two were still comforting Sandy. Ace closed his eyes as he held her. Sandy hugged him back.

"Ace?" Ray asked.

He turned over. Ray offered him his new deck. Ace paused before slowly taking it only for his eyes to light up the moment he touched the deck.

"Ace?" Amanda asked seeing that.

Ace slowly took the cards before smiling. "They make me happy."

Sandy smiled with tears in her eyes hearing that.

Ryoken, and Yusaku then handed several cards to him.

"Huh?" Ace asked taking the cards and looking at them.

Their were 5 Link Monsters. Two from Yusaku, and three from Ryoken.

Yusaku gave him Greatfly, and Extended Decode Talker.

Ryoken meanwhile gave him Twin Triangle Dragon, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Triple Burst Dragon.

Ace's eyes widened before frowning. "I can't, these are your cards."

"It's fine. We have more copies." Yusaku told him.

Ryoken nodded in agreement before saying, "Besides we agreed that to give you some Link Monsters to use in that new Deck."

Ace nodded before frowning. "After uncle Yuri beats you Mr. Ryoken, I want to try my new cards... they feel, better. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does." Ryoken nodded.

Ace nodded.

"Well then, shall we Ryoken Kogami?" Yuri inquired. "You wanted to test me after all."

Ryoken nodded as they stepped outside ready for their true duel.

"DUEL!" Yuri and Ryoken called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Ryoken: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"This time I'll set three cards and summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode."

* * *

_Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1200_

_This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

"Your move."

Ryoken 1st Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Ryoken drew, "And first off I'll start off by summoning Gateway Dragon!"

A brown dragon with a golden gate behind him appeared.

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

Yuri nodded seeing the monster.

"And now I activate Gateway Dragon's Special Ability. Once a turn, I can summon a level 4 or lower Dark Dragon from my hand." Ryoken added. "I summon Sniffer Dragon!"

Gateway Dragon flew behind the gate opening it to reveal a red scaled cybernetic dragon.

* * *

_Sniffer Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Yuri nodded.

"When this monster is summoned, I can add another copy to my hand like so." Ryoken said showing the card. "Then the Spell, Quick Launch!"

* * *

_Quick Launch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"I can summon a Rokket from my deck! Emerge Magnarokket Dragon!" Ryoken called as a blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_'Three monsters.'_ Yuri thought calmly.

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning Conditions are 3 Dark Dragons! I set Magnarokket, Sniffer Dragon, and Gateway Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three flew up to the Down, Left, and Right Markers.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Vorticular Drumgon!"

A yellow cybernetic cyborg dragon appeared roaring with 1000 attack points.

* * *

_Vorticular Drumgon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom_

_3 DARK Dragon monsters_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can Draw 1 card, and if you do, you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters in the zones this card points to during this turn. You can only use this effect of "Vorticular Drumgon" once per turn._

* * *

"Ryoken, do you mind if I borrow your Vorticular Drumgon?" Yuri inquired.

"Hm?" Ryoken asked confused.

"I reveal Super Polymerization!" Yuri called. "By sending a card in my hand to the graveyard I can fuse monsters on both sides of the field. I fuse Cephalotusnail with Vorticular Drumgon."

* * *

_Super Polymerization_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

The two flew up and entered a Fusion Vortex.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

The ones who haven't seen this widen their eyes.

**_"That's like Fusion of Fire!"_ **Flame cried shocked.

"Fusion of Fire?" Lilly asked.

Flame displayed the card for her.

* * *

_Fusion of Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Salamangreat" card.)_  
_Fusion Summon 1 "Salamangreat" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand and/or either field as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Fusion of Fire" per turn._

* * *

Lilly nodded before smiling. "Daddy's card is better, you can't play anything to stop it."

"Anything else Ryoken?" Yuri inquired.

"Well before Drumgon was used for that summon it's ability allows me to draw a card." Ryoken answered drawing.

Yuri nodded.

"And now I'll discard a monster to summon Defrag Dragon." Ryoken continued as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Defrag Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 600_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 other monster from your hand to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 3 monsters from your GY with the same name, except "Defrag Dragon"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Defrag Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Alright." Yuri nodded.

"Then I'll set 1 card, and then activate Link Recovery." Ryoken added.

* * *

_Link Recovery_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and when you do, if the Link Rating of the monster Special Summoned by this effect is greater than the number of monsters your opponent controls, your opponent draws cards equal to the difference. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you use the Special Summoned monster as material for a Link Summon._

* * *

"So now I summon a Link Monster from the graveyard! Appear Vorticular Drumgon!" Ryoken called as the monster appeared. "And then since the monster I revived has more Link Markers then the amount of monsters on your field you draw cards equal to the difference. You have 1 monster. Vorticular Drumgon has 3 Link Markers. So draw 2 cards from your Deck."

Yuri drew his two cards.

"When I use the monster summoned by Link Recovery for a Link Summon, I cannot battle this turn. But manifest the future circuit that lights up my path!" Ryoken called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least two Effect Monsters! I set Link-3 Vorticuler Drumgon, and Defrag Dragon in the Link Markers!"

At that Vorticuler Drumgon duplicate to three as they flew up setting at the up, bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

Yuri frowned hearing that.

"Link Summon!" Ryoken called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

At that data streamed before they morphed into a brown machine like dragon with some yellow glowing likes, having curve wings, and some spikes on his back appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Topologic Bomber Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

"Interesting." Yuri noted calmly.

"Turn end." Ryoken ended.

Ace looked amazed seeing the card.

"And it's not even a dragon." Mason remarked amazed.

* * *

**Yuri: 4000**

**Ryoken: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

Yuri drew his card before looking at the field. "I activate Polymerization and fuse Predaplant Cordyceps with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."

The plant appeared before fusing with Yuri's dragon.

"Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The stronger dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Attribute_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster  
__If this card is Fusion Summoned, the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon gain this effect.  
__● If "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" you control is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" from your Graveyard, also the following effects of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" cannot be used for the rest of this turn.  
__Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then inflict damage to the controllers equal to the combined original ATK on the field of their destroyed monsters._

* * *

"Now I use Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ability to negate Topologic Bomber Dragon's abilities and reduce its attack points to zero."

Ryoken grunted as Bomber Dragon grayed. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Now, attack Topologic Bomber Dragon!" Yuri declared.

The monster made the attack.

"Trap card open! Magic Cylinder!" Ryoken called.

* * *

_Magic Cylinder_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

Yuri smirked. "Trap Jammer!"

* * *

_Trap Jammer_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

**_"Trap Jammer!?"_** Ai cried shocked.

"Yeah, we've all added a few helpful traps to our decks." Yugo explained as Yuri's dragon destroyed Ryoken's.

**(Ryoken: 0700)**

"Your move." Yuri smirked.

Ryoken 2nd Turn:

"Hmm..." Ryoken silently drew.

Yuri watched calmly.

"I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!" Ryoken called.

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"That's the sign of desperation." Yuri smirked drawing his cards.

"I merely call it new planning." Ryoken told him. "And it starts with this card. Rokket Synchron!"

At that a small blue bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

_Rokket Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon monster from your GY in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated (if any). During the End Phase of this turn, destroy it._

* * *

"Sychron?" Alex asked in surprise.

"I activate Rokket Synchron's Special Ability! I can summon a level 5 or above Dark Dragon from my graveyard by negating it's effects. Revive Speedburst Dragon!" Ryoken called as a yellow turret dragon appeared.

* * *

_Speedburst Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 600_

__When you take effect damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took, and if you do, gain LP equal to the half of damage inflicted. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can add 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Speedburst Dragon" once per turn.__

* * *

"The monster summoned by this effect is destroyed during the end phase." Ryoken added.

"Fair enough." Yuri nodded.

"And then I activate Star Changer." Ryoken added.

* * *

_Star Changer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
_● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

"I increase Speedburst Dragon's level by 1." Ryoken said as Speedburst glowed, **(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**, "And now I tune level 1 Rokket Synchron with level 7 Speedburst Dragon!"

The Synchron turned to 1 ring as it passed through Speedburst Dragon forming 7 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"A Synchro Summon?" Yuri inquired.

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Ryoken chanted.

At that what appeared was a white, and red scaled version of Borreload Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Savage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that card's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half that equipped monster's. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Interesting." Yuri noted calmly.

"Savage Dragon's ability!" Ryoken called. "When it is Synchro Summoned, it equips a Link Monster onto itself, and gains Borrel Counters equal to it's Link Rating! I equip Bomber Dragon!"

The card was shown in his Spell/Trap Card Zone as four orbs flew in Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso.** (Borrel Counter: 4)**

Yuri's eyes widened seeing that.

"And now Savage Dragon's other ability! It gains half the attack points of the monster it equipped!" Ryoken added.

_Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**_

"Trap card open, Ridiculing World!" Yuri called.

* * *

_Ridiculing World_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK, also monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack._

* * *

"This gives your monsters 100 points but any monster with more than its original attack points can't attack."

"Sorry but that can't happen." Ryoken grinned, "I play the trap from my hand, Red Reboot!"

* * *

_Red Reboot_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Trap Card: Negate the activation, and if you do, Set that card face-down, then they can Set 1 Trap directly from their Deck. For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards. You can activate this card from your hand by paying half your LP._

* * *

Yuri frowned before looking at his deck and setting a trap while Ridiculing World was set.

**(Ryoken: 0350)**

"Battle! Savage Dragon attack Greedy Venom!" Ryoken declared as his Synchro Monster charged an attack at Yuri's Fusion.

Yuri's dragon shattered.

**(Yuri: 2800)**

"I banish Predaplant Cordyceps to revive Greedy Venom." Yuri revealed.

"I activate Savage Dragon's ability! Once every turn by removing a Borrel Counter that effect is negated!" Ryoken countered as a orb flew out of Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 4 - 1 = 3)**

Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

"No way." Lilly said in shock.

Yuri stated at Ryoken before smirking. "Well, this duel is just about over isn't it?"

"Indeed so." Ryoken smirked back, "I take back what I said earlier. Your a proud duelist."

"Likewise, but Ryoken I promise you this duel is over and I've won." Yuri told him.

"We'll see. I set 3 cards, and end my turn." Ryoken ended.

* * *

**Yuri: 2800**

**Ryoken: 0350**

* * *

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"I activate Ivy Bind Castle!" Yuri declared.

* * *

_Ivy Bind Castle_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

The vines charged.

"Savage Dragon's ability!" Ryoken countered.** (Borrel Counter: 3 - 1 = 2)**

Yuri nodded before smirking. "I activate Rapid Seed Fire."

* * *

_Rapid Seed Fire_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 300 damage to your opponent, and if you do, all monsters your opponent controls lose 600 ATK. If this card is destroyed: Destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of "Predaplant" monsters you control._

* * *

"Now by sending a level four or lower Predaplant to the graveyard you take 300 points of damage and all your monsters lose 600 attack points. I send Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra."

"What?" Ryoken asked hearing that.

"You heard me." Yuri smirked discarding the monster.

**(Ryoken: 0050)**

_Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 - 600 = 3900)**_

"And since I can use this effect as many times as I want, I'll send Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio to the graveyard to finish you off."

_'That means Link Restart is useless.'_ Ryoken thought as the other blast hit.

* * *

**Yuri: 2800**

**Ryoken: 0000**

**Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri smiled offering his hand. "Not bad, your Card of Sanctity helped me though."

Ryoken looked before grinning taking his hand. Yuri smiled.

"Miss Bonnie, I challenge you." Ace declared suddenly.

They turned to Ace surprised not much so then Bonnie. Ace suddenly blushed nervously. "Well... you're really strong, and I want to make sure I can still help Mr. Lightning... and... never mind."

He looked down in embarrassment after that. Bonnie only smiled, "I accept your challenge."

Ace was blushing and shook his head. Sandy took his hand with a soft smile. She noticed Ace was blushing but looked scared.

"It will be okay Acey." Sandy smiled to him.

Ace looked scared but nodded as Ray gasped before clenching her fists.

"Ray?" Zarc asked seeing that.

"She traumatized our baby." Ray growled.

"I'm sure he'll be alright soon." Cal smiled.

"Hopefully..." Ray frowned.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Raye's actions had a strong effect on Ace... Using Link now scares him.)**

"Okay Ace. Let's have a fun match." Bonnie smiled arming herself.

Ace shuddered before slowly getting ready.

"DUEL!/D-DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: War of Change by TFK)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Bonnie: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bonnie 1st Turn:

"Alright draw!" Bonnie drew looking over, "And I start off with this. Gyrus Viking in attack mode!"

At that the viking appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Viking_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1900_

_When you Normal Summon this card you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Gyrus" monster from your hand._

* * *

"How strong is your sister?" Sandy asked Mason.

"Beatdown methods." Mason answered.

Sandy frowned.

"When this monster is summoned, I get to summon another Gyrus from my hand by paying 500 points." Bonnie continued.** (Bonnie: 3500)**

Ace nodded fearfully.

"And it's this guy here. Gyrus Scout!" Bonnie called as a small scout appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Scout_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1200_

_When you Normal Summon this card in attack position change it to defense position. You can pay half your Life Points: You don't take any effect damage this turn. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a "Gyrus" monster you can draw 1 card._

* * *

Zarc frowned at that.

"And now appear the circuit of the Nexus!" Bonnie declared as the circuit appeared.

"A Link already?" Ace asked.

"The summoning conditions is one Gyrus! I set Scout in the Link Marker!"

Scout flew, and entered the Bottom-Left arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Gyrus Fairy!"

A digital fairy appeared ready.

* * *

_Gyrus Fairy_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 900_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left_

_1 "Gyrus" Monster_  
_When this card is Link Summoned add 1 "Gyrus" Field Spell from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot be used for a Link Summon. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Gyrus Fairy" once per turn._

* * *

Zarc frowned. "Bonnie wins."

"When this card is Link Summoned I can add a Gyrus Field Spell to my hand." Bonnie said calmly as she shows of Heaven. "And the Scout's ability. When it's used for a Link Summon, I can draw 1 card."

She drew.

"I said the duel is over." Zarc told her.

**_"It isn't over yet."_ **Lance argued. **_"Ace haven't surrendered or anything!"_**

"Look at him." Ray told him as they saw Ace looked upset and scared.

Takeru frowned, and looked down as he walked over to Ace, and said "It'll be alright. You can beat anyone using Link."

Ace froze and started crying.

"Oh I... I didn't mean you using Link." Takeru said surprised, "Trust me I know how that feels."

Ace shook his head while surrendering. Before he could Sandy embraced him. She could feel him trembling.

"It's alright Acey." Sandy smiled to him. "Things will be okay for now on."

He shook his head with tears. She gave him a soft kiss, and said "I promise."

"I can't..." Ace whispered miserably.

"I know you can." Sandy smiled softly taking his hand.

Ace was in tears as she realized how badly Raye hurt him.

"Don't let what she says get to you." Sandy told him. "She forgot how to be nice."

Ace shook his head before sobbing. She hugged him close to her. Ace hugged her back and just started crying. She slowly rubbed his back.

**_"... We need to bring her here right now."_** Black Fang said.

_**"But will she listen?"**_ Double Iris asked him.

_**"Double Iris... we won't let her leave until she does,**__** and we'll use as much power as we have."**_ Black Fang answered. **_"Until we can't stay conscious anymore."_**

Double Iris nodded agreeing. With that the five magicians began glowing intensely as storm clouds gathered around the area. Everyone looked on. Seconds later a multi colored ring of light appeared between them with a trapped Raye in the center.

Raye looked around at this.

"Her." Stacy made an angry glare.

Master Peace, Koga, Drident, Ultimateness, Coral Dragon, and Malacoda all appeared as she said that.

**_"What now?"_ **Raye asked annoyed.

**_"Your gonna apologize to Ace now."_** White Wing answered glaring.

**_"I told you before. I won't apologize for doing the right thing."_ **Raye said coldly.

Purple Poison grabbed her by the throat and turned her to see Ace in tears sobbing with Sandy holding him as Bonnie was looking hesitant in the middle of her move. Raye looked surprised.

**_"Now you see?"_** Blue Frost glared.

**_"He was being an idiot, he would have gotten himself killed and..."_** Raye started.

"What he's done is get his heart broken by one of the only people to ever be his friend, have to choose between destroying his deck and having Sandy die, and because you're such a heartless irredeemable monster he may never even recover. So take a good look, that broken distraught boy is because of you and you alone." Zarc interjected coldly.

"You should be ashamed." Ray added glaring hard.

Ace meanwhile had managed to stop sobbing but still had tears in his eyes as he turned to Bonnie not noticing what was happening behind him.

"What were you doing miss Bonnie?" he choked out.

Bonnie looked on hesitant as she looked on her hand. "I'll... Play Gyrus Heaven."

At that they appeared in the field spell.

* * *

_Gyrus Heaven_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn: Target 1 "Gyrus" monster you control it gains 500 ATK for each "Gyrus" Monster you control. Once per turn: "Gyrus" Monsters you control in the Main Monster Zone cannot be destroyed by battle. You can Link Summon a "Gyrus" Link Monster using 1 Link Monster you control with the same name as the material. During each of your End Phase: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Gyrus" Monster you control._

* * *

Ace looked around and nodded. "I don't want to... but I promised Mr. Lightning. I have to help."

"Well now I'll summon Gyrus Auriel." Bonnie said as a angel monster appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Auriel_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 1500_

_When you control 1 "Gyrus" Link Monster you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to tribute 1 "Gyrus" monster you control, this card gains the ATK equal to the tributed monster's._

* * *

"While a control a Gyrus Link Monster, I can summon this card." Bonnie explained.

Ace nodded before looking down. "When we help Mr. Lightning... I want to stop forever."

Sandy looked heartbroken hearing that as did Bonnie who looked down.

"Are you summoning something stronger miss Bonnie?" Ace asked.

Bonnie nodded before calling, "Level 4 Gyrus Viking, and Auriel! Overlay!"

At that the two monsters glowed gold as they flew up.

Ace watched.

"Form from the angelic contract of the virus rise to battle! Become the true Warrior! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Gyrus Tyrael!"

A white robed digital angel holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Gyrus Tyrael_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1900_

_2 Level 4 Cyberse-Type Monsters_  
__Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card add 1 "Gyrus" Monster from your Deck to your hand. If there is no face-up "Gyrus" Card in the Field Zone: Destroy this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain 1000 Life Points.__

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Oh yeah... Xyz was the one with the stars being the same." Ace said quietly.

"Well now I set two cards, and it's your move." Bonnie ended. "And now Heaven allows me to gain 1000 points since I have two Gyruses in play."

**(Bonnie: 4500)**

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card and paused. Sandy, and Bonnie immediately looked concerned.

"Big sis... can you please help?" Ace asked suddenly turning to Dawn.

She looked surprised but nodded walking over. Ace blushed. "Math is hard."

Dawn nodded before asking, "Whatcha got?"

Ace turned to Bonnie. "I have this big sis, Dragunity Aklys in attack mode, and when I play him I get to summon another Dragunity and equip him to it. I pick... Dragunity Militum."

* * *

_Dragunity Aklys_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Dragunity" monster from your hand, then equip it with this card. When this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, select 1 card on the field, and destroy it._

* * *

_Dragunity Militum_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn, you can select 1 "Dragunity" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, and Special Summon it._

* * *

Dawn nodded seeing this.

"Then... Militum lets me summon Aklys back. I can Synchro Summon now right?" Ace asked turning to Alex.

"As long as you have a Tuner Monster, and a non-tuner, and make sure their levels are equal." Alex answered.

"Levels added to the result is what she meant." Lilly told him.

Ace nodded before looking at the cards. "Um... one two three four five... six. One two three four, one two... big sis is that the same?"

"It equals to 6." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled. "Ok, then I tune my monsters together to summon... this one, I don't know how you say it."

* * *

_Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1200_

_1 Dragon Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Winged Beast monsters_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon "Dragunity" monster in your GY; equip that target to this card. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the GY; double this card's ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"He says I can equip a level three or lower monster so that means Aklys again right?"

"He's level 2 so yes." Alex smiled.

Ace nodded. "Ok, now I play two spell cards I think, Dragon Mastery and Dragunity Divine Lance... that's ok right?"

* * *

_Dragon Mastery_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each monster you control that is equipped with 1 or more "Dragunity" monster(s) gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control, and equip it with 1 Dragon-Type "Dragunity" monster from your hand._

* * *

_Dragunity Divine Lance_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Dragunity" monster. It gains ATK equal to its Level x 100, also it is unaffected by Trap effects. During your Main Phase: You can equip 1 Dragon-Type "Dragunity" Tuner monster from your Deck to the monster equipped with this card. You can only use this effect of "Dragunity Divine Lance" once per turn._

* * *

"Yeah that's it." Dawn smiled.

Ace smiled a little more.

_Vajrayana:** (ATK: 1900 + (100 * 6) + 500 = 3000)**_

"Next um... Dragon Mastery says I can equip a Dragunity monster to a monster I control so I can equip Dragunity Phalanx to him now." Ace continued.

* * *

_Dragunity Phalanx_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1100_

_Once per turn, while this card is equipped to a monster: You can Special Summon this equipped card._

* * *

"Now, my Synchro says if I destroy an equip card it gets twice as strong and if I destroy Aklys he says I destroy a card, so can I destroy him to destroy your strong monster and get really strong?"

"Yes that's what it is." Bonnie smiled.

Ace nodded as Aklys shattered before Vajrayana began glowing and Gyrus Tyrael shattered.

_Vajrayana: **(ATK: 3000 * 2 = 6000)**_

"Um... attack Gyrus Fairy?"

The monster charged at the fairy.

"Face-down, Gyrus Barricade!" Bonnie called.

* * *

_Gyrus Barricade_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Gyrus" monster you control: You can pay 500 Life Points to negate the attack._

* * *

Ace frowned before pausing and looking at his cards. "Um... miss Bonnie, traps don't work on the monster I equip with Dragunity Divine Lance."

"Wait what?" Bonnie asked surprised.

Ace took the card and walked to show her. Bonnie looked, and her eyes widen, "Oh."

**_"Wait a second... did he just do what I think he did?"_ **Ai asked.

As he asked that Ace's Synchro destroyed Bonnie's link.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Bonnie: 0000**

**Ace wins the duel!**

* * *

Ace turned to Ryoken. "Mr. Ryoken... do you think this will help me keep my promise to Mr. Lightning?"

"It would appear so." Ryoken smiled nodding.

Ace nodded before frowning. "After we help... I want to stop forever."

Sandy hugged him from behind. Ace blushed. "Sandy let go please."

"Acey... I'm so sorry." Sandy told him.

Ace turned around before hugging her. "Sandy... can you promise something?"

She listened.

"Don't ever leave me alone." he whispered to her quietly.

"I promise with all my heart." Sandy smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Ace smiled only to notice Raye and start trembling as he hid behind Sandy.

Sandy glared at Raye keeping Ace behind her, "Haven't you done enough already?"

Raye didn't answer but just stared at her and Ace.

**_"Do you got something to say?"_** White Wing glared.

Suddenly Purple Poison and Black Fang collapsed as Raye vanished.

**_"Hey!"_** Blue Frost cried.

"Is she gone?" Ace asked fearfully.

"Yes Acey. She is." Sandy smiled to him.

Ace nodded.

"Ok, well what's our next move?" Ray asked Ryoken.

"With Haru, and Tom moving around it will be hard to detect them." Ryoken answered.

"... Maybe not, he hates dragons remember?" Yuya asked.

"You never mentioned that." Ryoken told him.

"Wait that's right, Tom lost a big tournament to dragons and he's hated them ever since. With all the dragons between all of us maybe we can get him to come here." Terri suggested. "Then uncle Zarc can beat him again."

"And that would get Haru with him also?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know, but Haru's obviously the more dangerous one." Yugo admitted.

* * *

**bopdog111: So they are forming a plan to get Tom over.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully it works, and hopefully Haru doesn't interfere.**

**bopdog111: Indeed.**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. New Number Attack! Time Travel!

**bopdog111: Well Ace sure did done well.**

**Ulrich362: True, but he lost any desire to duel. He's obligated to help Lightning but after that... I don't see him continuing as a duelist.**

**bopdog111: Well there might be one way.**

**Ulrich362: Well we'll have to see. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Ok, step one is getting as many Dragons in one spot as possible, how many do we have?" Takeru asked.

"I have a fair amount." Stacy answered.

"I have 1." Alex said showing Coral Dragon.

"As do I." Terri said showing Doom Chimera Dragon, and Chaos Chimera Dragon.

"Don't forget me." Kelly added showing Saffria, Queen of Dragons.

"Me also." Lilly said showing Masked Deity, Holy Dragon.

The rest of the people who has dragons showed them.

"Plus Ace and uncle Zarc both have a lot of dragons." Lilly added.

**_"With this amount it should get him to come running."_ **Flame mused seeing the amount.

"Yeah, but maybe not here. We need to draw him into the open." Yusaku pointed out.

"Good point. We need to get him in a clear spot." Yuya nodded.

"Any ideas?" Ryoken inquired.

"I think I know a spot." Terri told them. "I just hope they can see them from a different Dimension."

"Hopefully." Zarc mentioned as they followed Terri.

They entered the Xyz Dimension which amazed anyone who haven't traveled.

"Home sweet home." Yuto smiled.

"You can say that again." Lulu smiled. "Welcome to Heartland City."

Yuri frowned. "Beautiful."

**_"A new city in a entirely different world? Astounding!"_** Ai cried amazed.

"You get used to it." Yuya admitted. "Still, Heartland is a great city."

"If we have time we can show you all that Xyz is just as powerful as Pendulum." Shay offered to them. "That's what me, Lulu, Yuto, Terri, Trey, Hart, Kite, and more of our friends specialized in."

"Maybe once we've dealt with Tom." Specter noted. "So where are we going?"

"The Top of Heartland Tower." Terri smiled as she turned to a tower that has a heart on top. "There is quite a lot of space, and with it so tall no-one can miss a Dragon on it."

"That should work... assuming he can see this Dimension." Ryoken nodded as they headed for the tower.

They soon arrived at the top as they can see a complete view of Heartland City.

"Wow, so pretty." Sandy smiled.

"Alright let's lure him." Terri grinned.

The others all nodded. With that Terri called, "I call on Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon, and Chaos Number 5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!"

The two Number Dragons appeared roaring on the tower.

"Come out, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Coin Dragon." Yuya declared.

"Help us Coral Dragon!" Alex called.

"Don't leave us hanging Master Peace, the True Dracoslayer!" Stacy called.

"Join us all Saffria, Queen of Dragons!" Kelly called.

"Appear before us Masked Deity, Holy Dragon!" Lilly added.

"I summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yugo declared.

"I'll add in Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon." Yuto mentioned.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon come forth." Yuri stated.

"My turn, Frozen Heart Ritual Dragon, and Chilling Heart Ritual Dragon join the others!" Yuki mentioned.

All the dragons appeared on the tower.

"Let's hope he can see them." Hart mentioned.

"We're not done Hart." Terri pointed out as Hart's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and Number 62 Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Hart declared.

"Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes, Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion, Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing, Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom, Supreme King Dragon Frozen Heart, and Supreme King Z-ARC!" Zarc stated.

"You have dragons too don't you Mr. Ryoken?" Mason asked.

Ryoken nodded, "I summon Borreload Dragon, Borrelguard Dragon, Borrelsword Dragon, Borreload Savage Dragon, Borreload Xcharge Dragon, and Borreload Furious Dragon!"

The dragons appeared.

"Is that all of them?" Bonnie asked.

"Acey?" Sandy asked turning to Ace.

Ace looked at her before looking down. "Oh... yeah, I play these guys."

Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana, Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg, Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg, Dragunity Knight - Trident, Dragunity Knight - Ascalon, and Dragunity Knight - Barcha.

Sandy hugged him as the dragons appeared. He hugged her back.

"Now we wait." Tate said.

* * *

_With Tom..._

"Which one is going to be next?" he asked Haru. "The new cards don't seem that impressive honestly."

"Well the Light Ignis is the leader, and the only card useful is that Judgement Arrows." Haru answered. "Maybe the Fire Ignis next?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Still, he's counting on you Haru." Tom mentioned. "Be careful."

Haru nodded before noticing something on a monitor, "What's going on with the Xyz Dimension?"

"Xyz Dimension?" Tom asked before looking with him.

They see the dragons were flying around Heartland Tower. Tom's eyes widened in shock before clenching his fists. "Do they think I'm an idiot?"

"Uh Tom don't let them provoke you." Haru told him.

"Oh I'm pissed, but I'm not about to stupidly run into an obvious trap." Tom told him. "Though one day I will wipe all of those dragons from the sky."

* * *

_With them..._

They were waiting before Terri asked Hart, "Hey Hart?"

"Yeah?" Hart asked.

"A couple days ago I found another one." Terri told him.

"I don't think so." Hart smiled. "Where is it, we can go together."

"Yuma's place. I asked him, and Astral to keep an eye on it for a while." Terri answered.

Hart nodded. "Terri and I will be back."

Everyone nodded as they both walked off.

* * *

_At Yuma's place..._

Yuma was talking to a man while a small robot was cleaning with a elder woman, and a woman with blonde hair, and a woman with pink hair were doing things until the door was knocked.

"Company?" the older woman asked.

"Miss Haru! It's us!" Terri called.

"Terri, one sec." Yuma called before opening the door.

She was there with Hart as she then bowed in respect, "Kazuma, Kari, Mira, Haru, Lillybot."

"You don't need to bow, we keep telling you that." Kari mentioned. "What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"The card I left to Yuma, and Astral a while ago." Terri answered raising up.

"Are you sure Terri?" Yuma asked.

Terri nodded.

"Well, if you're sure." Yuma said before walking to a drawer and taking a card. "Just be careful alright?"

Terri nodded taking the card, "I will. Besides I feel like it needs me of something."

_"We understand."_ Astral told her.

Terri nodded showing Hart the card.

Number 72: Shogi Rook.

Hart looked uncertain but nodded.

"But one thing wrong... Is that he's Rank 6, and I only have Rank-Up Cards meant for Doom Chimera Dragon, and Chaos Chimera Dragon." Terri admitted. "I need a card to summon him out faster, but what?"

"Yeah, isn't Skip Force just for Raidraptors?" Hart asked.

"Yeah it is." Terri nodded.

_"Terri... there may be a card that can help you."_ Astral mentioned.

Hearing that the two turned to him. Astral smiled as he handed Terri a card. Terri took the card, and looked.

Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force.

Terri widen her eyes seeing in shock. "Astral Force... You sure Astral?"

_"I am."_ Astral nodded. _"Just be careful, we don't want a repeat of Number 5."_

Terri nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

Astral nodded before pausing.

"Huh, hey Hart!" Yuma cried nervously.

"Huh? What?" Hart asked confused.

He looked at his hands before noticing they were glowing red and Astral suddenly looked to be in pain.

"Astral? Hart?" Terri asked in shock.

Hart looked confused before the glow faded, Astral looked like he was ok, and a card appeared in Hart's hands.

"Huh?" Hart looked at the card.

* * *

_Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 9_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 0_

_3 Level 9 monsters_  
__You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon. When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can send 3 Dragon-Type monsters with different names from your Deck to the Graveyard; your opponent banishes 3 monsters from their Deck. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

"A new Number?" Terri asked amazed.

Hart looked at it nervously. "Terri... it feels evil."

Terri patted his back as she said, "Well Hart... Let's have a match."

"Huh?" Hart asked in shock. "What about the others?"

"Don't worry. With that many people Tom won't stand a chance." Terri smiled.

Hart looked hesitant before nodding. "Ok."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Shouldn't he have seen the dragons by now?" Yugo asked.

**_"Doesn't it look a bit too obvious?"_ **Aqua asked.

The entire area went silent hearing that.

"Now that you mention it... Yeah." Yuya admitted. "It does."

"Well he's smart." Yusaku admitted.

"Should we go see Hart and Terri and let them know it didn't work?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Come on Yuma's place isn't far." Lulu nodded.

They nodded following her

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Terri, Hart, and the Tsukumos gather outside.

Hart paused. "Terri... do you remember our last match?"

"Yeah. It went to a draw." Terri smiled nodding.

Hart smiled. "You're a lot stronger than back then, so you'll probably beat me."

"I don't know about that. You gotten insanely stronger too with that new Number." Terri smiled.

"Well... maybe. You can go first." Hart offered.

Terri nodded as the both armed themselves.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Linkin Park)**

**Terri: 4000**

**Hart: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Terri 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Terri drew. "And I'll summon the Zoo Animal, Zoodiac Throughblade!"

The monster with the blade appeared.

* * *

_Zoodiac Throughblade_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 "Zoodiac" card, and if you do, draw 1 card. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Hart nodded seeing the monster as the others arrived.

"When it's summoned, I can discard a Zoo Card in order to draw 1 card." Terri told him as she discard a card, and draw a card. "And then next up, I'll use Throughblade himself to build the Overlay Network!"

Throughblade flew to the Overlay Network.

"Mighty Bull Zoo animal charge through with your Broadaxe of strength, and reach out to all your power to bring desperation to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Broadbull!"

The axe wielding Zoodiac appeared with one Overlay Unit.

* * *

_Zoodiac Broadbull_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Broadbull" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster, that can be Normal Summoned/Set, from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

_Broadbull: **(ATK: ? + 1600 = 1600/DEF: 0 + 0 = 0)**_

"Why are you dueling?" Alex asked.

"I want to try out something, and I want to help Hart out." Terri smiled to them.

Alex nodded. "Ok."

"Anything else Terri?"

"I'll attach Whiptail to him from my hand." Terri smiled as Whiptail armed itself on Broadbull.

_Broadbull: **(ATK: 1600 + 1200 = 2800/DEF: 0 + 400 = 400/ORU: 1 - 2)**_

"Oh... should have seen that coming." Hart admitted.

"Then after two face-downs it's your turn." Terri smiled.

Hart 1st Turn:

Hart drew his card only to look at it and pause. "No hard feelings?"

"Don't think you'll pull an OTK this turn Hart." Terri smiled.

"Actually, that's exactly what I think I can do Terri." Hart mentioned. "Starting with the Photon Hurricane spell card."

* * *

_Photon Hurricane_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Return Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to the hand, up to the number of cards in your hand._

* * *

"Since I have five cards in my hand I can return up to five of your spell and trap cards to your hand."

Terri played her face-down.

* * *

_Dark Bribe_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Hart's eyes widened. "Oh... not good."

Photon Hurricane's effect dulled.

"We will still have fun Hart. No matter what." Terri smiled.

"I hope so... I play Forced Release!" Hart declared.

* * *

_Forced Release_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials._

* * *

Broadbull's two Overlay Units detached. **(ATK: 2800 + 1200 - 1600 = 0/DEF: 400 - 400 - 0 = 0/ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

"Next I play the spell Photon World." Hart continued playing the field spell.

* * *

_Photon World_

_Field Spell Card_

_When a "Photon" monster is Normal or Special Summoned: Inflict damage to all players that do not control a "Photon" monster equal to the Summoned monster's Level × 100._

* * *

They looked around seeing their in space.

"Now whenever a Photon monster is summoned anybody who doesn't have a Photon monster takes damage equal to its level times 100, so now I'll summon Photon Thrasher with his ability and I'll also summon Photon Crusher." Hart said as two star warriors appeared.

* * *

_Photon Thrasher_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) while you control no monsters. Cannot attack if you control another monster._

* * *

_Photon Crusher_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

__If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

Comets charged hitting Terri. **(Terri: 3200)**"Now I'll sacrifice them both." Hart called. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

* * *

_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters with 2000 or more ATK. During the Battle Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can target that opponent's monster; banish both this card from the field and that target. Return those banished monsters to the field at the end of the Battle Phase, and if you banished an Xyz Monster, this card gains 500 ATK for each material it had when it was banished._

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring as more Comets hit Terri.** (Terri: 2400)**

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Zodiac Broadbull, with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Hart declared.

The dragon charged the attack.

Terri grinned, "I activate the trap, Zoodiac Combo!"

* * *

_Zoodiac Combo_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material. During either player's turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 5 "Zoodiac" cards in your Graveyard with different names; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now I attach a Throughblade on him!" Terri smiled as it attached to Broadbull.

Hart nodded.

_Broadbull:** (ATK: 0 + 1600 = 1600/DEF: 0 + 0 = 0/ORU: 0 - 1)**_

"I can still destroy Broadbull Terri." Hart mentioned.

Galaxy-Eyes blasted Broadbull as Terri grunted. **(Terri: 1000)**

"Terri, I activate the spell you let me draw. I play Miracle Galaxy, since I didn't take battle damage this turn I have a second battle phase this turn." Hart revealed.

* * *

_Miracle Galaxy_

_Normal Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase 2, if you took no battle damage during this turn's Battle Phase: You can conduct your Battle Phase once again this turn. If you do, only 1 monster you control can attack during that Battle Phase._

* * *

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, end this duel."

Photon Dragon fired a blast only for a Kuriboh to pop up, and take the hit.

"Kuriboh, where did you get that?" Hart asked in confusion.

"I gotten it a while ago from a Booster Pack." Terri smiled.

"I end my turn." Hart said

* * *

**Terri: 1000**

**Hart: 4000**

* * *

Terri 2nd Turn:

Terri placed a hand on her Deck as she smiled, "Haru you know what I think this feels like?"

"I don't know." Hart admitted.

"This feels like a Shining Draw or some sort." Terri smiled.

Hart couldn't help but smile at that.

"And I feel this is my Destiny Draw! Like what Yuma said once, 'I'm gonna high-five the sky'!" Terri smiled as she drew.

"Wow... that sounds really stupid." Yuri mentioned.

"That's Yuma for you." Yuto agreed. "Before you met him, and the Number Incident he had 32 losses in a row."

"32?" Yugo asked in shock. "Terri... maybe copying him isn't the best idea."

"Well he became one of the most strongest duelists here thanks to Astral, and his determination!" Terri grinned. "He had defeated the Will of Astral World himself!"

Yuma winced, "Terri as much I like that from helping Astral please don't bring that up. That was a duel for my memories with Astral, and his life at stake."

"But you managed to do it." Terri pointed out, "And plus I'll display the kind of power he hold by activating this spell! Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

_Card of Sanctity_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"And then next up I'll summon Goblindbergh!" Terri called as the goblin plane appeared.

* * *

_Goblindbergh_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"When he's summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my Hand! Such as Zoodiac Ramram!" Terri called as the shield monster appeared.

* * *

_Zoodiac Ramram_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your GY, except "Zoodiac Ramram"; Special Summon it. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as material gains this effect._  
_● When your opponent activates a Trap Card or effect that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

Hart nodded seeing that.

"And then the Spell, Zoodiac Barrage!" Terri called.

* * *

_Zoodiac Barrage_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Zoodiac" monster from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Zoodiac Barrage" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"So now by destroying Ramram, I can summon Bunnyblast from my Deck!" Terri called as the bunny holding the rifle appeared.

* * *

_Zoodiac Bunnyblast_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 "Zoodiac" card in your Graveyard, except "Zoodiac Bunnyblast"; add it to your hand. An Xyz Monster whose original Type is Beast-Warrior and has this card as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card or effect that targets this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation._

* * *

"And now Ramram's ability revives Throughblade from the graveyard!" Terri called as Throughblade reappeared.

"Ok." Hart nodded.

"Throughblade's ability discards a card, and allows me to draw another!" Terri cried drawing as she smiled, "And now I use Throughblade, Goblindbergh, and Ramram to build the Overlay Network!"

The three flew to the Overlay Network.

_'What's she planning?'_ Hart thought curiously.

"Tiger Zoo Animal release yourself from your cage, and call on destruction upon your enemies! With your power of the Zoo may your power tremble anyone! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Zoodiac Tigermortar!"

Tigermotar appeared in place.

* * *

_Zoodiac Tigermortar_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_3 Level 4 monsters_

_Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Tigermortar" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 "Zoodiac" monster in your Graveyard; attach that "Zoodiac" monster to that Xyz Monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

_Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 2400/DEF: 0)**_

"And now I activate Tigermotar's ability!" Terri called. **(ORU: 3 - 2)** "By using an Overlay Unit, Ramram attaches itself from the graveyard to her!"

Ramram attached.

_Zoodiac Tigermotar: **(ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200/DEF: 0 + 2000 = 2000/ORU: 2 - 3)**_

"3200!" Hart cried in shock.

"And it doesn't stop there." Terri grinned, "Now I use Tigermotar to reconstruct the Overlay Network!"

Tigermotor flew in.

"Mighty Dragon Zoo animal reach your Halberd among your foes, and bring desperation to anyone who crosses with your path! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Zoodiac Drident!"

Drident appeared smirking.

* * *

_Zoodiac Drident_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 4_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: ?_

_DEF: ?_

_4 Level 4 monsters_

_Once per turn, you can also Xyz Summon "Zoodiac Drident" by using 1 "Zoodiac" monster you control with a different name as Xyz Material. (If you used an Xyz Monster, any Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on this card.) This card gains ATK and DEF equal to the ATK and DEF of all "Zoodiac" monsters attached to it as Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

**(ORU: 4)**

_Drident: **(ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000)**_

Hart swallowed nervously.

"And now Drident's ability!" Terri called, "By using an Overlay Unit, Photon World is destroyed!"

_Drident:** (ORU: 4 - 3)**_

Hart's field spell shattered.

"And now Drident attack Galaxy-Eyes with Dragon Halberd!" Terri called as Drident took his Halberd ready.

"Terri why?" Hart asked. "You know Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ability, Photon Escape!"

Terri blinked as both of them vanished. She then pouted, "Aw man! I let my excitement get to me!"

"Now Drident has no Overlay Units, and since he had three Galaxy-Eyes gains 1500 points." Hart pointed out.

_Drident: **(ORU: 3 - 2 - 1 - 0/ATK: 3200 - 3200 = 0/DEF: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon:** (ATK: 3000 + (3 * 500) = 4500)**_

Terri then shrugged, "Ah well even without Overlay Units, I can still play the card I drawn with Throughblade's ability. And I'll let you guess what it is."

"I have an idea." Hart mentioned.

Terri then grinned, "Here it comes Hart! I activate the Spell Card..."

She raised it high as they see it.

"Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!" Terri declared.

* * *

_Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target the 1 Xyz Monster you control with the highest Rank (your choice, if tied); Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you control but 2 Ranks higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this effect, except by the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force"._

* * *

"What?" Yuto asked in shock.

"Astral Force!?" Shay cried shocked.

"With this I rebuild the Overlay Network with Drident to summon a monster that's two Ranks Higher!" Terri declared as Drident flew to the Overlay Network.

"Chaos Number 5?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"No... Astral Force summons a monster that's the same monster type, and attribute as Drident." Lulu answered amazed before pausing, "Wait... then what are you playing?"

"Mighty Rook burst through the rocks of judgment, and join us here to bring us your mystical power! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 6, Number 72: Shogi Rook!" Terri declared.

At that a sign appeared before it demorphed to a brown, and yellow monster that has kanji symbols, and is floating.

* * *

_Number 72: Shogi Rook_

_Earth Type_

_Rank 6_

_Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 1200_

_2 Level 6 monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy them, but any battle damage your opponent takes is halved for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 1)**

Hart frowned. "You can't play his ability."

"I know. I'll place two cards down, and end my turn." Terri smiled. "What I wanted to do was summon my new Number, and I done it. And that was fantastic!"

Sandy then noticed Ace was looking at the Number in awe. Ace suddenly frowned and looked away from the duel.

"Alright Hart. Your turn." Terri smiled.

Hart 2nd Turn:

Hart drew his card before nodding as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacked Shogi Rook.

"Your using Photon Escape?" Terri asked him.

"I don't need to." Hart told her, "I can deal 2000 points of damage."

Terri smiled as the attack didn't destroy Shogi Rook but did dealt damage.

* * *

**Terri: 0000**

**Hart: 4000**

**Hart wins the duel!**

* * *

"So now what?" Hart asked her.

"Well first is sorry about that attack... I got so excited drawing Astral Force that I didn't think about it." Terri answered, "Can you forgive me?"

Hart just kissed her. "Of course."

Terri smiled kissing him back.

"So what do we do now? Sardon, Haru, and Tom are still out there somewhere." Celina pointed out.

Sandy patted Ace's back. Ace turned to her before pausing. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

Ray turned to him curious. Ace was blushing. "Was my picture good? Don't just say yes because you're mommy, was it really good?"

Ray smiled, "Yes it was wonderful Ace. A one of a kind sketch of art that reminded me of Dawn's own painting of us before you were born."

Ace smiled. "Um... I don't want to duel, do you think I can be an artist instead? Painting makes me happy."

Ray frowned hearing that, "On Acey... I'm so sorry..."

Ace looked down and started tearing up. Ray hugged him tight, "I wish you can love Dueling like how we do..."

Ray hugged him tight, "I wish you can love Dueling like how we do..."

Ace started crying. She rubbed his back.

"I'm making you sad, I'm a bad person like she said." Ace mentioned sadly.

"Don't let what she says get to you. She's just a dummy." Ray told him.

"I'm making you sad though." Ace frowned.

"Everyone gets sad once, and a while Ace." Ray smiled to him.

Ace looked down before frowning. "I'm a bad person... but I want to break my promise to Mr. Lightning."

_'It's getting worse, and worse for him...'_ Ray thought hearing that. _'Raye needs to say sorry or his love for dueling will vanish completely...'_

Sandy patted his back.

"Sandy... if I stop going to school we'll still be friends right?" Ace asked her.

"We're more then friends. I'll stop going also for you." Sandy answered.

Ace's eyes widened in horror. "No, you still like dueling."

Sandy smiled, "Like from before Ace your more important. I'm not giving up on Dueling, but I want to help you in anyway I can."

That broke Ace as he hugged her and started sobbing. Sandy hugged him back.

"... I think we should meet up tomorrow." Ryoken mentioned.

"Yes." Yusaku nodded in agreement. "You need some time."

Everyone nodded as they all split up.

* * *

_Later at the Akaba Household..._

White Wing was feeding Wendy. The door opened before being slammed. White Wing flinched startled before she turned her head. She saw Ace running upstairs while Zarc looked angry, Ray looked even more upset, and Dawn looked sad.

**_"What's going on?"_** White Wing asked.

"... Ace wants to stop dueling forever." Dawn answered.

White Wing widen her eyes in horror.

"It's all her fault, and there's nothing we can do." Zarc frowned before sighing. "At least something makes him happy but still..."

White Wing then looked thoughtful before saying, **_"Well... There might be a way but it's a bit risky."_**

"What is it?" Ray asked.

_**"...Travel back in Time, and change it."**_ White Wing answered.

The three of them stared in shock. "That's possible?"

**_"Yes. But time would change to where Ace might lose to Max, a hard of choice of letting his deck be burned or Sandy getting hurt even more, or something else."_** White Wing answered. **_"It might be our only option."_**

"It's not worth the risk." Zarc frowned.

"But I don't want him to stop dueling forever." Dawn told him sadly. "I mean we couldn't just tell past Raye not to say those hurtful things?"

"The risk is too high Dawn, when he dueled Max, Raye hadn't shown her true colors yet and she was one of his closest friends... and if something were to happen to Sandy it would destroy him." Zarc told her. "I don't like it anymore than you do but there's nothing we can do and at least he has painting."

"So your giving up?" Ray asked him in shock.

"No, but those risks aren't worth it Ray, you know that." Zarc told her.

**_"Unless you stop those two from doing it."_ **White Wing pointed out.

"What do you mean? What exactly would happen?" Ray asked.

**_"If you two tell them of what would happen then they'll not do it. If they do they you can inform your past selves to stop them before."_ **White Wing answered.

"... There's really no other option? Ace has his best friend and his girlfriend and something could go wrong." Zarc frowned.

**_"Call me an optimist but I have a great feeling he'll keep them."_** White Wing answered.

"Ok." Zarc nodded. "What do we need to do?"

**_"Close your eyes, and keep them closed. When you open you'll be at where the girls were helping Ace decide his deck. Don't let him pick Sky Striker."_ **White Wing answered.

They nodded before closing their eyes.

White Wing concentrated before the three glowed vanishing.

* * *

**Ulrich362: This is a huge gamble.**

**bopdog111: They need to do this or else Ace's love for dueling will be lost forever.**

**Ulrich362: Assuming it works. Though this means we're undoing the past several chapters.**

**bopdog111: On the bright side however Raye's words won't effect Ace anymore.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true. Well I guess we'll see what happens. See you in the... I would say next but I guess back in chapter one.**

**bopdog111: Let's see how this goes, and hopefully things will improve. Be sure to review!**


	16. Back in Time! Times of Change!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. Real serious message here before we start.**

**Ulrich362: Bopdog's right.**

**bopdog111: I hate duelists giving up on dueling so that's why their traveling through time. Ulrich said that Ace could support his family, and that not everyone needs to duel in Yu-Gi-Oh, but I so do not want Ace's love for dueling to die so we're working to determine what will happen. Either this could continue as a good working progress fic, or it could end in a disaster.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully things work out and we'll take any advice to keep this fic alive. Though for now though... we're back with Ace looking at some potential decks so... enjoy this blast from the past.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was in his room with Dawn, Terri, Alex, Stacy, Kelly, and Lilly, and had just hugged Terri.

"What do I do now?" Ace asked.

"Well what we should figure what deck you like to use." Dawn answered.

"I don't know." Ace frowned. "Everything's taken."

"Let's see on the internet." Kelly smiled.

Ace nodded at that. They looked on the internet to see. Fifteen minutes passed and they still had no luck.

"Don't worry something will show." Kelly told him.

Ace looked uncertain but nodded only for his eyes to widen. "Huh?"

"You saw something?" Stacy asked him.

"I think so." Ace nodded before pausing. "Oh, never mind."

"What was it Ace?" Lilly asked him.

"Dragon Rulers, but my teacher uses them already." Ace answered.

They nodded as they continued looking.

Eventually Ace just frowned. "It's hopeless."

"Oh Ace it will be okay." Stacy told him.

"But we keep looking and there's nothing." Ace mentioned tearing up.

They looked saddened before Kelly sees something, "Hey I found something!"

"Huh?" Ace asked looking.

It was an archetype known as Ice Barrier.

"Huh?" Ace asked looking at it before turning to Kelly in confusion.

"It's one of the archetypes which can use Synchro, and if possible all the other methods. Let's stick with the ones from the Extra Deck." Kelly answered, "And it also focuses on Water, Aqua, Sea Serpent, and even Dragon. You always say Fishes are your favorite animals."

Ace looked at it. "Maybe. I can try it at least."

"Well I had seen another Deck you could be interested in." Dawn told him.

Ace turned to her curiously.

"You can use Dragunity." Dawn smiled.

Ace looked at the archetype. "Can I try both?"

"Yeah, and we'll figure out which suits you best." Alex smiled.

Ace nodded before pausing. "Huh, what's that?"

They looked.

It was called Sky Striker.

"Oh... it looks really complicated." Ace frowned.

"An archetype that focuses on huge spells for the advantage, and not only that focuses on Link Summoning." Dawn said seeing it. "Sounds like this would go head to head with the Dark Magician."

"Link Summoning?" Ace asked. "What's that?"

"A new summon method that just came out with new rules to the game." Kelly answered.

Ace's eyes widened hearing that. "That sounds fun, can I try that one?"

"Let's give it a shot." Alex smiled.

Ace smiled. "Yay."

"Actually... maybe not, Link Summoning is really confusing and we can't help him with it." Dawn argued.

"Dawn?" Lilly asked surprised hearing that.

They noticed she seemed to be glaring at the words Sky Striker.

"Dawn? Do you not like Sky Striker?" Terri asked her when noticing.

Dawn admitted, "Let's say I'm not a big fan of them. Plus we never done any Link Summoning."

"Well yeah, but we all use different mechanics and doesn't Mason use it Acey?" Stacy asked him.

"Yeah he does." Ace nodded hearing that. "I haven't seen how he does it, but he said it's simple."

_'This is bad... if Ace uses those cards he'll get upset again.'_ Dawn thought nervously.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lilly told the knocker.

Zarc walked in and briefly met Dawn's eyes before looking at Ace. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. We're looking over what Deck I can use. And I want to try Sky Striker but big sis Dawn says she doesn't like them." Ace answered.

Zarc frowned. _'Ace... if you use those cards then...'_

**_"There's an obvious deck for Ace to use."_** said a female voice.

They turned over.

It was White Wing with a smile before handing Ace a single card, Mermail Abyssdine.

* * *

_Mermail __Abyssdine_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 200_

_When this card is added from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You must control a "Mermail" monster to activate and to resolve this effect. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Mermail" monster: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Mermail" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only use 1 "Mermail Abyssdine" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Mermail?" Ace asked seeing this.

**_"Yeah, it's a deck of fish like monsters that can be really strong."_ **White Wing answered before whispering to him.**_ "Plus you don't have to use the summoning mechanics right away so you can have fun without feeling confused."_**

Hearing that Ace looked at the card thinking about it.

_'Thanks White Wing.'_ Zarc thought with a smile.

Suddenly Ace blushed. "Um... is it bad I think she looks pretty?"

"No." Terri chuckled.

Ace blushed even more before smiling. "I want to try this one."

_'Yes!'_ Dawn mentally cheered excited that Ace won't use Sky Striker.

"Alright. Then we'll have to get a Mermail Deck." Terri smiled, "Also I think Shark, and Rio will teach you about the fishes, and such since they use similar Decks like that."

Ace's expression just kept getting more and more excited hearing that before he started giggling happily.

"Oh come here." Kelly grinned before pulling Ace to her, and started tickling him.

Ace started laughing and squirming. "Big sis stop it."

* * *

_Unknown to them at that exact moment..._

_'Wow, our new neighbors sound like they're a really friendly family. I might introduce myself tomorrow.'_ thought a young boy around Mason and Ace's age.

He thinks how he can. Eventually he just smiled and walked off.

* * *

_Back in Ace's room..._

Ace was laughing and crying as his six sisters all were tickling him.

"Big sis... I can't breath." Ace choked out before laughing more.

"Okay girls I think that's enough." Dawn chuckled telling them to stop.

They stopped but Ace was still laughing and smiling.

"I think somebody needed that." Zarc smiled before going down to tell Ray what happened.

Dawn smiled as she patted White Wing's back, "Thanks."

She just smiled before pausing and wincing in pain. Dawn looked surprised before pausing whispering, "Oh yeah. Wendy isn't born yet?"

**_"No, she isn't."_ **White Wing nodded before turning to the others. **_"Do you guys want to see something?"_**

They turned over confused. White Wing closed her eyes before revealing her pregnancy to them.**_ "I'm going to be a mommy soon."_**

They widen their eyes seeing this.

"What?" Alex asked in shock. "How long?"

**_"Eight and a half, I was scared but... the daddy helped me feel better."_ **White Wing answered.

Ace looked on before walking up, and hugged her. She smiled hugging him back. **_"Can I count on you to help take care of the baby Acey?"_**

"Okay big sis White Wing." Ace smiled as he placed on hand on her abdomen, "It will be really cute."

White Wing smiled at that.

"Can you all come down, it's time for dinner." Ray called.

"Okay Ray!" Terri called with a smile.

A few minutes later they were all downstairs and Mason was smiling. "The whole house heard you giggling Ace, I'm happy you're feeling better."

Ace smiled back, "Thanks Mason."

"It sounded like you were having a blast." Bonnie smiled to him. "You founded the Deck you want to use?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, it's called Mermail and..."

He suddenly blushed and looked down shyly.

"Ace?" Mason asked seeing that.

White Wing showed him Abyssdine. _**"Ace thinks she's pretty and I think he's a little embarrassed about it."**_

As she said that Ace blushed more and covered his face with his hands. Bonnie smiled as she admits, "Well Ace your not the only one who thinks on that. I had thought of Neo the Magic Swordsman being my true love."

Ace lowered his hands hearing that. "Really? But you're like an adult just like my big sisters."

"Well I'm a pre-teen like them, and sometimes do things that teenage girls do. Go shopping, dream of getting a boyfriend, and going to the movies." Bonnie admitted, "My thought of me, and Neo is silly, but you always gotta dream."

"Neo the Magic Swordsman is better than some people." Dawn mentioned angrily.

Ace hearing that walked over and hugging her. "Are you still sad?"

"A little bit." Dawn admitted. "I should have known Haru wasn't a good person from the start."

Ace frowned hearing that. "Um... what about Mr. Kite's friend? Three, is he nice?"

"Trey?" Dawn asked before smiling. "I can go talk to him while you're at school, ok?"

Ace smiled nodding before pausing, "Oh, what about Max?"

"Who's Max?" Kelly asked.

Ace frowned. "He's the best in class and made fun of me."

Terri frowned. "Well how about if you and Dawn go to the Xyz Dimension after school and while she talks to Trey you can talk with Shark and Rio about your new cards so you can win. Just like when Dawn saved her stuffed puppy."

Dawn smiled at that memory, "How does that sound Ace?"

Ace nodded with a huge smile. "Ok big sis."

Rin walked over with a smile, and asked "Someone is saying hi Ace."

Ace turned to her. "Hi aunt R... oh, oops I mean hi in there."

He hugged her stomach as he said that.

He felt a kick.

_'Hopefully things work out this time.'_ Ray thought seeing that.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Dawn, and Ace were getting ready until Dawn said, "Oh, Ace nearly forgot."

He turned to her. She smiled handing him a envelope, "I heard that you, and Mason are getting a new classmate. Be sure to give this to them to make them feel welcomed okay?"

Ace looked confused taking it. "Ok big sis, I will."

Dawn smiled patting his head, "Be careful at school, and have fun okay?"

Ace nodded before running off with his bag and the envelope.

"What did you give him?" Ray asked her.

"A note for Sandy." Dawn smiled to her, "Saying to wish her good luck in her time in class."

Ray nodded.

* * *

_At the school..._

"Oh, good morning Miss Clark." Ace smiled happily.

"Good morning Ace. You look really excited. Did something great happened yesterday?" miss Clark asked him with a smile.

Ace nodded happily. "Yeah. Oh, has the new student come in yet?"

"Yes she has. Take your seat, and we'll introduce her." miss Clark answered.

Ace nodded sitting down with a smile. Max who was in front of him smirked turning to him.

"Oh, hi Max." Ace said. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you learn how it works yet?" Max smirked taunting.

"No." Ace answered but smiled. "I'm just happy."

"That you learned the truth that your parents think of you as an embarrassment?" Max taunted.

"No they don't." Ace argued before turning and almost falling out of his chair.

Max chuckled seeing that.

"Alright class settle down." miss Clark told them. "Now, everyone take your seats for today's class."

Once they started paying attention she told them, "Alright class, it's a Friday and so what would you like to do today? Timmy?"

They looked at him who suggested, "Um... I liked talking about the new Dueltainers."

Some of the students cheered at this.

"That's a good idea, does anybody else have any suggestions?" miss Clark asked with a smile.

Mason raised his hand.

"Mason?" miss Clark asked.

"We can welcome this transfer student, and make her feel welcomed." Mason answered.

The students suddenly started talking excitedly among themselves.

"That's a wonderful idea, can you come up here please?" miss Clark requested.

"Wow..." Ace whispered as the girl walked up to stand next to miss Clark.

They noticed that she has sunglasses on.

"Is the light bothering you?" miss Clark asked sympathetically.

The girl answered, "No... It isn't that."

"Um... miss Clark, my big sister said to give this to the new student so they'd feel welcome." Ace said suddenly holding up the envelope before pausing. "Can I give it to her?"

Miss Clark smiled, "That's nice. Sure you can give it to her. You don't mind do you?"

The girl looked before nodding.

Ace walked up and handed the envelope to the girl before going back to his seat and putting his head down. The girl open the envelope, and read it.

_'Good luck in your new time at school, and hope you make friends. -Dawn Akaba.'_

The girl smiled seeing that.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Mason asked.

The girl blushed saying, "S-Sorry that slipped my mind. I'm Sandy."

"It's nice to meet you Sandy." miss Clark smiled.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Max questioned.

Sandy stayed quiet looking nervous.

"Well?" Max asked again. "Are your eyes ugly or something like that?"

Hearing that Sandy started to tear up.

"Max!" Mason yelled at him, "That wasn't nice to say!"

"Then why is she..." Max started before Ace shoved him.

"Stop it, you're just a meanie and if you want to be mean to me fine but you don't know Sandy yet." Ace said. "Maybe her eyes just hurt, or she just wants to wear them because she thinks they're pretty."

Sandy looked surprised hearing that. Everyone was staring at Ace in shock.

Suddenly Ace's eyes widened and he started trembling in fear. Max glared standing up, "Oh is that how you want to play it ya crybaby?"

He grabbed Ace's collar, "In that case we'll play that way."

Ace cried out in fear and tried pushing Max away again. Sandy walked, and slapped Max that was enough to make him let go of Ace.

"What, you're defending him? He hit me first you saw it... unless those glasses make you blind." Max snapped while Ace meanwhile stared at Sandy and hid his face to hide a huge blush.

Sandy covered her eyes with her hands with her glasses still on before stating, "T-That doesn't give you the right to act so bad to him. What you should do is say your sorry."

Max glared at her before sitting down without saying anything. Sandy stayed quiet as tears exited through her glasses as she still covers them with her hands.

"Miss Clark please tell me your not letting Max get away with this." Mason told her.

"No, I won't." she answered.

Seeing Sandy crying Ace hugged her. "It's ok, Max is just a dumb meanie. Don't let him make you sad Sandy."

Sandy hugged him back crying before unknown to Sandy he noticed her eyes from the bottom of her glasses.

_'Wow... so pretty.'_ Ace thought seeing them. "Oh... can I ask something?"

She look up at him.

"Where are you from?" Ace asked her trying to get the class to move past the fight.

"A-A small town... I... I-I live with my grandma all my life..." Sandy answered.

Ace nodded happily hearing that as other students started asking her questions.

"One at a time please kids." miss Clark told them. "Raise your hands, and she'll answer the one she chooses."

Mason raised his hand. Sandy pointed to him.

"After all that do you think we should let Sandy pick today's lesson miss Clark?" Mason asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Sandy?" miss Clark asked her.

"I-I don't know... I'm not good at teaching..." Sandy admitted.

"Oh... I meant you pick what miss Clark teaches us or what we do today." Mason explained.

"Oh... Sorry." Sandy apologized.

"It's alright." miss Clark reassured her. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"M-Maybe about fun at dueling?" Sandy suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." miss Clark smiled.

Sandy held a small smile hearing that. Suddenly Ace raised his hand. Seeing that Sandy looked over, "Yes?"

Ace blushed. "Um... I don't have a deck yet."

Max laughed hearing that, "And that's why you wouldn't understand what Dueling is."

"Why don't you stop already?" Sandy asked him.

"Who's gonna make me, four-eyes?" Max taunted making her flinch.

"Max!" miss Clark said bluntly.

He only crossed his arms.

"Go the principal's office immediately." she told him.

"Forget it." He told her.

"That wasn't a request." miss Clark said before pressing a button to call the main office. "Can you send someone down to my classroom please?"

Mason glared at Max crossing his arms. A few minutes later one of the office workers came in and took Max out of the classroom. Sandy shook as she placed her hands on her eyes with her glasses still on. Miss Clark frowned seeing that. "You can all go home early today."

Hearing that the students started to pack their things. Ace walked over and hugged Sandy. "I'm sorry he was mean."

Sandy hugged him back silently crying. Ace just tried to hold her and make her feel better before eventually Zarc, Ray, and Dawn walked in because he hadn't left the classroom yet.

"Ace... Thanks." Sandy said quietly before kissing him on his cheek.

Ace blushed at that before pausing thinking, _'My chest feels funny.'_

"Ace?" Dawn asked walking into the classroom. "Are you ok?"

Ace looked as he said, "Max said mean things."

Dawn frowned hearing that. Zarc looked at them before pausing. "Excuse me, little girl?"

Sandy turned to him sniffing.

"Do you want to spend some time with Ace?" he asked her.

"I... I'd like that... But I have to call my Grandma first." Sandy answered.

Ray nodded. "Sometimes having a friend nearby can help."

Ace blushed at that before pausing. "What about my cards and talking to Mr. Shark and Mrs. Rio?"

"We can tell them what happened and I'm sure they can come over to help you." Ray reassured him.

Ace nodded before hugging Sandy again. "Ok."

Sandy hugged him back before her glasses fell off as she widen her eyes. Ace gasped before smiling. "They really are super pretty."

Sandy looked down sadly.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Ace asked nervously.

She started crying saying, "O-Other people... Make fun of me... Because of my eyes."

"But they're super pretty." Ace repeated before frowning. "I'm sorry."

She then surprised him by kissing his cheek while hugging him. Ace blushed before hugging her back.

"Thank you... Acey." She told him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: ... Well going better than I expected.**

**bopdog111: Ace vs Max now has never happened.**

**Ulrich362: True, but that's just the first of several things that may change. Hopefully it works out, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Speed Duel! Creation Resolve!

**bopdog111: Well that started off well.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: But will it stay that way?**

**Ulrich362: That's a good question, let's find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Ray, Zarc, and Dawn walked into the classroom and after Sandy called her grandma it was agreed that Ace would go over to her house while Zarc, Ray, and Dawn went to the Xyz Dimension to talk with Trey, Shark, and Rio.

"It sure is weird." Dawn admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ray agreed.

"Ace didn't challenge Max." Dawn said, "I'm glad that happened without his Deck getting burned, but that was a surprise."

"I'm not complaining about this." Zarc smiled.

The girls nod in agreement.

"We're going to the Xyz Dimension ok Acey?" Ray asked. "If you need anything call one of us."

Ace who was hugging Sandy turned to his mom, and said "Okay Mommy. Be careful."

"We will be." Ray smiled kissing him.

Ace smiled before blushing as he walked out of the room with Sandy.

"You ready?" Zarc asked them.

Ray and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, we are dad." Dawn answered.

With that they transported to the Xyz Dimension.

"Where do you think Shark and Rio are?" Ray inquired.

"Maybe at their Old Place or hanging with Yuma at his house." Dawn answered.

"Let's go check Yuma's house first." Zarc suggested.

When they arrived Ray rang the doorbell. She hears footsteps before what opened the door was Kari.

"Hello, are Shark and Rio here?" Ray asked politely.

"You just missed them. They, and Yuma went to their house." Kari answered.

"Thank you very much." Ray smiled.

Kari nodded with a smile. With that Zarc, Ray, and Dawn walked off. They soon arrived at Shark, and Rio's house where Zarc knocked on the door. The door opened and Shark blinked in surprise. "Zarc, Ray, Dawn? What are you doing here?"

"A favor for both you, and Rio." Dawn answered. "Along with talking to Trey."

"What kind of favor?" Shark asked.

"Ace decides for his Deck to be Mermail, and it has similarities like you, and Rio." Ray answered, "Would you two teach him how it works please?"

"Mermail? I would have expected a dragon deck." Shark admitted.

"I do too but he loves fishes." Dawn told him.

Rio smiled hearing that. "Of course we can help, should we stop by later today?"

"That would be great. Thanks." Dawn smiled to her.

Rio smiled.

"Is that it?" Shark asked.

"Where's Trey?" Zarc asked him.

"He's training with Quattro." Shark answered.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled nodding.

Shark and Rio nodded as Zarc, Ray, and Dawn walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sandy, and Ace were soon picked up by her Grandmother, and were being driven to her house.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Sandy's grandma." Ace said politely.

"Ah, it's a pleasure deary." she told him with a smile.

Ace smiled only to pause and look down. "Um... were you hurt a long time ago?"

Sandy looked to him at that.

"A really mean person made my daddy hurt people." Ace explained sadly. "He hurt mommy and my big sisters too."

"Hurt? No." Sandy's Grandmother told him.

Ace let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I ask why?" she asked him.

Ace shuddered before explaining what his family had told him but making sure to add that Zarc wasn't really like that. Sandy widen her eyes in shock as they parked beside a small house. Ace frowned. She then hugged him. Ace's eyes widened in shock. "Sandy?"

"I'm so sorry." Sandy told him.

Ace looked shocked before blushing and hugging her back. They exited the car as they walked into the house. Ace looked around and smiled.

"It's where me, and Grandma live at." Sandy explained to him, "It's not much but it is good to live at."

"It feels really comfy, my house is really big." Ace admitted.

Sandy's Grandmother sat at a recliner as she said, "Glad you like it deary."

Ace smiled before turning to Sandy. "Um... what do you want to do?"

"I like... to read Ghost stories." Sandy answered.

Ace whimpered hearing that before swallowing nervously. "Oh... ok..."

Sandy seeing that looked alarmed. "Was it something I said?"

Ace shook his head before hugging her. "Ghosts scare me, but I'm the guest so I'm supposed to do what you want."

"But... I shouldn't force you to do what you don't want." Sandy told him hugging him back.

Ace started to cry hearing that. Sandy hearing that wiped his eyes softly as she kissed his forehead.

"You're so nice Sandy... we just met too." Ace choked out.

"You're so nice too Acey." Sandy smiled to him.

Ace smiled before shuddering as the lights flickered.

"Huh?" Sandy looked around surprised. "Grandma what's going on?"

"I don't know." she answered looking around as Sandy felt Ace violently trembling in fear.

Sandy hugged him, "It will be okay Acey."

A few seconds later the lights turned back on.

"What was that?" Sandy asked as Ace begins to hear some static.

"Huh?" Ace asked. "What's that."

When he said that Sandy caught it, "It sounds like the TV from the next room."

"Should... we look?" Ace asked fearfully.

Sandy nodded as she takes his hand, and says "We'll be careful Grandma."

They walked to see. On the TV Screen was a green figure with blue eyes.

"Whoa. Who are you?" Sandy asked in awe.

The figure answered,_** "Windy."**_

"Are you a... ghost?" Ace asked while shivering.

**_"Ghost?"_** Windy asked blinking before laughing, **_"No I'm not."_**

Ace let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, what are you?" Sandy asked him.

Windy answered,**_ "I am an Ignis. AI with Free Will as you call it."_**

"AI? Like a computer?" Sandy asked.

_**"More or less. AI means 'Artificial Intelligence'."**_ Windy answered, _**"Now listen you seen my comrades anywhere? They look like me but are different color?"**_

Ace and Sandy shook their heads.

"Um... can we help you find them?" Ace offered just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Sandy said walking to the door.

**_"Help me find them? That sounds nice."_** Windy smiled to him before asking, **_"But how can you trust me when I came here out of the blue?"_**

"You look cool, and mommy says to help people if they aren't mean." Ace answered.

**_"Cool huh? Ah, thanks for that."_** Windy grinned, **_"Just for that I think I should gift you with something that has Cyberse Touch."_**

"Cyberse tou..." Ace started before his eyes widened and he ran to the door. "Why are you here?"

Who he was talking too was Haru who looked over, "Ace? Why are you here?"

"Sandy invited me over you big dummy." Ace told him. "Go away!"

"Big dummy? Why I never..." Haru started before noticing Windy, "There you are."

**_"You have some business with me?"_** Windy asked hearing that.

"Young man, what's going on?" Sandy's grandmother asked.

"Ma'am if you don't mind I'm here to get this Virus out so it won't mess your power up." Haru told her.

**_"Virus? Why I'd never..."_** Windy said offended.

Sandy noticed Ace looked scared and upset before shaking her head. "No."

"What?" Haru asked hearing that.

"Acey says your not a good person, and I believe him." Sandy told him.

"Well unfortunately you don't get a say." Haru said walking to where Windy is which the AI tensed, "Now you can come here, or make it hard on yourself."

Ace frowned before trying to push Haru. Haru looked surprised at this.

"Run away, he's a mean person who hurt my big sister Mr. Windy!" Ace cried.

**_"Wait say what?"_** Windy asked shocked.

"Hurt, what are you talking about?" Haru asked him.

Ace just kept trying to push Haru.

Haru frowned as he easily pushed Ace gently, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'll soon figure it out."

**_"Hey, wait a second!"_** Windy told him, **_"Why not we take this with a Duel?"_**

The three of them turned to Windy.

**_"A special duel I had been working on of course."_** Windy grinned to them. **_"One that can advance both Dueling, and Link Summoning together that is if you agree. But I say this adds a good sporting event."_**

"But... I don't know how." Ace frowned. "Haru is a big meanie, he made big sis Dawn's heart hurt."

**_"Well he won't let me go without a fight."_ **Windy told him.

Sandy stepped, "Well, I'll do it."

"Sandy?" Ace asked in shock.

"I want to help you against him Acey plus I'm interested in this new type. But make no mistake, I won't lose." Sandy smiled to him.

Windy grinned, _**"Alright."**_

He disappeared from the TV only to emerge from Sandy's Duel Disk, **_"Well let's head outside, and try it out!"_**

They walked outside. Windy concentrated before snapping his eyes open, and from his hands shot data that streamed like a storm, and from it came two boards for her, and Haru to ride.

"What's that?" Sandy asked.

**_"Something I cooked called a Speed Duel. Now pay attention. In a Speed Duel you can ride these Duel Boards on a Data Storm, and duel each other. You can only have 4 cards in your hand, and only have 3 Main Monster, and Spell/Trap Card Zones."_ **Windy answered, **_"There is no Main Phase 2. And once every duel you can activate a Special Ability called a Skill. But we'll get to skills later. Get on the boards, and ride on the Data Storm!"_**

Sandy and Haru got on the Duel Bosrds.

"Is this safe?" Sandy's grandmother asked.

**_"Don't worry. This is perfectly safe!"_** Windy grinned with a thumbs up, **_"Alright get ready, and... Accelerate!"_**

At that the two sped off.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

**Sandy: 4000**

**Haru: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ace looked down as they raced off before tearing up. "Mrs. Sandy's grandma... can I please call mommy?"

She looked at him asking, "Why?"

"I have to tell them what happened." Ace answered before tears started running down his face.

She softly wiped his tears before saying, "I'll tell them. You just cheer Sandy on."

Ace nodded before hugging her. "Ok, thank you."

She hugged him back before walking in the house.

Windy directed, **_"Okay Sandy you go first, and remember only 4 cards in your starting hand, and 3 Main Monster, and Spell/Trap Card Zones."_**

Sandy 1st Turn:

Sandy nodded as she looked over her hand, "Okay I activate the Field Spell, Creation Salvation!"

A angelic field appeared.

* * *

_Creation Salvation_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated add 1 "Creation" Card from your Deck to your hand. If the only monster you control is 1 "Creation" Synchro Monster both players can pick 1 card in their GY, and add them to their hands. You can only activate this effect once per turn. When you Special Summon a "Creation" monster from your GY: That monster must be in Defense Position this turn. You can only activate 1 "Creation" Field Spell once per turn._

* * *

Seeing it Ace gasped before blushing._ 'She's nice, her eyes are pretty and my favorite color, and her cards look pretty too. Why does my chest hurt a lot.'_

"With this I can add a Creation Card from my Deck to my hand." Sandy said adding a card, "And next up since I control a Creation Field Spell, I can summon Creation Sage!"

The tuner of her deck appeared.

* * *

_Creation Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1000_

_While you control 1 Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Creation Sage" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Wow." Ace whispered.

"And then I summon Creation Angel!" Sandy called as Angel appeared.

* * *

_Creation Angel_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_Once per turn while you control a Field Spell Card: You can Special Summon 1 "Creation" monster from your GY except "Creation Angel"._

* * *

"And now level 2 Sage tune with level 3 Angel!" Sandy called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"A Synchro Summon?" Haru questioned.

"Mighty heaven force be joined forces to revive the Creator of the World! Synchro Summon! Level 5, Creation Monarch, Fortitudo!" Sandy chanted as what appeared was a angelic monster that has two dragon heads with two feather wings, and having a tail.

* * *

_Creation Monarch, Fortitudo_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Creation Sage" + 1 LIGHT non-Tuner Monster_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

Ace gasped seeing it before blushing even more.

"Then 1 place one card face-down, and end my turn." Sandy ended.

Sandy's grandmother walked back out and smiled at Ace while he smiled back.

"Thank you." Ace whispered.

"It's no problem. How are they holding up?" Sandy's grandmother asked him.

"Sandy went first and summoned a really cool looking monster." Ace answered. "She's really pretty and smart and strong and nice and..."

He paused before blushing. Sandy's grandmother smiled, "Ah you have a crush on Sandy?"

Ace blinked in confusion. "What's a crush?"

"It's the first start of a relationship like how your Daddy, and Mommy done when they met, and became in love." she answered.

Ace smiled. "I think so, is that ok?"

"Course it is." she smiled nodding.

Ace smiled even more. "Yay."

With that he turned to the duel. They turned as Haru begins his turn.

Haru 1st Turn:

Haru drew his card before looking at his hand. "Alright, I'll start by special summoning Hydradrive Booster with its ability."

A small monster like fly with a crest appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Hydradrive?" Sandy asked seeing it.

Windy widen his eyes, _**"A Cyberse Monster? Where'd he get that!?"**_

"Now I'll summon another Hydradrive Booster and then I'll use my first one to Link Summon, appear the circuit of the future!" Haru declared.

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are one Hydradrive monster, I place Hydradrive Booster in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Haru called. "Link Summon, Link 1! Flow Hydradrive!"

A green winged monster appeared.

* * *

_Flow Hydradrive_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WIND monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Then I'll use my other Hydradrive Booster, appear again the circuit of the future! I Link Summon Coolant Hydradrive!"

A serpent blue version appeared.

* * *

_Coolant Hydradrive_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Two Link Summons in 1 turn?" Sandy said amazed, "But none of them have enough strength to beat Fortitudo!"

"You're almost right." Haru agreed. "But this next card will change that."

"Well they do say one card changes an outcome of a duel." Sandy admitted.

"That's true, and this card embodies it completely." Haru told her. "Now appear, the three arrows that judge the world. I play the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to_

* * *

The Link Spell appeared.

"Link... Spell?" Sandy asked confused.

Windy widen his eyes,**_ "First Cyberse Cards, and now Lightning's way of improving Link!?"_**

"Now with that done, appear once more the circuit of the future!" Haru declared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Hydradrive Link Monsters, I put Flow Hydradrive and Coolant Hydradrive in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

The two flew up to the markers right, and left.

"Link Summon, Link 2! Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Haru called.

A knight wielding two swords appeared.

* * *

_Twin Hydradrive Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Markers: Left, Right_

_2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

"1800 points." Sandy said seeing that.

"Twin Hydradrive Knight's special ability treats it as the same attributes as the monsters used to summon it, and any monster you control with the same attribute is has their effects negated." Haru explained. "Now, Twin Hydradrive Knight attack!"

"Huh but why?" Sandy asked confused as Fortitudo charged an attack.

"Judgement Arrows effect activates, when a Link Monster this spell points to battles its attack points are doubled!" Haru revealed.

_Twin Hydradrive Knight:** (ATK: 1800 * 2 = 3600)**_

"What!? How!?" Sandy asked shocked.

Windy explained, **_"It's Judgement Arrows! It allows him to summon any monster from the Extra Deck using it's Link Arrows!"_**

The knight slashed Fortitudo causing it to roar shattering. **(Sandy: 2700)**

"You're out of your league little girl." Haru told her. "I end my turn."

Sandy grunted, "Well during the End Phase Fortitudo's Special ability activates! Since I have no monsters in my Main Monster Zone when it's destroyed, I can pay 1000 points to shuffle 1 Creation Field Spell in my hand to draw a new card!"

**(Sandy: 1700)**

She shuffled her only card, and drew.

"Oh no!" Ace panicked.

"Come on Sandy." Sandy's Grandmother said to support her.

* * *

**Sandy: 1700**

**Haru: 4000**

* * *

Sandy 2nd Turn:

Sandy drew seeing her hand at 2. "Okay I activate the Continuous Spell, Creation Beauty!"

* * *

_Creation Beauty_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated while their is 1 Field Spell Card in play: If you control no Monsters in your Main Monster Zone, you can Special Summon 1 "Creation" monster from your GY but send it to the GY during the End Phase. You can activate this effect once per turn. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 "Creation" monster except the monster summoned by this card's effect, draw 1 card. If their is no Field Spell Card in play: Destroy this card._

* * *

"When this card is activated while I have a Field Spell in play I can summon back Fortitudo but I have to send him to the graveyard at the end of this turn!" Sandy called as Fortitudo appeared in defense mode, "Salvation's effect makes me summon any Creation monster from the graveyard go to defense mode."

"That monster won't help you." Haru told her.

"Well I can play Salvation's effect!" Sandy called, "Since the only monster I have on my field is a Creation Synchro Monster, we both can add a card from our graveyards to our hands!"

Haru looked at her in confusion before adding a card.

"I add Creation Sage, and next I'll summon him back!" Sandy called as the monster appeared. "Now level 2 Sage tune with level 5 Fortitudo!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

_'No level seven Synchro Monster can possibly beat me when I have Judgement Arrows in play.'_ Haru thought.

"Wind Heaven Angel join together, and stand tall for the way of the Creator! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Creation Turbulance, Temperantia!" Sandy chanted as what appeared was a angelic monster that has holy armor, and floats with no legs, and bulging arms.

* * *

_Creation Turbulance, Temperantia_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Synchro_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 3000_

_1 "Creation" Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner LIGHT Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"It isn't strong enough." Ace frowned.

"And now I activate Temperantia's special ability! While I have no cards in my Main Monster Zones it can bypass your monster, and attack you directly!" Sandy revealed, "But in exchange for this privilege Temperantia's attack points are halved."

Haru's eyes widened.

Ace smiled hearing that before pausing. "Oh, Sandy still has a facedown card right Mrs. Sandy's grandma?"

"Yes she does." she nodded, "And if I know her I know what card that is. She needs to fulfill the requirements."

"Requirements?" Ace asked. "Will it help her win?"

"If she manages to." Sandy's Grandmother answered.

Sandy said, "I place a card down, and now battle! Temperantia attack Haru directly!"

Haru braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Haru: 2600)**

"I end my turn." Sandy ended her turn with that.

Haru 2nd Turn:

Haru drew his card before looking at it. "I summon my last Hydradrive Booster, now appear the circuit of the future! The summoning condition is one Hydradrive Monster, Circuit Combine!"

The monster flew to the circuit.

"I Link Summon, Alteration Hydradrive!" Haru stated.

* * *

_Alteration Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right_

_ATK: 0_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as material for the Link Summon of a Link-1 Link Monster. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster you control; Special Summon from your GY as many "Hydradrive" Link Monsters as possible with a lower Link Rating than the targeted monster to your Main Monster Zones the targeted monster points to, but negate their effects (if any), then destroy the targeted monster. You can only use this effect of "Alteration Hydradrive" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Alteration Hydradrive's special ability lets me target a Hydradrive Link Monster, such as my Twin Hydradrive Knight, and summon as many Hydradrive Link Monsters with a lower Link rating to the zones it points to so I revive Flow Hydradrive and Coolant Hydradrive with their effects negated. Then Twin Hydradrive Knight is destroyed."

Coolant, and Flow appeared as Sandy widen her eyes.

"Now, I place Coolant Hydradrive, Flow Hydradrive, and Alteration Hydradrive in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! I Link Summon my strongest monster, Trident Hydradrive Lord!" Haru declared as a monster wielding a trident appeared.

* * *

_Trident Hydradrive Lord_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom, Right_

_3 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters_

_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target all "Hydradrive" Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monsters your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated. __Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster on your opponent's field, all face-up monsters on your opponent's field become the same attribute as the target's._

* * *

"Attack!"

_Trident Hydradrive Lord: **(ATK: 2300 * 2 = 4600)**_

The Trident Lord charged attacking the monster.

_**"Ah if this hits you'll lose!"**_ Windy cried had done the calculation how much damage it is.

"Trap Card, Creation Sharing!" Sandy called.

* * *

_Creation Sharing_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control no cards in your Main Monster Zones: Banish 1 "Creation" monster from your GY, and if you do gain LP equal to it's ATK. You can only activate 1 "Creation Sharing" once per turn._

* * *

"By banishing Angel from the graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to it's attack points!" Sandy called as she glowed. **(Sandy: 3100)**

The attack struck destroying Temperantia as Sandy knelled on her Duel Board. **(Sandy: 1300)**

"I set one card and end my move." Haru finished.

"Since Temperantia's destroyed I can give up 1000 points to summon a Creation monster from my graveyard!" Sandy called as Sage appeared. **(Sandy: 0300)**

"Sandy!" Ace cried in horror.

As she passed by Ace she gave him a soft smile. Ace blushed heavily at that.

* * *

**Sandy: 0300**

**Haru: 2600**

* * *

Sandy 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn! Draw!" Sandy drew, and looked.

Windy said,**_ "Listen sorry I got you in this mess."_**

"It's not your fault. I want to help Acey, as best as I could." Sandy smiled, "And this is will be quite the help."

**_"Ah shucks! Well your Skill's all ready!"_** Windy called displaying a text box to her as she read it.

_'There's no way she can win.'_ Haru thought looking at his facedown card.

"Whoa. You sure?" Sandy asked surprised.

**_"Please it's my respect."_ **Windy nodded.

Sandy nodded before she called, "Alright I summon Creation Vigilante!"

A white cloaked man wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

_Creation Vigilante_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 100_

_While you control 1 Field Spell Card: You can Normal Summon this card without tributing. When this card is used for a Synchro Summon destroy 1 Set Card your opponent controls. You must control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Haru frowned._ 'I doubt she can but...'_ "I play Hydradrive Scabbard! This spell summons a Hydradrive Token in defense mode!"

* * *

_Hydradrive Scabbard_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card and an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND "Hydradrive" Link Monster are in your GY: You can banish this card from your GY; halve any battle damage from that battle, also both players take any battle damage from that battle._

* * *

_Hydradrive Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is also treated as a "Hydradrive Token"_

* * *

_'So that's his set card?'_ Sandy thought. "Okay I tune level 2 Sage with level 6 Vigilante!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"Lumen Sage! Transcend the ways of Creation, and come forth in your dazzling gaze! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Father Balder, the Creation Sage!" Sandy chanted as her ace appeared.

* * *

_Father Balder, the Creation Sage_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Creation" Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner LIGHT Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Creation" monsters on your field. If this card has attacked: Switch this card to Defense Position. While you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: This face-up Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by card effects but lower this card's DEF by 500._

* * *

"Your monster is too weak." Haru pointed out.

"Not alone he isn't." Sandy told him, "I activate my Skill! The Creator's Guidance!"

* * *

_The Creator's Guidance_

_Sandy's Skill_

_If the user has less then 500 LP, they can Special Summon as LIGHT monsters as possible from their Deck, or GY. If they Synchro Summoned using those monsters then the card effects on the opponent's side of the field are negated._

* * *

Haru's eyes widened in shock.

"I summon as Light Attribute monsters from my Deck or graveyard as I want!" Sandy called as two Sages, and a Creation Priest appeared.

* * *

_Creation Priest_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is summoned: You can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, however you cannot play that Field Spell for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Haru frowned.

"And then the trap, Creation Gift!" Sarah called.

* * *

_Creation Gift_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Halve the level of 1 Synchro Monster you control: Then all other face-up Non-Tuner monsters you control have their levels be equal to the lost levels. You can only activate 1 "__Creation Gift" once per duel._

* * *

"By halving Balder's level all other non-Tuner monsters on my field are the same level as the lost levels!" Sandy revealed, "As in Balder, and Priest are now level 4 monsters!"

"What are you doing?" Haru questioned.

Sandy smiled, "Your the first I use this one. Let's go! Level 2 Creation Sages double tune with level 4 Father Balder, and level 4 Creation Priest!"

"What?" Haru asked in horror.

"Double tuning... just like big sis Alex." Ace whispered.

The two sages turned to 4 rings as Balder, and Priest turned to 8 stars.

**(LV: 2 + 2 + 4 + 4 = 12)**

"A level 12 Synchro Summon!" Haru cried in disbelief.

"Creator of the World! Grace us with your presence as the two Eyes of the World give themselves for your revival! Synchro Summon! Level 12! JUBELIUS, THE CREATOR!" Sandy chanted.

**(New Dueling Theme: The Greatest Jubilee)**

The Synchro makes a bright light as what appeared a huge monster that shapes like a woman with several flag like things on her that has faces, and wearing golden armor.

* * *

_Jubelius, the Creator_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Divine-Beast/Synchro_

_ATK: 4000_

_DEF: 4000_

_2 "Creation" Tuner Monsters + 2+ LIGHT non-Tuner Monsters_  
_Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Cannot be Synchro Summoned when you don't control a "Creation" Field Spell. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"4000!" Haru cried in horror.

Sandy's Grandmother chuckled, "I knew that one day Sandy can summon Jubelius."

"If she attacks Haru's Link Monster she'll do a lot of damage." Ace smiled.

Sandy grinned, "And now Creator's Guidance negates all of your cards since I used the monsters I summoned with it's effect for a Synchro Summon!"

Haru's eyes widened even more hearing that. "I'll still have life points if you attack Trident Hydradrive Lord!"

"Well now I activate one of Jubelius' Special Abilities!" Sandy called as Jubelies wrapped herself into a ball, "Once a turn I shuffle a Creation Field Spell to my Deck, and then activate another that can only be activated by the effect of Jubelius!"

_'This is bad, I need one more turn.'_ Haru frowned.

"I shuffle Salvation, and activate Creation Tundra!" Sandy called as a frozen field appeared.

* * *

_Creation Tundra_

_Field Spell Card_

_This card can only be activated by the effect of "Jubelius, the Creator". (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"Ace!" Dawn cried running up with Zarc and Ray.

"She's winning big sis." Ace said with a huge smile. "Sandy's amazing."

"And now I play Tundra's ability! Since this card is played all of your spells, and traps are added to your hand!" Sandy called.

Haru frowned as Judgement Arrows returned to his hand.

**_"And that means Judgement Arrows' bad side now gets you." _**Windy grinned.

"Wait, wasn't that negated?" Ace asked.

"It doesn't stop effects in the hand or graveyard." Sandy's Grandmother answered.

Haru frowned as Trident Hydradrive Lord shattered but his Token was safe.

"And now Jubelius attack his Token!" Sandy called as Jubelius fired a galaxy wave from her hand.

The token shattered leaving Haru's field empty with Judgement Arrows as the only card in his hand.

"I end my turn." Sandy ended.

Haru 3rd Turn:

Haru drew his card before frowning._ 'So that's it.'_ "I summon Break Hydradrive!"

* * *

_Break Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent activates a card or effect that Tributes a monster(s) while you control a "Hydradrive" monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If a "Hydradrive" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Now, I use Break Hydradrive to Link Summon, Burn Hydradrive!"

A red serpent appeared.

* * *

_Burn Hydradrive_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_

_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a FIRE monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"I play Judgement Arrows again, and now I'll attack Jubelius!"

_Burn Hydradrive: **(ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000)**_

"Huh? But why?" Sandy asked confused.

Haru's monster shattered.

**(Haru: 0600)**

"I end my turn." Haru told her.

* * *

**Sandy: 0300**

**Haru: 0600**

* * *

Sandy 4th Turn:

Sandy drew, and called, "Go Jubelius!"

The creator made an attack.

"I activate the effect of Hydradrive Scabbard in my graveyard!" Haru called. "Since I have a Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind Hydradrive Link Monster in my graveyard I can banish Hydradrive Scabbard from my graveyard to cut the damage in half and deal it to both of us!"

"What?" Sandy asked shocked.

"2000 on them both which means..." Dawn trailed off.

The attack struck.

* * *

**Sandy: 0000**

**Haru: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

Sandy have arrived back safely to the group. Ace ran up and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

Sandy smiled tired, "A bit tired maybe but alright."

"You're amazing." Ace smiled.

Sandy blushed hearing that, "I-I don't think I'm that good..."

Ace smiled. "It's true though."

Sandy smiled at that before kissing him on the nose. Ace giggled happily at that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Sandy saved Windy.**

**bopdog111: And this brings our first Speed Duel in the fic.**

**Ulrich362: True and hopefully not the last.**

**bopdog111: What is next?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Jealousy Matters!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: Windy was rescued instead of kidnapped thanks to Sandy, and Ace's help.**

**Ulrich362: True, and at least for the time being Windy's partnered with Sandy.**

**bopdog111: Right up until they met-up with Hiro.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly.**

**bopdog111: Now is Ace's training with Shark, and Rio, and Dawn's start of getting together with Trey a second time.**

**Ulrich362: Along with another surprise. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace, Dawn, Ray, and Zarc we're heading home while Ace told them how Sandy's grandmother told him he had a crush on Sandy.

Ray smiled. "That's wonderful Ace."

Dawn pouted. "You're growing up too fast Acey."

"Is that bad?" Ace asked his sister worried.

She hugged him. "No, it's a good thing. Just promise you'll still like playing with me and the others for a while longer."

Dawn smiled as they kept walking.

"So how's Trey?" Ace asked her.

Dawn blushed. "Ace!"

"What?" Ace asked confused.

"She hasn't gotten a chance to talk to him yet, and actually he's a little old for her Ace." Zarc explained.

"Oh." Ace said saddened.

_'But he did revert his age for me to get it right.'_ Dawn recalled in her mind.

Suddenly Ace felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned to see. It was a floating mermaid who was pouting before smacking him across the face._** "Jerk!"**_

"Huh... Wha?" Ace asked surprised.

"Hey!" Ray yelled at the mermaid seeing that.

She just pouted more while glaring at Ace before swimming off. "It's not like I care what you say anyway."

"Uh... What?" Ace asked not getting what's going on.

"Just ignore her Ace." Dawn told him.

Ace nodded a bit uncertain. With that they kept walking only to arrive at a card shop.

"We thought we could pick up your deck before we head home, ok Acey?" Ray asked.

Ace nodded on it.

With that they walked into the store only to notice a brunette girl and a muscular man talking while looking at some of the new packs.

"Whoa." Ace said amazed by them.

The girl heard him before looking over. "Oh, are we in your way. Sorry."

With that she moved to let Ace look at the packs.

"Uh thanks." Ace said to them.

"No problem, my name's Skye Zaizen." the girl smiled.

Ace nodded before saying, "But uh me, and my family are actually here to pick my Deck up."

"Akaba? Ace Akaba?" inquired an older man.

"Uh yes that's me." Ace said hearing that.

The man smiled as he was holding a box. "Your deck young man."

Ace carefully grabbed it.

Zarc smiled and paid while Dawn and Ray looked at Ace.

"How does it feel to have a deck of cards Acey?" Dawn asked him.

"...Overwhelming." Ace admitted.

Ray nodded hugging him.

"It is but eventually you'll get used to it." the muscular man which they recognized is George Gore grinned. "Just remember that they are what you got as friends, and such!"

Dawn very briefly frowned before smiling. "Yeah, you're right. Just like Malacoda."

"Well we'll see you next time." Skye smiled.

"Alright, see you two later." Ray smiled.

The two nodded as they walked out. As they walked out two other people walked in. "Ace?"

"Huh?" Ace, and his family looked.

It was Shark and Rio.

"Hi Ace, do you have a few minutes?" Rio asked with a gentle smile.

"Hi Miss Rio, hi Mr. Shark." Ace smiled.

"We came to teach you how to use those cards." Shark told him. "So let's get started."

He nodded hearing that. With they walked outside.

"Alright Ace. Water Archetypes are a bit tricky, but if you play them right then you can catch your opponents off guard, and use that." Shark told him handing him a card.

Ace blinked before taking the card and looking at it. Shark kept him away before warning, "Listen Ace. Cards like these are dangerous, but if your family managed to withstood them so can you."

It was a Number known as Number 47: Nightmare Shark. Ace looked at the card before frowning. "Big sis said not to use that because it's confusing."

"They aren't really that confusing." Shark told him. "They will be used good if taken time. The only thing that makes them different from other monsters if that they can't be destroyed in battle with a non-Number."

"He means Xyz." Ray clarified. "Along with Fusion, Synchro, Pendulum, and Link."

"Isn't Mermail an Xyz Archetype?" Rio asked.

"It uses Xyz Summoning, but it doesn't need to and Ace can start without them." Zarc explained.

"Well alright." Shark said hearing that.

Ace looked down. "I'm sorry for making you unhappy."

"No it's okay Ace." Rio smiled.

"Really?" Ace asked her.

"Yeah. If we will teach Xyz sometime later we're okay." Rio smiled handing him two Continuous Spells known as Water Hazard, and Sea Lord's Amulet.

Ace took the cards before pausing and blushing.

"Ace?" Dawn asked seeing that.

"I want to show Sandy." Ace blushed.

"Sandy?" Shark asked hearing that.

"He has a little crush on a new classmate." Zarc explained.

"Oh that's great." Rio smiled.

Ace nodded before frowning.

"If you want we can bring her over." Dawn smiled.

Ace nodded but looked scared. Ray rubbed his back at that before Dawn called Sandy on her Duel Disk.

"Mommy... why did somebody hit me?" Ace asked nervously. "Am I a bad person?"

"Hello, who is this?" Sandy's voice asked.

"No your not." Ray smiled to him. "It's nothing bad, I don't know why she done that."

"It's Dawn, Sandy." Dawn smiled.

"But you don't hit good people do you?" Ace asked.

"Dawn? Oh, thank you for the letter." Sandy replied. "You didn't have to call."

"No you don't. But I don't know why she done it. Maybe we can ask her." Ray told him.

"It isn't that." Dawn told her, "Ace wants you to see him practice."

"But... who was it?" Ace asked.

"Huh, one second." Sandy said before Dawn heard muffled voices, faint happy laughter, and what sounded like wind rustling before Sandy came back to the phone. "Ok, where should I go?"

"I don't know." Ray admitted, "But she does look like a Mermaid."

"Our house." Dawn smiled.

"A mer..." Ace started before his eyes widened and he blushed even more before taking out a card and giving it to Ray.

"Where is that?" Sandy asked.

Ray look confused looking at it.

"Right near a spot called You Show Duel School." Dawn smiled.

Mermail Abyssdine, the same card White Wing gave him when she suggested the archetype.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Sandy said before hanging up.

"Oh... You think it's Abyssdine?" Ray asked him.

Ace nodded. "I think so."

Ray frowned hearing that before turning. "Dawn, can you help Ace for a second while I talk with Zarc?"

Dawn nodded as she went to Ace while Zarc turned to Ray.

"I think we have another Raye on our hands already." Ray whispered to him. "Abyssdine slapped Ace."

Zarc widen his eyes in horror. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, but if this was all for nothing..." Ray started uncertainly. "I'm scared for him."

"I know." Zarc said to her.

Ray just looked down nervously before they went back to their house. Who was waiting was Blue Frost who was talking to a young man.

"Huh, big sis?" Dawn asked seeing her.

**_"Hey guys. I'm just talking to this little guy here."_** Blue Frost smiled. **_"He's our new neighbor who just moved in."_**

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Dawn smiled. "My name's Dawn."

"Hi. I'm Tony." the boy smiled. "My uncle, and I came here for a fresh start, and I heard that you guys sound like really nice people from all the laughter at yesterday."

"Oh... my sisters and I were tickling our brother." Dawn explained. "Sorry if we were loud."

"No it's fine." Tony smiled.

Dawn nodded.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay for a while Tony." Zarc offered with a smile.

Tony's eyes narrowed seeing him.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Zarc inquired.

Tony stared at him before smiling, "Kay. Thanks."

"Mommy... I don't want to practice anymore." Ace said sadly.

That made Ray panic inside. Ace looked scared as she realized he was afraid Abyssdine would hit him again.

"Oh. It's okay. Why not we ask her what's wrong?" Ray asked him.

Ace looked at her with fear in his eyes before giving her the card and hiding behind Zarc. Ray then summoned Abyssdine. She appeared before noticing Ray.**_ "Huh, what's going on?"_**

"Can you answer me something honest?" Ray asked her.

**_"I guess I..."_** Abyssdine started before frowning as a purple wind appeared in the distance as Sandy arrived.

"Do you hate Ace?" Ray asked her.

**_"Huh?"_ **Abyssdine asked in confusion before looking to the side. **_"Why do you ask? Should I hate that selfish rude awful flirt?"_**

"Flirt?" Ray asked confused, "You tried to slap Ace for some reason."

**_"He obviously deserved it."_** Abyssdine told her while glaring daggers at Sandy as she walked over to Dawn and Ace and smiled.

Ray catching that asked her, "Oh is this about Ace calling you pretty?"

Abyssdine looked away with a faint blush but didn't say anything.

"Oh. You thought it meant as saying he loves you like as a girlfriend?" Ray asked further.

Abyssdine looked away even more.

"Well... He didn't meant it like that." Ray told her.

Abyssdine glared at Ray before vanishing.

"Well... It isn't like that." Ray told the ones who know about Raye.

**_"Then what?"_** Blue Frost asked.

"I don't know." Ray admitted.

Ace suddenly walked up with a blush. "Mommy, can you help me practice?"

Ray smiled, "Okay."

Ace smiled. "Yay."

He ran over to Sandy and excitedly started talking and smiling while Ray, and Zarc noticed a transparent Abyssdine glaring at them before pouting and vanishing.

"Oh. Uh Ray, I think I know." Zarc told her.

Ray turned to him while Blue Frost took Abyssdine to give to Ace so he could have a practice duel with her.

"Abyssdine might be jealous." Zarc answered.

"Jealous, but why... oh..." Ray mentioned before pausing. "Well... that's better than before... I think."

Zarc nodded hearing that before adding, "Oh, should we get ready for Mason, and Bonnie to be over for them to tell us about the Ignis, and meeting Ryoken, and Specter?"

Ray nodded before walking over to duel with Ace as Blue Frost gasped.

**_"Zarc, if Sandy saved Windy that means all of them will be here. Haru never captured him."_** Blue Frost told him quietly.

"Which means that... Haru, and Tom will come with Sardon?" Zarc asked her.

**_"Probably, but we should..."_** Blue Frost started before just staring past him.

"Huh?" Zarc asked noticing that before turning over.

Ace had two big monsters on the field with Abyssdine in between them and Ray's field was empty.

**_"He's only had time for one move."_ **Blue Frost whispered in shock.

"Amazing..." Zarc trailed off.

"I set one card and end my turn mommy." Ace smiled before pausing when Abyssdine started glaring at Sandy. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Ray seeing this told Abyssdine, "You want me to tell him or should I?"

**_"What, that he's a complete jerk?"_ **Abyssdine questioned.

"No because that you took his compliment the wrong way." Ray answered.

"Um... what's going on?" Sandy asked.

"Abyssdine is jealous actually." Ray answered.

"Jealous, but why would..." Ace started before his eyes widened and he blushed before putting a hand on his chest. "Mommy my chest hurts."

"Like how?" Ray asked him.

"Like the bad kind." Ace answered.

Sandy walked, and asked, "Should we talk to Abyssdine, Acey?"

Ace nodded while holding a hand over his heart.

**_"I have a name."_** Abyssdine stated coldly.**_ "And I'm standing right here... floating right here."_**

_**"Isn't Abyssdine your name?"**_ Windy asked emerging from Sandy's Duel Disk.

**_"No! My name's Alice."_** Abyssdine answered.

"Alice?" Sandy asked surprised. "Well why wasn't it on your card?"

**_"I didn't make the card."_** Alice said angrily. **_"Now don't talk to me."_**

"Well why are you jealous of me?" Sandy asked her.

Alice immediately blushed.**_ "Why would I be jealous of some human girl?"_**

"You took Ace's compliment the wrong way you know." Ray told her.

"Mommy it hurts." Ace said again with tears in his eyes.

Sandy patted his back.

**_"Ok, this may be an insane thought... but there might be a solution that could make all parties happy. We just need to see Jaden."_ **Purple Poison mentioned suddenly.

"Jaden?" Zarc asked.

**_"Yeah, according to Yuri he was able to merge his soul with Yubel... so why not have Alice and Sandy do the same thing? That way everyone's happy."_** Purple Poison explained. **_"We just need... I forget the other card but Super Polymerization was involved."_**

"Alice being absorbed in me?" Sandy asked shocked.

**_"Not exactly, Jaden could explain it better but... I guess the best way to describe it would be kind of like Yugi Muto and the pharaoh in the Millennium Puzzle. It would sort of be like that."_** Purple Poison answered.

"Well... What you think?" Ray asked Zarc.

"It's hardly our choice." Zarc answered.

"Sandy? Ace? Alice?" Ray asked the three.

Ace looked down. "I don't want to make them do something they don't want to do."

Sandy and Alice however were looking at each other uncertainly.

"Alice?" Sandy asked her.

**_"... Come with me."_** Alice replied grabbing Sandy and dragging her off.

"Huh?" everyone asked surprised.

Alice and Sandy were talking and occasionally gesturing with their hands while the others watched before eventually they walked back.

"What's happening?" Tony asked them.

**_"... Ace is sweet, kind, innocent, and so... we'll do it for him."_ **Alice answered. **_"But my spirit won't be in that card anymore."_**

"Instead it will be merged in my soul as long as I live." Sandy finished.

"Well... in that case we should go to the Fusion Dimension." Dawn mentioned thoughtfully.

They nodded hearing that as Sandy took Ace's hand. Ace blushed at that. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Sandy smiled kissing his cheek.

Ace nodded.

* * *

_Later at the Fusion Dimension..._

They looked around.

"Huh, big sis? What are you guys doing here?" Lilly asked walking up to them.

"Where is Jaden?" Zarc asked her.

"Jaden? He's... busy." Lilly answered quickly.

"Busy?" Ray asked confused.

"Yeah... and so is Alexis." Lilly added.

"Well we need a favor from him." Zarc told her.

"He's busy." Lilly said again before looking down in clear embarrassment.

Ace blinked not getting it.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Ray mentioned. "Thanks though."

Lilly nodded as they walked off.

"Hey what?" Sandy asked confused.

Dawn blushed before whispering to her. They arrived back home when they finished. Everyone except Ace was blushing but Ace looked confused. "What about Sandy and Alice mommy?"

"Tomorrow. Jaden, and Alexis are doing important business." Ray told him. "It will take a long time."

Ace looked upset hearing that. "I don't want Alice or Sandy to be upset though... can't we ask nicely?"

**_"Sorry. But they can't be disturbed. We can wait though."_ **Blue Frost smiled.

Ace looked down and started tearing up. Sandy patted his back while Alice swam around him.

"I'm sorry..." Ace choked out. "I don't want either of you to be upset."

"We're not." Sandy smiled.

**_"We're willing to wait."_ **Alice added.

Ace just started crying even more.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**_"What? You failed me?"_** questioned a voice speaking to Haru and Tom.

"I tried to get the Wind Ignis." Haru told it. "But Ace, and his girl beat me to it..."

**_"See to it that this Ace is dealt with, otherwise you two will be the first to suffer my wrath. This is your last chance, I'll find some other way to get there and have my revenge."_** the voice stated as four cards started forming. **_"Take these and do not fail me again."_**

Haru took them, and looked shocked, "Link 5... Okay."

With that the voice went silent.

"Tom... Sorry for this." Haru said to his brother.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who dragged you into all of this." Tom told him quietly.

"No. I want to fight." Haru told him. "For us."

Tom closed his eyes. "I know, just... be careful."

Haru nodded at that before walking out of the room. Tom looked out the window, "Sardon... It will begin soon... The Ultimate War between the Lancers... And the Hive.

* * *

_Back at the Akaba Household..._

"Are you sure Ace?" Sandy asked in shock as he nodded.

"I can sleep downstairs so you and Alice can be comfy." Ace answered. "Plus, your grandma said you could stay so you're our guest."

**_"You need to be comfy too."_** Alice told him.

"It's just one night." Ace told her before smiling.

Sandy stayed quiet before kissing him on the nose. Ace blushed before hugging her and then walking over and trying to hug Alice. Alice only smiled as Sandy summoned her from the card allowing the two to hug each other. Ace smiled before hugging her close and walking downstairs._ 'Tomorrow, everybody will be happy... right?'_

With that thought he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. White Wing walked over, and smiled kissing his forehead, _**"You have such a big heart Acey... I know that Sandy, and Alice are lucky to have you... And I know you are a perfect Uncle to her..."**_

With that she laid a blanket over Ace

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... that happened.**

**bopdog111: They come up with a plan.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully it works, Sandy and Alice are going to go through the same thing Jaden and Yubel went through.**

**bopdog111: Where would that lead too?**

**Ulrich362: Who can say? We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.\**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Yshrenian Empire! Close to Battle!

**bopdog111: Well guys Sandy, and Alice are gonna merge.**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it.**

**bopdog111: Where would this lead too?**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully to a good future. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

**_"Ray, are you busy?"_ **White Wing asked.

"No I'm not." Ray answered turning to her.

**_"I'm just... I don't want to vanish when she's born."_ **White Wing admitted. **_"Wendy's coming soon."_**

"I know." Ray said nodding. "Do you got any ideas?"

**_"None, and there's no time."_ **White Wing admitted.

"Well all I can say is that you can appear back after getting some rest." Ray smiled to her before a hand on White Wing's abdomen, "Plus, I know that Wendy will have a great life."

White Wing smiled gently. **_"Yeah, she will. But right now, it's time we get those three up right?"_**

Ray nodded at that as they walked upstairs. "So how does it feel to be pregnant again?"

**_"Weird... but, also nice. I might talk with Broder about a little brother or sister for Wendy."_** White Wing admitted.

Ray chuckled, "Yeah same. Though me, and Zarc didn't talk about Dawn having a little brother or sister at least after our wedding."

White Wing smiled as they opened the door to see Sandy and Alice both sleeping peacefully in Ace's bed. Ray smiled seeing them. So did White Wing before she frowned. **_"I hope this works."_**

Ray nodded before walking, and started to shake Sandy awake. She shifted before opening her eyes. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Akaba."

"Morning Sandy. You, and Alice looked cute together." Ray smiled.

Sandy frowned. "I think she was having a nightmare. She kept crying and saying 'The fire hurts.'"

Hearing that Ray turned to Alice. She was still sleeping. White Wing walked over, and gently shook her, **_"Alice?"_**

She shifted before opening her eyes only to gasp and swim downstairs as fast as she could.

**_"Alice?"_ **"White Wing asked startled going after her.

"White Wing! Be careful running!" Ray gasped running after her.

They saw Alice had gone right next to Ace and while he was asleep was holding him close. Ace shifted asking, "A-Alice? Sandy?"

Alice was trembling.

"Acey?" Sandy asked uncertainly.

Ace slowly opened his eyes. He saw his mom, White Wing, and Sandy at the stairs while Alice was trembling while trying to hold him close.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Ace asked shocked.

**_"The flame... it hurt so much..."_ **Alice whimpered.

"Flame?" Ace asked confused.

Alice was just crying and shaking. Ace looked like he wanted to hug her but couldn't. Sandy summoned Abyssdine while Ray and White Wing exchanged a brief glance. Ace hugged Alice gently.

**_"Ace..."_** she choked out while trembling.

"It's okay Alice." Ace told her.

She closed her eyes before smiling weakly. **_"You have to find your girlfriend right?"_**

Ace told her, "Helping you is more important."

**_"This Jaden person will help me, right?"_** she asked.

Ace nodded.

"Then we should go see him." Sandy smiled only to pause. "He... won't still be busy will he?"

"No he won't." Ray answered.

Sandy sighed in relief as Ace sat up.

"Then we have to go now mommy, I want Sandy and Alice to both be happy." Ace said quickly.

"Okay." Ray smiled before turning to White Wing, "But White Wing please don't run like that."

White Wing frowned._ **"I was worried."**_

"I know." Ray nodded to her.

She nodded.

* * *

_Later at Duel Academy..._

The five arrived with Ray helping White Wing walk.

They arrived to see Jaden, Alexis, Yuri, Celina, Purple Poison, and Lilly.

"Jaden, Alexis." Ray greeted, "Along with you guys."

"Yuri says you need my help with something?" Jaden inquired.

**_"Yeah. We need you to do what you done with Yubel."_** White Wing answered.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Me, and her." Sandy said gesturing to herself, and Alice.

Jaden looked at them before nodding. "Ok, can you both duel?"

Sandy turned to Alice, "Alice can you duel?"

Alice muttered something under her breath but nodded.

"But can't you do it without dueling?" Ace asked confused.

"Well I could... but it would work better if one of them played the cards. You need to use Super Polymerization, Chain Material, and Spiritual Fusion in order to merge their souls into one being." Jaden explained.

"Well alright." Sandy nodded hearing that.

Jaden nodded handing Super Polymerization and Chain Material to Sandy before turning to give Spiritual Fusion to Alice. "When she plays Chain Material, you use this to merge your souls with Super Polymerization, then Yubel and I will bring you back."

Alice nodded taking the card.

**_"Well this will be interesting."_ **Windy admitted now as an eye in Sandy's Duel Disk.

"Oh, Mr. Windy." Ace smiled seeing him. "Hi again."

**_"Hey there sport."_** Windy told him emerging, _**"I'll tell ya your doing me quite a favor to find my friends."**_

Ace smiled at that. Windy then entered Ace's Duel Disk. Seeing that Ace blinked in surprise.

**_"Yeah we Ignis can do that. We're not 'AI with free will' for nothing!"_** Windy chuckled.

Ace nodded as Sandy and Alice were having their duel.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Sandy: 4000

Alice: 200

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Ray summoned Alice.)**

They were looking on. Sandy drew her card before pausing. "Are you ready?"

Alice nodded.

"Ok, I play Chain Material." Sandy called as the trap revealed itself.

**_"And I play Spiritual Fusion!"_ **Alice called.

"I activate Super Polymerization!" Sandy said playing the spell and discarding Creation Sage before closing her eyes and swallowing nervously.

Alice looked on before turning to Ace. Ace looked worried but blinked before nodding. Alice nodded before she called, "Super Polymerization! Fuse my, and Sandy's souls!"

As she said that the two of them started floating before flying into each other creating a blinding flash of light.

"Gah!" They covered their eyes.

A few seconds later Sandy appeared on the ground unconscious.

"Sandy!" Ace cried running over.

She groaned before opening her eyes. "Ace?"

"Your okay." Ace smiled.

Windy looked around, _**"Where's Alice?"**_

Sandy smiled. "She's me now, and I'm her... and Acey..."

Ace looked at her. She immediately hugged him. "We love you Acey."

Ace blushed as he hugged her back. "Does... This mean I have two girlfriends as one person?"

"Yes, it does." Sandy smiled before whispering. "And we both feel super lucky to have the nicest boyfriend ever."

Ace's face turned red. Sandy giggled before White Wing paused. **_"Jaden, is there a phone nearby?"_**

"Huh? Oh over there." Jaden said pointing to a direction.

White Wing nodded before wincing as she walked in that direction.

_'Oh wait... Wendy's going to be born soon.'_ Ray realized.

With that Ray walked to follow White Wing, and help her. White Wing had picked up the phone but looked weak before nodding to Ray with tears in her eyes. Ray softly rubbed her back, and looked worried, "White Wing... When your done with the phone call, I have a suggestion to make."

She nodded.**_ "Hello, Broder? It's me. I think it's coming, can you meet me at the hospital I called about the other day in a few hours?"_**

A few seconds went by before she smiled.

**_"Thanks... it means a lot."_**

Ray shook her head to White Wing, "Somewhere else."

**_"Actually, wait a second."_** White Wing said before turning to Ray in confusion.

"When you vanished in the Hospital I think it caused major confusion, and lead to unwanted attention from Scientists." Ray explained, "I think to avoid that you should greet Wendy at home where that kind of attention won't come."

**_"... Ok."_ **White Wing nodded. **_"Actually Broder, I think being home would be better."_**

_"Okay it doesn't matter where. I'll be there."_ Broder told her.

White Wing smiled. **_"I know, thank you."_**

With that she hung up only to close her eyes.**_ "Double Iris is talking with Bonnie and Mason... and Ryoken is about to arrive."_**

"We'll explain it to them along the way." Ray told her rubbing her back in a attempt to ease the pain.

White Wing nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Livingston house..._

Bonnie is fixing a Milkshake while Double Iris is talking with Mason, and Lance.

**_"So... yeah, long story short the Ignis are in danger from Dawn's ex boyfriend Haru and an evil alien is planning on coming for revenge."_ **Double Iris finished.**_ "Oh, and before you ask its way too complicated how I know all of this."_**

_**"So that explains why Windy's signal sorta flickered a little."**_ Lance said now getting it.

**_"Exactly."_** Double Iris nodded. **_"Oh, by the way... actually never mind it's not important. What is important is what's about to..."_**

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"It's unlocked." Bonnie called.

The door opened as Ryoken and Specter walked in.

"Bonnie." Ryoken greeted nodding.

"Mr. Kogami? Mr. Specter?" Mason asked surprised.

"It's been a while." Specter nodding before seeing Double Iris. "Who's your new friend?"

**_"My name's Double Iris Magician, Ace Akaba's older brother... I'm hoping Mason's mentioned him."_** Double Iris answered.

Ryoken nodded before saying, "We came to say more of the Ignis will join our cause. We have detected a mass reading will come sometime."

"We know that." Bonnie told him.

The two looked surprised, and Specter asked, "You do?"

**_"_****_I mentioned it to them."_ **Double Iris explained. **_"You can come out Earth, I'm a friend."_**

Earth emerged from Specter's Duel Disk, and asked **_"How do you know?"_**

**_"Long story."_** Double Iris answered.

"Give us the short version then." Ryoken requested.

_**"... Time Travel."** _Double Iris answered after a brief pause.

That made the two look at each other while Earth stayed quiet.

"We'll discuss this later." Ryoken said after a few seconds. "Lance have you felt that Windy's signal flickered?"

_**"Yeah."**_ Lance nodded, **_"It turns out he was nearly kidnapped."_**

**_"Nearly being the operative word, a girl named Sandy saved him and they're currently partnering with each other."_ **Double Iris mentioned.

"Indeed." Ryoken agreed.

"So this means only Aqua is needed to be find." Specter concluded.

**_"Aqua..."_ **Double Iris whispered thoughtfully before his eyes widened. **_"I know where she'll be!"_**

**_"You do?"_ **Earth asked shocked.

**_"Yeah, well... sort of. Last time she was in the LID computer and we managed to keep her from getting out until we could reach her. I don't remember how long until she'll get there though."_ **Double Iris admitted. **_"Still, she'll definitely be there... probably."_**

"If that's the case then we should gather up, and head there until she arrives." Ryoken assigned.

**_"... And draw Haru's attention, great idea."_** Double Iris frowned. **_"You do realize he has an ally that can and likely will kill all of us right?"_**

"Which is why we must prepare with all we can." Ryoken told him.

Everyone there nodded at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Duel Academy..._

"Oh... um Mr. Jaden can I ask you something?" Ace asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Jaden asked him.

"Everybody said you were super busy yesterday, but I don't get it? Why couldn't I ask for your help?" Ace asked him curiously. "Sandy and Alice are both ok right?'

"Well uh..." Jaden trailed off not sure how to explain, "Let's say it's something you'll learn when your my age."

Ace looked down sadly. "I'll never be your age Mr. Jaden."

"Oh Acey." Sandy chuckled before hugging him again.

Ace hugged her back as Ray, and White Wing walked back with Ray helping White Wing as she breathed softly.

"Um... excuse me?" asked a timid voice.

Ace, and the others turned. It was a very young boy who looked to be maybe two or three at most. "Mr. Jaden sir?"

"Yes." Jaden nodded, "Who are you?"

The boy shuddered. "Larsa... please don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling." Jaden said to him, "Why do you think of that?"

Larsa had tears as he looked down. "The mean man yelled that a lot."

"What mean man?" Alexis asked knelling down to his level.

Larsa looked at her. "The mean man with the thingy he hits people with."

Jaden sighed as he muttered, "Sanders... He does carry that thing as Battle Beast's instructor... Hard to believe he's one of the people here not be the arrested after what happened years ago..."

"What, why wasn't he?" Ray asked in shock.

"A technicality, actually a few members of the staff were allowed to stay but most of them felt the students deserved a new start... Dr. Crowler said he might come back after a while but Sanders stayed put." Alexis explained. "They reasoned that he helped strong duelists graduate and with the war over he can't invade... at least that's the idea."

"Should we do something?" White Wing asked them.

"We can't..." Alexis started before pausing. "Larsa right?"

Larsa nodded.

"Duel Academy isn't good right now, but there are two schools that are a lot nicer and one of them even teaches how to Fusion Summon. It's called the Leo Institute of Dueling, and I bet the person in charge will help you find a really nice teacher there ok?" Alexis asked. "Plus you might even make some friends."

Larsa smiled before saying, "Thanks but... I want to learn like how Professor Yuri does."

"Like me?" Yuri asked in surprise.

Larsa nodded.

Yuri frowned. "Me now... or me from the stories?"

"From now." Larsa answered walking up, "After my parents passed away, I wanted to get strong enough to handle myself, and one day have a family."

Yuri's eyes widened before Celina knelt down and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

Larsa hugged her back, "It's okay. You didn't know."

Yuri knelt down too. "I know it's scary, but can I ask what happened to your mommy and daddy?"

Larsa looked, and said "An avalanche."

Everyone frowned at that. Suddenly Ace blinked. "Mommy, do you think he could play with uncle Declan's little girl?"

Ray smiled, "Of course he can."

Yuri then noticed a card on his feet. Yuri blinked before picking up the card.

* * *

_Incorruptus Pact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Yshrenia" monster you control: Send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Yshrenian Incorruptus" monster who's name is listed in the sent card's text from your Extra Deck. During your Third End Phase: Return that monster to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon the monster used to summon it._

* * *

"Yshrenia?" Yuri asked. "Is this yours Larsa?"

Larsa looked as he nodded, "Yeah."

Yuri looked at the card before pausing. "How skilled a duelist are you Larsa?"

"Well... I had been practicing." Larsa answered, "Practicing 6 hours a day, and such, and starting to incorporate Link."

"Oh... never mind then." Yuri mentioned. "Though if you're incorporating Link you're doing better than I am."

"Well... I haven't mastered it so I'm still using the old rules." Larsa said to him, "Using them is better for me."

"That makes sense." Celina nodded. "Yuri was probably thinking you and Ace could practice together but you're actually more experienced than he is."

Ace blushed and looked down at that.

"Well I don't know if I am that much..." Larsa admitted.

"I've never dueled... and don't know how to use my cards." Ace admitted nervously. "You're a lot stronger than me... everybody's a lot stronger than me."

"Well... I wouldn't mind practicing with you." Larsa told him.

Ace's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"If you want help, I don't see no reason for me not to." Larsa smiled.

Ace smiled before glancing towards Sandy and Alice only to blush slightly. "Um... can we try now please?"

Sandy turned to him, "Try what?"

"I want to try my new deck." Ace answered. "Is that ok Larsa?"

"Yeah it's fine." Larsa smiled.

Ace smiled. "Yay."

Ray smiled as she whispered to White Wing, "How bad are the contractions right now?"

_**"We should probably head home after the match."**_ White Wing answered.**_ "They're getting worse."_**

Ray nodded rubbing her lower back as they turned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Glad You Came (Nightcore))**

**Ace: 4000**

**Larsa: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Can you go first please?" Ace requested.

Larsa 1st Turn:

Larsa nodded before drawing, "Okay, I'll start by summoning Yshrenian Count - Caesar."

A tanned man appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Count - Caeser_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1400_

_This card cannot be destroyed by effects. This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Larvanye". If this card leaves the field to summon a "Yshrenian Incurroptus" Fusion Monster: You can add 1 "Yshrenia" Card to your hand._

* * *

"Wow, he looks strong." Ace admitted.

"I'll set two cards, and it's your go." Larsa ended.

Ace 1st Turn:

"Um... I summon Mermail Abysspike in attack mode?" Ace asked uncertainly.

* * *

_Mermail Abysspike_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 800_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Mermail Abysspike" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa he looks cool." Larsa smiled.

Ace smiled looking at the monster. "Yeah. Oh, he says I discard a Water monster so I'll... Oh, if I send Mermail Abysshilde to the graveyard I get to summon another Mermail from my hand. So I can do that and summon a strong monster, Mermail Abyssmegalo!"

* * *

_Mermail Abyssmegalo_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can discard 2 other WATER monsters to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. When Summoned this way: You can add 1 "Abyss-" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can Tribute 1 other Attack Position WATER monster; this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"2400?" Larsa asked surprised.

Ace nodded before looking. "Oh, I can send Abysspike to the graveyard now and Abyssmegalo can attack twice... so I do that and attack."

Abysspike vanished as the monster swing the sword at Caesar destroying him. **(Larsa: 3400)**

"Now attack again." Ace called.

The monster attacked again striking Larsa. **(Larsa: 1000)**

Ace smiled excitedly. "I end my turn!"

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

**Larsa: 1000**

* * *

Larsa 2nd Turn:

"Huh not bad Ace." Larsa smiled to him.

Ace smiled at that. Larsa drew as he smiled, "Well I'll gift ya with this. I summon Yshrenian Doppelganger Leonard."

A blonde haired teen appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Doppelganger Leonard_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can be used to summon "Yshrenian Incorruptus - Wizel". If this card leaves the field to summon a "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster: You can add 1 "Yshrenian Emperor Madoras" to your hand._

* * *

"Ok." Ace nodded.

Larsa then smiled "It's gonna happen. The birth of a great warrior. And it begins with this! The face-down, Incorruptus Pact!"

* * *

_Incorruptus Pact_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Yshrenia" monster you control: Send it to the GY, also, after that, if it left the field by this effect, Special Summon 1 "Yshrenian Incorruptus" monster who's name is listed in the sent card's text from your Extra Deck. During your Third End Phase: Return that monster to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon the monster used to summon it._

* * *

"Let's see what this card can do." Yuri smiled.

"With it I send Leonard to the graveyard to summon a Yshrenian Incorruptus from my Extra Deck!" Larsa explained.

"Really?" Ace asked.

"Yeah! Do your thing Leonard!" Larsa grinned.

Leonard stood up as a white gauntlet appeared on his left arm, and a short dagger appeared in his right hand as he chanted, "O Wizel, White Warrior, Wielder of the Ancient Sword. Grant me your power." He slid the sword in the gauntlet as he finished, "Verto!"

**(New Dueling Theme: The Pale Hero)**

A bright blue light shined over the field. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

Leonard was standing on a blue circle as he was rose, and raised his hand as what appeared behind him was a huge white armored being. They both plunge their hands in their chests as what appeared from the light was the armored being that looks like a giant knight as his eyes glowed showing he's alive with a blue shield.

"Say hello to Yshrenian Incorruptus - Wizel!" Larsa grinned.

At that the new monster known as Wizel gripped something as light was made before he slashed showing the light was formed into a sword.**** (ATK: 2500)****

* * *

_Yshrenian Incorruptus - Wizel_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Must be Special Summoned with "Incorruptus Pact" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for every "Yshrenia" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your graveyard to negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. When this card leaves the field add 1 "Adveni", and 1 "Yshrenia" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Ace asked before his eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"No way!" Lilly cried in shock. "I didn't know another type of deck could do that!"

"Apparently it can." Celina nodded before noticing Larsa looked over in confusion. "Lilly uses Masked HERO cards, and they work a lot like your monsters."

"Oh... Yeah Yshrenia also uses the Masked HERO's specialty on Transformation Summoning." Larsa smiled. "And the Incorruptus are their true power."

Lilly frowned. "We'll have to see which of our decks is stronger then."

"Wizel gains 300 points for every Yshrenian in my grave." Larsa told Ace.

_Wizel:** (ATK: 2500 + (300 * 2) = 3100)**_

Ace stared at the monster in horror.

"And now Wizel get him with Divine Slash!" Larsa called as Wizel's sword glowed blue as he made a jumping slash at Ace's monster.

Abyssmegalo shattered.

**(Ace: 3300)**

"Alright your move." Larsa ended.

Ace 2nd Turn:

Ace swallowed nervously. "I... set a monster and end my turn."

* * *

**Ace: 3300**

**Larsa: 1000**

* * *

Larsa 3rd Turn:

Larsa drew, and said, "Alright Wizel attack!"

Wizel slashed the face-down. The monster was revealed to be a female mermaid.

* * *

_Mermail Abysslinde_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Mermail" monster from your Deck, except "Mermail Abysslinde". You can only use the effect of "Mermail Abysslinde" once per turn._

* * *

Sandy said to Ace, "Alice said that since Abysslinde was destroyed you can summon a different Mermail from your Deck."

Ace blinked before looking through his deck. "Um... I summon Mermail Abyssleed?"

* * *

_Mermail Abyssleed_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can discard 3 other WATER monsters to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. When Summoned this way: You can target 1 "Abyss-" Spell/Trap in your GY; add that target to your hand. You can Tribute 1 other Attack Position "Mermail" monster; send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Mermail Abyssleed" once per turn._

* * *

"Okay. Your turn." Larsa told him.

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card and paused. "Oh, your monster goes away soon right?"

"Huh?" Larsa asked before pausing, "Oh... That was my second End Phase wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Ray nodded.

Ace meanwhile looked at his hand before blinking. "I play a card facedown and switch Abyssleed into defense mode."

* * *

**Ace: 3300**

**Larsa: 1000**

* * *

Larsa 4th Turn:

Larsa drew, and said "Well I'll activate Spirit of the Incorruptus."

* * *

_Spirit of the Incorruptus_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you control a "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster: Draw 2 Cards. You can only activate 1 "Spirit of the Incorruptus" once per turn._

* * *

"While I have an Incorruptus, I can draw 2 cards." He drew twice.

Ace nodded seeing that.

"Next I'll play Incorruptus Ark!" Larsa called.

* * *

_Incorruptus Ark_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_While you control a face-up "Yshrenian Incorruptus" Fusion Monster you can activate this card. Once per turn: Add 1 "Incorruptus Pact" to your hand from your Graveyard. If you do not control a "Yshrenia" Monster destroy this card._

* * *

"I can play this while I have an Incorruptus on my field. Now once a turn, I can add Pact to my hand from the graveyard." Larsa explained.

Ace's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "Wait, but that means I can't win."

"I'll summon Yshrenian Bigelow in defense mode." Larsa said as a small blue bird appeared.

* * *

_Yshrenian Bigelow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, destroy it. You cannot activate Spell Cards the turn you activate this effect. You can only activate 1 "Yshrenian Bigelow" once per turn._

* * *

Ace looked at the field nervously. "I play my trap, Abyss-squall."

* * *

_Abyss-squall_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 3 "Mermail" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets in face-up Defense Position. Their effects are negated and they cannot declare an attack. Destroy them during the End Phase._

* * *

"This summons Abyssmegalo, Abysspike, and Abysshilde from my graveyard all in defense mode to protect me."

"Well Wizel will attack your Mermail Abyssleed." Larsa told him.

Abyssleed shattered.

"I still have three monsters." Ace argued.

"Well during this end phase Wizel goes back to my Extra Deck, and Leonard returns after I add Pact back." Larsa said showing the card while Wizel vanished, and Leonard appeared.

Suddenly all of Ace's monsters shattered.

"Huh, what happened?" Ace asked fearfully.

"Abyss-squall destroys the monsters you summoned." Sandy said. "That's what Alice said."

Ace panicked. "But that means I don't have anything to keep me safe."

"Well it's your turn now." Larsa told him.

"But you can use Abysslinde's effect again." Sandy told him.

Ace blinked hearing that before frowning. "It won't help, Abyssleed was my strongest monster and he's gone."

"Don't you have another copy?" Larsa suggested.

Ace shook his head before frowning. "I give up."

Sandy hugged him from behind. Ace frowned before closing his eyes. "I need Mr. Shark and miss Rio's help. I have to learn how that works so I can help Mr. Windy and everybody else."

Larsa nodded as the field vanished.

* * *

**Ace: 3300 (Surrendered)**

**Larsa: 1000**

**Larsa wins the duel!**

* * *

White Wing then winced deep leaning on Ray. Hearing that Ace's eyes widened. "Big sis!"

"O-Oh. Come on we better head home." Ray told them. "The baby is coming to the world."

Ace nodded before looking back. "Larsa, when I learn how Xyzing works can we have a rematch?"

"Okay." Larsa nodded.

Ace smiled at that before walking off with Sandy, White Wing, and Ray.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then, not the best first duel for Ace but he'll improve.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. And maybe he'll win next time.**

**Ulrich362: Hopefully. We'll have to wait and see.**

**bopdog111: For now Wendy is being born a second time.**

**Ulrich362: She sure is. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Match of Stormrider! Storm Access!

**bopdog111: Well guys we're at it again.**

**Ulrich362: We've finally reached the return of Wendy.**

**bopdog111: Along with Lightning, Ai, Yusaku, Cal, and Jin meeting up soon after.**

**Ulrich362: Yup. So let's get right into it, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Ace was smiling. "I want to see the baby mommy."

"It will take a while Acey." Ray smiled as they arrived at the house, "Just breath White Wing."

White Wing nodded only to gasp.**_ "Broder, you're here."_**

They looked to see Broder was there, "Yeah like I said I would."

She smiled and hugged him close. Broder hugged her back.

**_"Oh, Broder this is Ray, my little brother Ace, and his two girlfriends Sandy and Mermail Abyssdine but her real name is Alice."_ **White Wing smiled before wincing again.

Broder helped her as he nodded his greetings to them, "Come let's get you somewhere comfortable."

Ray nodded as they helped White Wing inside and up to Ray and Zarc's room.

"You kids stay down here for a while." Broder told the children.

Ace pouted. "Mommy please make sure big sis is ok."

"I will honey." Ray told him.

Ace nodded at that before hugging White Wing only to blink and look down to see water.

"Huh?"

Broder noticed, and widen his eyes, "Aw crap we gotta take her up here now."

White Wing and Ray nodded before going upstairs. The three looked on at this.

**_"Can someone explain what's going on?"_ **Windy asked.

**_"White Wing is gonna greet her baby to the world."_ **Alice answered with a smile. _**"It's a great thing called the Miracle of Life."**_

**_"I see."_ **Windy nodded before they noticed Ace was gone.

"Acey?" Sandy asked looking around.

He came back with paper towels. "I don't want big sis to slip and fall down."

"Oh your sweet. I'll help ya." Sandy smiled.

**_"No don't bother yourselves."_** Blue Frost smiled walking in before she point her finger at the puddle as a small breeze flew from it causing it to froze to ice before she concentrated as the frozen puddle floated from the ground, and turned to an orb of water before she levitated it outside where she released her magical grip on it where it fell down as she smiled,**_ "See? Easy?"_**

Sandy stared in shock. "How did you do that?"

**_"I'm a Magician, and use the power of ice, and water." _**Blue Frost answered.

Ace giggled before pausing. "Big sis can I learn how to do that?"

**_"What I just done?"_ **Blue Frost asked him.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, you all are really cool and I want to do that stuff too."

Blue Frost giggled, **_"Well it takes months or even a year to pull that off."_**

Ace's eyes widened. "I'll work super hard big sis."

**_"Ace don't ever change okay?"_** Blue Frost smiled.

Ace smiled happily. "Ok big sis."

Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs.

**_"Ah! Is she in danger!?"_ **Windy cried in shock.

Alice shook her head, _**"No that's natural when a mommy is greeting her baby."**_

"You know a lot Alice." Sandy admitted.

**_"Well admittedly I seen it up close once when a few of my friends older then me done there's."_ **Alice admitted with a blush.

Ace blushed seeing that. "Um... you look pretty when you do that."

**_"Do what?"_** Alice asked him.

"Your face gets red, it looks pretty." Ace admitted. "I like red."

Alice blushed a little more at that. Ace did the same and looked down.

* * *

_Upstairs..._

"Your almost done White Wing." Ray told her.

**_"I know, but I..."_** White Wing started before her body began glowing.**_ "No!"_**

"White Wing?" Broder asked shocked.

Ray seeing this grunted before she closed her eyes as White Wing's body stopped glowing.

That's when they heard crying.

**_"Ray? How did you..."_ **White Wing asked before her eyes widened. **_"Wendy!"_**

Ray smiled as she carried in her arms a newborn Wendy who was crying in her arms. White Wing reached for her daughter before holding her and tearing up. **_"Ray... thank you so much."_**

Ray smiled nodding.

Wendy slowly stopped crying, and soon started to snooze close to her mother. White Wing smiled before pausing as she held her daughter. **_"Ray... how did you do that?"_**

"When me, and Zarc were split I somehow have an ability to restore energy in anybody when their really tired." Ray answered.

White Wing nodded before smiling. **_"Can you tell them they can come up now?"_**

"Should I wrap Wendy in a towel, and cover you before?" Ray asked.

White Wing paused before blushing. **_"Yeah... probably a good idea."_**

"Yeah because Ace doesn't need to see this." Broder agreed, "Plus Alice, and Sandy might be girls but their not gonna cope with it."

With that Ray wrapped a pink towel around Wendy before she covered White Wing with the blanket. As they did someone knocked on the door.**_ "Ray, it's Blue Frost."_**

"Come in." Ray told her.

Blue Frost walked in with a small smile before it grew seeing her niece.**_ "Well... something big changed."_**

"Yeah. She's here." Ray smiled.

Blue Frost smiled.**_ "That's true, should I let them know to come up? Oh, and apparently Ace wants to learn to use magic like us White Wing."_**

_**"He does?" **_White Wing asked surprised.

**_"Yeah, if the five of us work together he might be able to learn a little."_ **Blue Frost admitted. **_"And it gives us an excuse to spend even more time with him so I'm not complaining."_**

**_"Me too."_ **White Wing smiled.

"Hey can you get Ace, and the girls up here?" Ray asked Blue Frost.

**_"Of course I can."_ **Blue Frost smiled before walking down only for the doorbell to ring.

Ace walked, and answered the door. It was Double Iris, Bonnie, Mason, Ryoken, and Specter.

"Hi Ace." Mason smiled.

"Hey Mason." Ace smiled, "Hi Miss Bonnie, Big Bro Double Iris."

He turned his attention to Ryoken, and Specter.

"Who are you two?" Ace asked.

"My name is Ryoken Kogami, your brother told us some rather interesting information on the way here. Where are your parents?" Ryoken asked him.

"Mommy is upstairs, and Daddy will be back." Ace answered.

Ryoken nodded calmly only to pause. "Do you know the name Windy? Apparently he's with a girl named Sandy."

**_"BOO!"_** Windy suddenly jumped from Ace's Duel Disk startling everyone as Mason yelped as he started laughing, **_"Got you all, got you all!"_**

"The Wind Ignis... then its true, you did travel through time." Specter noted.

"Travel through time?" Ace asked in confusion.

**_"Hahaha! Don't know what your on about but this little guy saved me here from that guy who is his sister's ex."_** Windy grinned.

**_"Still onto the trolling, and pranking aren't ya?"_** Lance sighed to him.

**_"It's fun when you get to it Towairaito."_ **Windy grinned.

**_"At least you're safe."_** Earth mentioned.

**_"Glad I am. And was able to test the newest evolution of dueling also."_** Windy grinned.

**_"It worked?"_ **Lance asked in shock before Ace frowned only to gasp and hug Sandy with tears.

**_"Yeah through no side effects!"_ **Windy grinned before they noticed Ace, and Sandy.

"Ace?" Sandy asked startled.

"He hit you." Ace whispered as the Magicians realized learning about the Time Travel was starting to bring back his memories.

**_'No, no, no...'_** Blue Frost thought in horror.

"What? Who hit me?" Sandy asked confused.

Ace frowned. "Max, after..."

Suddenly he froze before running upstairs. Sandy looked on before rubbing the back of his head.

**_"Uh I'm lost."_ **Windy stated.

Ace ran into the room with White Wing before hugging her with tears in his eyes.

**_"Acey?"_** White Wing asked surprised.

"You made all the sad go away, and you helped me and Sandy be happy. You're the best big sis ever." Ace said hugging her. "The mean lady won't come back. Thank you so much."

**_"Ace?"_ **White Wing asked shocked, **_"How did you figure that out?"_**

"Mr. Ryoken's friend said you travelled in time... and I remembered Max hitting Sandy and a mean person yelling at me." Ace answered before smiling. "But that was bad, and good things are happening because you..."

He froze before seeing Wendy and his eyes instantly lit up. Noticing this White Wing smiled as she said, **_"Say hi to your niece. Wendy."_**

Ace quietly squealed in happiness. "Hi Wendy, you're super small, and cute, and amazing, and..."

Her eyes slowly opened to look at him. Ace's eyes lit up even more. "Mommy I'm in love."

Ray chuckled hearing that. Ace smiled happily and hugged Wendy before giving her back to White Wing and going downstairs giggling. White Wing smiled, **_"We really changed it. But should we worry about Chris, and Max coming?"_**

"Max won't want revenge... so I don't think so." Ray admitted before smiling. "Still, I don't like that Ace, Mason, and Sandy will be bullied at school."

White Wing nodded in agreement at that. Wendy suddenly started to cry. White Wing startled calmed down, and started to rock her humming a soft tune. Wendy was still crying before both reaching for the door and making a sucking motion. White Wing realized what it is she want, **_"Oh your hungry Wendy?"_**

She was still crying but looked like she was hungry but also wanted something else. White Wing looked before asking, _**"Ray she wants something else. It's outside the door."**_

Ray walked to the door only to pause. "White Wing... Ace just walked out of the room through that door."

**_"That's what I thought."_** White Wing smiled. **_"Can you have Ace feed her?"_**

"You're not going to?" Ray inquired.

**_"Well I want to but wouldn't want Ace to see how I do it."_ **White Wing admitted.

"He can come up after she eats then. Just call us when she's full." Ray suggested before walking out with Broder.

White Wing smiled before she lifted her shirt for her to start feeding her daughter.

* * *

_Downstairs..._

"You must be Mrs. Akaba." Ryoken said seeing her.

"Yes, my name's Ray." Ray nodded. "My husband should be home soon."

Ryoken nodded, "Your friend Double-Iris said you time traveled, and now Windy is safe from your daughter's ex?"

"That pretty much sums things up." Ray nodded. "Except it's a little more complicated."

"Indeed by what he said." Ryoken agreed.

"So I guess we wait for the others then?" Ray asked.

"By others you meant Yusaku, and the guys." Specter told her. "We called Takeru on the way so that's why he wasn't with us this time."

"And the rest of our family and friends. Trust me..." Ray started before whispering so only they could hear. "Against Sardon we need all the help we can get."

They nodded on it.

_**"...Challenge you."**_ Windy told Ace.

Ace turned to him.

**_"I figured since your helping me out, I should give you something in return."_ **Windy told him.**_ "So I challenge you."_**

"Oh... um ok." Ace nodded.

**_"Ace, can you come up here?"_** White Wing called suddenly.

Ace hearing that walked up. White Wing was holding Wendy. **_"Do you want to hold Wendy?"_**

Ace looked surprised on it as Wendy noticed, and reached out for him. Ace ran up and gently took his niece and sat down next to the bed before smiling as Wendy just stared at him. Wendy looked up before snuggling close to his chest. Ace smiled even more at that before kissing Wendy's nose. "Hi, I'm uncle Ace."

Wendy giggled before grabbing his nose. Ace blinked before giggling back and holding her close while the others walked up.

**_"Um... have you been replaced?"_** Windy asked Sandy.

"No." Sandy smiled walking over.

Ace looked up before smiling.

"Oh she's adorable." Sandy smiled.

"Yeah." Ace smiled. "Wendy, this is Sandy and Alice."

**_"Huh... She's named after me?"_ **Windy asked surprised.

"Wendy, not Windy." Ray clarified only to smile. "Ace, I know you love your niece but Windy wants to help you and she needs to get some sleep. Ok?"

"I know." Ace nodded with a smile.

As he said that Ace kissed Wendy again before giving her to White Wing and gently kissing her nose again. "Nighty night Wendy, have lots of happy dreams."

Wendy giggled at that. Ace smiled even more before frowning. "Ow."

"Something hurt?" Sandy asked.

"My face hurts." Ace answered.

Sandy took a look.

"Don't smile too much." Sandy told him.

Ace frowned. "I'm happy though."

"I know but smiling too much would hurt your face." Sandy told him before kissing his cheek.

Ace started to smile before pausing and just giggling instead before taking a breath. "Ok Mr. Windy, I'm ready now."

**_"Great. But just be aware I'm not holding back."_ **Windy told him.

Ace nodded. "Ok."

They walked outside as Ryoken let go of a droid that hold a small deck box as it floated to Windy where it formed a blade like a Duel Disk Blade.

"Wow." Ace smiled.

"This is something new we made for the Ignis to duel without the use of their partners." Ryoken explained.

"It looks impressive." Ray mentioned.

"DUEL!" Ace and Windy called together.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Triumph For My Magic Steel by Rhapsody of Fire)**

**Ace: 4000**

**Windy: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Windy 1st Turn:

**_"I'll be going first! Draw!"_ **Windy swiped his arm as wind data appeared, and got the card to draw itself where his hand is presented to him.

"That's cool." Ace said.

**_"If you think that is wait until you see this. I activate the Continuous Spell, Stromrider Passure!"_** Windy called.

* * *

_Stromrider Passure_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_(Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can banish this card from your field until the next Stand-By Phase. While you control this card "Stormrider" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn._

* * *

"Stormrider?" Ace asked.

**_"My Deck. But I play Passure's effect to banish itself!"_** Windy called as the spell banished. **_"And next up since I have no cards in my Spell, and Trap Card Zones, or Monster Zone I can summon Stormrider Skyfisher!"_**

A white wind like thing appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Skyfisher_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

__If you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone and Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position, then your opponent Sets 1 Spell/Trap from their GY to their field, but it cannot be activated. If you control "Stormrider Turbulence": You can return this card to the hand.__

* * *

"What does he do?" Ace asked.

**_"Nothing since you don't have a Spell or Trap in your graveyard."_ **Windy answered. **_"Next up since you don't control a monster, I can summon Stormrider Griffore!"_**

A Black, and orange fin like monster with a bird statue on it appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Griffore_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While their are no cards on the field, and if this card is in your hand: You can look at your opponent's hand, and Set 1 Spell/Trap among them, and if you do Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Ok." Ace nodded.

**_"And now appear the circuit that rages before me!"_ **Windy called as the circuit appeared,**_ "I set Griffore, and Skyfisher in the Link Markers!"_**

The two flew up to the left, and bottom arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Stormridership Ospreyum!"_** Windy called as a ship like monster appeared with eagle head, and talon like hooks.

* * *

_Stormridership Ospreyum_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2100_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

_2 "Stormrider" Monsters_  
_When a monster is Special Summoned to where this card points too while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zones: You can add 1 "Stormrider Turbulence", or 1 "Stormrider Blast" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Ace's eyes widened in awe seeing the monster.

**_"And now I activate the effect of the second Griffore in my hand!"_ **Windy called as a second monster appeared.**_ "And now Ospreyum's ability! Since a monster is summoned to it's zone while I control no cards in my Spell/Trap Card zones, I can add Stormrider Turbulence to my hand!"_**

He shows a field spell. Ray frowned at that.

**_"And now I activate said Field Spell!"_** Windy called as they suddenly appeared in a dark cliff slide location with dark storm clouds cracking, and huge wind storms blowing though doesn't seem to effect them.

* * *

_Stormrider Turbulence_

_Field Spell Card_

_"Stormrider" monsters you control gain 300 ATK. While you control exactly 1 "Stormrider" Link Monster, if your opponent Special Summons a Link Monster(s) whose Link Rating is equal or higher: Negate that opponent's Link Monster's effects until your opponent's next Standby Phase. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. While you control a "Stormrider" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, your opponent's monsters must attack it, if able._

* * *

**_"Now Stormriders gain 300 attack points."_ **Windy said.

_Ospreyum: **(ATK: 2100 + 300 = 2400)**_

_Griffore: **(ATK: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

Ace's jaw dropped. "Wow."

**_"And now I set a card, and it's your move."_** Windy ended.

**_"I'm honestly surprised."_** Lance admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

Ace 1st Turn:

Ace drew his card before looking at his hand. "Um... I start by sending Mermail Abyssmegalo and Mermail Abyssgunde to the graveyard to summon Mermail Abyssmegalo."

* * *

_Mermail Abyssmegalo_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Sea Serpent_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can discard 2 other WATER monsters to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. When Summoned this way: You can add 1 "Abyss-" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can Tribute 1 other Attack Position WATER monster; this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

**_"Windy's Deck resolves around his Spell, and Trap Card Zones being empty, and now he's using cards that makes cards stay, and setting cards."_** Lance answered.

**_"During your Stand-By Phase, Passure returns itself!"_ **Windy called as the Continuous Spell reappeared.**_ "After seeing how effective cards like them are from Sandy, I figure I start using them. She even helped to make sure that they remove themselves for my deck to resolve."_**

"Sandy's really strong." Ace smiled before pausing. "Um... can I use my monster's abilities Mr. Windy? Abyssmegalo says I can add an Abyss spell or trap to my hand, and Abyssgunde says if I discard her I can summon a different Mermail from the graveyard."

**_"Course ya can."_ **Windy answered.

Ace smiled as a second Abyssmegalo appeared and he added a card. "Now, I summon Alice."

Said monster appeared with a smile. Ace smiled seeing that.

* * *

_Mermail Abyssdine_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Aqua_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 200_

__When this card is added from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You must control a "Mermail" monster to activate and to resolve this effect. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Mermail" monster: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Mermail" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only use 1 "Mermail Abyssdine" effect per turn, and only once that turn.__

* * *

**_"Interesting. What are you planning to do with her?"_ **Windy asked curiously.

"I play the spell I added, Abyss-Scale of Cetus. It makes Abyssmegalo stronger." Ace answered.

_Mermail Abyssmegalo: **(ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200)**_

* * *

_Abyss-Scale of Cetus_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Mermail" monster. It gains 800 ATK. When a Trap effect that was activated on your opponent's side of the field resolves, negate that effect, then send this card to the Graveyard._

* * *

**_"Interesting. You won't mind, if I use a card you have?"_** Windy asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

**_"I play the Trap, Stormridership Ammo!"_ **Windy called.

* * *

_Stormrider Ammo_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_(Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can banish 1 card from your field until the next Stand-By Phase (except this card). If a Trap Card is banished by this card it can be activated the turn it's set. When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card you can add 1 Trap Card from their Deck to your hand. While you control this face up card: Your opponent cannot banish cards on your field. If this card is removed from the field: Destroy all cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zones._

* * *

Suddenly Abyssmegalo roared as his armor and Windy's trap shattered.

_Mermail Abyssmegalo: **(ATK: 3200 - 800 = 2400)**_

**_"Huh?"_ **Windy asked surprised.

Ace looked confused too. Alice told him, **_"It's Cetus' effect."_**

"Oh...but now my monster isn't strong enough." Ace frowned.

**_"And you can't end your move yet."_ **Windy added.

Ace looked at him in confusion.

_**"With Turbulence's effect while 1 control a Stormrider Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone your monsters must attack it if able."**_ Windy answered.

Ace frowned. "First?"

**_"Yeah."_** Windy answered.

Ace pouted. "But that isn't fair, my monster will get hurt."

**_"Well to be honest I am still planning a suitable field spell, and Turbulance, and Blast are what I could imagine."_** Windy admitted.

Ace frowned. "Abyssmegalo attack Mr. Windy's monster please."

The monster charged at Ospreyum only to shatter.

"Huh, they had the same points." Sandy argued.

**_"Passure's effect is that once every turn my Stormriders can't be-Wait..."_ **Windy trailed of before noticing Passure is gone as his link shattered.

**_"How did that happen?"_** Lance questioned.

_**"Oh right."**_ Windy remembered. **_"When Ammo leaves the field all cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zones goes with it."_**

"Oh... I end my turn." Ace said.

* * *

**Ace: 4000**

****Windy: 4000****

* * *

Windy 2nd Turn:

Windy drew as he looked over. Ace watched uncertainly. Windy called,**_ "I activate Stormrider Nest."_**

* * *

_Stormrider Nest_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you control no cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zones: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Stormrider Nest" once per turn._

* * *

**_"While I have no cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zones, I can draw 2 cards."_ **Windy said as he drew twice.

"Ok." Ace nodded.

"Next, I activate Stormrider Return!" Windy called.

* * *

_Stormrider Return_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: Target 1 "Stormrider" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target._

* * *

**_"While I have no cards in my Spell/Trap Card zones, Ospreyum rises again!"_** Windy called as his Link reappeared, **_"Turbulance!"_**

_Ospreyum: **(ATK: 2100 + 300 =**** 2400)**_

Ace's eyes widened fearfully seeing the monster.

_**"And now appear the circuit that rages before me!"**_ Windy called as a circuit appeared, **_"Summoning conditions are at least 2 Stormriders!"_**

Ospreyum, and Griffore flew to the markers on down, bottom-left, and bottom-right.

_**"Link Summon! Come forth Stormridership Bahamut Bomber!" **_Windy called as a whale like monster appeared.

* * *

_Stormridership Bahamut Bomber_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ "Stormrider" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them. (Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them_

* * *

"2800!" Sandy cried in shock. "That's stronger than anything Acey can play."

**_"And that's not all! Since it's summoned while I have no cards in my Spell, Trap Card Zones I can destroy 1 card on your field, and you take 500 smackaroos to your Life Points!"_ **Windy added.

Ace's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"Ace... he loses." Mason whispered sadly.

**_"I pick your Abyss monster!"_ **Windy called as Bahamut Bomber attacked the monster. **_"The one with most points!"_**

Abyssmegalo roared before shattering.

**(Ace: 3500)**

**_"Turbulance!"_** Windy called.

_Bahamut Bomber: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

**_"And now I summon a second Skyfisher!"_ **Windy called as the monster appeared, **_"And now per it's ability you can set a Spell or Trap from your graveyard. However you cannot activate it!"_**

Ace set his equip spell.

**_"Now Bahamut Bomber's Quick Effect!"_** Windy called, **_"Once every turn I can destroy a Spell or Trap on your field, and you take another 500 smackaroos!"_**

The spell shattered and Ace frowned.

**(Ace: 3000)**

**_"And now appear the circuit that rages before me!"_ **Windy called. **_"Summoning conditions is a level 2 or lower Stormrider!"_**

Skyfisher flew up.

**_"Link Summon! Link 1! Stormrider Stratastorm!"_** A new ship appeared in place.

* * *

_Stormrider Stratastorm_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Level 2 or lower "Stormrider" monster_  
_Once per turn: You can banish this card until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

**_"Turbulance!"_** Windy called.

_Stratastorm: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

Alice braced herself against the two links. Windy then asked, **_"Ace... Listen. What would you do if Alice, Sandy, or anyone else you care about is in danger?"_**

"Protect them!" Ace answered immediately. "No matter what happens to me."

Windy nodded hearing that, **_"I thought as much."_**

"You don't want to hurt anybody do you?" Ace asked nervously.

**_"No."_** Windy answered,**_ "Your a good kid Ace. Don't ever change that ya hear me?"_**

Ace nodded. "I won't."

**_"Well I'll activate Stratastorm's ability to remove itself from play until my Stand-By Phase."_** Windy said as his Link 1 monster vanished, _**"I set a card, and it's your move."**_

Ace 3rd Turn:

Ace drew his card. "Why didn't you win?"

_**"Don't take it as saying I'm letting you win."**_ Windy told him, **_"If I make an attack to harm your Duel Monster girl you would be crushed. And I'm not that kind of guy."_**

**_"It's true."_ **Lance added, **_"Windy is not one to harm a single fly, and is really concerned, and protective over the people he cares about."_**

"But she isn't Alice." Ace said. "Alice is safe with Sandy Mr. Windy. I end my turn."

* * *

**Ace: 3000**

**Windy: 4000**

* * *

Windy 3rd Turn:

Windy drew as Stratastorm reappeared. **_"Ya sure?"_**

Ace nodded. "Alice won't be hurt."

**_"Okay but still I'm not ending this without repaying ya."_** Windy told him,**_ "What I'm about to do is going against the rules of a Master Duel, and a Speed Duel but I'm making an exception so I can repay ya. That's why I challenged you."_**

"Huh?" Ace asked in confusion.

**_"Windy... are you about to do that?"_ **Lance asked.

Windy nodded,** __"I activate Stormrider Lightspeed!"__**

* * *

_Stormrider Lightspeed_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Target 1 "Stormridership" monster you control: Inflict damage to yourself equal to it's ATK, and if you do it cannot be destroyed by card effects, or by battle this turn.__

* * *

**_"I only use this card in Speed Duels, but like I said I am making an exception."_ **Windy stated as a wind breeze flew on him. **(Windy: 0900) _"Now that my Life Points are on the right zone appear Data Storm!"_**

A data tornado appeared from Stormrider Turbulance as it flew to Windy.

Ace braced himself seeing that as Sandy's eyes widened in recognition.

**_"When I have 1000 or less Life Points I can add a Random Link Monster from the Data Storm to my Extra Deck!"_ **Windy called, ****_"I activate my Skill! Come Storm Access!"_****

* * *

_Storm Access_

_Windy's Skill_

_If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck._

* * *

At that the storms brew in front of Windy before it formed into a card in front of him.

"What the?" Ray questioned in disbelief. "Adding a card during a duel?"

**_"Normally it's cheating but if you use a Skill for it that's legal."_** Windy answered, **_"Plus Skills are only used in Speed Duels so if someone uses it in a Master Duel that would be cheating. But for this duel only so I can repay Ace, I will gladly go against this."_**

"... Do I have one?" Ace asked.

"We'll see when you go in a Speed Duel." Windy answered "You can make the Skill yourself, or somewhat."

Windy looked at the card he obtained in the Data Storm, and said **_"Yeah this one is perfect. But we gotta finish this duel first. Appear the circuit that rages before me!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"This is not the card I obtained just my ace."_ **Windy informed,**_ "Summoning conditions are at least 2 Stormrider Links!"_**

Bahamut Bomber, and Stratastorm flew up to the Left, Bottom, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows. Ace nodded seeing that.

**_"Link Summon! Link 4, Stormriderflagship Bahamut Bomber Custom!"_**

The evolved form of Bahamut Bomber appeared.

* * *

_Stormriderflagship Bahamut Bomber Custom_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right_

_2+ "Stormrider" Link monsters_  
_Once per turn, if you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 monster in your opponent's Monster Zone; place it face-up in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell. Once per turn, if you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone (Quick Effect): You can destroy as many cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation._

* * *

"3000..." Ace whispered.

**_"Turbulance!"_ **Windy called.

_Custom:** (ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**_

**_"And now with it's ability Alice is placed in your Spell/Trap Card zone as a continuous Spell!"_ **Windy added

"Abyssdine." Ray clarified as the monster moved to Ace's spell and trap zone. "Alice fused with Sandy."

**_"Well isn't it respectful to call her by her real name?"_ **Windy asked.

"Yes, you're nice." Ace smiled.

**_"Well I'm glad to end this without destroying her."_** Windy said to him,**_ "Custom end this!"_**

Custom fired rays at Ace. The attack hit creating a smoke cloud.

**_"And with that the duel ends."_ **Windy said to them.

**_"Um... if the duel's over why isn't your monster disappearing?"_ **Lance asked him.

**_"Huh?"_** Windy looked to see Custom is still there, **_"But... Then something blocked the attack!"_**

That's when the smoke cleared revealing Ace with 3000 life points.

**_"But how did you...?"_** Windy asked him.

Ace blinked. "I... I don't know."

_**"Maybe a glitch?" **_Windy suggested.

Sandy walked, and checked Ace's Duel Disk.

* * *

_Heart of the Ocean_

_Ace's Skill_

_If the user would take damage from a direct attack, they can destroy 1 "Mermail" or "Abyss" card they control to reduce the damage to 0._

* * *

"Huh... Ace you somehow played a Skill." Sandy said seeing it.

Ace blinked. "I did?"

**_"A Skill during a Master Duel?"_** Windy asked in disbelief.**_ "How did he managed to get it?"_**

"You used yours. This duel must be an exception." Ray mentioned.

**_"Well... I suppose that's fair."_ **Windy said now getting it. _**"Well Ace due to that it's your move."**_

Ace shook his head. "I forfeit."

**_"Very well."_ **Windy accepted as Custom, and Turbulance vanished.

* * *

**Ace: 3000 (Surrendered)**

**Windy: 0900**

**Windy wins the duel!**

* * *

Windy flew over to Ace, **_"Alright. Not bad Ace. You even figured out your own Skill."_**

Ace blushed. "Thank you."

Windy then took out his Deck, and pulled a card from his Extra Deck handing it to Ace, **_"The repayment I aim to give for you to have."_**

"Huh, but you don't have to give me anything." Ace mentioned.

**_"The duel, and me using Storm Access for this is the reason, and repayment I want to give you."_ **Windy told him. **_"True I don't have too but I want too."_**

Ace looked unsure but nodded taking the card.

* * *

_Mermail Abyssace_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Right_

_2+ "Mermail" monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Discard 1 WATER monster from your hand, add 1 "Abyss-" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck, or GY to your hand. This card gains 400 ATK for each "Mermail" monster in your GY. Once per turn: You can target 1 card your opponent controls, negate it's effects. A zone this card points too must be a "Mermail" monster to activate, and to resolve this effect. When this card is destroyed target 1 "Mermail" monster in your GY expect "Mermail Abyssace": Special Summon it._

* * *

The image is what looks like a mermaid version of Ace with a shell crown on him, and holding a small wand that is with Alice with happy smiles. Ace stared at the card in awe before pausing and handing it back. "I can't."

**_"Why not?"_ **Windy asked him.

Ace looked down. "I... Link scares me. I don't know why."

**_"Ace."_** Alice's soft voice said to him.

He turned to her and smiled.

**_"Please take it. Your gonna need it for up ahead, and besides even if you don't use it the picture on it looks nice, and great. Like a family picture or such, and admittedly you look handsome as a mermaid."_** Alice giggled.

Ace turned bright red before taking the card. Windy nodded as Ace took it.

**_"Yeah we look great."_** Alice smiled seeing the image on the card. **_"But is that a coincidence?"_**

"Huh?" Ace asked. "What do you mean?"

**_"Windy said that with Storm Access he obtains a random Link Monster, and yet it formed to this like you done it."_ **Alice said to him.

Ace paused. "I... don't know."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... Ace lost another match, but he did obtain a new Link Monster. Hopefully things work out better this time than they did with Raye.**

**bopdog111: Yeah we don't need another situation like that.**

**Ulrich362: True, although she is out there... somewhere.**

**bopdog111: Wherever she is though is nowhere we figured out.**

**Ulrich362: In the meantime though Ace has his two girlfriends, his niece, and everyone else to help prepare for Haru and inevitably Sardon's return. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Attack of the Wind-Ups!

**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup.**

**bopdog111: Windy had obtained a card for Ace to use. If he can that is.**

**Ulrich362: It'll take some time for him to feel comfortable using Link though, and his family might be hesitant too.**

**bopdog111: For now let's get the other part of the team together.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Yeah you look amazing as a mermaid." Sandy smiled seeing the card.

Ace blushed at that. Alice then smiled evilly,**_ "We should get you like that sometime."_**

"Um... ok." Ace smiled. "If Sandy does it too."

That surprised Sandy. Ace smiled before pausing. "Mommy is Wendy awake yet?"

"I think so." Ray answered.

"So these people are our allies?"

They turned to see Yusaku along with Ai, Cal, Jin, Lightning, Takeru, and Flame were there. Everyone except Ace walked over while Ace ran back inside with a smile.

"Indeed so. They have rescued Windy from a potential kidnapping." Specter told them.

**_"That's good, but who would try to kidnap Windy?"_** Lightning questioned.

"His sister's ex." Sandy answered.

Takeru's eyes widened. "Talk about a bad break-up."

**_"And there's even more."_** Windy told them. **_"We can face him, and his allies in my newest setting. My way of improving Link, and change Dueling was a success!"_**

"Good." Yusaku nodded.

**_"But speaking of that somehow they have Cyberse Cards, and even Lightning's way of improving."_ **Windy told them.

**_"What?"_** Ai questioned in shock.

"That complicates things." Cal admitted.

"If they have Judgement Arrows this will be tougher." Jin admitted shaking his head.

"Well, we do know where and when to find Aqua." Ryoken told him before explaining what Double Iris told him.

"Time traveled?" Yusaku asked with narrowed eyes.

**_"That doesn't sound good."_** Ai said un-eased.

"We did it for Ace." Ray told him.

**_"So we should go get Aqua, along with Skye, and George."_ **Lightning told them.

"We should wait for Zarc, and Dawn first." Ray told him.

**_"Along with everyone else."_** Blue Frost mentioned.

"Where is your daughter, and husband?" Cal asked Ray.

"They'll be here, if I know them they're getting the rest of our family and friends to help." Ray answered as Broder helped White Wing outside and Ace followed them holding Wendy with a huge smile on his face.

**_"Does that include Trey?"_ **Ai asked.

"Trey?" Ray asked before frowning. "I don't know."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Dawn walked to the Arclight Manor, and gulped knocking on the door.

"Is-Is Trey here?" Dawn asked him.

Quinton smiled, "Yes, and he's been expecting you."

Dawn's eyes widened in shock seeing that. "Trey... but, how?"

"The Barian Emperors can till if time has changed." Trey smiled hugging her. "And they informed me that you were gonna ask me out, and reverted my age like before."

Dawn blushed at that. "Oh."

She suddenly looked down. "Then you know why don't you?"

Trey nodded on it before saying, "But we'll make sure we stop them, and make sure Ace gets better won't we?"

"Actually... Ace is a lot better, he uses Mermail cards now." Dawn explained. "I think everybody's waiting for us though."

Trey nodded before saying to Quinton, "We'll be back Quinton."

Quinton nodded calmly. With that both reunited boyfriend, and girlfriend walked off.

"Trey... thank you." Dawn smiled gently.

"It's no worry Dawn. I just wanted to make you happy like before." Trey smiled before kissing her.

Dawn smiled before tearing up. Trey smiled gently wiping her tears.

* * *

_Later back at the Akaba residence..._

Everyone was waiting for Yuto, Lulu, Terri, and Shay to arrive.

"Wendy, Peek-a-boo." Ace said revealing his face hidden behind his hands.

Wendy started laughing clapping her hands. Ace smiled before picking her up close and hugging her close before kissing her nose again. "You are so amazing, I love you so much."

Wendy giggled before hugging him close.

"White Wing... are we ever getting our baby back?" Broder asked her as they watched Ace play with Wendy.

She turned to him.

"I mean... she's been alive for a few hours and she's spend most of them with Ace." he explained.

**_"Oh don't worry about that. I've asked Ace to help us take care of her."_** White Wing smiled.

Blue Frost smiled, **_"Think he'll do the same to mine when I get a chance to be a mommy?"_**

White Wing stared at Blue Frost before smiling. **_"I'm sure of it... who's the lucky one?"_**

**_"Er... This guy named Zigfried Von Schroeder."_ **Blue Frost blushed.

White Wing hugged her sister.**_ "I'm sure it'll be ok."_**

"Sorry we're late you guys." Lulu called running over to the group.

"It's okay Lulu." Ray smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Yuto inquired.

Black Fang explained it to them. They looked shocked before nodding.

"Then we have to stop Haru." Terri decided.

**_"But how can we find him?"_ **Ai asked.

"No idea, but first things first we..." Zarc started.

"Um... excuse me, are you all duelists?" asked an unknown male voice.

They turned to see. It was a boy around Yuya's age. "I was wondering if I could duel someone to try my new cards... is that alright?"

"Who are you?" Yugo asked him.

"My name's Matt." the boy answered. "I bought some new cards today and wanted to try them out, and when I saw so many people I thought maybe one of you could help. You don't mind do you?"

_'We don't have time for this.'_ Yusaku thought.

"I'll do it against ya." Ray said to him.

"Thank you." Matt smiled.

They both got ready.

"DUEL!"

Ray: 4000

Matt: 4000

Let the duel begin!

Ray 1st Turn:

Ray draw, "I'll summon Natural Gardna!"

The shield monster appeared.

* * *

_Natural Gardna_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1700_

_If this card is destroyed add 1 "Natural" Card from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Natural, I've never heard of that deck." Matt admitted.

"Well I'll set 3 cards, and passed it to you." Ray ended with a smile.

Matt 1st Turn:

"Ok... I start with this spell, Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast. Since I don't have a monster in my main monster zone, we both send the top two cards of our decks to the graveyard." Matt explained.

* * *

_Sky Striker Maneuver - Vector Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Each player sends the top 2 cards of their Deck to the GY (or as many as possible, if less than 2), then, if you sent at least 1 card to the GY, and have 3 or more Spells in your GY, you can shuffle all your opponent's monsters from the Extra Monster Zone into the Deck._

* * *

That made everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Huh, did I do something wrong?" Matt asked noticing that. "I just bought these cards since everyone uses Link now and my old deck wasn't able to keep up with it."

**_"...Ace you wouldn't mind if we head inside for a while?"_ **White Wing smiled to him.

Ace didn't hear her as he was still playing with Wendy and giggling. Ray told Matt, "We... have a problem with Sky Striker."

"A problem with the deck?" Matt asked.

"We'll tell you once it's over." Ray told him before discarding her top two cards.

Matt did the same before frowning and immediately surrendering.

Ray: 4000

Matt: 4000 (Surrendered)

Winner Ray.

"I should go, sorry." Matt apologized.

**_"Don't you want an explanation?"_ **White Wing asked.

"If it upsets you I should just leave." Matt admitted.

"You deserve to know though." Zarc told him.

Matt turned to him before nodding. "Well... ok."

"Big sis White Wing?" Ace asked suddenly walking up holding Wendy away from him.

**_"Yes?"_ **White Wing asked turning to him.

Ace was looking away. "Stinky."

White Wing giggled at this,**_ "Broder can you help me, and Ace change Wendy?"_**

He nodded as they walked inside. While they done that Zarc, and the others told Matt about it. His eyes widened in horror. "What... that can't be real can it?"

They've looked down.

"I... didn't know." Matt frowned.

"It's okay." Ray told him. "We want Ace to avoid going through that again."

"I understand." Matt nodded.

They nodded at that. Matt walked off after saying that as White Wing, Broder, Ace, and Wendy walked back out with Ace having the biggest smile possible on his face.

**_"Oh Acey."_ **Alice giggle seeing that huge smile.

"I want one to hold and love forever and ever." Ace told everyone. "Wendy is the best thing in the whole world."

"Your saying me, and Alice aren't?" Sandy asked feigning surprised.

Ace looked at them before his eyes widened. "No, I mean... what I said was... I didn't..."

He looked down sadly at that and started tearing up.

"H-Hey Ace I was just faking it." Sandy said surprised.

He just started to cry before running inside the house. Sandy looked on in shock before looking down feeling pretty bad. Dawn walked over and gently hugged her. "It'll be ok."

She hugged her back.

"So what do we do now? Aqua won't be at LID for a while right?" Yugo inquired.

"We before inform it to my father, and friends." Ryoken told them. "And with that look for Kengo, Hiro, and Emma while recruiting Skye, and George."

"Someone should stay with Ace though... and I can't shake the feeling something bad might happen soon." Zarc admitted.

They nodded.

**_"I'll stay with him along with Wendy, and Broder."_ **White Wing said to them.**_ "I can't do much since I had a baby a few hours ago."_**

"Alright." Ran nodded as Alex hugged White Wing.

"Try to rest ok?" Alex requested.

White Wing smiled nodding, **_"I'll be careful little sis. Make sure you help your mom out okay? She's getting ready to pop soon."_**

Alex's eyes momentarily widened in horror before shaking her head and nodding. "Ok, I will."

**_"You know what I meant right?"_ **White Wing asked, **_"In case you didn't I meant Bruno's gonna come soon."_**

"I got scared for a second but I know." Alex giggled before frowning. "Acey won't get more sad will he?"

_**"No he won't." **_White Wing answered.

Alex nodded before the group walked off leaving Broder, White Wing, and Wendy.

The Family of three walked in the house.

**_"Acey?"_** White Wing called.

They heard crying from his bedroom. White Wing looked concerned before walking upstairs to his room. Ace had his face in his pillow and was crying. White Wing walked, and started to rub his back. He just started crying even more.

**_"Oh Acey..."_** White Wing said concerned before picking him up hugging him.

She could feel the tears running down his face as he just trembled and cried. She gently wiped his tears, and kissed his forehead. They heard crying from downstairs.

**_"Come on hun... Wendy wants you."_ **White Wing told him.

Ace shook his head. "No."

**_"Ace?"_** White Wing asked.

Ace just started crying again. White Wing hugged him close.

"You have to go down big sis." Ace choked out.

_**"Don't you want to help her?"** _White Wing asked him.

Ace shook his head. White Wing looked worried before kissing the top of his head,**_ "I'll be back Acey."_**

Ace just lied back down in his bed. White Wing looked worried before walking down. Broder was rocking Wendy but she was just bawling. White Wing gently took Wendy to her arms.

"I don't know what to do, she's not hungry or tired." Broder frowned.

**_"She wants Ace."_** White Wing said sadly.

"That's what I thought, but he doesn't want to see her anymore." Broder admitted. "He feels like he broke Alice and Sandy's heart by spending time with her and I don't know if we can get through to him... I know I can't at least."

**_"I want Ace to feel better, and know that Sandy is only messing."_** White Wing told him.

"We know that, but... actually I might have an idea." Broder mentioned. "It'll just take a while."

**_"What?"_ **White Wing asked him.

"He feels like Sandy and Alice are upset he loves Wendy... so what if we let the four of them spend some time together to cheer him up?" Broder suggested.

White Wing smiled nodding.

"Still, that won't work until she gets back." Broder frowned.

**_"I know."_** White Wing frowned.

Broder just nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Charisma Duel School, it looks small." Yuri noted.

"But holds big students." Zarc told him.

"We'll see, but I have my doubts." Yuri admitted.

"Yeah we already know about it." Ray told him.

At that the door opened as Skye walked out before noticing Ray. "Huh, oh nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again Skye. Is George in the School?" Ray smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Skye nodded.

"Well me, and my friends need to talk to both of you." Ray told her.

Skye looked confused but nodded. "Ok."

They walked in. Skye led them to a large room.

"Huh, Skye? What's going on?" George asked.

"Ray said that she, and her friends wants to talk to us." Skye answered.

"Well, we're listening." George stated calmly.

Zarc, and Ray told them the situation.

"No way..." Skye gasped in horror.

"We managed to stop the Sky Strikers from reaching Ace. But stopping Sardon is another thing." Ray told them. "Please you two need to help us."

"Of course we will." George told her.

Ray smiled at that.

"Wait what about Timmy?" Gale remembered.

"He's too young." Zarc said simply.

"While he did beat Yusaku we mustn't risk him joining." Ryoken told them.

"Alright, so now what?" Skye asked.

"Now we head to father, and my friends, and inform them of what's happening. After that get to Aqua. That's where we'll find Miyu." Ryoken answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yuya nodded before frowning. "What about everyone else who helped us fight Sardon last time?"

"It's crucial they know as well." Yuto agreed.

"The more people the better." Yugo nodded.

They nodded on this.

"Me, Mom, Dad, and the Magicians will tell Declan, Grandpa, Grandma, Riley, and Casey." Dawn told them.

"Me, Trey, Lulu, and Yuto will inform our group from Xyz." Terri continued.

"Me, Mommy, and Daddy will tell the Signers, and their supporters." Alex added.

"That leaves the few duelists from Duel Academy who are willing to help to us." Larsa mentioned as Lilly nodded in agreement.

"We''ll see who from the Ritual Dimension can lend a hand." Kelly offered.

"What about us?" Stacy asked.

"We'll tell Sylvio, Moon Shadow, Aura, Gong, along with Skip, mom, dad, and the kids." Yuya answered.

Stacy nodded at that before the group spread out.

"Meanwhile we'll inform father, and my friends. And among the way find Kengo, Emma, and Hiro." Ryoken told the remaining group as they nodded on their way.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Ryoken, and his group arrived at his house. Mason shuddered slightly seeing the house. Sandy patted his back.

"I... I can't." Mason admitted fearfully.

"I'll stay out here with you." Sandy told him.

"Thank you." Mason whispered hugging her

Sandy hugged him back as they walked in.

They see a man with blue hair, a man with green hair having glasses, and a woman with red hair was working.

"Aso, Genome, Clarissa." Ryoken greeted them.

The blue haired man named Aso turned, "Ah Ryoken. You home."

"And it seems you have done a bit." the green haired man named Genome added.

"Yes, however we have a situation. One that you and my father need to hear about." Ryoken told them.

"Your father is in the other room." the red haired woman named Clarissa told him.

Bonnie then asked, "Where's the phone?"

The green-haired man named Genome indicated a phone in the corner. Bonnie walked to make a call as Ryoken walked, and knocked on the door.

The door opens to show Kiyoshi was there.

"Father." Ryoken nodded.

"Ryoken." Kiyoshi nodded back.

"Things have become far more complicated than we could have ever imagined." Ryoken said before explaining the situation to his father and the other three.

"Time travel, and a alien that nearly destroyed the world is coming?" Aso asked.

"The Wind Ignis confirmed their words." Ryoken nodded.

"That might've been the mass reading we've detected." Genome said to them.

"Which means we don't have much time." Bonnie said walking back. "I just call my guy to help us out."

"Your guy?" Ryoken inquired.

"My boyfriend, and the guy who is promising." Bonnie grinned, "The joy duelist known as Mizuri Tien."

"Is he skilled?" Ryoken inquired.

"Oh very." Bonnie grinned.

"We'll see when he arrives." Ryoken said simply.

**(A/N (bopdog111): The character Mizuri Tien is owned by OPFan37 from his fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross-VRAINS!)**

"Oh you will definitely do." Bonnie grinned crossing her arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"...That's the situation." Dawn told her family on her mother's side.

"I see." Declan nodded. "We'll have to prepare."

"And I need to put my mind to ease." Casey said looking at his hand.

Riley took his hand and smiled. Casey smiled back to her.

In the other dimensions people were also being told about what was going on too.

They all agreed to help up, and get ready for Sardon's arrival against the Lancers part 2, and they would settle this once, and for all.

Once that is done everyone gathered at You Show where someone new was waiting.

It was a young boy with tanned skin, brown eyes and bright blonde hair swept back. Usually wears a basic shorts and t-shirt combo, but also has a lot of smiley face and onomatopoeia stickers all over his shirt.

"Huh, who are you?" Yugo asked seeing him.

The boy looked as he said, "Bonnie called me over."

"Hey there dude. Glad to see you can come." Bonnie grinned walking over.

"Of course Bon." the boy smiled. "After all a future hero's gotta be prepared."

"Everyone this is Mizuri Tien." Bonnie grinned, "And he's my guy."

The boy blushed on it, "Do you really have to mention that?"

"She probably did." Dawn nodded.

Mizuri looked a little timid, "W-Well I hope I can help you all if Bonnie said I can."

"Hold it, this is dangerous so if you're not up to it tell us now." Yugo told him.

"Hey you don't have a say if he can't help." Bonnie told him. "I have absolute faith in him, and he has the skills to be a Celebrity."

"... Prove it." Yuto stated.

Bonnie grinned to Mizuri, "You heard him dude? This is your time to shine!"

Mizuri nodded hearing that.

Yuto activated his duel disc. "After you."

Mizuri nodded as he armed himself.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Breath by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Yuto: 4000**

**Mizuri: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Mizuri 1st Turn:

Mizuri drew, and looked over, "This looks good. I summon Wind-Up Magician!"

A little toy magician appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Magician_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1800_

_If the effect of a "Wind-Up" monster is activated, except "Wind-Up Magician": You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"That's an Xyz Deck!" Yuto cried in shock.

"And now since I summoned a Wind-Up, I can summon Wind-Up Shark also." Mizuri said as a toy shark appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Shark_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Fish_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1300_

_When a "Wind-Up" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
_● Increase this card's Level by 1, until the End Phase._  
_● Reduce this card's Level by 1, until the End Phase._

* * *

Yuto frowned seeing the monster.

"And now I use Shark's ability decrease it's level by 1." Mizuri added.

_Shark: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"And then Magician's own ability allows me to summon a new Wind-Up from my Deck in defense mode as long as it's level is 4 or below only once while it's out." Mizuri added, "Come forth, Wind-Up Rabbit!"

A toy bunny appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Rabbit_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_During either player's turn: You can target 1 "Wind-Up" monster you control; banish it until your next Standby Phase. This effect can be used only once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Two level three monsters... that can only mean one thing." Yuto frowned.

"And now I use Rabbit, and Shark to build the Overlay Network!" Mizuri called as the Overlay Network appeared. "I Xyz Summon, Wind-Up Zenmaines!"

A monster with 2 claws appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Zenmaines_

_Fire Type_

_Rank 3_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2100_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
__If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this effect was used this turn: Target 1 card on the field; destroy it.__

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"A powerful monster." Yuto frowned. "But one that can be easily countered."

"I'm not done." Mizuri smiled. "Appear the circuit of joy!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Wind-Ups!" Mizuri called as Zenmaines, and Magician flew up to the Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! Wind-Up Zenmaintenance!"

Two blue toys appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Zenmaintenance_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 "Wind-Up" monsters_  
_If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Wind-Up" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card to it as material. You can only use each of the following effects of "Wind-Up Maintenance" once per turn._  
_● If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Wind-Up" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_● You can banish 1 face-up "Wind-Up" monster you control, face-down; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same name that card had on the field._

* * *

Yuto's eyes widened seeing that before glaring at the monster.

"And next up since Zenmaintenance was Link Summoned, I can add a Wind-Up card to my hand." Mizuri added, "I add Wind-Up Factory, and activate it!"

* * *

_Wind-Up Factory_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if an effect of a "Wind-Up" monster is activated (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Wind-Up" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now once a turn when a Wind-Up activates it's ability I can add a level 4 or lower Wind-Up from my Deck to my hand." Mizuri told Yuto. "And then here comes 2 cards face-down, and that's the end here."

Yuto 1st Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start with four facedown cards." Yuto stated. "Then I'll summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, and since I control a The Phantom Knights monster I can also summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK._  
_You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"Phantom Knights." Mizuri repeated.

"That's right, and now I Overlay my level three Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Yuto declared as they entered the Overlay Network. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 3_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 3 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. If this Xyz Summoned card is destroyed: You can target 2 "The Phantom Knights" monsters with the same Level in your GY; Special Summon them and increase their Levels by 1, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"Since I used Ragged Gloves as Xyz Material, Break Sword gains 1000 attack points, now destroy his Link Monster!"

_Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

The monster charged.

"I activate, Xyz Reborn!" Mizuri called.

* * *

_Xyz Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

"I can summon an Xyz from the graveyard, and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit!" Mizuri called as Zenmaines rose back in place. **(ORU: 1)**

"That doesn't protect your Link Monster!" Yuto told him as Break Sword shattered Zenmaintenance.

**(Mizuri: 2800)**

"Maybe not but that's what I wanted you to do." Mizuri grinned.

"What do you mean?" Yuto questioned.

"When Zenmaintenance is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard it converts itself into an Overlay Unit!" Misuri revealed as his Link forms as an Overlay Unit for Zenmaines.** (ORU: 2)**

"I get it. That was his strategy." Ryoken said seeing this.

"And not only that Wind-Up Factory's effect now activates." Bonnie grinned.

"So now I add Wind-Up Knight to my hand." Mizuri said adding the card.

"I end my turn." Yuto stated coldly.

* * *

**Yuto: 4000**

****Mizuri: 2800****

* * *

Mizuri 2nd Turn:

"My turn. Draw!" Mizuri drew. "And I activate Monster Reincarnation."

* * *

_Monster Reincarnation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"By discarding a card from my hand, I get a monster card back." Mizuri said discarding a card as Wind-Up Shark is added back to his hand.

Yuto just watched without a word.

"And now I summon Wind-Up Knight." Mizuri added as a toy knight appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Knight_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a face-up "Wind-Up" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Is that a bit weird though?" Trey asked curious.

"What is?" Dawn asked him.

"The Wind-Up monsters look like toy versions of the regular things in life but their monster types are the same." Trey told her.

Dawn looked. "Huh, now that you mention it you're right."

"And now I summon Wind-Up Shark per it's ability." Mizuri added as the shark appeared. "And now due to Wind-Up Factory, I add Wind-Up Soldier to my hand."

"Fine." Yuto told him.

"And now I activate Double Summon." Mizuri added.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So now I can make another summon this turn. Such as my Soldier." Mizuri said as a toy soldier appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Soldier_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

__During your Main Phase: You can increase this card's Level by 1 and ATK by 400, until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.__

* * *

Yuto frowned.

"And now I use Shark, and Soldier's abilities to increase their levels by 1." Mizuri added.

_Shark: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

_Soldier: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5/ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200)**_

"It's stronger than my Break Sword." Yuto frowned.

"And now I use Shark, and Soldier to build the Overlay Network!" Mizuri called as the two flew up. "I Xyz Summon, Rank 5! Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!"

A huge robot with a drill appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh_

_Wind Type_

_Rank 5_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 1900_

_2 Level 5 monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 2 Set cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Yuto's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now by using an Overlay Units those two set cards on your right are destroyed!" Mizuri called. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

The cards were revealed to be Mystical Space Typhoon and a copy of the Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace.

"And now Zenmaines will attack your monster!" Mizuri called.

Yuto frowned at that as Break Sword countered the attack.

**(Mizuri: 1300)**

Mizuri grinned as Zenmaines survived but took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"And that's the end of this..." Mizuri started.

"Not yet, I play my trap Phantom Knights' Wing!" Yuto called.

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Wing_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 500 ATK, also the first time that target would be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn, it is not destroyed. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Wing" once per turn._

* * *

"I can target a monster on my field, such as my Break Sword, and not only does he gain 500 points but the first time he would be destroyed this turn his destruction is negated!"

_Break Sword:** (ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

"Wait what?" Mizuri asked surprised.

"You heard me, which means your Zenmaines special ability is wasted." Yuto told him.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I'm beaten yet." Mizuri pointed out.

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"Break Sword attack Zenmaines." Yuto told him.

His Xyz attacked Mizuri's Xyz.

"I activate Wind-Up Knight's ability! Once a turn when a Wind-Up is attacked it's negated!" Mizuri called as Wind-Up Knight spin his spear to get rid of the attack. "And then Wind-Up Factory allows me to add Wind-Up Cat."

"Wrong, I have one last facedown card." Yuto told him. "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade, this negates your Knight's special abilities and while I can't attack it anymore you can't use it to attack me either!"

* * *

_Phantom Knights' Fog Blade_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters cannot target that face-up monster for attacks. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Phantom Knights' Fog Blade" once per turn._

* * *

"Your Knight won't be negating anything, Break Sword end this duel!"

"I'm not losing this! I activate the Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement!" Mizuri called.

* * *

_Solemn Judgement_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"So now by trading half my points Fog Blade gets canceled out!" Mizuri called. **(Mizuri: 0650)**

Yuto glared at him with pure hatred. "I end my turn."

"Phew that was close." Mizuri said wiping his forehead not noticing Yuto's look.

"Just go." Yuto told him coldly

* * *

**Mizuri: 0650**

**Yuto: 4000**

* * *

Mizuri 3rd Turn:

Noticing the cold tone Mizuri flinched before drawing. That's when he noticed most of the people there had similar expressions on their faces.

"Uh... Is there something wrong?" Mizuri asked nervous.

"He told you to make a move, so take your turn already." Yugo snapped.

"Hey don't talk to him like that." Bonnie told him sternly.

"You have no right to talk about this." Yuri told her. "We all heard what happened to him... to Ace."

"So? That doesn't mean that Zenmaintenance will do the same thing." Bonnie told him.

"You're just a brat, you have no idea what you're talking about." Yuri stated coldly. "Anyone who uses Link deserves to suffer as a Card."

(Author's Note: Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and the others are projecting their anger over Ace getting upset towards Link which is what devastated him in the first timeline. Things are different but they're not all thinking clearly at the moment.)

"You're just a brat, you have no idea what you're talking about." Yuri stated coldly. "Anyone who uses Link deserves to suffer as a Card."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and the others are projecting their anger over Ace getting upset towards Link which is what devastated him in the first timeline. Things are different but they're not all thinking clearly at the moment.)**

**(A/N (bopdog111): Like what happened during the last time we done Sixth Summon when they do that when Spencer is using Hive Cards. You can't keep emotions bottled up, that isn't healthy.)**

"Like heck I'm gonna let you harm my guy!" Bonnie yelled.

Mizuri decided it be best to continue his turn, "I'll summon... Wind-Up Kitten!"

A small toy cat appeared.

* * *

_Wind-Up Kitten_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Beast_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 500_

_You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

Yuto just glared at the monster.

"And now Wind-Up Kitten returns a monster you have to your hand. I return your Break Sword to your hand!" Mizuri called.

Yuto's eyes widened as his monster vanished.

"And with that your open! Battle! Wind-Up Knight attacks you directly!" Mizuri called.

**(Yuto: 2200)**

"And now Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaioh attacks directly!" Mizuri called.

The attack hit wiping out Yuto's life points.

* * *

**Yuto: 0000**

**Mizuri: 0650**

**Mizuri wins the duel**

* * *

"Phew." Mizuri wiped his forehead on in.

"What did I tell ya?" Bonnie grinned walking to him, "He's really skilled, and just as strong as I told ya he'll be."

"Big deal, he's not welcome here." Yugo told her before turning to Mizuri. "Get away from us before we hurt you."

"What?" Mizuri asked shocked.

"You have no right to tell him to get out." Bonnie told him sternly.

Rin slapped her across the face. "You, and Mason, and your boy can leave. Now!"

"Mommy!" Alex cried shocked.

Bonnie glared at Rin with tears, and a red handprint on her face, "Forget it. You can't make us leave."

"Get away from our family, or I will make sure Mason's pain from that Lost Incident looks like nothing." Yuri threatened.

Mason looked fearful on it.

"You try to harm my brother, and I'll make sure you'll regret it." Bonnie threatened back standing unflinching.

Yuri activated his Duel Disc. "Last chance, move or I'll kill you Bonnie."

"Stop it everyone!" Jin called to them stopping the tense argument.

They all turned to him.

"Look I get why your angry about Link, but that's no reason to hate Mizuri." Jin told then, "Just take a deep breath everyone."

"Yeah... he's right." Yuya admitted though even he still looked angry. "He's the only one here who doesn't know."

"Fine, then just listen." Yugo told him before they explained the Raye situation and how they went back in time and now Ace was devastated again and the last time they saw him he was sobbing and running into his house.

Mizuri looked shocked, and horrified before pulling out three copies of Zenmaintenance looking at them.

"So you understand why you have to leave." Yuya told him.

Mizuri stayed quiet before saying, "...No."

"Are you an idiot?" Yugo questioned.

"I am. But I'm a proud one at that." Mizuri told them, "I'll find a way to make it up to you for reminding you of those, but I can't just leave people in vain, and in danger."

"You want to help, then stay away from us." Yuto told him simply.

"You have no right to tell him to go." Bonnie told him again. "That's the one in charge's decision."

"Well I agree with them." Zarc told her. "Mizuri might be a kind person but we can't take the risk Bonnie."

"You think he's the same as Timmy?" Bonnie asked him. "I told you before Mizuri has the skills of a Celebrity."

"Timmy's young, honestly if it was completely up to me Ace and Mason wouldn't be involved either." Zarc replied. "It's completely different."

"But yet those two joined didn't they?" Bonnie asked him. "So Mizuri should join as well. Besides Mizuri's a year younger then me."

"Ace joined because he's part of our family and Sardon wants revenge on us, and Mason was part of that incident that created the Ignis that Haru is after. They're part of this already. Timmy and Mizuri aren't." Ray told her.

"Mizuri is a part ready too you know." Bonnie told her.

"How?" Yuya asked.

"He had enough skill to knock me, and Mason down with his other Deck." Bonnie told them.

"We're not talking about skill Bonnie." Zarc told her. "He beat Yuto, we all saw he's a great duelist but that's not the issue here."

"Well I think it doesn't matter what is. We need all the help we need right? We can't pass that chance." Mizuri pointed out.

"You don't know what we're up against. You could easily die." Zuzu told him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... this isn't going well. Hopefully everything works out.**

**bopdog111: Well I have confidence it does. Plus next chapter Kengo, Emma, Hiro, the final Ignis, and Lost Incident Victim will join them.**

**Ulrich362: True, well... will join most of them. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. New Times of Content!

**bopdog111: Sorry that took so long everyone.**

**Ulrich362: You were visiting family Bopdog, don't worry about it.**

**bopdog111: Well that won't be my only one for a while. And now let's see what's happening?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Bonnie and Mizuri after Zuzu's declaration about him possibly dying.

"Duh, I know that." Mizuri said to her.

"Do you even care?" Yuya questioned.

"Course I am scared. But aren't you all as well?" Mizuri asked.

"After what we went through... no." Yuri answered.

"Look, we have some more allies we need to meet up with and then we'll explain everything ok?" Rin suggested. "We need to beat Haru to Aqua."

They nodded hearing that.

"If that's case we'll be back to my house, and father's lab for her timing." Ryoken told them.

"Alright." Zarc nodded.

With that they spread.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Sandy was holding Wendy before knocking on Ace's door. "Ace?"

Ace croaked, "S-Sandy?"

"Oh Ace..." Sandy frowned before sitting next to him as she and Wendy hugged him together.

"W-Why? I was mean to you." Ace cried.

**_"No you weren't Ace."_** Alice mentioned appearing next to them. **_"You love your niece, and that's an amazing thing. We weren't upset by what you said... actually, we both thought it was sweet that you care about her that much."_**

"She's right." Sandy agreed with a gentle smile.

"But..." Ace trailed off.

"But nothing Ace." Sandy interrupted. "You have the biggest heart in the world, I'm sure there's plenty of room for everybody you love in it."

As she said that she blushed slightly.

"Plus... look down."

Ace hearing that looked. Wendy had some tears but she wasn't crying and instead was lying in between him and Sandy/Alice with a small smile. Ace blushed at that. Sandy giggled slightly at that before smiling. "You're a really good person Acey."

"I..." Ace started but stopped.

Seeing that Sandy gently kissed him. He blushed at that as Alice pouted, **_"Man wish I can do that."_**

"Um..." Sandy started thoughtfully before closing her eyes in thought.

"Sandy?" Ace asked.

Suddenly Sandy turned transparent as Alice fell onto the bed.

"Ow." Alice frowned before blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

Ace couldn't stopped blinking in shock.

"How am I..." Alice started before turning to Sandy only for her to shake her head in confusion. "Well, we can figure that out later."

Ace meanwhile blushed as he helps Alice sit up being mindful of her tail.

"Thank you Ace." Alice smiled before freezing and blushing before turning transparent again as Sandy turned solid.

"We... need to practice more, I just thought it might be like a window and you could look in either side." Sandy admitted.

Ace nodded on that.

**_"Um... Sandy, can we talk in private for a minute?"_** Alice requested.

Hearing that Sandy nodded as she kissed Ace's cheek as she walked out while Alice swim out. Ace blushed before looking at Wendy and sadly smiling._ 'Maybe things will be ok.'_

Wendy giggled reaching out for him. He picked her up and hugged her gently.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What is it?" Sandy asked.

Alice was still blushing. **_"Remember how I said I've seen babies before?"_**

Sandy nodded. Alice blushed more. **_"Um... well at some point maybe... you want to be a mommy right?"_**

Sandy at that blushed before saying, "I would love to."

**_"... Me too, that's the problem."_ **Alice admitted.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

**_"Ok, there are three immediate problems with that."_** Alice told her before pausing. **_"Well... more immediate. First, us switching like that however it happened probably isn't good for a little baby. Second, if we're the same how would it even work? And third... I'm a Duel Spirit which causes a whole other set of problems."_**

"Well... If I do get one wouldn't that mean your also it's mother in a way?" Sandy asked.

_**"Yeah... but I wanted to experience that one day."**_ Alice admitted with a blush.

"Well... Don't mermaids get human legs as long as their not wet?" Sandy asked, "I seen movies of Mermaids about that."

**_"Technically yes, but I'm still a Duel Spirit."_** Alice pointed out.**_ "Well, let's worry about that later. Right now we have other problems."_**

Sandy nodded hearing that

* * *

_At LID..._

Declan was with Riley, and Casey with two talking to each other peacefully as Declan was doing work.

"They'll be here soon, right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah they will Ri." Casey smiled kissing her cheek.

Riley smiled at that. "I love you."

"Love you two." Casey smiled back.

Suddenly Declan stood up. "They're here."

With that Casey took Riley's hand. The three of them walked out at that while Riley rested her head on Casey's shoulder. Casey smiled as he laid a soft kiss on Riley's head. Suddenly he froze and put a hand over his chest. Declan noticing looked over, "Is something wrong?"

"I just... felt something I know I've felt before but I can't place it." Casey answered. "It hurts... a lot."

Riley looked worried at that.

"Not like Sardon... a different pain." Casey clarified noticing her look. "I really can't explain it but I don't think it's bad... or at least I hope it isn't."

"We'll find out by we get there." Declan told him.

Casey nodded before squeezing Riley's hand reassuringly as they followed Declan. They soon arrived at where they need to go.

"Hey you guys." Yuya smiled. "I guess you already know why we're here?"

"Ray had sent me the message." Declan answered, "Sarah, and Amanda are in their room safe."

"That's likely for the best." Ryoken noted calmly.

"So your Ryoken Kogami." Declan said seeing him, "The leader of this new Generation of Lancers."

"Technically yes." Ryoken confirmed. "You could call it that."

"You already know but I'm Declan Akaba. Founder, and original leader." Declan said as he, and Ryoken shake hands, "What's the status?"

"The final Ignis, Aqua the water Ignis, will be in your computer mainframe soon and we need to find her and our remaining allies before she's captured by Haru." Specter answered. "After that we'll figure out our next step."

"I'll have Akira make sure to inform us if he spots her immediately." Declan informed.

"That sounds like a plan." Yuto nodded.

"Meanwhile Riley, and Casey will aid you in whatever you need." Declan said as he nodded to the two pre-teens, and walked off.

"You two are former Lancers then?" Ryoken inquired.

"Yeah. I'm the Healer, and known Psychic Duelist on the go, Casey." Casey answered, "And this is Riley."

Riley smiled nodding.

"A healer, that's rather impressive." Specter noted.

"Casey's able to heal a lot of wounds, and even though's that are too severe." Stacy told them, "Though he can also sense positive, and negative emotions, and bad kinds of negative emotions put a strain on him."

"Is that something your entire family can do?" Ryoken inquired to Riley.

"No. Only Casey." Riley answered, "Mom says he's born with these powers though we don't know for sure."

"Yeah. The reason why is because I was dropped off here as a baby, and I don't remember who my parents are." Casey added.

"What?" questioned a female voice. "How old are you exactly?"

Hearing that they turned to see Kiyoshi, Aso, Genome, and Clarissa have entered, and it was Clarissa that have asked that.

"Dr. Kogami? Guys?" Zarc asked surprised, "I thought we would meet up with you guys at Ryoken's house."

"We decided that waiting wouldn't be a good idea." Aso explained. "Plus... this is our fault and it's our job to ensure it doesn't lead to anyone being hurt."

"Yeah that makes sense." Yuya nodded at that, "Well help you guys on it whatever it takes."

"Thank you." Dr. Kogami said calmly.

"Casey?" He turned to Riley, "She asked you a question."

"O-Oh." Casey remembered before answering to Clarissa, "10 ma'am. I was 6 when I was with the original Lancers."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Impossible."

"Clarissa?" Aso asked hearing that, "Is everything alright?"

"... Do you remember what you told me to do?" Clarissa asked turning to Dr. Kogami. "Two days after the project?"

Kiyoshi gave thought before nodding, "Yes. For the safety of HIM."

"We didn't know back then, it was unexplored territory." Genome nodded. "AI's with free will, if they were dangerous getting him to safety was one of your highest concerns."

"Yes indeed." Kiyoshi agreed before realizing, "Wait Clarissa. Your saying that he's...?"

Casey, and Riley also turned to her.

"I don't know. It was ten years ago." Clarissa answered. "He is, or this is one of the most incredible coincidences in history."

Casey looked before requesting, "Can I see your memories?"

Hearing that she turned to him as he explained, "I had been practicing a new method to use my power to see the truth. Maybe if I look at your memories at that time we should know."

"I suppose, but... just know we all regret what we did." Clarissa answered sadly. "Nothing can undo the horror we subjected those children to."

"I know." Casey nodded as he placed a hand on her forehead, and closed his eyes to concentrate.

* * *

_He saw Clarissa, Aso, Genome, and Kiyoshi doing research. Them watching seven children in isolated rooms dueling as some were electrocuted and others were given food. The entirety of the Lost Incident played out before him before he saw four of them started talking._

_"What if these AI rebel? They have abilities far beyond our own and if they shut down our networks lives will be lost." Aso pointed out._

_"That's true, the simulations are still running but we need to consider the possibility that the Ignis will pose a threat to humanity." Kiyoshi agreed._

_"Which would mean that we need to make sure we can be ready." Genome added._

_Clarissa told them, "If they get their rebelling hands on my son..."_

_"We can't allow that to happen." Kiyoshi noted. "Ryoken and your child are our only hope in case things do go as we fear. We can trust Ryoken to stay safe, but what are you going to do?"_

_"I..." Clarissa trailed off._

_"I understand." Kiyoshi told her calmly._

_"What can I do?" Clarissa asked._

_"Find somewhere he'll be safe." Aso answered. "After his father's death... we know it's hard but you'll know he's safe."_

_Clarissa grunted hearing that but nodded as she walked out. __After a while she was in a cloak carrying a small basket where she sees the LID building, and placed it on the doorstep._

_"My son... I know you will be safe with the Leo Institute at your back." Clarissa told baby that has short blue hair, and is sleeping as she placed a soft kiss to his forehead, "Mommy loves you sweetie."_

_She started crying as she knocked on the door, and ran hiding just as Henrietta stepped outside. Genome, Aso, and Kiyoshi were there to comfort her as they watched Henrietta notice the baby before looking around and taking it into the building. ___Clarissa continued crying as they left.__

* * *

After that Casey slowly opened his eyes removing his hand.

"Casey?" Riley asked uncertainly.

"You saw our crimes, the horrors we caused. We've been trying to make amends ever since." Genome admitted. "Nothing can heal the lives we ruined... but we can try to do something good to balance it out."

Casey took a moment to remember everything he saw as he said, "Mrs. Akaba... Founded me alone in a basket on the steps of the Leo Institute alone. And the baby that was dropped off has blue hair... Like me."

"Wait what?" Yugo asked in shock.

"And then that means..." Casey trailed off as he turned to Clarissa.

She was staring at him in disbelief. "That... is it possible?"

Casey looked before smiling, "Your memories spoke the truth. And Mrs. Akaba tells the truth also."

"Wait, then are you saying..." Zuzu started before her eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly Clarissa frowned.

"Yes." Casey nodded, "She's my mom."

Riley smiled at that only for Clarissa to look down sadly.

"I couldn't even keep you safe." Clarissa admitted sadly. "I abandoned you to keep you safe from something that wouldn't harm you... and nearly got you killed as a result."

She then felt Casey hugging her.

"I'm sorry... Casey." Clarissa apologized hugging him back.

"It's okay mom." Casey smiled, "I don't blame you."

Suddenly Declan's duel disc started beeping. Declan answered.

"Mr. Akaba, it's here."

"Good. Make sure nothing happens." Declan told him, "Come on. Aqua has arrived."

The others all nodded as they followed him. They arrived to where it is as Yusaku, and Cal went to work in case Haru tries to beat them to her. A few minutes later a blue figure emerged from the computers only for Ai, Earth, Lance, Flame, Lightning, and Windy to approach her.

**_"It's been too long, Aqua."_ **Lightning stated.

Aqua looked at all of her friends, and said, **_"We're all reunited as one."_**

"Not quite, the Ignis are together but we need to find your remaining partners." Ryoken stated.

"Hiro, and Miyu." Zarc agreed.

**_"Miyu..."_** Aqua whispered sadly.

"Can you take us to her?" Skye asked her.

Aqua nodded only to the lights to shut off.

"What the?" They looked around.

Declan contacted, "Claude get the power back on!"

When the power turned back on every Ignis was gone.

"What the?" everyone was alarmed.

"Lance/Lightning/Ai/Flame/Windy/Earth/Aqua!" They cried.

"Wait, this... Kengo?" Akira asked in shock. "Kengo where are you?"

"Kengo Dojun?" Zarc asked.

"You know him?" Akira inquired.

"It's a long story but he's Windy's partner's step-brother." Zarc answered.

"Zarc, we need to find him before he tries to destroy the Ignis." Ray pointed out.

"I know." Zarc nodded as they ran out.

"Casey, can you sense anger in any direction?" Declan inquired.

Casey closed his eyes trying to sense before opening them, "Outside!"

They nodded running outside only for Clarissa to grab Casey's arm. "Wait."

"Mom?" Casey asked turning over.

"You're happy here, aren't you?" she asked him quietly.

"Well yeah. Meeting great friends, and having a great girlfriend. And managing to find my mom." Casey smiled to her.

Clarissa nodded sadly at that. "That's good."

Casey hugged her when he sensed sadness in her. She hugged him back gently before closing her eyes. _'Once they're all safe... Casey can stay with his real family.'_

Casey then kissed her cheek. She smiled before they ran out after the others.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside..._

"I got you now." Kengo said glaring at the seven Ignis that are trapped in a electro cage.

"Please wait!" Mason cried.

"Huh?" Kengo turned to see the group running out, "I expected for the outage to last longer."

"The power is still out, but you can't destroy them." Declan told him calmly.

"And why can't I? They need to pay for their sins!" Kengo glared.

"They didn't cause the crash." Yuto told him.

"You don't know what your talking about." Kengo glared.

"Yes we do." Yuya told him before they told him everything.

Kengo looked shocked at that as he glared at them, "If you know that then you know that they must be purged!"

**_"Ah! No purge!"_** Ai panicked.

"Kengo!" cried a female voice as two people ran up to them.

They looked to see they were Emma, and Hiro.

"You can't destroy them, it won't change anything or help you." Hiro told him.

"It will make them regret harming her. You think I'll change it because your from the Lost Incident?" Kengo asked him.

"They didn't harm her. Not every AI is the same." Emma told him.

"And how would you know that?" Kengo questioned.

"For one thing because Windy is based on me." Hiro pointed out. "You trust me don't you?"

"Course I do. Like mother, I wanted to keep you happy right up until that accident, and she was harmed bad." Kengo answered.

"Then trust Windy and the others too." Hiro requested.

**_"That sounds really wise. And if you don't there would be terrible consequences unless your able to handle an Intergalactic Warlord, and an old enemy of the Lancers."_ **Lightning told Kengo.

Kengo glared at Lightning before frowning seconds before Casey gasped in horror.

"Casey?" Riley asked hearing his gasp.

"Ace... he's terrified!" Casey cried.

**_"Then something's at Ace's place!"_** Windy cried, **_"I won't let something happened to the little guy since he helped me reunite with my friends!"_**

**_"Nor I for his loyalty, and determination."_** Lightning agreed.

"We need to get there." Ray told them.

Kengo said, "I'll go with you but I'll be keeping an eye on the Ignis."

They nodded before running off before arriving at the Akaba residence where Sandy was out cold outside.

**_"Sandy! Wake up! Sandy!"_ **Blue Frost ran shaking her.

"Get back." Casey said as he closed his eyes, and placed a hand on her forehead a green glow coated her.

She groaned before slowly opening her eyes.

**_"Sandy what happened?"_** Blue Frost asked worried.

"Haru... he took Ace." Sandy whispered.

"He what!?" Dawn cried shocked.

"I'll see what happened." Casey said placing a hand on Sandy's forehead, and closed his eyes to look into her memories to find out.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Ace was smiling. "Sandy... thanks."_

_"Your welcome Acey. Just don't forget that you were never mean." Sandy smiled as she was careful for Wendy._

_Ace smiled more before they went outside to have fun before Haru eventually arrived. __Sandy noticing him asked, "What do you want?"_

_"The Ignis." Haru answered._

_Casey then saw Sandy challenge Haru only for him to reveal a new monster and knock her out cold as she faintly heard Ace screaming. Last thing she sees before passing out was some kind of dragon like Cybrese was trapping Ace as it turned black._

_End Vision..._

* * *

Casey looked shocked stepping back, "Haru... He has a Dragon in his Cyberse Deck."

Sandy had broken down into sobs.

**_"Oh that creeps going down all the way!"_ **Ai screamed.

**_"He will regret taking Ace hostage!"_ **Windy cried angered.

**_"He will learn what will happen when he messes with someone we all deeply care about."_ **Lightning agreed also furious.

Lance called, **_"He's gonna come here, and steal my buddy's best friend like that!? Nuh uh, nope, ain't happening!"_**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... mixed bag of a chapter.**

**bopdog111: All but Miyu have met up to be the new Generation of the Lancers to prepare for Sardon, and his Hive Army. Not to mention Haru has taken Ace, and Tom seems to be somewhere.**

**Ulrich362: Plus Casey met his mom. Though things are going to be insane.**

**bopdog111: Well what will be next chapter?**

**Ulrich362: I want to say Ace's rescue but maybe not. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Kidnapping Plot!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. The team need a plan.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, things are not going well to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Well before they can rescue him they need to have plans, and back-ups along with some training.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, and that can start right now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They had taken Sandy inside to rest up after Casey healed her and the others were sitting downstairs trying to come up with a plan.

"We can't go after Haru, it's obviously a trap." Celina pointed out. "He's using Ace as bait."

**_"So what can we do?"_ **Ai asked the obvious, **_"We can't give ourselves to this guy!"_**

"For now we stay calm and come up with a plan." Ryoken answered. "As long as Ace is a hostage it's unlikely he'll be hurt. At the very least, not to the point he can't recover."

Suddenly they heard White Wing screamed. She was frantically looking around in tears in the rooms. **_"Wendy!? Wendy, where are you!?"_**

"What?" Ray asked before looking herself.

That's when Casey's eyes widened. "She... she was outside with Ace and Sandy!"

_**"Then... Don't tell me she was-"**_ Blue Frost stopped herself.

White Wing screamed in horror at that. _**"NOOOO! MY LITTLE GIRL!"**_

Ray embraced her. "We'll get them back. I know we will."

"That is low even for him!" Takeru yelled angered.

"Ace will keep Wendy safe... we all know he will." Stacy mentioned nervously.

"... Then if you want my opinion, our next move should be making sure our skills are at their best while also figuring out where they might be hiding and how to rescue your friends." Specter pointed out.

**_"We should find Miyu."_** Aqua suggested.

"Agreed." Ryoken nodded.

"Actually, do you mind if I stay behind with Casey and his girlfriend?" Clarissa requested suddenly. "I... I'd like to make up for lost time if that's alright."

"That's alright with us." Ray smiled.

"Be careful Clarissa." Aso told her as they walked out leaving her, Casey, and Riley.

Clarissa nodded before looking down. "Casey, are you up for a match?"

"Mom?" Casey asked surprised hearing that.

"I was just thinking that might be a good way to make up for the ten years we lost." she admitted. "It's mostly for that selfish reason I asked if we could stay behind while the others left."

"Well... Like I said, I don't blame you for it." Casey smiled to her.

Clarissa smiled gently. "Thank you."

"Oh... Can I ask something?" Casey asked looking down.

"Of course you can." Clarissa answered.

"...Who's my Dad?" Casey asked.

Riley looked over to hear what Clarissa said too.

"..." Clarissa didn't answer as she looked down saying, "He was a great man. His name was Harold, and he was so happy to meet you."

Casey nodded sadly before hugging her. "Thank you for telling me mom."

She hugged him back as Riley stared on saddened. Casey noticed before walking over and embracing her gently. Riley hugged him back, "I wish we can see your dad."

"It's ok." Casey reassured her with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I promise."

Riley smiled softly at that.

Clarissa smiled seeing her son so happy before stepping outside to let them spend a little time together. Casey smiled to his girlfriend, "I'm also glad that you never left me because I'm not normal."

"I wouldn't ever leave you Casey." Riley smiled. "No matter what."

Casey nodded at that with a smile.

"... We'll be able to help Ace and Wendy though, right?" Riley asked nervously.

"Yes. We can." Casey nodded.

Riley smiled at that.

"And together we can." Casey added.

"You're right." Riley smiled.

He kissed her forehead at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Aqua guided them to where Miyu is at. They soon see her at the garden along with a little girl who looks 5 was there with her. Skye noticed them before frowning and stopping as the others walked over to them. Ray placed a hand on her shoulder as she said, "We know what's up. She's not mad."

"Even if that's true, I shouldn't." Skye pointed out.

"Come on. You got it done before." Ray smiled.

Skye looked down before hesitantly nodding. With that they continued walking as the little girl sees them, and tells Miyu pointing at them as she looked over.

"Miyu?" Skye asked uncertainly.

Miyu seeing her looked surprised, "S-Skye?"

The little girl looked confused at that. Skye nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

Suddenly she felt Miyu embracing her burying her head deep in her shoulder. Skye's eyes widened before tearing up and hugging her back.

"Skye... I'm so sorry." Miyu teared up also, "You said that just for me... And my mom was so mad for believing that I've..."

"It wasn't your fault." Skye whispered before smiling and turning to the other girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh uh... Skye." the little girl answered.

Skye's eyes widened. "Miyu?"

"Well it's complicated..." Miyu admitted. "This is my adoptive little girl..."

The little Skye waved to them.

"Adoptive..." Skye started before trailing off.

**_"Miyu?"_**

She turned to who said that. Aqua was floating up to her. Miyu looks surprised, and asked "Whoa... Who are you?"

**_"My name's Aqua, actually... we're partners."_** Aqua explained. **_"I was created from you, during that."_**

Miyu looked surprised, but nodded showing she gets it. "I see... So you know my promise to Skye?"

**_"Yes."_ **Aqua nodded,**_ "You endured it with your resolve since she gave you the strength to do it."_**

Miyu just nodded.

"Whoa she looks pretty." the little Skye said in awe of Aqua.

Aqua turned to her. **_"Thank you, so do you."_**

The little Skye giggled at that.

"I hate to interrupt but we need your help." Ryoken mentioned before explaining the situation.

Miyu was amazed by what she was explained, "Aliens?"

"Yes." Ryoken nodded.

"No wonder I had a bad feeling." Miyu admitted, "Well I'll help you all in anyway, I can."

Ryoken nodded.

"Well that settles it." Genome told them, "All of the Lost Incident Victims, and Ignis are now together. Last thing we need is a plan, and training."

"We can save them... right?" Alex asked nervously.

"Yes we can Alex." Yugo told her, "No matter how big his forces can be he has a force of Duelists to take care of!"

Alex nodded. "Ok."

"Oh... Skye you already know my girl." Miyu told her best friend as little Skye talks with Aqua with a smile, "I adopted her a year ago."

Skye smiled at that before frowning. "She shouldn't come with us though."

"I was gonna explain how I met her." Miyu told her.

"Alright." Skye nodded.

"Well after the Incident, I had been wanting to find you, and say sorry but I soon founded out you moved." Miyu told her, "As the years go, I was worried, I would forget you one day."

That was when she smiled turning to little Skye.

"Right up until I seen her." Miyu smiled, "She was at the orphanage, and was in the same condition as you were when we met. Without a second thought, I got her into my care. She was called Nanako by the staff, but she wanted a parent who wanted her to name her with whatever they chose."

Skye looked shocked hearing that.

"And I named her after you for your honor, and for her to be as strong you were." Miyu smiled turning to her.

The little Skye was smiling and talking to Aqua.

"Just wanted to make sure that you know I will always support you." Miyu smiled to her friend.

Skye smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

Miyu hugged her back. Seeing that White Wing frowned. Ray patted her back.

_**"Wendy..."**_ White Wing choked out.

Broder hugged her.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Haru was carrying Wendy who was asleep with one arm while grabbing Ace's arm with his hand walking.

"Let go of me! Give Wendy back!" Ace cried while trying to stop Haru.

"Don't make this harder then it already is, Ace. I'm doing this for your own good." Haru told him.

"You went out with other people." Ace argued.

"No I didn't." Haru told him as they arrived, "Tom!"

Tom walked out. "Haru."

"The Ignis weren't there, but I did brought someone who has a connection to them." Haru said directing to Ace.

Ace glared at them angrily. "Let me and Wendy go home!"

"Your in no position to make demands Ace. And besides I have a score to settle with your father, and his dragons." Tom said coldly grabbing Ace roughly, "Now you listen to me, and Haru, and if you disobey, or try to escape you'll regret it."

Ace whimpered before glancing at the screaming Wendy. "Give big sis White Wing, Wendy... please, I'll do anything!"

"Oh no... I think you'll like some company, and such. And she is a part dragon from her mother so she's a part of this like it or not." Tom glared.

Ace's eyes widened in horror before he started to cry.

"Take the two to the room." Tom told Haru as he shove Ace to him as his cousin nodded grabbing Ace softly as he walked to the room.

Tom sighed cupping his face with his hand as he then sent a signal, "Sardon?"

**_"What?"_** Sardon questioned.

"Haru went to the location, but the Ignis weren't there. But he did get something better. Ace Akaba a boy who seems to have a connection with them." Tom reported in.

**_"Akaba, you imbecile!"_** Sardon snapped.**_ "Eliminate him now."_**

"Why? He should force the Ignis to give up shouldn't he? Besides he's not a good duelist, and not much of a threat." Tom told him seeing not what's the big deal.

**_"Are you questioning me?"_** Sardon inquired.

"Why wouldn't I when I see he isn't a threat?" Tom asked him.

**_"I'm ordering you to deal with him, permanently."_** Sardon told him.

"And I'm asking you why? He isn't anything to worry about, and is the key to get those Ignis to surrender, and give themselves to you." Tom told him.

**_"Everyone in that family will die. Now unless you want me to kill you too you'll do what I command!"_** Sardon stated.

"I want revenge on Zarc as much as you do, but if we want it right we best as well use his brat as bait for the Ignis unless you want them to get away. If this brat is connected to them then they'll be lured for us to take them." Tom told him defiantly, "You don't want us to lose them over your obbession do ya?"

Sardon growled at that not saying anything.

"Yeah, I didn't think as much." Tom said knowing that Sardon has now calmed down, "Relax me, and Haru have gotten him under tight eyes, and when those Ignis come we'll snatch them, and when that's done we'll dispose of him."

Sardon ended the transmission.

"Always rude, and impatient." Tom muttered shaking his head.

* * *

_With the three..._

Haru opened the door to where it shows of a bed, and a couple of chairs, and some books as he gave Wendy to Ace, and said, "Sorry Ace... But like I said this is for your own good."

With that he closed the door, and locked it. Ace immediately picked up Wendy and hugged her. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

Wendy hugged him with tears. Ace held her close before kissing her forehead and starting to gently rock her. Wendy started to calm down at this as she babbled a little. Ace smiled at that before frowning and looking around the room. All there is are a few chairs, some books, and a bed.

"Think Ace think." Ace told himself. "You have to at least get Wendy home, but how?"

Ace closed his eyes in thought before sitting in the bed.

"A... Ahh... Ahh..."

Ace looked down at Wendy. She looks like she's trying to say something but couldn't pronounce it right, "Ahh... Ahh... Ack..."

Ace's eyes widened. "Wendy?"

"Ack... Ack... Acke..." Wendy tried to say pointing at Ace.

Ace gasped in shock before hugging her close only to put her down on the bed. "I'll get you home, I promise."

With that he ran to the door and started pounding on it as loudly as he could.

"Stop making noise!" Tom yelled from the other room.

"Let Wendy go home!" Ace shouted. "Let her go home right now, you big dummy!"

"Shut up!" Tom yelled.

"Let Wendy go home!" Ace shouted. "She needs her mommy!"

"Don't make me hurt that girl!" Tom threatened.

Ace froze at that. "Please... there has to be something I can do for you to let her go home. Please, I'll do anything you want."

He heard footsteps walking over before he heard Haru's voice, "Get over to the bed."

Ace went over to the bed.

The door was unlocked as Haru walked in, and closed the door behind him, "Ace for the time your here your gonna need company besides me, and Tom. Don't you want a relative to be with you during this?"

Ace shook his head. "I don't care what you do to me, but you have to let Wendy go home. She's just a baby."

Haru turned to Wendy was reaching for Ace, "Acke... Acke... Acke..."

"It'll be ok Wendy, you'll see your mommy soon." Ace smiled kissing her.

Haru seeing this closed his eyes, "Alright if your sure. Tom's hatred of Dragons needs to stop."

Ace nodded. "I am."

With that Haru walked, and took Wendy in his arms where she reaches for Ace, "Acke... Acke... Ace..."

Ace gasped before smiling. "I'm ok. I promise."

He gently kissed her before nodding as Haru walked out and locked the door again.

_'Wendy being safe is more important than me being ok.'_

Haru walked as Tom sees him, "Haru what are you doing with that Dragon Hybrid?"

"She isn't a Dragon. She's a Spellcaster." Haru told him.

Tom yelled, "Who cares!? She was formed from a Dragon!"

"Don't care." Haru said before transporting.

* * *

_At the Akaba Residence..._

Haru appeared as he placed Wendy in her crib, "I'll make sure Ace is alright."

With that he transported out as Wendy started crying. Casey and Clarissa were about to duel before they and Riley heard the crying.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Ace is going to be in a lot of trouble.)**

"What the?" Clarissa asked hearing that.

Casey looked shocked, "Riley get White Wing!"

He ran up the stairs. He saw Wendy bawling in her crib.

"Wendy?" Casey asked shocked as he went over, and carried her.

She just kept wailing and crying as Clarissa walked up. "Casey... what's going on?"

"Wendy... Is somehow back after being kidnapped." Casey answered his mother.

Clarissa's eyes widened before pausing. "Could you see her memories or is she too young?"

"I don't know." Casey admitted.

Wendy cried, "Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace!"

Casey froze hearing that.

"Ace!" Wendy cried out.

Casey said shocked, "She... said her first word."

"We should wait for her mother." Clarissa suggested.

Casey nodded as he handed Wendy to her. Clarissa gently took Wendy as they walked to the front yard to wait for White Wing and Riley. That was when they see a green dragon flying over as they see Riley, and White Wing are flying on it. Casey waved to the dragon. The Dragon flew down as it landed where White Wing was quick to get off, **_"Wendy!"_**

Wendy was sobbing as Clarissa gave her to White Wing.

**_"My baby girl!"_** White Wing cried taking her, and hugging her close.

Wendy was crying and clinging to White Wing. "Ace. Ace."

White Wing looked shocked before saying, **_"We'll rescue Uncle Ace, Wendy."_**

Wendy just kept crying as Casey felt Wendy getting sadder with every passing second. Casey looked saddened for her.

"What now?" Riley asked nervously.

"If I could look into Wendy's memory I should be able to find a clue to where Ace is." Casey answered.

"It's worth a try." Clarissa nodded.

White Wing knelled as Casey placed his hand on Wendy's forehead, and closed his eyes. He concentrated briefly but couldn't make out the details of Wendy's memory just a dream, then fear, then happiness, then sadness.

"Oh man. I can't get anywhere." Casey grunted.

**_"Let me help."_ **White Wing offered as Casey began to glow.

At that Casey concentrated. He still couldn't make out a location, but he could hear Ace's entire conversation with Haru. At least the parts Wendy was awake for.

"Still nothing." Casey frowned.

White Wing frowned. _**"Ace..."**_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Ace, you are in a lot of danger.**

**bopdog111: Well I'll tell ya one thing, and they need to hurry.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, and hopefully they can come up with a plan.**

**bopdog111: And a good one.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Arriving to Help!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and things are getting intense.**

**bopdog111: Wendy has returned to her mother.**

**Ulrich362: True and Miyu's joined the group. Then again Ace is alone with Haru and Tom. That won't end well.**

**bopdog111: Yeah it won't.**

**Ulrich362: Well hopefully something good happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been an hour since White Wing's reunion with Wendy and the others had just gotten back to the Akaba residence. White Wing was still overjoyed that her little girl has been back with her. Wendy was in tears despite clinging to her mother.

**_"Wendy... We will save Uncle Ace."_ **White Wing told her daughter.

Dawn looked down. "It doesn't matter what happens, Acey's heart is so big... he'd rather be hurt than let it happen to somebody he loves. First it was his deck, now this."

"We need to find him." Yusaku told them.

"We don't know where he is Yusaku." Takeru pointed out.

**_"Think we don't know that?"_** Ai asked him.

**_"He means we need information and a plan."_** Flame noted. **_"Preferably quickly."_**

"And I'm useless trying to locate where they're at." Casey said looking down.

Riley hugged him. "It'll be ok."

Casey hugged her back.

"... there might be one option." Ray mentioned suddenly.

"What is it?" Ryoken asked her.

"Max and his older brother Christopher might know... before we changed history, they were working with Tom and Haru." Ray answered.

"Does that mean we have to agree on before?" White Wing asked.

"I don't know." Ray admitted sadly.

"They do anything we'll stop them. And this time for good." Yusaku told them, "Me, and Ryoken will do that."

Suddenly Rin cried out.

"Rin!" Yugo cried.

"Mommy!" Alex cried as they ran to her.

She winced before her eyes widened. "Yugo, it's time."

"Wh-Now!?" Yugo asked shocked.

Rin nodded. "Now."

"We better head to Akiza right away!" Alex told them.

Yugo nodded. "We'll be back when we can you guys."

"Good luck." Miyu smiled to them.

They nodded before walking off.

**_"Think they'll be okay on there own?"_ **Windy asked.

"I think so." Yuto nodded.

"Well the time for talk is over. It's time to make sure we talk to those two, and make sure they don't try to escape." Ryoken told the Lancers.

"Wait a second Ryoken, Ace never beat Max this time... in fact since we went back he hasn't won a single match so there's no guarantee they would even know anything." Zarc pointed out.

"You got a better idea?" Ryoken asked him.

Zarc turned to him before frowning. "No, I don't."

"Those two might be our only option Zarc." Cal told him, "So this could be our move."

"I didn't say we shouldn't try it, just that we shouldn't put all our hopes in this one plan." Zarc explained.

**_"Well... I think I also come up with something that should get them out in case this doesn't work."_** Ai admitted.

**_"Ai?"_** Lance asked curiously.

**_"Something that had been on my mind... Us having Human Android Bodies."_ **Ai answered.

"Out of the question." Ryoken stated. "Simply put your programs are too complex for that."

"Actually that could work." Declan said adjusting his glasses.

"You have bodies advanced enough to contain their programs?" Ryoken inquired.

"I had been working on an android for a new evolution." Declan answered, "I haven't tested it yet simply because, I haven't uploaded an AI in it."

"It's worth a try." Miyu admitted.

**_"So go to them after we get this done?"_** Earth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Yuya nodded.

With that they walked to LID.

* * *

M_inutes Later..._

Ai was in a tube waiting to where the Android Body was also in a tube while Declan, and Akira typed it in.

"Ai there could be a chance that this could harm or terminate you." Declan warned the Ignis, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

**_"If it means helping Ace then I'm ready for anythi_****_ng!"_ **Ai told him.

**_"Ai..."_ **Aqua whispered nervously.

With that Declan nodded to Akira who pulled a switch as the tube Ai is in started to glow as he looked around. Just then he started to hold in screams as his data is being transferred to the Android Body. When it glowed brighter they covered their eyes as it continued.

Akira thinks it's finish so he pushed the switch back up as the light died down.

"Is he ok?" Terri asked.

They looked to see... The Android Body has a new appearance.

It has black shoulder length hair with blue highlights, with earrings of Ai's head, and it wears a light purple formal shirt with a black handkerchief tie, vest, pants, and cape. Along with it's eyes are closed.

"Well that's different." Yusaku admitted.

Declan put up the heart monitor where it quiets before they begin to hear vitals going on as the Android begins to open it's eyes where they are yellow.

**_"Consider me impressed."_** Lightning noted.**_ "So while Ai, Yusaku, and Ryoken go to investigate this lead of Zarc's the rest of us will receive our own bodies."_**

"The other bodies will be ready soon so the other Ignis will wait here." Declan told them, "We'll join you, and Ai once we're finished."

"Alright." Zarc nodded.

Ai joined them as he grinned to them in a new calm voice, "So what you all think?"

**_"How can we be sure that's still the same Ai?"_ **Flame questioned.

"How can we be sure that's still the same Ai?" Flame questioned.

"I would help Ace in whatever I can, and slack off in my Ignis duties." Ai answered simply.

**_"Okay that's Ai."_ **Lightning nodded at that, **_"Ai go with them, and help them with Chris, and Max while we get our own bodies."_**

"Whatever you say chief." Ai grinned to him before telling the group, "Should we get going?"

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded before pausing only to shake his head and walk off.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

They arrived at the location which is the broken down house. Ryoken knocked on the door for their father.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of idiotic sales..." grumbled a male voice before the door opened. "What?"

Ryoken looked to see it was the rough looking man, "Forgive me for bothering you sir. But we need to talk to your sons."

"Forget it." the man told him slamming the door.

"Well... that went well." Ai noted.

"That didn't happen before." Zarc blinked.

"Let me handle it." Ai told them knocking on the door.

The door slammed open again. "I told you to get lost. Are you an idiot?"

"This is very vital, and is in the ears of the LID." Ai told him calmly not intimidated, "We only have some questions for them."

The man glared at him. "Max, Chris get down here now!"

Ai gave a victory grin to his group who looked at him as they hear feet walking down. It was just Max. "What do you guys want?"

Despite seeing Chris isn't here Ai asked him, "One thing only. Where are your cousins?"

Max's eyes widened. "Why, they said they'd leave us alone."

"They kidnapped someone important of ours, and we know you, and Chris know where they are." Ai told him, "And don't try to lie out of it because I can tell if your lying."

"Stay away from them if you know what's good for you, something's changed... Tom dueled Chris two months ago and destroyed him. He threatened Chris to never duel again or he'd do worse." Max told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if he killed someone."

"Wait... That never happened." Ray said telling them this.

"Guess things changed more." Zarc told them.

Ai at that told Max, "It doesn't matter if we stay away from them. Their also hunting for 7 special AI down, and a Intergalactic Warlord is coming soon so we need to get back our friend from your cousins."

"Your friend?" Max asked.

"You might remember him who you BULLIED for no reason, and just for fun along with calling his girlfriend FOUR-EYES in class." Ai told him while saying those words for Max's father to hear, "Ringed any bells?"

Max's eyes widened. "Wait... you're not talking about Ace are you?"

"You know how I'm talking about." Ai told him, "So where are they?"

"Outside of the city, about half a mile. But if Tom has Ace... unless there's a really good reason he's probably dead just to hurt this Zarc guy." Max answered.

"Like in hell that will happen!" Zarc yelled clenching his fists.

"It might have already happened." Max told him.

"If it did I would've sensed it." Ai told him, "Your cooperation is appreciated, and it's not too late. You, and your brother can still change to be better people."

With that they ran off. Max stared at them before frowning.

* * *

They arrived back at LID where they see Windy was getting in his Android Body.

Earth has short gray hair with a brown leather jacket on him, a white long-sleeve shirt, and brown cacky jeans with blue eyes.

Flame has red, and orange hair sticking up like flames with amber eyes, while wearing a red jacket, and white shirt with orange shorts.

Aqua has long blue hair with blue eyes, along with a soft water color blue long sleeve sweater, and having on blue pants.

Lance now has black hair with yellow eyes, along wearing a Black Tank Top, with a white jacket, and having on black shorts.

Lightning now has blonde hair with yellow eyes, wearing a yellow, and white robe with blue boots underneath, and having on a blue sash.

Finally Windy has short combed green hair with blue eyes, and having on a green jacket that is zipped up, and green pants flexing himself.

"We need to move now." Zarc told them.

"They managed to talk?" Declan asked him.

Zarc nodded while Yusaku explained what Max told them.

"Perfect." Lightning told them, "Once we formulate a plan we will take care of them."

"You want to wait?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Charging in without a strategy is pure folly." Lightning told him.

"What if we're too late?" Yuya asked nervously.

"We gotta get in there now Lightning." Earth told him, "If we wait too long Ace could be weakened or worse..."

"... In that case let's move!" Lightning told them, "I'll handle the slime who harmed him."

"All of you wait." Ray said quickly.

They turned to her. Ray looked nervous. "If we all go now... he might hurt Ace. He wants the Ignis remember?"

"That's why I had these bodies planned." Ai grinned, "Let us do the work, and when we give the signal charge in."

The moment Dennis said that an all too familiar roar echoed as Yuri's Duel Disc began glowing and Starve Venom appeared standing over Chara protectively. Ray looked unsure but nodded fearfully.

"You all have decks?" Ryoken inquired.

"Right here." Ai grinned holding his, as the others showed theirs.

"Alright, let's go." Windy mentioned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ace cried out as another Magician blasted him into a wall. Haru watched with gritted teeth watching Tom torture Ace. It had been going on since Haru got back, Ace had been relentlessly attacked by Tom and looked to be incredibly badly hurt and was screaming in constant pain. Ace was slowly getting up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not done, Quintet Magician attack!" Tom cried.

A Fusion Magician fired a blast which hurl him back into the wall causing him to scream again as he slide to a sitting position looking very weakened.

"... We'll find some other hostage, Quintet Magician end this brat." Tom stated coldly. "Kill him."

"Tom! Your going too far!" Haru cried to him hearing that.

"Shut up!" Tom growled as Quintet Magician charged yet another attack towards the nearly unconscious Ace.

Ace slowly looked up at the attack as his vision is getting blurry. "Please... No more..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What?" Tom questioned.

A hologram screen shows of who's there. It was the three Ignis in their now android bodies as Ai grinned waving before saying, "The Ignis are coming to you guys now."

Tom's eyes widened in shock before turning to Ace coldly. "Is this some kind of joke? Die!"

The magician charged but Haru not taking it anymore got in front of Ace. Tom's eyes widened as the attack stopped. "Get out of the way."

"Can you cast aside your hatred of Dragons for just 1 freaking while, and focus on the Ignis!?" Haru yelled at him.

"Those aren't the Ignis, you know that. This is a trick." Tom told him. "He showed us the Ignis before."

"If we weren't then why not we prove it?" Lightning questions as his eyes lost yellow as his real Ignis Body emerged from his Android Body's forehead.

Tom's eyes widened before glancing at Ace in disgust before walking down to the door. "Yes?"

Lightning rejoined to his Android Body self as Flame told him, "Your Tom is that right?"

"That's right." Tom nodded.

"We just want something before we give ourselves to you." Windy told him, "Release Ace Akaba right now."

"For three of you, not going to happen." Tom replied.

"We're giving all of us to you." Lance told him, "Haven't you been listening?"

"Then come inside, I'll take you to Ace." Tom told them.

They nodded as they walked in. He led them to a room where Haru was looking uncomfortable as they saw a severely injured looking unconscious Ace who looked like he could die at any minute.

"Ace!" Aqua ran over to him.

"What did you do to him!?" Windy asked Tom enraged.

She felt that he was barely breathing and the wall behind him was cracking.

"I did what he deserved. Made him suffer for his father's crimes." Tom stated coldly.

"He did not deserve any of this! You done that because of your petty Hatred of Dragons! LET! IT! GO!" Lance yelled at him.

Aqua closed her eyes as she started to use her healing abilities to heal Ace.

"He deserved all of it, Quintet Magician kill Ace Akaba." Tom stated as his ultimate monster launched a massive blast towards Ace and Aqua.

Suddenly Trident Hydradrive Lord blocked the attack which dispelled both it, and the attack.

Haru reminded, "Tom they can only give themselves to us if we release him. Forget your hatred for just this one simple thing okay!?"

That's when Ace gasped before coughing up blood. Aqua put in double effort at her abilities at that.

"Actually Tom... We fooled ya. Guys now!" Ai cried punching the button to the door causing it to open as the group entered in.

"What?" Tom questioned in shock.

Haru also looked shocked as they were quickly surrounded.

"Ace!" Ray, and Zarc ran to their son with Dawn.

Aqua told them, "Tom put him at a near-death state, and the wall behind him was crackling to show how much force. I'm giving him my best healing abilities as I could."

**_"Move!"_** Blue Frost shouted.

Aqua nodded doing so. Blue Frost began glowing as Ace did as well and his wounds started slowly fading but he looked to be in pain.

"And now that situation has taken care of." Ai said before turning his attention to Tom, and Haru, "What should we do about these two?"

Suddenly they heard laughter. They looked around before seeing it's coming from the computer transmission.

**_"I have their signal."_** stated a voice. **_"Keep them there for one minute."_**

"Who is that?" Miyu asked.

Zarc's eyes were wide and he was shaking in horror.

"Sardon... That Warlord." Lightning narrowed his eyes, "If he's there then we can't stay for long. Ai, Aqua, Flame, Earth, Windy, Lance get out of here while you can!"

"You're not going anywhere." Tom told them.

"Oh yes we will." Windy told him before pausing, "Wait what about you Lightning?"

"I'll stay... And fight this warlord." Lightning answered.

Lance looked shocked before glaring at Lightning. "What is wrong with you? We're all leaving."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Towairaito." Lightning told him. "He wants all of us, and I'm not letting that happen. Go now!"

"If it wasn't for me your program would have been corrupted Lightning, we're all leaving." Lance told him.

"Lance... I'm saying this because I care about you, and the others. You need to get away while I hold him off." Lightning told him, "Now go that's an order!"

"Help!" Ace cried suddenly.

**_"I'm helping you!"_** Blue Frost told him.

That's when they noticed Ace was being held by Tom.

"Ace!" Blue Frost cried.

"Let go of him Tom!" Zarc yelled, "This has to stop!"

"You Ignis will be staying right here, or I break his neck." Tom threatened.

Suddenly Ace was swiped from his arms surprising him.

"What?" Tom questioned.

Lightning was there holding Ace in his arms, "What makes you think I was called the Light Ignis? My agility, and speed are faster then the other Ignis!"

Ace was completely trembling in Lightning's arms.

"You... Sardon use me as your host!" Tom called.

"Tom no!" Haru yelled at that in horror.

"Tom, Sardon cannot be trusted!" Zarc yelled.

"I don't care." Tom told him coldly. "You hear me Sardon, use me as your new host."

**_"...Appreciate the offer, but no."_** Sardon told him.

"I'll be... what?" Tom questioned in shock.

**_"I already have a shell before arriving. And now you two are worthless to me."_** Sardon said to them coldly, **_"And I'm looking for a challenge so I'll take your proposal Light Ignis."_**

Lightning made a serious look at that as he said to Ace, "It will be alright Ace."

He handed him to Zarc as he told the Ignis, "I'll telling you guys one more time. Go now!"

They all looked unsure before running out with the exception of Ai.

"Lightning, you're not fighting him alone." Ai told him. "I've always had problems listening to you anyway."

"Absolutely not Ai. I'm handling him by myself." Lightning told him.

Ai ignored him activating his Duel Disc. Ai felt a hand on his shoulder which is Yusaku, "Hold it Ai. Lightning needs to do this. He is giving you, and the other Ignis a chance to get away from Sardon."

Ai looked at Yusaku before closing his eyes as they left. Lightning looked on as he said, "Thank you."

At that a light started to build in front of him. As the light appeared Tom walked towards Haru. "What is wrong with you?"

Haru turned to him.

"Why are you betraying us?" Tom questioned.

"I'm not betraying you... You changed is all." Haru said looking down.

Tom just glared at him before turning to the light. It dimmed to where they see a familiar gray haired girl that has red eyes along with a black royal cloak with black gloves, and black shoes as she narrowed her eyes at Lightning, "So we meet at last Light Ignis."

"You're Sardon?" Lightning asked in surprise.

"My physical form was destroyed due to that spell the magicians had made. But I had managed to snag this girl from an Alternate Universe." Sardon explained.

Dawn was who Sardon was referring too.

* * *

**bopdog111: Plot twist!**

**Ulrich362: Oh yeah, I forgot about that detail.**

**bopdog111: And like his appearance Sardon's Deck has changed too. His Hive Army isn't here yet which means they still have time.**

**Ulrich362: Time they'll definitely need.**

**bopdog111: Next chapter is the Leader of the Ignis vs the Intergalactic Warlord of the Galaxy. Who'll win?**

**Ulrich362: Who knows, we'll have to wait and find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Sorry Guys

**bopdog111: Sorry guys. This fic is canceled again, and this time probably for good. Me, and Ulrich didn't like where this is leading too so we're not doing this again. Sorry.**


End file.
